Parodiando Canciones De Disney
by Yue-black-in-the-Ai
Summary: Las naciones se encontraran en diferentes situaciones ridículamente divertidas o románticas, con un soundtrack de las queridas canciones de Disney, en otras palabras... Parodias! No es un songfic como todos conocen o tal vez si? Ni la autora sabe que es esto! Solo pasen y lean! :D
1. ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Hola! Lo prometido es deuda eh aquí una nueva historia! X3

Y ahora todas dirán: NO HAS TERMINADO LAS DEMAS Y PIENSAS SUBIR MAS! Y yo: Si!

Pero esta historia no se llevara sola, porque aquí necesitare la ayuda de los lectores, espero su participación! Mas información al final del capitulo.

Y ahora lo peor!

**Los personajes de Hetalia, así como las canciones de Disney pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para parodias y momentos divertidos!**

Y ahora si empecemos!

* * *

**Parodiando canciones de Disney.**

**¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?**

Era un día muy frio, cuando esta historia paso, el lugar del hecho fue la casa de Dinamarca, el cual se encontraba aburrido, ya que no tenía nada que hacer en ese preciso momento.

A pesar de que tenia de visita a sus cuatros compañeros nórdicos, por eso al observar por la ventana y percatarse de la gran cantidad de nieve que había fuera de su casa, tuvo una brillante idea.

-Oigan chicos ¿Y si salimos a jugar en la nieve? – Pregunto ansioso con sus ojos brillando de emoción, igual que un niño de 5 años.

-¡No! – Respondieron todos de inmediato.

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunto haciendo un puchero con la boca.

-Hace mucho frio afuera Dinamarca – Respondió amablemente Finlandia.

-¿Y qué importa que haga frio? ¡Somos los países nórdicos! ¡Eso no es problema para nosotros! – Grito entusiasmado.

-Un no es un no, Anko – Dijo Noruega para después salir de la cocina, donde todos estaban reunidos.

-Pero Noru, a ti el frio casi no te hace, de todos nosotros tú eres el más resistente a temperaturas bajas – Comento Dinamarca siguiéndolo hasta la entrada del cuarto que ocupaba en ese momento su amigo.

-No me importa, no saldré, así que deja de molestar Anko – Le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-¡Pero! – Quiso reprochar.

-Déjalo en paz Dinamarca – Dijo Suecia con su característica voz (Ai: Escribir como habla Suecia es un poco difícil para mí, así que, perdón de ante mano).

-Mmmmm – Inflo sus mejillas enfurruñado - ¿Qué me dices tú Islandia? – Le pregunto cómo última esperanza.

-Ni en un millón de años – Le respondió sin siquiera verlo.

-No me queda más opción que utilizar mi arma secreta – Murmuro malicioso al tiempo que sonreía.

-¿Noru? – Pregunto para captar la atención de Noruega.

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

Llamo a la puerta de Noruega de una forma un tanto peculiar, que logro poner en alerta a los demás nórdicos.

-O no – Murmuraron presintiendo lo peor.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? ¡Ven vamos a jugar! – Comenzó a cantar una canción que todo mundo conocía y que exasperaba a Noruega – Si estás ahí dentro, ya no te puedo ver jamás, Noru sal, parece que no estas… - Elevo su voz, causando que en la frente de Noruega se visualizara una vena de enojo – Solíamos ser esposos y ya no más, ¿no entiendo lo que paso? – Pregunto al aire cuando recordó ese momento en años pasados.

-Yo sí, quisiste más poder y tenerlo bajo tu mandato toda tu vida, hasta que se cansó – Respondió Suecia su pregunta.

-¡Nadie te pregunto! – Respondió enojado Dinamarca – Como sea, Noru ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? No tiene que ser un muñeco – Canto en la pequeña rendija de la puerta.

-Déjame en paz Anko y deja de cantar esa estúpida canción – Se recostó en su cama dándole la espalda a la puerta.

-Ya me voy… - Respondió un poco triste y se alejó desanimado.

-¿Se rindió tan fácilmente? – Pregunto escéptico Islandia.

-No, solo está empezando – Dijo Suecia presintiendo lo peor.

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

Volvió a tocar haciendo que Noruega volviera a ver la puerta furioso.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? En nuestro trineo hay que pasear – Canto al tiempo que se deslizaba por las escaleras con el trineo - Tu compañía hace falta aquí – Se recostó en el sofá viendo a sus demás compañeros - Con Suecia ya empecé a conversar, no te rindas Berwald – Levanto el pulgar en son de victoria para Suecia que intentaba besar a Finlandia.

-No lo hare – Sus lentes brillaron de convicción.

-¡Ugyaaa! – Finlandia salió corriendo de la sala, seguido de cerca por Suecia.

-¡Tú puedes Su! – Le grito mientras se ponía de cabeza en el sofá y observaba el reloj de la pared - Es algo aburrido, solamente ver las horas decir tic, tac – Comenzó a chaquear la lengua imitando el sonido del reloj.

-Deberíamos de hacer algo para callar a Dinamarca, sino Noruega se enojara y perderá su paciencia – Comento Islandia.

-Creo que Is tiene razón ¿No Su-san? – Pregunto Finlandia intentando desviar la atención de Suecia.

-Mmmm…. Tienes razón, debemos buscar su debilidad – Razono Suecia.

-Quieres decir la cerveza – Dijo Islandia.

-Exacto – Afirmo con la cabeza Suecia.

-Pero no hay cerveza, así que vayamos por ella – Comento Finlandia.

-Bien – Respondieron de mala gana los otros al tener que salir.

-¡Si cerveza! – Grito Dinamarca para empezar a correr en círculos y terminar abrazando a Finlandia – Gracias, no tarden – Sonrió con una deslúmbrate felicidad.

-Sí, regresamos pronto – Comento Suecia separándolo de Finlandia y dirigiéndose al coche para marchar a la tienda cercana.

-No tardamos – Aviso Finlandia siguiendo a Suecia.

-Por favor no fastidies a Noruega mientras volvemos – Sugirió Islandia.

-OK – Respondió Dinamarca.

**10 Minutos después….**

El replique del teléfono de la casa sonó, alarmando a Dinamarca para contestar y entonces escucho su peor miedo.

-Dinamarca, la tormenta de nieve que ha iniciado nos impide volver, tal vez tardemos unas horas en volver – Le informo Finlandia.

-¡NO! – Grito tristemente cuando termino la conversación.

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

Volvió a tocar Dinamarca la puerta de Noruega desanimado y con tristeza palpable que incluso la nación del otro lado de la puerta llego a sentir.

-¿Noru? – Le llamo con voz muy apagada y extrema tristeza – Sé que estas adentro, me han dado la peor noticia ¿A dónde fue? ¡Esa deliciosa cerveza que por la tormenta perdí! Y de mi trate sacar valor, pero es difícil encontrar, por eso te vengo a buscar, déjame entrar… - Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla – Ahora tu eres todo lo que tengo, solo escúchame, ya no sé qué hacer… - Comenzó a sollozar por su cerveza perdida y probo su última esperanza - ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? – Pregunto con la voz extremadamente quebrada por la tristeza y los sollozos.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta con un noruego extremadamente enojado, donde sus ojos refulgían de odio y ansias de muerte.

-¡Hagamos el maldito muñeco! – Soltó para después agarrar a Dinamarca por la corbata para ir ahorcándolo mientras caminaban a la salida.

**Ya en el patio, el cual se encontraba a unos -20° C donde apenas había terminado de nevar….**

-Bien, ya tenemos la base – Comento Noruega al tiempo que termina de hacer la gran bola de nieve.

-¡Y-Yeah! – Tiritaba de frio Dinamarca.

Y cuando Noruega esta a punto de decirle el típico "Te lo dije", apareció por el camino que conducía al pueblo el auto de Suecia.

-¡Hemos llegado! – Anuncio Finlandia feliz de la vida.

-Así que al último te convenció Dinamarca de hacer el dicho muñeco – Comento Islandia un tanto incrédulo.

-Cállate – Le respondió Noruega algo molesto.

-Aquí está tu cerveza – Comento Suecia mostrando el paquete de seis cervezas.

-¡CERVEZA! – Grito Dinamarca feliz quitándole de la mano de Suecia toda la bendita bebida alcohólica.

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí ¿Qué tal si ayudamos a terminar el muñeco de nieve? – Pregunto Finlandia un poco emocionado.

-Está bien – Le apoyaron Suecia e Islandia.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso están locos hace un frio del demonio? – Dijo Dinamarca mientras entraba casi volando a la casa – ¡Pero si eso quieren que se diviertan! – Les cerró la puerta en sus narices dejando estupefactos a los demás nórdicos.

-¡DINAMARCA! – Gritaron todos encolerizados de rabia.

Y lo que se aprendió de esta historia es…

**¡DINAMARCA ES UN GRAN TROLL!**

* * *

Y hasta aquí este capitulo! Y ahora en que consiste esta historia!

Fácil! Ustedes deciden la canción y los personajes a utilizar! X3

En un comentario dejan la canción de Disney que quieren historia y el personaje que quieren que utilice!

**PERO OJO: SOLO SE PERMITEN 11 CANCIONES!**

Esto por motivo de control de la historia y que no quede a medias... Como siempre *Se deprime* Pero se que con ustedes esto saldrá rápido!

Pueden ser cualquier canción de la franquicia Disney, se incluyen aquellas películas de live action! Así comenten sus canciones! Y los personajes, y claro espero que también dejen sus comentarios respecto al capitulo.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora y para que vean que estoy comprometida! Cada semana subiré un nuevo capitulo!

Por ahora es todo nos leemos pronto!

Con cariño y mucha carga de azúcar! Esta loca! XD


	2. No Hablare De Mi Amor

Hola! *Saluda desde abajo de una manta por el frio* ¡Que clima tan loco estoy viviendo en la ciudad donde estoy! Pero bueno lo prometido es deuda, eh aquí el nuevo capitulo que pidió NowhereGirl-03 Este es la primera vez que utilizo una pareja del yaoi y mas la pareja UKxUS así que perdona si no cumple expectativas! *Se pone roja de la pena* Em tan bien te mande un mensaje en privado pero como no lo leíste, te lo diré aquí: Te pedí una canción pero como no respondías escogí una por eso... **QUIEN QUIERA UNA HISTORIA POR FAVOR PONGA UNA CANCION O YA DE PERDIDA UNA PELICULA DE DYSNEY! D:**

Y bueno dejando de lado el dramatismo, dejo lo siguiente, mi renuncia:

**Si los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor, ni si quiera las canciones que se usan son de Disney yo solo las tomo prestadas para historias sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión!**

Y ahora si empecemos!

* * *

**No Hablare De Mi Amor.**

Cierto día en una reunión del G8, la cual se realizaba en la casa de América, este logro lo de siempre hacer enojar a Inglaterra, el cual ardía en rabia y furia. Por lo que muchos presintieron que si no tomaban un descanso pronto ahí ardería Troya.

Por lo que gracias a la intervención de Alemania, se les concedieron 30 minutos de descanso a todos los asistentes y bueno Inglaterra furioso salió azotando la puerta.

-No sé por qué se enoja Iggi, solo dije que no estaba de acuerdo con su estúpida idea – Comento América fastidiado antes de darle un sorbo a su malteada.

-Mon ami no es el que te niegues a su idea, sino la forma en que te expresas – Le dijo Francia palmeando su hombro.

-Realmente no entiendo – Comento inflando los mofletes.

-Tú tranquilo, ya lo traigo calmado – Salió Francia tras él.

-Sera mejor que le ayudemos también nosotros – Comento Japón a Italia y a Canadá.

-¡Ve! Inglaterra me da miedo pero no me gusta verlo enojado, así que ayudare en lo que pueda – Apoyo la idea Italia.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Italia, ayudare en lo que pueda – Comento suavemente Canadá.

-¿Yo también puedo ayudar? – Pregunto apenado Romano, el cual había venido a ayudar a su hermano.

-¡Por supuesto! – Contestaron los demás felices.

Así salieron tras de Francia, el cual ya había alcanzado a Inglaterra, y por lo que se apreciaba Francia había logrado calmarlo un poco, pero aun así se percibía cierto enojo en su semblante.

-A veces no entiendo en que me equivoque al criarlo – Comento molesto Inglaterra.

-Te recuerdo que el ya no es un niño y quieras o no él ya toma sus propias decisiones, es cierto que es algo brusco para dar su punto de vista pero así es su forma de ser – Le dijo Francia queriendo calmarlo.

-Eso ya lo sé pero… - Se perdió en sus pensamientos viendo el paisaje que les ofrecía el jardín de la sede de las reuniones – A veces quisiera que todo fuera como antes – Confeso a penado.

-Pero si eso fuera así, tú no tendrías oportunidad de ser algo más que hermanos ¿O no? – Pregunto pícaramente.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Gran idiota! – Le grito completamente sonrojado.

-Por favor Inglaterra todo mundo sabe que te gusta América – Comentaron los cincos países al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Desde cuándo están aquí?! – Pregunto alarmado Inglaterra por la participación precipitada de los demás.

-Desde hace rato pero Inglaterra todos notamos tus sentimientos, solo falta que América se dé cuenta – Le dijo Japón calmadamente.

-S-Se equivocan como puede gustarme el – Desvió la mirada a penado.

-Si eso es cierto ¿Por qué Inglaterra no ha tirado el anillo que mi hermano le regalo? – Pregunto divertido Canadá.

-E-Eso es porque el anillo me queda bien – Fue su pobre excusa al anillo que tenía como dije un cráneo de ojos rojos.

-¡Por favor ya solo dile que le amas! – Pidieron todos un poco exaltados.

-¡Ustedes no entienden! – Comento rojo – No quiero volver a sufrir – Suspiro cansado.

-Lo que paso en el pasado queda en el pasado, no tiene que ser lo mismo con una nueva relación – Le dijo Francia para que lo tomara como consejo.

-Eso ya lo sé pero… Si a los engaños dieran premios – Suspiro con cansancio - Hubiera varios ya ganado, no me interesa tener novio, eso es historia ya lo sé todo – Comenzó a cantar si darse cuenta.

-¿A quién crees que engañas? – Le siguieron los demás en la canción - Él es lo que tu más quieres – Cantaron al ver como acariciaba el anillo con tanto cariño - Ocultarlo tratas es hermoso lo que sientes – Intentaban convencerlo.

-¡Ohhh nooo! – Se negaba Inglaterra aun aceptar la verdad.

-No lo disimules, bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón – Cantaron sacando de quien sabe dónde una imagen bishounen de América tamaño gigante.

-No van a oír que lo diga- Siguió cantando Inglaterra.

-No, no – Se negaban a rendirse las naciones - Tu sueño es no lo niegues uhoo – Querían convencerlo de cualquier forma.

-Jamás lo hare no hablare de mi amor – Su cara se tornó un poco roja al ver el retrato de América - Creía ya haber aprendido siempre el inicio es hermoso mi mente dice ten cuidado porque no todo es maravilloso – Recordó a viejos amores que le rompieron el corazón.

-¡Ya lo entendemos que lo quieres y lo extrañas, no lo aceptaremos date cuenta que lo amas, trata de admitirlo, tienes que aceptarlo, muy enamorado estas! – Hicieron volar grandes cantidades de pétalos de rosas.

-¡Noooooo! – Canto más alto intentando a callar los cantos de los demás.

-No van a oír que lo diga – Su rostro se tornó rojo de solo pensar en una confesión.

-No, no, - Se negaban a rendirse los demás - ¡Ya admite que tu sonrisa es de amor! – Cantaron al ver como Inglaterra sonreía mientras acariciaba suavemente el anillo que le regalo América.

-No insistan más, no diré que es amor – Lo negaba a canto pero su corazón se estremecía al recuerdo de él.

-Quieras o no lucha por el amor – Le recordaron en coro cuando vio que casi se hacía novio de su vecina y él lo impidió de una forma un tanto macabra.

-No pidan más que lo diga, no harán jamás que lo diga – Se repetía para sí mismo.

-Su Stunderismo no deja que hable de amor – Se lamentaban los demás a coro.

-Ohhhhh… Nadie sabrá... – Acaricio con cariño el anillo - No hablare de mi amor – Termino de cantar al tiempo que se recostaba en una banca del jardín y besaba con gran amor el anillo.

-Ahh – Suspiraron enternecidos los que veían la escena.

-¡Iggi! – Entro América llamando a Inglaterra un poco desesperado.

-¡¿Qué quieres idiota?! – Se levantó rápidamente un rojo de la pena por casi ser descubierto en infraganti.

-¡México me dio otra oportunidad de salir con ella! ¡ESTOY TAN HAPPY! ¡YUJU! – Grito emocionado.

-¡SOBRE MI CADAVER! – Grito Inglaterra encolerizado.

-¿Iggi? – Pregunto con temor por verlo tan enojado - ¿Qué tienes? – Se extrañó por su actitud.

-¿Qué no entiendes que el único que te pude hacer feliz soy YO? – Pregunto indignado y a punto de llorar.

-No te entiendo Iggi – No sabía que pensar por tal proclamación.

-¡QUE TE AMO IDIOT! – Le grito en la cara totalmente rojo.

-¿Eh?... – Su mente quedo en blanco unos segundos pero después poco a poco comenzó a sonreír emocionado – No sabes cuánto espere a escuchar esas palabras, soy muy feliz – Le abrazo fuertemente.

-I-Idiota – Escondió su rostro en el pecho – Te matare si me engañas – Le amenazo avergonzado.

-Está bien por qué no lo hare – Le levanto el rostro por el mentón – Te quiero Iggi – Le beso suavemente en los labios.

-Y yo a ti gran tonto – Se volvieron a besar.

Y bueno ellos comenzaron a salir pero eso no salvo a América de recibir una gran paliza de parte de México por haberla extorsionado hasta el cansancio por una segunda oportunidad y después dejarla plantada. Pero como dicen: _**¡Donc, est l'amour! ¡**__**Adieu!**_

* * *

Esto es todo por ahora y ya vi el mensaje de y hare mi mejor esfuerzo en la siguiente historia pero si me das una canción o una película en la que pueda me pueda basar para poder hacer la historia seria feliz! X3

Y bueno no olviden dejar sus comentarios, opiniones o si quieren amenazas de muerte *Se deprime*

Todo será bienvenido!

Se despide con cariño el pollito amoroso! X3


	3. Algo Ahí

Bueno lo que tengo que decir es que me costo hacer este capitulo! Y mas porque es mi primer GerIta así que sean compasivos! Bueno que mas así! Mi renuncia:

_**Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz asi como la canción de "Algo ahí" pertenece a su respectiva película que es La Bella y la Bestia, que es propiedad de Disney yo solo tomo prestados estos elementos para crear una historia de parodia sin fines de lucro!**_

Y ahora si disfruten la historia!

* * *

**Algo Ahí**

Esta historia transcurrió una noche de invierno, mientras se celebraba la noche buena en el país de Alemania, específicamente en la casa del representante humano de dicha nación.

Ese día comenzó como cualquier otro, se empezaron a armar todas las preparaciones para recibir a los invitados, donde estuvieron realmente ocupados Ludwig y Gilbert, los hermanos germanos y como era de esperarse aunque fueran de distintas personalidades eso no cambiaba el hecho que por sus venas corría la sangre alemana, esto debido a que todo el salón para fiestas estuvo prepara a tiempo y en total perfección en el tiempo planeado.

Fue así que para la hora en que comenzaron a llegar los invitados no tuvieron que preocuparse por nada, el primero en llegar fue Japón, le siguió Italia y su gran sonrisa, para que al último llegara en compañía Hungría y Austria, el cual tenía tomado de la mano a la pequeña micronación Kugelmugel quien fue una pequeña sorpresa para los invitados ya que no se planeaba tener al niño entre ellos.

-Simplemente no quiso quedarse en casa – Comento Austria cuando supo que no le quitaban la vista de él esperando una explicación.

-No se preocupen es muy tranquilo – Les dijo Hungría para calmar la expectación.

-De verdad que siempre causan problemas ustedes dos – Se burlo de ellos Prusia.

-¿Quieres que te de un golpe de despida por noche vieja? – Le pregunto Hungría intentando contener su enojo.

-¡Ja! Como si te tuviera miedo – Le dijo egocéntricamente pero misteriosamente se alejó de ella solo por precaución.

-Ejem – Llamo Alemania la atención de sus invitados – Ya que estamos todos reunidos podemos iniciar la fiesta – Les dijo amablemente.

-¡Sí! – Respondieron enérgicamente todos.

Con esto la fiesta dio inicio la charla entre ellos no tardo en iniciar, dentro de las horas siguientes todo fue risas, bromas, platicas absurdas y uno que otro roce en temas delicados, fue así entre los invitados hasta que el cielo les dio un regalo de navidad…

-¡Ve! ¡Está nevando! – Grito eufórico Italia cuando vio como poco a poco caían los copos de nieve del cielo.

-Parece ser que hoy tendremos una noche muy blanca – Comento Japón feliz al observar el espectáculo.

-¡Ve capitán salgamos a divertirnos! – Lo tomo de la mano sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

-¡Espera Italia! – Se sonrojo por el atrevimiento que tuvo Italia con él.

-¡Hagamos muñecos de nieve! – Comento divertido por jugar con la nieve.

-¡Espera un momento Italia! – Lo retuvo antes de que saliera por la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede Alemania? – Pregunto extrañado.

-Primero abrígate – Le puso con cuidado una bufanda alrededor del cuello.

-Alemania – Susurro enternecido por ese tierno acto.

-Eso es mejor – Le acaricio suavemente la cabeza, provocando que Italia se sonrojara por ese acto – Salgamos a hacer ese muñeco – Se adelantó a salir.

-Espera Alemania – Se acercó corriendo a él.

-Haremos primero el cuerpo – Le dio las instrucciones.

-Si – Comenzó a reunir la nieve y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar pensar que los años que ha pasado con Alemania él había cambiado mucho, además de que logro conocerlo mejor con el paso de los años y sin querer cada tanto lo volteaba a ver y cuando lo hizo por tercera vez no pudo evitar cantar mentalmente una canción – **"¡Qué gran bondad se esconde allí! Aunque al principio rudo y malo lo creí, ahora sé que no es así y me pregunto por qué antes no lo vi" **– Recordó su primer encuentro con él en la Primera Guerra Mundial.

-**"Miró hacia acá me pareció y cuando nos tocamos no me rechazó" **– Canto en su mente sin saber que Italia estaba haciendo lo mismo que él – **"No puede ser, lo ignoraré, mas sin embargo nunca me ha mirado así"** – Se perdió un breve momento en su mirada cuando ambos se encontraron con los ojos y desviaron la mirada de inmediatos apenados por esta inocente acción.

-**"Es nuevo y excitante ¿Cómo imaginar que fuera así?" **– Canto por dentro al saber que esa vieja emoción volvía a él como algo vigorizante en su cuerpo – **"No es Sacro Imperio Romano pero algo hay en él que antes no lo vi"** – Su mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando se tocaron brevemente mientras elaboraban el muñeco de nieve.

Mientras esto pasaba los demás invitados observaban de lejos algo fascinados por lo que presenciaban.

-**Nadie pensó** – Canto en murmullo Japón por los obvios sentimientos que demostraban sus amigos.

-**¡Qué bendición!** – Canto también Austria feliz por sus amigos.

-**¡Nadie soñó!** – Les siguió en la canción Prusia un poco consternado pero feliz.

-**¿Cómo iba a ser? **– Le siguió Austria cantando algo contrariado.

-**¡Que al juntarse algo increíble resultó! **– Canto contenta Hungría por la escena que veía.

-**Eso es tan raro** – Austria no se podía creer la pareja que nacía.

-**Hay que esperar, que siga así y puede ser que haya algo más allí** – Cantaron todos juntos por lo que se aproximaba entre ellos dos.

-**Y puede ser que haya algo más allí** – Acato Prusia por lo que veía fascinado.

-**¿Qué? **– Pregunto Kugelmugel extrañado por lo que cantaban y ver que solo jugaban dos adultos con la nieve ignorando lo que había en trasfondo.

-**Y puede ser que haya algo más allí **– Canto Austria ignorando un poco a su micronación.

-**¿Qué cosa es, hermano Austria? **– Pregunto un poco impaciente por no saberse en lo que estaban todos comentando.

-**Shh, te lo diré cuando seas grande** – Le acaricio la cabeza para hacerlo callar y poder contemplar como las cosas podían evolucionar entre sus dos amigos.

Después de todo lo que se estaba aconteciendo es solo el principio de algo maravilloso pero eso se lo dejaremos a la imaginación de los lectores.

* * *

Y bueno es corto! Pero como dije antes me costo mucho esta historia! TT-TT

Ahora a contestar reviews!

**m.m.a:** Aquí esta tu historia, espero y te haya gustado!

**durakoko-chan:** Gracias por el comentario! XD

**SalyKon:** En el siguiente capitulo le toca a él, solo espero tener un mejor capitulo!

**NowhereGirl-03:** Ese celular es un malicioso! Por cierto yo siempre contesto al día siguiente que recibo el mensaje, por eso hace una semana que conteste tu mensaje! XD Y me alegro que te gustara la historia, soy feliz! X3

**Ranmaru Kirkland:** AsaKiku en camino para ti! Claro después de China! Y gracias por darme la canción! Eso me ahorra tiempo! :)

Y eso son todos los comentarios! Recuerden que si quieren una historia dejen personaje o pareja de Hetalia junto con la canción de Disney que quieran!

Nos leemos pronto!

Se despide la loca!


	4. Nos Vas A Brindar Honor

Hola! Tarde pero segura! Eh aquí el nuevo capitulo de esta serie de historias X3

Ahora viene la renuncia :(

**Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, ni la canción de Mulán que es propiedad de Disney, yo solo tomo prestados estos elementos para crear una historia divertida y de estilo parodia.**

Y ahora si disfruten de leer la historia! Contestaciones a comentarios al final del capitulo! :)

* * *

**Nos Vas A Brindar Honor.**

Era un día muy hermoso en la ciudad de Pekín, ya que ese día había amanecido sin tanta contaminación y por eso se podía observar el cielo azul tan claramente. Si ese día era hermoso y para mejorar la situación era fin de semana, por lo que la gente podía disfrutar del ocio, excepto tal vez la representación humana de este país, específicamente China, ya que este último tenía una reunión de la ONU y por lo tanto debería estarse arreglándose en este momento para salir, veamos cómo está…

-"No Taiwán no te daré tu independencia-aru" – Murmuraba China entre sueños mientras aun dormía en su cama.

-¡Señor China! – Entro estrepitosamente el jefe de China a su habitación ocasionando que este último cayera al suelo por el susto ocasionado.

-¡¿Qué sucede-aru?! – Pregunto alarmado.

-Se ha quedado dormido señor China y la conferencia de la ONU comienza en dos horas – Comento alarmado a su nación.

-¡¿Qué?! – Grito totalmente exaltado – ¿Por qué mi alarma no sonó? – Volteo a ver su despertador (su celular) solo para encontrarlo apagado - ¡Olvide cargarlo-aru! – Grito furioso.

-¡No se altere señor! Ya mande llamar refuerzos – Comento serio su jefe.

-¡Oh no-aru! No me digas que… - Se temió lo peor.

-Si, mande llamar a las señoras – Le dijo con cierto tono de terror.

-P-Pero… - No pudo protestar porque justo en ese momento llegaron su peor pesadilla.

-¿Señor China aun acostado? Recuerde que el señor ONU no es un tipo paciente – Comento contrariada la mayor.

-Saldré en un momento-aru, así que no necesitan preocuparse – Se quiso escapar pero no contaba con que lo rodearían.

-¡Empecemos! – Ordenaron todas.

-¡No-aru! – Se lamentó China por lo que iba iniciar.

-**Miren a este lindo retoño** – Canto la señora mayor cuando tomo un pequeño mechón del cabello desaliñado de China - **Querida, he visto peor** – Le comento a la mujer del lado - **Hay que quitar lo feo, serás un bombón** – Lo desvistieron completamente sin pudor y lo lanzaron en una tina de agua previamente preparada.

-¡Esta fría-aru! – Comento temblando.

-Estaría caliente si hubiera levantado a la hora señor – Le regaño su jefe.

-**A lavar y a secar, deslumbrante te voy a dejar, esta fórmula no va a fallar** – Le pusieron varios jabones líquidos y esencias a su cabello para comenzarlo a tallar sin piedad para dejarlo deslumbrante - **Nos vas a brindar honor** – Cantaron todas felices.

-**Ya verás por aquí, las naciones pelearán por ti** – Cantaron al mismo tiempo dos señoras que se encargaban de peinarlo cuando le secaron el cuerpo - **Con fortuna y un peinado así nos vas a brindar honor** – Cantaron cuando le arreglaron el cabello en una coleta alta para que luciera más varonil.

-**A su casa gran honor la nación va a brindar, Si una buena negociación es, la que podría ganar** – Cantaron las mujeres por las expectativas de que su nación se convirtiera en potencia mundial.

-**Debes ser especial, calmado, obediente, muy servicial, gusto fino y apariencia ideal nos vas a brindar honor** – Le colocaron un traje de lino y seda haciendo que luzca pulcro y guapo.

-**Servimos a la nación que a los yanquis va a vencer con esfuerzo, el varón, con ingenio, la mujer** – Cantaron refiriéndose a toda la población de China en general - **Al final, triunfarás como flor de loto lucirás, la mejor oferta tú ofrecerás, nos vas a brindar honor** – Terminaron de arreglarlo de la cara procurando que no hubiera ninguna imperfección.

-Se encuentra listo señor – Comento feliz el jefe de China.

-¡Aun no! – Le dijo la señora más grande - **Un corbata de seda, orgulloso llevas y un panda suerte da, así no habrá problema** – Le puso un pequeño dije de oso panda en su celular (el cual ya se encontraba cargado) como adorno.

-**Voy con fe a pedir que esta vez me ayuden a cumplir, mis ancestros han de intervenir y a mi jefe daré honor** – Canto China siendo contagiado por los demás mientras se dirigía al aeropuerto.

-**Sí, a la ONU vamos, ay, qué miedo, vamos, vamos **– Cantaron todos los funcionarios de China, su jefe y el incluido.

-**Funcionarios son, que cuidar, nuestro destino pronto va a cambiar,** **señores de oficinas hechos para financiar dignos del Banco Internacional** –Canto la población al verlos machar hacia el aeropuerto a toda prisa - **Nos vas a brindar, nos vas a brindar, nos vas a brindar, nos vas a brindar** – Repetían todos en canto cuando se cerró la puerta del jet privado de China y se ponía en marcha - **¡Nos vas a brindar honor!** – Terminaron de cantar cuando el avión partió y se perdió en el cielo.

-Te dije China, siempre que las señoras cantan todo se arregla y salimos a tiempo – Le presumió su jefe a este último.

-¡Te juro que es la última vez que utilizas esa estrategia-aru! ¡No vuelvo a olvidar a cargar mi celular-aru! – Grito enojado por verse invadida su intimidad.

-Eso dice pero ya con esta van siete veces – Susurro el secretario del presidente de China a los demás funcionarios.

-Es obvio que le gusta la canción – Soltaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡QUE NO-ARU! – Grito China a todo pulmón mientras el avión aterrizaba en Alemania.

* * *

**Sailor**: Por supuesto que tendrás esa historia! Solo que será después de la que viene :D Espéralo con ansias!

**Ranmaru Kirkland:** Gracias por tu comentario! Aunque me hiso pensar si tu hermana lee contigo todos los fanfic´s o solo fue esta ocasión, aunque eso no importa mucho me causo un ataque de diabetes el saber que hiciste lo mismo que Austria! X3 O si el siguiente capitulo sigue tu canción! :D

**NowhereGirl-03:** Em tu historia viene después de la de Sailor! Así que tendrás que esperar 2 capítulos! Espero y no te moleste! D:

**Julchen awesome Beilschmidt:** Mi querida señorita no solo le daré el PruHun sino que además le daré las otras dos canciones! Así que solo deme otra pareja para la ultima canción de Encantada y el nombre especifico de la canción para poder saber cual es con precisión! Por fis! X3

Y bueno estaba contando y ya solo queda espacio para otras dos canciones! Aunque si esto sigue teniendo éxito lo extenderé a los 16 capítulos!

Por eso no olviden comentar y diviértanse leyendo!

Las quiere este pequeño pollito loco! XD

Nos vemos! :)


	5. Un Mundo Ideal

Bueno aquí la continuación de esta historia, tal vez cuando lo lean será ya otra semana pero quiero que sepan que la subí el domingo antes de que pasaran de las 12!

Ahora la renuncia:

****Los personajes de Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para fines de parodia!****

Y por ultimo les deseo buena lectura!

* * *

**Un Mundo Ideal.**

Esta historia tuvo lugar hace unos siglos pasados, cuando Inglaterra buscaba desesperadamente hacer amistades con los demás países pero el único que pudo corresponder a su propuesta fue Japón, quien en secreto fue a verlo a pesar de las negativas de su jefe, ya que este último quería que forjara una relación diplomática con Rusia. Pero Japón lo supo de inmediato cuando Inglaterra se lo propuso, él sabía que el único con el que tendría algo tenía que ser Inglaterra y nadie más.

Si Japón lo sabía desde hace mucho, desde que lo conoció siendo pirata y vio esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas supo que él era para él y viceversa. Ha estado enamorado de Inglaterra desde entonces y cuando le propuso empezar una relación diplomática no dudo ningún minuto en querer aceptar, aunque como era responsabilidad el informar a su superior mantuvo una cara estoica y disimulando solo pudo comentarle que lo pensaría.

Cuando el tiempo pasó e Inglaterra pensaba que Japón no aceptaría esta relación, una noticia llego de golpe, en donde se le informaba que Japón estaba a punto de realizar un pacto con Rusia, eso causo en Inglaterra que el corazón se le estremeciera, no solo por perder la oportunidad de tener una relación diplomática, no, lo que a él le dolía de verdad era que quería estar cerca de Japón a cualquier costo, después de todo desde su época de pirata le ha amado.

Y esta historia hubiera terminado como algo trágico pero Japón se opuso y tomo la iniciativa de firmar el acuerdo yendo directamente a ver Inglaterra, además que en el proceso se confesó siendo correspondido de inmediato por su ex-pirata.

Así es como inicio la relación internacional entre Inglaterra y Japón, además de su relación de noviazgo, ahora vayamos al futuro, en donde vemos a cierto anglosajón algo estresado…

-¡Maldición! – Decía mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la sala como león enjaulado pensando duramente en cierto dilema.

-Inglaterra si das tantas vueltas en la sala acabaras haciendo un agujero – Se burló Francia al tiempo que se desesperaba un poco por la actitud de Inglaterra.

-¡Silencio Frog! ¿Acaso no vez que este es un dilema muy importante? – Dijo nervioso.

-Este no es el primer aniversario de noviazgo que celebran tú y Japón, por eso no le veo porque tanto nerviosismo – Le comento Inglaterra fastidiado.

-¡Eso crees! Pero la verdad esta vez va a ser algo diferente – Dijo de pronto poniéndose serio.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Francia interesado

-Bueno veras en esta ocasión será… - Su conversación se vio interrumpida por alguien inesperado.

-¡Hey Iggi! Vamos a ver una película – Entro por la puerta América sin llamar y azotando la puerta.

-¡NO ESTOY PARA ESO IDIOTA! – Respondió completamente enojado.

-¡Vamos! Es una película corta y es de Disney – Le dijo queriendo tentarlo ya que sabía que a Inglaterra le gustaba las películas de su compañía.

-¿Qué película es mon ami? – Pregunto Francia interesado.

-Aladdín – Dijo mostrando la caratula de la película.

-¡Eso es! – Y sin decir más Inglaterra salió de la casa dejando a Francia y América solos.

-¿Y a este que le pasa? – Pregunto América algo sorprendido por la actitud de su ex-tutor.

-El amor – Contesto Francia simplemente - ¿Y vemos la película? – Pregunto Francia cambiando el tema.

-¡Seguro! – Y sin pensarlo dos veces puso la película.

Ahora vayamos directamente a Japón en donde el horario es diferente, por lo que ahí ya había oscurecido y se puede ver a cierto japonés viendo tranquilamente las estrellas sentado en la terraza de su casa.

Si todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que algo rectangular y que flotaba sobre el cielo le tapo la vista.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? – Pregunto alterado por lo que veía.

-¡Hello honey! – Saludo Inglaterra arriba de lo que parecía ser una alfombra de origen extraño.

-¡Cariño! – Dijo sorprendido Japón cuando lo vio aterrizar - ¿Qué es lo que estas tramando? – Pregunto algo desconfiado.

-Nada malo, solo algo nuevo para celebrar nuestro aniversario – Comento contento - ¡Vamos sube! – Le extendió la mano.

-No parece muy seguro – Dijo Japón con cierto recelo.

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré en cada momento ¿Confías en mí? – Pregunto Inglaterra sonriente.

-Si pero en tu magia no tanto – Le comento Japón algo desconfiado.

-¡Que subas ya! – Grito alterado.

-Bien – Acepto Japón de mala gana.

Así inicio un viaje por sobre el mar pasando rápidamente por distintos países hasta llegar al desierto del Sahara en donde Inglaterra comenzó a cantar una de sus canciones favoritas.

-**Yo te quiero enseñar este mundo espléndido** – Señalo el gran y basto desierto con un hermoso atardecer al frente mientras comenzaba a cantar **\- Ven mi rey y deja a tu corazón soñar** – Le tomo sus manos y se perdió en sus ojos mientras seguía cantando - **Yo te puedo mostrar cosas maravillosas, con la magia de mi alfombra vamos a volar...** – La alfombra retomo el vuelo y sobrepaso las nubes donde daba una celestial vista - **Un mundo ideal, será fantástico encontrar, nadie que diga no, o a donde ir, a aquellos que se aman** – Se refería a ellos cuando comenzaron a salir y las negativas que recibieron a través de los años.

-**Un mundo ideal, tan deslumbrante y nuevo, donde ya vi al subir, con claridad, que ahora en un mundo ideal estoy...** – Canto Japón siguiendo la letra perdiéndose en la vista celestial extendiendo los brazos y sintiendo la brisa del desierto en su rostro.

-**Ahora en un mundo ideal estoy...** – Le sostuvo por la espalda para que no cayera mientras la alfombra salía disparada por las antiguas pirámides de Egipto y sobrevolaban el rio Nilo.

-**Fabulosa visión, sentimiento divino, baja y sube y vuela hacia celestial región... **– Canto cuando se vio en una voltereta improvista y caían nuevamente sobre la alfombra y seguían el curso del rio - **Un mundo ideal...** – Canto feliz por el paseo.

-**Mira bien lo que hay...**– Canto refiriéndose a los caballos salvajes que cruzaban el desierto.

-**Allí mil cosas voy a ver... **– Acaricio a un pequeño poni feliz mientras pasaban sobre él.

-**Conteniendo el aliento...** – Cantaba feliz mientras la alfombra subía rápido por el cielo.

-**Soy como azul estrella que se va y nunca será igual ya otra vez... **– Canto con una voz extremadamente feliz al ver el firmamento nocturno.

-**Un mundo ideal...** – Le abrazo por el hombro.

-**Cada vuelta es sorpresa...** – Pasaron rápidamente por medio de un gran bosque.

-**Un horizonte nuevo abrir...** – Llegaron de improvisto al gran jardín de Grecia estilo antiguo.

-**Cada instante un relato...** – Se refería a las cosas nuevas que descubrían.

-**Hay que seguir sin fin, hasta el confín, juntos en un mundo ideal tu y yo... **– Cantaron al unísono compartiendo la idea de ese lugar perfecto para ellos.

-**Un mundo ideal...** – Se reflejó en el pequeño lago artificial que tenía Grecia.

-**Un mundo ideal...** – Se reflejó junto a él sonriendo con la imagen que veía.

-**Que compartir...** – Se recargo Inglaterra en el hombro de Japón.

-**Que compartir...** – Repitió la misma acción que su novio.

-**Que alcanzar...** – Le beso la mejilla con ternura.

-**Que contemplar...** – Le tomo de la mano.

-**Tu junto a mí...** – Terminaron de cantar juntos mientras entrelazaban sus dedos y se marchaban del lugar.

Claro antes marcharse escuchó como Grecia les reñía.

-¡Ya les he dicho que no entren a mi jardín a cantar canciones de Disney! – Agito una escoba enojado.

-¡Lo sentimos! – Salieron volando rápido del lugar.

-Primero canciones de Hércules, ahora Aladdín ¿Qué sigue la sirenita? – Pregunto molesto y sin querer se dejó escuchar la canción de Bésala de la sirenita cerca del lago - ¡ESTOY HARTO! – Exploto de rabia Grecia mientras se iba furioso a ver a la nueva pareja que entro a su jardín especial.

**Pero regresando con la pareja…**

-Japón, tenemos varios siglos saliendo y… - Se quedó un poco en silencio por el nerviosismo que sufría.

-¿Y? – Pregunto con interés su pareja.

-Me preguntaba si ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – Saco una caja de terciopelo y la abrió revelando un anillo que era adornado por un diamante en forma de loto.

-Si – Respondió de inmediato colocándose el anillo y dándole un beso en los labios a Inglaterra

-¡Debemos ir a casa a celebrar! – Dijo extremadamente contento y un gran sonrojo.

-Me parece una buena idea – Estuvo de acuerdo con la idea.

Fue así que se dirigieron a la casa de Inglaterra pero al llegar el pobre anglosajón no se esperó la escena que ocurría frente a sus ojos…

-¿WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? – Grito cuando vio que Francia y América estaban literalmente "cogiéndose" en su sofá.

-¡No es lo que crees! – Grito América viéndose avergonzado por que le encontraron en plena acción.

-Así es no es lo que parece – Dijo Francia también rojo de la pena.

-¿Qué es lo que no parece que están haciendo? – Pregunto hirviendo de la furia.

-No parece que esté haciendo morder a América la almohada mientras el gime como una sexy perra por el placer que le doy a su trasero y gran miembro – Comento Francia sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Ustedes… - Se quedó sin palabras Inglaterra.

-No es nuestra culpa sino Disney y sus estúpidamente eróticas canciones – Intento excusarse América con una "genial" idea.

-¡LARGO DE MI CASA! – Los saco a patadas de su casa medios vestidos – ¡Hmp! Canciones de Disney eróticas si como no – Exclamo molesto.

-¿Y a todo esto que película estaban viendo? – Pregunto Japón interesado.

-Aladdín – Comento secamente.

-Con que de ahí saco la idea – Sonrió levemente.

-Lo admito de ahí fue – Vio el DVD – Ya que arruinaron la atmosfera ¿Vemos la película? – Pregunto feliz.

-Creo que es una buena idea – Comento feliz.

40 minutos después, Japón e Inglaterra tuvieron sexo duro…

**Moraleja de la historia:** Las películas Disney tienen cosas ocultas… Espera no… Son eróticas… no eso no es… ¡Saben que yo me largo! No tengo idea de que pensar de esta historia *Sale la narradora del estudio azotando la puerta molesta* Em ¿Fin?

* * *

Bueno debo contestar comentarios pero eso será mañana, así es mañana tendrán otro capitulo y además de uno extra!

La razón la daré mañana!

Así que dejen comentarios sobre la historia!

Con cariño! Pollo!


	6. Trabaja Duro

Hola yo aquí con lo que prometí, la primera historia de dos!

Bueno no voy a dar tanto bla, bla, bla.

Así que disfruten de la lectura... Ah! Y los personajes de Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no me pertenecen, solo las tomo prestadas para parodias! X3

* * *

**Trabaja Duro.**

Era un día normal en la reunión casual de los países por parte de la ONU, todo mundo se encontraba en su descanso, todos disfrutaban, bueno casi disfrutaban, ya que ciertas personas estaban causando grandes tensiones en la sala, las cuales eran las representaciones humanas de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. Estos se encontraban en una pelea que podría acabar mal, los países espectadores estaban en un constante estrés por el desenlace de esta discusión.

Si todos los presentes estaban en estrés, bueno casi todos excepto tal vez uno que dormía plácidamente en la sala de reuniones, para aclarar era la representación humana de México y literalmente le valía madres lo que pasaba o eso fue hasta que…

-¡Eres un estúpido y tus amistades cercanas son igual que tú! – Le grito Inglaterra a Estados Unidos mientras señalaba despectivamente a México.

Sin saber que eso lograría despertar a la bestia, la cual estaba furiosa…

-IN-GLA-TE-RRA – Rugió México en voz alta con un aura asesina a su alrededor.

-*Glup* - Tragaron todos en seco por lo que podría ser un apocalipsis.

-TÚ – Señalo México a Inglaterra.

-¿Yo? – Pregunto temblando de miedo.

-¡Y TÚ! – Señalo esta vez a Estados Unidos.

-¡Y-Yo! – Grito Estados Unidos señalándose ahora con miedo.

-¡USTEDES! – Sus ojos brillaron de rojo carmín - ¿Qué es lo que necesitan para terminar esta discusión chicos? – Pregunto México alegre cambiando su personalidad en un giro de 180 grados.

-¡EHHHH! – Gritaron sorprendidos todos por el cambio radical y casi cayéndose de espaldas.

-Escucha lo que quiero es que Estados Unidos esté de acuerdo con mis decisiones – Dijo enojado.

-*Pam* - México le dio con un libro en la cabeza – Yo pregunte lo que necesitan no lo que quieren – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero México lo que queremos o necesitamos es lo mismo ¿No? – Pregunto Estados Unidos confundidos.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Lo que necesitas es diferente! Y te lo demostrare – Comenzó a sonar música de quien sabe dónde (Cortesía de los poderes de México) **\- No importa como luces, no importa tu disfraz** – Comenzó a cantar feliz y los demás países sin evitarlo le siguieron en los coros - **Ni los anillos en tus dedillos qué más da ya, qué más da** – Hizo magia para mostrar anillos de oro grandes y brillantes mientras todo se llena de brillo, música, diversión, baile y alegría - **No importa ni tu origen, no importa incluso que serás** – Se refería a la raza o casa a la que pertenecían - **un can, lechón o res barbón todo cabe aquí (todo cabe aquí)** – Cantaban todos contentos al tiempo que aplaudían y México hacia aparecer instrumentos musicales que todos empezaron a tocar con ritmo **\- Todos saben lo que quieren, lo que quieren que les dé les digo que requieren y cantando encantare** – Comenzaron a rodear a México bailando el can can, mientras ella hacia hechizos de luces - **Es tu deber, trabaja duro y lo encontraras** – Hizo que tanto Estados Unidos e Inglaterra vieran un gran anillo de matrimonio donde se reflejaban ambos y sin querer Inglaterra se embeleso con la imagen del norteamericano - **Es tu deber trabaja duro deberás si lo veras cuando sepas que hay en ti tendrás lo que te va cielos y nubes para ti **– Le guiño el ojo a Inglaterra viendo la atención que le ponía Estados Unidos - **¡A trabajar! a trabajar!** – Le animo a que hiciera un movimiento pero el desvió su mirada.

-**El inglés fue pirata y rico y más rico quieres ser **– Le canto mientras le lanzaba monedas de oro haciendo que a el anglosajón le brillaran los ojos de avaricia - **Mas no me parece muy feliz porque no lo era ayer ¡NO!** – Canto contradictoria apareciendo aun oro de sus manos - **¡Plata sin alma no! Plata sin corazón controlarte es necesidad y volver hoy a comenzar** – Le cantaba feliz y casi ahogándolo en oro **\- Es tu deber trabaja duro no te ira tan mal es tu deber trabaja duro y lo mismo te lo digo yo** – Lo saco de la pila de oro antes de que muriera asfixiándolo - **No sé qué encontraras el amor quizá te calmara solo haz tu trabajo y lo sabrás **– Señalo a Estados Unidos que bailaba entretenido en conjunto con los demás e Inglaterra sonrió embobado por la hermosa imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

-**Gringo** – Le dijo suavemente acercándose a él.

-**¿Dime? **– Pregunto Estados Unidos intrigado.

-**¿Puedo hablarte? **– Le pregunto calmadamente.

-**Por supuesto** – Sonrió contento.

-**Eres testarudo eso es lo que dicen** – Se refería a todos los países que le conocían - **Tu madre fue tu adoración tu final de luz y tú su amado hijo **– Le mostro una hermosa imagen de su madre - **Lo que tuvo aquí lo tienes tú** – Señalo su corazón contenta cantando la canción feliz - **Es tu deber trabaja duro y lo encontraras** – Se refería al amor - **¡Es tu deber trabaja duro trabaja aun te falta más!** – Le daba a entender que abriera los ojos a lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos - **¡Al profundizar en ti tendrás lo que te va!** – Cantaba esperanzada a que se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Inglaterra - ¡**Cielos y nubes para ti!** – Le tomo del torso de la mano guiándolo al centro de la sala.

-**¡Abran las ventanas chicos! **– Y con el chasquido de sus dedos las cortinas se abrieron - ¡**Que entre la luz nenes!** – El techo se comenzó a abrir y pilares surgieron del suelo y elevado a cada uno de los presentes.

-**¡Cielos y nubes! **– Coreaban todos felices.

-**¡Cielos y nubes! **– Canto Estados Unidos con su gran voz.

-**¡Es para ti! **– Termino de cantar feliz México - ¿Y ya sabes que necesitas? – Pregunto México contenta.

-¡Sí! ¡Inglaterra yo te necesito a ti y tu amor! – Le sonrió plenamente.

-¡Y yo a ti! – Le contesto feliz.

La reunión retomo su curso normal y México durmió durante el resto de esta, ya al final…

-¡Oye México! – Le llamo Chile - ¿Por qué hiciste de cupido? – Pregunto curioso.

-Para que me dejaran dormir ¿Qué no es obvio? – Comento algo molesta.

-Eso es típico de ti – Sonrió divertido Chile.

* * *

Bueno tengo que dar varias noticias, comenzando con que cada semana subiré dos capítulos esto por culpa de alguien, que no diré nombre...

Ahora bien aunque se suban dos historias eso no quiere decir que no ponga reglas esta vez, así que comiencen esas normas!

1\. No se aceptaran ya canciones que ya hayan salido en algún capitulo.

2\. Solo se permiten 3 canciones por personas.

3\. Para pedir las historias tienes que dejar un comentario con tu cuenta de Fanfic sino lo haces así no se aceptaran las peticiones! Excepto el del capitulo anterior, así que a partir de hoy martes! Ya no se aceptan peticiones sin cuenta! nwn

Bueno voy a contestar comentarios en el siguiente capitulo que suba! Así que nos leemos en el siguiente! X3


	7. Nos Guiara El Amor

Eh Aquí el siguiente capitulo!

Bueno hago la renuncia y ustedes pueden leer!

**Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen y tampoco las canciones de Disney yo solo los tomo prestados para las parodias!**

Ahora si sigan leyendo! XD

* * *

**Nos Guiara El Amor.**

Esta historia se dio cuando la relación de Estados Unidos y Venezuela se comenzó a quebrar y el jefe de Venezuela declaro que los yanquis no podían tener contacto con ellos y que a partir de ese momento se guiarían por el pensamiento socialista y no el capitalista.

En un principio Venezuela se sintió feliz pero poco a poco un pensamiento la invadió, ella ya no podía ver otra vez al yanqui y ella de cierta forma se sentía triste y sola, a pesar de tener a sus hermanos.

Y por el otro lado Estados Unidos recibió la orden de alejarse de Venezuela y las ideas locas de su jefe, él como un buen héroe acato las ordenes con entusiasmo pero por algo extraño el sentía un vacío en su pecho y no sabía porque, así que fue a pedirle consejo a su vecino México.

-¡Estás enamorado! – Le dijo México de pronto haciendo que Estados Unidos se cayera de la silla.

-¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto sorprendido por la respuesta que le daba – ¡Eso es imposible! Ella no me gusta – Declaro ofendido.

-Por favor, todos tus síntomas lo dicen, suspiras cada tres segundos cuando hablas de ella, piensas que extrañas ver sus lindos ojos verdes y que te gustaría hablar con ella para molestarla un poco, estás enamorado, acéptalo – Le dijo México un poco irritado.

-Yo enamorado – Se quedó en silencio pensando en lo que le dijo su vecino – Tal vez si me guste pero ¿Ella sentirá lo mismo? – Pregunto un poco asustado.

-¿Quieres que le pregunte? – Le comento un poco interesado en el tema.

-Yes – Fue la simple respuesta del estadounidense.

-Bien espera aquí – Se dirigió México a su teléfono y marco el número de Venezuela.

-¿Diga? – Contesto Venezuela del otro lado.

-Oye Vene ¿Te gusta el gringo? – Pregunto sin pelos en la boca.

-¡T-Tú! – Tartamudeo ella sorprendida y roja de la pena.

-Tomare eso como un si – Dijo divertido México.

-¡Muérete! – Le colgó enojada Venezuela.

-¿Qué dijo? – Pregunto Estados Unidos al filo de la silla.

-Que si le gustas – Comento divertido.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! – Salto alegre – Iré a verla – Salió corriendo de la casa de México.

-¡Cuidado con su jefe! – Le advirtió México antes que se fuera – Finalmente paz – Se sentó México en una silla mientras bebía chocolate y leía un libro.

Ahora regresando con Venezuela…

-A mí me gusta el gringo – Se quedó pensando en voz alta y el latir de su corazón fue su respuesta – Creo que si – Sonrió feliz.

-¡Venezuela! – Le llamo preocupado su jefe.

-¿Qué sucede señor? – Pregunto yendo con su jefe.

-El yaqui imperialista ha entrado a nuestro territorio, encárgate de él y sácalo de nuestro territorio – Le pidió su jefe a su nación.

-¿Eh? El gringo está aquí – Dijo sorprendida – ¡Entiendo! Lo sacare a la fuerza – Comento decidida.

-¡Cuento contigo! – Le dijo feliz y orgulloso su jefe.

Venezuela se dirigió rápidamente al sitio donde habían visto a Estados Unidos pero ella no tenía la cabeza en la tierra sino en las nubes, ella quería encontrarlo y confesarle su sentir pero… En este mundo ellos no podían estar juntos…

-No podemos estar juntos – Susurro con tristeza Venezuela mientras iba deteniendo su andar llegando a un claro solitario – No podemos amarnos, no podemos… Incluso el mundo estaría en contra, yo le quiero, si tan solo… Existiera un lugar donde pudiéramos estar juntos… - Sus pensamientos sin querer le condujeron a una canción que ella conocía de memoria - **En un sitio ideal aun por encontrar, no hay necesidad de al mundo enfrentar** – Comenzó a cantar con su corazón puesto en las letras mientras seguía andando a paso lento - **Quiero un mundo en que no haya nadie más** – Se refería a los que se opondrían a su relación - **Tal vez yo no tenga el valor más dentro de mi corazón lo se Nos guiara el amor** – Ella lo sabía, lo sentía en su ser la respuesta **\- Todo sitio es mi hogar si siempre estamos juntos** – Venezuela sabía que siempre y cuanto se mantuvieran juntos ella se encontraría en casa - **Al fin brillara el sol y yo te amaré pues hoy te encontré, nos guiara el amor** – Canto alegre al ver como aparecía frente a sus ojos su querido yanqui aprovechando de decirle su sentir.

-**Yo sentí temor, mas hoy comprendí, no es malo el amor y nunca tiene fin** – Canto siguiendo la letra y también refiriéndose a las represalias de los demás y su jefe - **Brilla en tu mirar un mundo feliz** – Canto enternecido por ver el cariño que le expresaba Venezuela en sus ojos.

-**Y si comprendieran los demás la dicha que tu amor me da** – Comenzaron a cantar los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se abrazaban con mucho cariño – **Sabrán nos guiara el amor, todo sitio es nuestro hogar estando siempre juntos** – Se miraron a los ojos - **Al fin brillara el sol pues hoy te encontré y yo te amaré nos guiara el amor...** – Sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco - **Sé que nos guiara el amor** – Terminaron de cantar al mismo tiempo y cerrando la distancia entre ambos con un suave y tierno beso.

-Yo quiero estar contigo – Le susurro Venezuela abrazándose a él.

-Lo sé y podríamos huir pero ocasionaríamos muchos problemas – Dijo pensando en las consecuencias.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? – Pregunto triste.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo – Le susurró al oído abrazándola fuertemente.

Varios años después, Venezuela y Estados Unidos públicamente se llevaban mal pero cuando querían reunirse ponían de escusa el ir a ver a México, en donde podían ser ellos mismo y actuar como una pareja normal y corriente y sí, su vecino les guardo el secreto, al fin y al cabo a México le gustaban las historias de amores imposibles, tal como se reflejaban en su novelas.

* * *

Y bueno eso es todo por hoy!

Ahora si voy a contestar los comentarios, comencemos!

**Ranmaru Kirkland:** Bueno no eres la única que le ha pasado lo del celular, a mi cuando me pasa parezco caricatura cuando me cambio y corro a la escuela! XD Y ya subi tu historia! Espero te gustara, creo que dejaste un comentario pero bueno ahorita te dejo la respuesta! X3

**I'veCreatedAMonster:** Rusia y China mmm... No lo había pensado! Pero me gustaron los nórdicos para esta canción y tenia que ser si y si pero gracias de todos modos por tu comentario!

**Julchen awesome Beilschmidt:** Me agregaste otra canción! D: Así agotaste tus oportunidades! Para mas información favor de leer las notas finales del capitulo anterior! XD Y si hare tus canciones!

**deliciustomato:** Si te soy sincera yo también las canto cuando las escribo! XD

**Guest:** ¡Tú! Tu fuiste la persona que me obligo a hacer dos capítulos por semana! Siente orgullosa de que traeré mas de estas peticiones al publico y si traeré todas tus canciones, ya subí la primera nwn y no, no aceptare mas peticiones tuyas sino escribes con cuenta, de todos modos no sabré quien eres o tal vez si... En fin espero y te haya gustado tu primera canción para la siguiente otra tuya!

**I'veCreatedAMonster:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por el consejo y la canción que utilice para el segundo fic fue de Hércules cuando canta Megara X3 Y si ya tienes luz verde para darme tus canciones faltantes! :3

**sailor:** Me alegro que te hiciera reír! :D

**I'veCreatedAMonster:** Holis! Si se hara tu historia! Realmente pensé que el GerIta me había quedado del asco pero al parecer a varios le agrado, eso me hace feliz! :´D Y sobre China fue divertido jugar con él!

**AwesomeJul:** Yo te conozco... O tal vez no... Bueno el GreciaXTurquia ya tengo la canción tienes suerte que lo pusieras antes de que ya no aceptara peticiones sin cuenta! D:

**cosmo:** Vocaloid... Mmm.. No creo que de ellos no... La verdad se me hace un poco difícil y teniendo en cuenta que esta gran loca no sabe muchas canciones de ellos, asi que mejor no me meto en ese rango de canciones :3

**sailor:** Hola otra vez! Lamento decirte que Besala de la sirenita ya te la ganaron pero si puedes darme otra canción con tu cuenta o mejor asi, ya que es de las peticiones antes de las nuevas normas entonces puedo aceptar el cambio y sobre la otra, peque la tienes aparta para ti! X3 Por cierto, espero y te haya gustado esta historia! :D

**Ranmaru Kirkland:** Hola de nuevo! Espero que no te haya causado la historia algún problema con tu prueba! D: Aunque soy feliz de alegrar tu dia y a tu compañera! X3 Claro que hago esa historia! Y con esa seria tu segunda petición piensa bien la ultima.

Bueno esos son todos los comentarios! Ahora tengo que decir que la canción de Libre Soy de Frozen esta aparta para mi, ya que esa será la ultima canción de estas historias! Empece con Frozen y se terminaran con ella! Asi que es todo por hoy!

Nos leemos pronto! Dejen sus comentarios, lean mis demás historias y diviértanse en la vida!

Se despide el pollito!


	8. Esta Noche Es Para Amar

Hola! Hace tiempo que no pasaba por aquí pero bueno como subí las historias de la semana un lunes pues... Fue algo raro no estar escribiendo el resto de la semana!

Pero bueno olvidemos las cosas tristes y empecemos este capitulo! Pero antes la renuncia D:

**Los personajes de Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para parodias!**

Ahora empecemos el capitulo! Nos leemos al final :D

* * *

**Esta Noche Es Para Amar.**

Esta historia ocurrió durante el ajuste del TLC (Tratado de Libre Comercio) que se llevó a cabo en la casa de Estados Unidos, específicamente en el estado de Nevada y la sede era la casa de campo que tenía Alfred cerca de un hermoso bosque que compartía la visión con un pequeño arroyo y su pequeña cascada. Durante la reunión se encontraban presentes Canadá, México y por supuesto el anfitrión, pero aparte de ellos de invitado mediador se encontraba Inglaterra.

Por lo que digamos que la reunión comenzó algo feo pero termino bien, en términos de "_mejor le dejamos aquí, porque si no presiento que nos agarramos a madrazos_", es muy obvio de quien fue la frase, por lo que los demás opinaron igual y comenzaron a festejar hasta quedar hasta las chanclas de borrachos.

El que más resistía de ellos era México por lo que se encontraba medio coherente cuando sucedió algo que nunca pensó ver.

-¡Hey Canadá! ¡Despierta! – Lo zarandeó por el hombro provocando que su amigo despertara algo confundido.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Canadá algo mareado.

-Dime que estás viendo lo mismo que yo – Señalo al frente.

-¿Qué? – Volteo a ver y lo que miro lo dejo sin palabras – ¡No puede ser! – Dijo sorprendido.

Frente a ellos Estados Unidos e Inglaterra estaban conversando pacíficamente y con gran armonía, a pesar de estar altamente alcoholizados.

-O estoy muerto o entre en un ataque etílico – Comento anonado Canadá.

-Pues entonces los dos estamos en ese ataque – Dijo sorprendido – Esto no está bien – Comento México algo deprimente por lo que veía.

-¿México? – Pregunto Canadá extrañado.

-**Ya se siente cerca** – Comenzó México a cantar con pesar.

-**¿Qué? – **Le siguió Canadá en el canto aunque se encontraba algo perdido por el rumbo de la conversación e incluso de la canción.

-**El trio terminó** – Respondió México en canto.

-**¿Trio? **– Pregunto Canadá aun confundido.

-**Si se enamoran que remedio habrá seremos solo dos** – Canto México con pesimismo con lágrimas aproximándose en sus ojos

-**¡Oh! **– Finalmente comprendió Canadá a que se refería México.

-**No se han dado cuenta que pronto han de caer, bajo una atmosfera romántica, desastre puedo ver** – Canto México dramáticamente.

-**Esta noche es para amar todo listo esta y las estrellas resplandecerán romance irradiaran** – Comenzó a cantar Inglaterra embelesado comenzando a jugar con América a las atrapadas entre los arboles del bosque.

-**Yo si quiero decirte más como explicar, la verdad de mí pasado jamás te puede alejar **– Canto América en pensamiento recordando lo oscuro de su pasado y las cosas que nunca le dijo a Inglaterra.

-**No sé lo que guarda quisiera yo saber** – Canto mentalmente Inglaterra mientras lo veía de reojo y se acercaba a tocar la superficie del pequeño arroyo - **El verdadero héroe se esconde muy dentro de su ser **– Inglaterra sabía que si América se esforzaba y dejaba su arrogancia de lado podría llegar muy lejos.

-**Esta noche es para amar todo listo esta y las estrellas resplandecerán romance irradiaran** – Cantaron a coro las pequeñas hadas que acompañaban a Inglaterra creando una atmosfera romántica - **Esta noche es para amar quiero compartir el destino los trajo hasta aquí para revivir **– Las hadas hicieron que el agua se elevara y creara un corazón sobre los dos mientras se daban un suave beso.

-**Felicidad escrito esta que mala situación** – Canto México triste al ver tal escena tan empalagosa.

-**Su libertad paso a la historia **– Canto Canadá sabiendo que Inglaterra era muy posesivo.

-**¡Domado está el héroe! **– Terminaron de cantar México y Canadá mientras se abrazaban un poco tristes por perder a uno de sus compañeros de parranda - **¡Guah!** – Lloraron a moco tendido por la situación triste por perder sus noches de copas pero felices por la nueva pareja que nació ese día.

Oh y en cuanto a el TLC, bueno a pesar de que había felicidad en el aire y mucho romance, de todos modos salieron perjudicados Canadá y México, ya que Inglaterra hacía de vista gorda a las obvias injusticias para darle gusto a su amorcito. Si un final dulce para la pareja y uno agridulce para sus vecinos (Ai: ¡Crueldad Señores! ¡Mucha crueldad! T.T).

* * *

Bueno tengo dos anuncios pero primero! Contestare comentarios X3

**raigetsu:** Si hare el Hakuna Matta ya te lo aparte pero tardara en salir!

**I'veCreatedAMonster:** YO NUNCA EH HECHO UN ASAKIKU! Y menos se como retractarlos y bueno se puede notar que no sabia como hacer el capitulo y al no saber que hace hice lo que suelo hacer! Poner cosas cómicas sin pies ni manos de por medio! Pero aun así agradezco tu comentario! Te veré mas abajo XD

**Inviernosinluna:** Hola nueva lectora! X3 Ah ti ya te había contestado por mensaje privado pero bueno me esta costando mucho la canción de Rusia y al ultimo me decidí por una de Tarzán! Cual? No lo diré será sorpresa! :D

**Ranmaru Kirkland:** Tu siempre estas al orden del día leyendo y eso me alegra! Bueno si la historia de Venezuela y USA es algo complicada y tengo que leer mucho sobre eso pero aun así encuentro fascinante la combinación! XD

**Ranmaru Kirkland:** Holis de nuevo! Es inevitable no bailar con algunas canciones de Disney y para mi horror! Yo ya no puedo escuchar las canciones que hice historia sin pensar en mis escritos! 0.0 Pero lo seguiré haciendo me divierto!

**sailor:** N-NO PUEDO RESPIRAR *Se pone morada por el abrazo y queda media sorda por el grito* Me alegro que te gustara la historia *Comenta con los ojos en espirales por marearse* La canción de bella notte esta apartada para ti! Y bueno espero que no murieras de tanta emoción! XD

** Ninfia:** Bueno las originales me gustan! Pero intento en mis historias dales un poco de emoción y creatividad aunque esta a veces se va de vacaciones sin mi permiso! DX Y ya te aparte tus canciones te queda aun una piénsalo bien! X3

**I'veCreatedAMonster:** Holiwis otra vez! XD Bueno para aquellos que no lo saben mi versión de México cambia de genero dependiendo el año de la canción y bueno estas historias no van relacionadas con la historia original! Pero aun así respeto la línea de tiempo! En teoría mi versión de México es mujer pero fue educada, criada y vestida de hombre hasta los años 2000 y pues en si es una groserota! Pero bueno... Las versiones masculinas me gustan excepto aquellas que los hacen tan... tan empalagosamente débiles y adorables! Esas versiones me desesperan! DX Pero pasando a cosas mas divertidas y lindas! Ah! Una coreografía con las canciones de Disney! Y se puede saber cuales fueron? Que emoción :D Ya te aparte tu canción! Y si gracias por la idea la voy a considerar pero espero que no te moleste haga algo payaso con la idea! Se me acaba de ocurrir algo! X3 Espero tu próxima petición!

**milly loca:** Me alegro que te gusten todas las historias! Te recomiendo que leas todas por que luego hare algo que la interconecte! Que cosa?

ESO ES UN SE-CRE-TO! ;D

Bueno y eso son todos los comentario ahora los anuncios o mas bien peticiones de mi parte hacia ustedes!

1\. Eh decidido que tengo que poner día de publicación a la doble actualización! Así que ustedes comenten que días y los días que tengan mas mención serán ganadores! Y digo días por en uno publicare la historia uno y en el segundo día la otra! :D

2\. Ah ustedes les gustaría que pusiera en el siguiente capitulo la lista de las canciones que ya fueron escogidas y se encuentran ocupadas? De acuerdo a sus comentarios la subiere!

Bueno creo que es todo... Ah! Casi lo olvido! Para quien no lo sepa la película de Anastasia no pertenece a Disney por ese motivo no puedo aceptar peticiones de sus canciones por eso piénsenlo bien! A mi me dolió el corazón por no poder utilizar una canción que me gusta T.T

Y la siguiente canción para mañana se acerca mi canción favorita! X3

Ahora si es todo! Dejen sus comentarios! Revisen mis demás historias si quieren y recuerden diviértanse leyendo las ideas de las escritoras!

Nos vemos! Se despide el pequeño pollito!


	9. Esto Es Halloween

Hola tarde pero segura! Realmente tuve problemas con mi internet! Bueno ahora les dejo mi canción favorita, de hecho todas las obras y canciones de las películas de Tim Burton son mis favoritas! X3

Y ahora la renuncia! DX

**Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para parodias!**

Ahora si disfruten de la historia :D

* * *

**Esto Es Halloween.**

Esta historia tuvo lugar una noche de celebración, donde por inusual que parezca el Trio Mágico, planeo algo malévolo y ruin. O si esta historia tendrá algo de horror y miedo de por medio pero volvamos al origen de esto y descubramos el motivo del plan del Trio Mágico…

Todo comenzó dos días antes de Halloween en casa de Inglaterra donde estaba teniendo una reunión con América y Canadá, bueno la reunión marchaba sobre ruedas hasta que el americano recordó que muy pronto tendría otra oportunidad de asustar a Inglaterra.

-¡Hey Inglaterra! Muy pronto tendremos nuestra revancha de Halloween – Le apunto con el dedo - ¡Este año te ganare otra vez! – Grito eufórico.

-¡Solo ganaste porque pediste ayuda a Japón! – Grito exaltado.

-Vamos chicos cálmense – Pidió suavemente Canadá pero como siempre le ignoraron completamente.

-¡Te volvería a ganar sin esforzarme! – Grito América presuntuosamente.

-Dirás el próximo año, porque si lo olvidaste este año la celebración se llevara a cabo en mi casa – Sonrió confiado y haciendo que América perdiera su confianza.

-Pero Inglaterra cualquiera puede asustar a Inglaterra – Comento Canadá tranquilamente haciendo que tanto América e Inglaterra le vieran sorprendidos ante tal declaración - ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo raro? – Pregunto Canadá nervioso.

-Mi hermano tiene razón, soy fácil de asustar pero apuesto a que no podrías hacer lo mismo con el resto del G8 – Lo reto entusiasmado.

-¡Si eso quieres lo lograre! – Acepto sin pensar en las consecuencias.

**Al día siguiente…**

-¡NORUEGA AYUDAME! – Le suplico Inglaterra de rodillas cuando llego a la casa del susodicho.

-No pienso ayudar en un juego tan estúpido – Dijo Noruega después de escuchar la historia de Inglaterra.

-¡Por favor! El rey del terror, el caballero de acero y el demonio en persona estarán en la fiesta – Le imploro aferrándose a su pierna izquierda (Ai: Para los del CCH Inglaterra se refiere a Japón, Alemania y Rusia respectivamente XD).

-No me interesa – Le ignoro olímpicamente.

-¡Te lo suplico! Hazlo por el club – Suplicaba casi llorando.

-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Dinamarca entrando de improvisto.

-Quiero que Noruega me ayude a asustar al trio legendario del miedo – Comento Inglaterra regresando a ver brevemente a Dinamarca.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Estallo en carcajadas Dinamarca al escuchar la respuesta - ¡Eso es imposible incluso para Noru! Además el solo da miedo cuando se despierta – Comento entre risas.

-Lo hare – Dijo Noruega cuando se paró de su lugar y comenzó a ahorcar a Dinamarca.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! – Se alegró Inglaterra de inmediato – Ahora solo falta que Rumania acepte – Comento feliz y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la casa del susodicho.

**Con Rumania…**

-¡Esta bien lo hare! – Acepto de inmediato Rumania.

-¿De verdad? – Pregunto Inglaterra escéptico.

-¡Claro! Pero a cambio quiero muchos dulces y apoyo a mi turismo – Comento Rumania algo serio.

-Es un trato – Aceptaron los demás.

-¿Y como haremos para asustar a los adversarios más fuertes? – Pregunto Rumania con curiosidad.

-Regresemos a mi casa y en el camino les cuento – Pidió Inglaterra entusiasmado.

Y así durante el trayecto Inglaterra les convenció en realizar un hechizo que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para dar un toque lúgubre a la mansión abandonada que consiguió Inglaterra en las afueras de Londres.

-Entonces comencemos – Dijo Noruega después de haber escuchado el plan.

-¡Sí! – Comento entusiasmado Rumania.

-¡Esperen antes tengo que llamar a la miembro provisional para que esté preparada en caso de algún fallo! – Comento Inglaterra dirigiéndose a su teléfono.

**En alguna parte del mundo… Bueno en México…**

-¿Diga? – Contesto México medio adormilada - ¡Hola Inglaterra! Mmmmmm…. – Comenzó a escuchar la historia – Muy bien hare lo posible en caso de que algo salga mal – Comento motivada México.

**Ahora regresemos a Inglaterra…**

-¡Este hechizo es nivel 6! Pero sé que entre los 3 lo lograremos – Y así comenzaron el gran hechizo que traería algo tenebroso a los invitados.

Y así las cosas estuvieron listas para el tal anhelado día, donde uno a uno el G8 se comenzó a reunir fuera de la mansión.

-Inglaterra ahora si se esforzó – Comento América viendo toda la fachada de afuera.

-No se preocupe señor América conociendo a Inglaterra será algo simple y no dará miedo – Comento confiado Japón.

-¡Si tienes razón Japón! ¡Lets Go! – Dijo enérgicamente.

Lamentablemente estaban muy equivocados, porque en cuanto entraron por la puerta esta se cerró y una melodía comenzó a sonar, haciendo que varios de los invitados reconocieran la melodía y todo el show comenzara.

-**Niños, niñas y los demás, vengan pues yo les voy a enseñar un extraño y gran país, que se llama Halloween** – Comenzó a sonar la canción haciendo que de improvisto se abriera una puerta falsa en el suelo por el cual cayeron todos.

-¡Gyaaahhhhhhh! – Gritaron todos cuando caían.

-**Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween **– Inevitablemente todos fueron separados - **Gritos en la oscuridad ¡Esto es Halloween!** – Se comenzaron a escuchar gritos en la oscuridad - **Asustar es nuestro fin ya verán como todo el mundo temblara** – Uno a uno de los presentes temblaban de miedo mientras recorrían los pasillos que iban descubriendo - **Gritos ya, gritos hasta el fin así es siempre Halloween** – De improvisto una horrorosa mujer apareció frente a Francia.

-¡NONNNNNNN! – Grito Francia saliendo corriendo sin fijarse que el lugar era bajito por lo que se golpeó con el techo y cayo inconsciente.

-**Bajo tu cama me voy a esconder ve mis votos y anillos también** – Le canto Bielorrusia vestida de novia a Rusia.

-¡VETE! – Grito aterrado él cual inmediatamente salió corriendo sin pensarlo llevándose a su paso las paredes.

-**Tras la escalera yo suelo asustar, mírame bien, no te voy a gustar** – Le salió un monstruo a Italia.

-¡NO! – Grito aterrado y salió corriendo como alma que busca el diablo.

-**Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween…** \- Cantaban a coro cada cuadro de la casa.

-**Qué lugar, que emoción, todos cantemos esta canción **– Sonreían felizmente los cuadros hacia Japón quien aún no se inmutaba.

-**Mi magia, te fascinará, y si te descuidas te sorprenderá** – Canto Rumania saliendo del techo haciendo que Canadá temblara del miedo - **Ve por dónde vas, ten cuidado al caminar algo horrible te saldrá y te hará ¡Gritar!** – Salió un gran oso que hizo que Canadá cayera de espalda y quedara inconsciente.

-**Esto es Halloween el terror es nuestro fin** – Todos los cuadros le sonreían a Alemania - ¿**Te asusté? ¡Así será! Una vez, otra vez, todo aquí es al revés bajo la luna en la oscuridad** – De pronto absolutamente todo se desordeno y miles de facturas de pagos cayeron sobre Alemania haciendo que este cayera en un shock al saber que todas esas facturas las tenía que pagar el.

-¡NO! – Grito aterrado y estresado el pobre germano.

-**¡Vamos a gritar! ¡Gritos hasta el fin! Así es siempre Halloween **– Cantaba Noruego feliz de lo que veía.

-**Soy el impuesto que te hace llorar, mírame bien, te hace asustar** – Salió un gran numero rojo que comenzó a perseguir a Japón - **Yo soy aquel que no puedes ver, soy el deshonor que te haces estremecer **– Sus más oscuros secretos salieron frente a los ojos de Japón - **Yo soy la vergüenza que te inspira horror te hago soñar sueños de terror** – Y con este último miedo Japón perdió la conciencia.

-**Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween...** – Toda la casa cantaba y baila al compás de la música - **Presten todos mucha atención sin temor no habrá diversión** – Todos los monstruos tenían la mirada puesta en América que sin querer avanzaba a paso vacilante hasta que logro salir al jardín trasero de la mansión - **El terror es nuestro fin, así es siempre Halloween** – La puerta de la mansión se cerró abruptamente cuando América salió - **Mi magia, te fascinara, si te descuidas te sorprenderá **– Canto Noruega apareciendo en un árbol viejo junto con Rumania.

-**Si el cejudo Arthur te encuentra y te atrapa, de un grito loco te dará un susto mortal…** \- Todos los monstruos comenzaron a rodear la fuente mientras en las penumbras del bosque comenzaba a parecer un caballo esquelético y en llamas - **Esto es Halloween ¡Gritos hasta el fin! **– Todo los monstruos incluyendo a Noruega y Rumania cantaban divertidos - **Vamos a aclamar al señor de este lugar, el rey Arthur gran rey de nuestra mansión todos de pie ante el gran rey Arthur** – **Un gran espantapájaros incendiándose se lanzó a la fuente - Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween…** \- De repente comenzó a surgir Inglaterra de la fuente vestido de rosa chillante y los ojos completamente lunáticos -** Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween… **\- La canción se hacía cada vez más rápida.

-¡My Darling! – Grito Inglaterra sonriendo como demente a América.

-¡NOOOOOO! – Exclamo América aterrado por la visión.

-**Qué lugar, que emoción, todos cantemos esta canción…** \- Cantaron todo el mundo mientras se acercaban a América el cual comenzó a correr sin pensarlo dos veces mientras escuchaba como la canción poco a poco iba terminando – **Lalalalalalalala ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!** – Rieron todos felices por la travesura realizada por parte de ellos.

-Gracias chicos – Agradeció Inglaterra haciendo que poco a poco la magia desapareciera.

-Eso fue divertido de cierta forma – Comento Noruega monótonamente.

-Me pregunto cómo será el próximo año – Dijo Rumania feliz.

-Eso si pueden soportar lo que hicimos este año – Dijo maliciosamente Inglaterra.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA – Los tres rieron hasta el alba por la broma realizada con éxito.

**Moraleja:** ¡Nunca hagas enojar a alguien que usa magia! X3

* * *

Bueno ahora contestare comentarios!

**Ranmaru Kirkland:** Recuerda nunca leas comedia mientras tomas agua! D: Espero que no llamen a la policía! Y gracias por leer y bueno aquí la lectura! X3

**xjapan:** Canción apartada para ti! Recuerda puedes pedirme otras dos, piénsalo bien!

**sailor:** Gracias por tu opinión! Debería poner ahora la lista pero realmente ahora la internet no me funciona bien así que mejor no me arriesgo pero el próximo capitulo te la pongo y sábado esta bien pero domingo no! Como ves no me conviene! DX

Y bueno estos son todos los comentarios!

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Los quiere este pollito! :3


	10. Parte De Él (Variación)

Hola! Yo aquí subiendo un capitulo temprano! 0.0 Lo se es raro! Lloverá! DX

Por cierto feliz DIA DEL NIÑO! Atrasado! XD Bueno para los que son de México no se si es igual en otros países?

Bueno comenzare a decir que los anuncios católicos apostólicos se encuentran hasta abajo! Y para quien me pidió la canción quien fue... Guest... Tu te convertiste en mi enemigo! Por hacer que escriba doble a la semana... En fin no sabia cual de las dos versiones querías así que use la mas romántica... CONFORMATE! DX

Y ahora la renuncia:

**Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen ni las canciones de Disney solo las utilizo para diversión y parodias.**

Ahora si espero les guste esta historia :D

* * *

**Parte De Él (Variación).**

Esta historia tiene lugar durante la Guerra Civil de Estados Unidos, Inglaterra aún se sentía devastado por la independencia de América pero aun así y con intención de provocar dolor a su antiguo subordinado le vendió armas al enemigo que buscaba seguir con la esclavitud.

Si para Inglaterra esta forma de actuar era su dulce venganza, se podría deleitar mucho con esto, sin embargo cuando le llegó la noticia de la situación de América, toda su venganza se fue al caño inmediatamente y sin pensarlo salió corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba el rubio de lentes.

-¡América! – Entro al lugar azotando la puerta sin siquiera pensarlo - ¿Dónde estás? – Pregunto en medio de la desolada casa.

-Señor Inglaterra – Una voz muy conocida por Inglaterra le respondió.

-Abraham Lincoln – Susurro cuando lo vio.

-Eh escuchado que le dio armas a nuestros enemigos, las cuales hirieron al señor Alfred y aun sabiendo que es su culpa ¿Viene a verlo? – Pregunto extrañado el jefe de América.

-Yo no… - Cayo de rodillas mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro – Lo siento – Murmuro entre sollozos mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

-Inglaterra has provocado que la balanza de esta guerra nos deje en desventaja, por lo que debería pedirte que te fueras y no volvieras nunca a ver a América – Sentencio severamente el presidente provocando que Inglaterra temblara de miedo por primera vez por sus acciones – Sin embargo viendo que te arriesgaste a venir aquí aun sabiendo que se te tacharía de traidor y que has demostrado que realmente te importa yo… - Se quedó pensando unos momentos para sí mismo el presidente – Yo te dejare verlo – Inclino un poco su cabeza – Esta en el segundo piso en la tercera puerta de la derecha – No había terminado de hablar cuando Inglaterra salió velozmente hacia la dirección.

-¡América! – Grito al tiempo que abría la puerta con gran desesperación.

-Iggi – Susurro América débilmente mientras se encontraba reposando en una cama con una herida seria de bala ya trata y por lo que Inglaterra pudo ver sufría de fiebre – Me alegro de verte – Sonrió débilmente con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-No te esfuerces en hablar idiota – Tomo la mano de América mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la cama de este – Yo… Lo siento – Apretó la mano de América mientras soltaba pequeño gimoteos.

-Ahora sé que debo estar delirando por que no puedo creer que el Gran Imperio Británico este disculpándose – Le dedico un intento de sonrisa a Inglaterra.

-Te equivocas yo… - No pudo continuar hablando.

-Pero me alegro que este delirio me permita decirle algo al Inglaterra falso – Le abrazo inesperadamente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Pregunto exaltado Inglaterra intentando liberarse del abrazo de América.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… - Sonrió un poco apenado – Te quiero – Le dijo sin miramientos perdiendo en ese mismo instante la conciencia por la fiebre.

-I-Idiota – Respondió sonrojado – Pero gracias – Le beso la frente – Ahora deja que yo me encargue de cuidarte – Así fue como los siguientes tres días se dedicó al cuidado y tratamiento de América.

Cuando habían pasado estos días, América ya se había recuperado un cincuenta por ciento por lo Inglaterra ya no tenía más obligación en quedarse.

-Yo… Es momento que me vaya – Le comento a un América dormido – Pero… **Quiero que sepas que bien estás quisiera poder quedarme a tu lado** – Comenzó a cantar mientras le acariciaba el cabello - **Me gustaría tanto verte feliz y disfrutar bajo el sol tu compañía sin condición** – Canto pensando que algún día podrían estar juntos - **Yo volveré, ya lo verás, por ti vendré** – Correspondió a sus sentimientos.

-Es hora de irnos señor Inglaterra – Le comento uno de los siervos de Inglaterra cuando entro dando aviso que su transporte había llegado.

-Ya voy – Se levantó del lado de la cama de América – I love you – Susurro cerca de su rostro para al último despedirse con un pequeño beso en su frente.

Bajando al primer piso se despidió del jefe de América y le prometió que no volvería a involucrarse en la guerra de América, con esta promesa hecha e Inglaterra ya estando en el carruaje este comenzó a marchar.

-**No sé qué hacer, cuándo será pero yo debo aquí regresar siento que sí, puedo formar parte de él** – Termino de cantar al tiempo que asomaba la cabeza por la ventana para poder ver como poco a poco la casa donde se encontraba su amado desaparecía de su vista conforme el avanzaba en su trayecto.

Y con una sonrisa y sabiendo que esta no era la última vez que vería a su amado se fue en paz a su casa.

* * *

**Ahora los anuncios parroquiales!**

Como lo prometido es deuda voy a dar las canciones que ya están ocupadas! Pero antes que nada **NO PUEDO HACER CANCIONES DE EL CAMINO HACIA EL DORADO POR NO SER DE DISNEY Y TAMPOCO OTRAS PELICULAS QUE NO PERTENEZCAN A DISNEY!** Así que por favor no las pidan! Y perdón a quien la pidió! D:

Ah! Y si me piden canciones con el nombre del doblaje en Castellano (de España) Lamentablemente la pondré en latino por que yo realmente no me acostumbro a las otras versiones! **LO SIENTO!**

Okey ahora los comentarios y después ahora si pongo las canciones ;D

**xjapan:** Realmente lo siento no puedo traerte la del camino hacia el dorado pero ya te aparte la otra canción para ti!

**Ranmaru Kirkland:** Eres de CHILE! Genial! :D Y creo que las noticias ahorita están puestas en el volcán en erupción... Pero si sale algo sobre que hay alguien muy alegre por ahí sabré que no eres tu! XD

**diva-akira:** Ya te aparte tus canciones pero lamentablemente las puse en español latino! PERDON! Así que también ves a Chumel Torres ese tipo me encanta, es genial! Y pues no pude evitar hacer una referencia a ellos! X3

Inviernosinluna: La razón por que llamo a México es por si salía algo mal con el hechizo! Después de todo ella es un miembro de refuerzo en el club de magia aunque a ella le da igual el usar la magia, a pesar que es como Inglaterra en cuanto a magia o incluso puede hacer mas que él pero eso es un SE-CRE-TO que solo se sabrá en mi otra historia! XD Me alegro que te encantara la canción!

**Annoyng-Anko7:** Solo me queda decir: AUH! No te dolió? A mi paso pero con leche! D: Gracias por leer! :D

**Ninfia . Flan:** Has tu tarea! O te llevara al infierno el demonio llamado maestro! DX No digas eso de Tim Burton! A su defensa puedo decir que era su primera película con marionetas por lo que no todo puede ser perfecto! :´D

Y por ultimo la lista de las canciones:

-Topsy Turvy.

-Hombres de acción.

-Ser como tu.

-Veo en ti la luz.

-Un vez en un sueño.

-Reparaciones.

Y muchas otras... SI ME DA FLOJERA ESCRIBIR TODAS! Además siento que son spoilers para los demás! DX

Así que solo pondré esas y recuerden dejen comentarios con su cuenta para a si tener con quien contactarme en caso de duda por alguna canción!

Y eso es todo nos vemos mañana con otro capitulo! :D

Los quiere el pollito!


	11. Veo En Ti La Luz

Hola aquí un nuevo capitulo! Por fin estoy subiendo temprano un capitulo! X3

Bueno debería decir muchas cosas sobre la vida y blablá pero todos vienen a leer a si que pasemos a la renuncia!

**Los personajes de Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no me pertenecen yo solo utilizo este material para diversión y parodias!**

Ahora si disfruten la lectura! :D

* * *

**Veo En Ti La Luz.**

Esta historia tuvo lugar un día en la casa de Hungría, ella se encontraba feliz de la vida mientras se relajaba en su patio trasero realizando labores de jardinería, definitivamente nada podía arruinar su buen ambiente o eso creía, ya que cierta voz que conocía a la perfección llego a arruinar su buen humor.

-¡Hey Hungría! – Le llamo Prusia cuando entro sin permiso a la casa de esta última.

-¡Tu gran idiota! – Le arrojo su regadera la cual por casi no esquiva Prusia.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? – Pregunto Prusia alterado y enojado.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que toques la puerta antes de entrar – Le reclamo furiosa Hungría mientras señalaba despectivamente a Prusia.

-¡Pero si toco se perfectamente que no me abrirás! – Fue el turno de Prusia para replicarle.

-¡Si ya sabes la respuesta entonces lárgate! – Le grito furiosa.

-¡Hum! – Giro Prusia la cabeza ofendido – Y yo que te tenía una sorpresa – Desvió un poco la mirada sonrojado.

-¿Sorpresa? – Pregunto Hungría confundida - ¿Qué clase de sorpresa? – Le miro curiosa.

-¡Si quieres que te lo de tendrás que arrodillarte y suplicarme! – Señalo el suelo esperando que Hungría cumpliera su parte.

Sin embargo lo único que recibió fue un fuerte sartenazo en su cabeza y él fue el único que tuvo que arrodillarse para pedir perdón.

Después de todo el alboroto y ciertas peleas sin sentido por fin Prusia se decidió a darle su sorpresa, para lo cual tuvieron que ir a Grecia, específicamente a su jardín, lugar que se encontraba en penumbras por el largo viaje pero valía la pena ya era ahí en donde Hungría recibiría su regalo.

-¡Espera Prusia! Este es el jardín secreto de Grecia – Comento media temerosa Hungría.

-No te preocupes yo le pague a Grecia para que me dejara entrar – Comento Prusia viendo al frente mientras un pequeño sonrojo comenzaba a nacer en su rostro.

-¿Tú le pagaste? – Pregunto Hungría escéptica sin creer lo que Prusia le decía.

-¡SI LO HICE! ¿Y QUE? – Respondió Prusia completamente rojo de la cara.

-Eso es un poco genial de tu parte – Sonrió Hungría mirando tiernamente a Prusia.

-Yo siempre soy genial – Se hincho el pecho – En fin llegamos – Dejo abierto la visión de Hungría quitándose de en medio entre ella y el pequeño pero hermoso lago artificial que se encontraba suavemente iluminado por velas que flotaban sobre pequeños barquitos y en la orilla se encontraba un bote adecuado para dos personas.

-Prusia esto es hermoso – Comento Hungría completamente ilusionada.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer por nuestro aniversario de noviazgo – Desvió su mirada y se rasco la nuca avergonzado – Gracias por querer a alguien tan awesome idiota como yo – Le regreso a ver un poco rojo de la cara.

-Prusia – Susurro sorprendida por el regalo – Gracias – Le sonrió sinceramente provocando que Prusia se pusiera tan rojo como un jitomate.

-Deja de perder el tiempo y subamos – Le tomo suavemente de la mano y con mucho cuidado se internaron en medio del lago donde se vieron rodeados por las velas.

-Solo porque Prusia pago les daré un trato especial – Comento Grecia encendiendo un reproductor de sonido donde comenzó a sonar la canción favorita de Hungría y de Prusia de una película que a ambos les encantaba.

-Esa es nuestra canción – Reconoció Hungría de inmediato.

-"Mierda le dije a Grecia que no fuera el ambiente tan meloso" – Pensó Prusia para sí mismo mientras se sonrojaba más de lo posible.

-**Tiempo aquel viendo a la distancia, tiempo fue viendo al interior, tiempo que no me imaginaba lo que me perdí** – Comenzó a cantar Hungría tomando por sorpresa a Prusia - **Y hoy aquí viendo las estrellas, y hoy aquí todo es claridad **– Tomo la mano de Prusia sonrojándose con el acto - **Desde aquí ya puedo ver que es donde debo estar** – Se refería a estar al lado de Prusia - **Y la luz encuentro al fin, se aclaró aquella niebla y la luz encuentro al fin ahora el cielo es azul** – Sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad - **Es real brillando así ya cambió la vida entera** – Tomo la otra mano de Prusia - **Esta vez todo es diferente veo en ti la luz** – Se acercó un poco más Prusia y con la mirada le pidió que cantara su parte.

-**Tiempo aquel persiguiendo un sueño tiempo fue en la oscuridad, tiempo que no había visto como es la realidad** – Comenzó a cantar siguiendo a Hungría - **Ella aquí, luce como estrella, ella aquí, todo es claridad** – Acaricio suavemente su rostro - **Si aquí está es fácil ver que aquí hoy quiero estar** – Se acercó más a Hungría y le dedico una mirada amorosa.

-**Y la luz encuentro al fin** – Comenzaron a cantar ambos completamente metidos en la canción.

-**Se aclaró aquella niebla** – Siguió cantando Prusia suavemente.

-**Y la luz encuentro al fin** – Ambos cantaban en total armonía su canción.

-**Ahora el cielo es azul** – Canto Hungría feliz de tener a su lado a Prusia.

-**Es real brillando así ya cambió la vida entera** – Los dos cantaron entregándose por completo a la atmosfera - **Esta vez todo es diferente veo en ti la luz** – Sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco - **Veo en ti la luz** – Terminaron de cantar al unísono para terminar el mágico momento con un dulce y suave beso entre los dos.

-Feliz aniversario mi hermosa mujer – Le dijo Prusia completamente enamorado.

-Feliz aniversario mi gran soldado – Correspondió Hungría al gesto para después volver a besarlo completamente embelesada.

Para estos dos tortolos fue una noche mágica y para Grecia fue el desastre ya que muchas parejas quisieron usar su jardín y los que no podían pagar bueno se colaban en él y así surgieron muchas historias románticas.

* * *

Bueno y eso es todo! Ahora pasemos a los comentarios!

**Ranmaru Kirkland:** En serio llovió? Guauh! Aquí también llovió cuando termine de escribir! XD

**xjapan:** Okey no entendí el mensaje! Me pides una segunda parte de la historia o la segunda parte de la canción? Por que el anterior capitulo fue la segunda parte, por eso le puse entre paréntesis Variación! Así que no se de que hablabas! DX Por cierto no hago segundas partes de las historias! D:

**Wind und Serebro:** Bueno ya te había contestado pero aun lo siento por la canción! :( Pero me gusto la idea! Gracias! Me alegro de tener otra nueva lectora! X3

Y bueno son todos los comentarios! Así que nos vemos la siguiente semana!

Por cierto soy feliz! FINALMENTE VOY A TERMINAR LAS HISTORIAS DE USUK! :´D

Y no es que no me guste es solo que es... Muy gastada y bueno... Me enfado! Pídanme algo diferente! No se como Amecan o tal vez FrUk o Franada! O ALGO! DX

Okey dejo de quejarme! Ahora si nos vemos!

Se despide esta loca de amor! X3


	12. Eres Tú

Hola! Yo aquí actualizando temprano! Romperé mi record! Aunque deseo que eso ocurra con mi otras historias... T-T

En fin pasemos a lo bueno, ya saben después de la historia vienen las contestaciones a los comentarios, así que nos vemos hasta abajo pero antes dejare mi renuncia!

**Renuncio: Hetalia no me pertenece y tampoco la canción de La Bella Durmiente, yo solo los tomo prestados para parodias!**

Y ahora si comenzamos a leer!

* * *

**Eres Tú.**

Esta historia ocurrió un dia que Inglaterra estuvo libre de cualquier trabajo a realizar, por lo que se dedico desde temprano a la jardinería, la cual realizo en conjunto con sus amigas las hadas y demás seres mágicos.

Y mientras realizaba la jardinería a Inglaterra le volvió entre pensamientos el sueño que tuvo en la noche anterior.

-Saben anoche soñé con un gran héroe que me protegia y me rescataba de terribles adversarios – Le comento Inglaterra a las hadas.

-¿En serio señor Inglaterra? – Pregunto una de las hadas.

-Sí, fue un sueño magnifico y encantador – Se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Y cómo era su héroe? – Preguntaron todos los seres mágicos curiosos.

-Bueno era alto, rubio, de ojos azules y portaba una chaqueta de cuero y era extremadamente genial y… - Comenzó a babear de solo imaginar más a su adorado héroe.

-Creo que podemos volver realidad el sueño del señor de Inglaterra – Comentaron las hadas entre si – Hagamos un poco de magia – Y con sus poderes lograron recrear una imagen casi real del héroe de Inglaterra.

-¡Eso es! – Se sorprendió Inglaterra por lo que hicieron sus hadas pero en vez de quejarse les siguió el juego - **Pero si es mi valiente héroe** – Se levantó y se puso cerca de la imagen – **Mi héroe** – Se inclinó un poco en señal de saludo - **Usted sabe se supone no debo hablar con extraños, pero ya nos habíamos conocido ¿verdad?** – Se comenzó a divertir por la situación simulando que la imagen le hablaba - **Eres tú mi valiente héroe que yo soñé** – Comenzó a cantar y con la ayuda de las hadas comenzó a simular que baila con la imagen del héroe - **Eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor y al mirarme así, el fuego encendió mi corazón** – Sonrió dulcemente disfrutando del baile sin saber que cierto americano acababa de llegar y al ver la imagen solo pudo sonrojarse - **Y mi ensoñación se hará realidad y te adorare como aconteció en mi sueño ideal** – Dio una voltereta disfrutando de lo feliz - **Lara lara lara lara lara lara** – Canto feliz de la vida - **Y mi ensoñación se hará realidad y te adorare** – Canto feliz sin saber que sigilosamente el americano tomo el lugar de la imagen - **COMO ACONTESION EN MI SUEÑO IDEAL** – Comenzó a cantar América al son de Inglaterra asustando sin querer a Inglaterra.

-**¡Ahh! **– Grito Inglaterra asustado - **¡Idiota! ¿Cuándo llegaste?** – Se comenzó a sonrojar furtivamente y asusto en el acto a las hadas haciendo que la imagen desapareciera.

-**Desde hace mucho, sorry, no fue mi intensión asustarte** – Se disculpó América un poco avergonzado – **Es solo que te veías tan lindo cantando así **– Se rasco su mejilla al colorado.

-**Ah, no me asuste, es solo que entraste sin llamar** – Desvió la mirada – **Además de que simplemente eres un… **\- No pudo continuar hablando ya que América le interrumpió.

-**¿Un invitado? **– A completó América algo triste.

-**Aja** – Le dio un poco la espalda ocultando su frustración.

-**Pero ¿No te acuerdas? Ya nos habíamos declarado antes amor** – Comento divertido.

-**¿D-Deberás? **– Pregunto sorprendido regresándole a ver algo sonrojado.

-**Por supuesto, tu mismo lo has dicho, una vez en un sueño** – Se acercó a Inglaterra y sin preguntárselo comenzó a bailar y a entonar una canción que conocía muy bien - **Eres tú el dulce ideal que yo soñé, eres tú, tus ojos me vieron con ternuras de amor **– Le abrazo suavemente y bailando ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro disfrutando de la presencia de su acompañante.

-**Al mirarte así el fuego encendió mi corazón y mi ensoñación se hará realidad y te adorare como aconteció en mi sueño ideal** – Las hadas y todos los demás seres enternecidos por tal acción, comenzaron a cantar para ellos, felices por la pareja que disfrutaba de su privado y romántico baile.

* * *

Y bueno llegamos al final! Me quedo corto pero bueno así es la canción de corta, por cierto, es la penúltima canción de UsUk! YEIH! X3

Por suerte la ultima no la veré hasta muy adelante! XD Y por cierto ya dije que no tengo nada en contra de la pareja pero tanto escribir de ella me enfado! DX

Bueno, dejando de lado mis quejas sin sentido pasemos a los comentarios:

**sailor:** Si puedes pedir, pero hazlo desde tu cuenta por fis! D: Y creo que llegaran pronto tus parejas si son las de Prusia son pronto, sino las de México falta mucho! Así que lo siento de antemano D:

**Ranmaru Kirkland:** Te permito el Ameripan pero la canción ya te ha sido ganada! Así que piensa en otra! Por cierto eres una de las dos personas que piden de Tarzan! X3 Te veo mas adelante por tu otro comentario! :D

**diva-akira:** Eres de México! Porque yo también! Aunque no se de que estado seas yo soy de un estado muy nombrado mundialmente para mi mala suerte! D: Si adivinas te regalo la opción de pedir una canción fuera de Disney y sino pues ni modo! XD

**xjapan:** Okey esperare tu tercera canción! X3

**diva-akira:** Hola de nuevo! El amerus mmm ni la odio ni la amo soy muy neutral con las parejas la verdad, excepto tal vez esas historias donde hacen muy cruel a uno de los personajes pero... Si no hay villano no hay historia buena! Okey esa es mi opinión! XD Espero te guste este capitulo sino mándalo a volar! :D

**tamy-lovi:** El Franada dalo por hecho pero el Rochu no! Porque la canción ya te la ganaron! Lo siento D:

**sailor:** Ya te veo otra vez! Holis! Si el jardín de Grecia es muy solicitado y espera mas de este jardín por que saldrán en próximos capítulos! XD

**Ninfia:** Si el jardín de Grecia es hermoso! X3 Pues a mi no me da miedo esa película... Sera porque me encanta el terror? 0.0?

**milly loca:** Si quiero hacer esa canción pero respetare el titulo aunque me duela, bueno excepto si diva-akira logra responder correctamente mi pregunta! XD

**I'veCreatedAMonster:** Me gusta que me critiquen asi puedo mejorar aunque a veces me de depresión un poco... Pero tu critica yo me recupero! Y por cierto la próxima semana ya viene tu historia! X3

**I'veCreatedAMonster:** Contestando de una vez tu otro comentario pero antes... Holis! XD Si que usaron muchas canciones en tu escuela debió ser muy nostálgico y divertido! :D Y si ya te aparte la canción solo para ti! De hecho ya tengo una idea de como hacer la historia y con tu ayuda puedo decir que será algo entretenido de escribir, espero hacerlo bien! D:

**Annoyng-Anko7:** Tienes tu canción apartada! Tu eres genial por recomendar esa canción! X3 Pero para no hacerle bulling a chibi romano el también aparecerá en el capitulo, espero no te molesto :)

Bueno son todos los comentarios! Para mañana la segunda historia! No olviden comentar, leer las otras historias que tengo (Si quieren) Y bueno pasen un bonito día!

Con cariño

El pollito romántico! XD


	13. Reparaciones

Hola yo aquí subiendo el ultimo capitulo de la semana, aunque este capitulo no se siento que no quedo bueno... Pero ustedes lo deciden! Me deje llevar un poco por lo que de antemano pido disculpas si causo disconformidad o algo parecido!

Ahora si pasamos a la renuncia!

**Los personajes de Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no me pertenecen solo las tomo prestadas para estas locas historias!**

Y bueno disfruten de la lectura! Nos vemos abajo para los comentarios!

* * *

**Reparaciones.**

Fue una mañana muy tranquila en Berlín, cuando la señorita Prusia decidió salir de paseo para ver las cosas nuevas en su hogar y de paso sacar fotos para su blog. Si un día normal si tomamos en cuenta que ella es una albina muy guapa que por donde quiera que pasa los chicos la observan embobados pero ninguno se atreve hablarle, todos pierden la fuerza de voluntad cuando veían esos ojos decisivos que transmiten mucho valor y arrogancia.

Si todo mundo se alejaba de ella por respeto y miedo, bueno casi todos ya que había alguien que no podía dejar de verla sin importar la circunstancia, esta misteriosa persona era su stalker, digo acosador, digo su admirador, perdón quise decir su enamorado secreto.

Bueno como sea esta persona no era nadie más que el gran y temible Rusia, él cual no había dejado de pasar la oportunidad de seguir a su amor secreto. El cual de secreto no tenía nada, ya que Rusia se le había confesado 18 veces en el año y en todas sus declaraciones recibía un no. Por lo que cansado de esta situación se vio a la labor de idear un plan magnifico.

-Entonces ya saben que hacer – Comento Rusia feliz.

-S-Si señor Rusia – Comentaron los 3 bálticos temblando de miedo e impotencia.

-Bien me pondré en marcha – Se dirigió a encontrarse con Prusia.

-¿Realmente creen que esto funcione? – Pregunto Letonia algo contrariado.

-No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos – Le respondió Estonia un poco desconfiado.

-Bueno entonces en marcha – Comento Lituania con decisión.

-Si – Respondieron los demás siguiéndolo.

Mientras ellos se preparaban, digamos que Prusia fue tomada por sorpresa por Rusia.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Pregunto alterada la albina.

-Eh venido a verte – Le abrazo sin su permiso.

-Suéltame – Se alejó de él con la cara un poco sonrojada – Vuelve a casa – Le señalo totalmente molesta y desviando un poco la mirada.

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo – Comenzó a seguir a Prusia ya que esta se estaba alejando de Rusia.

-Pero yo no quiero estar contigo – Le miro molesta para después seguir caminando sin darse cuenta que Rusia le guiaba silenciosamente a un pequeño bosque.

-Vamos no seas así – Sonrió divertido por la forma de ser de Prusia.

-Ya te dije mil y una veces que no me gustas – Le miro irritada pero su rostro estaba rojo escarlata.

-En realidad fueron mil y dos veces – Comento Rusia divertido – Pero quien cuenta los rechazos – Se alzó de hombros ignorando la furia de Prusia.

-¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ! – Se volteó molesta pero cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró de frente con los tres bálticos haciendo que Prusia gritara por la sorpresa – ¡KYA! – Callo sentada al suelo - ¡¿Qué demonios pretenden?! – Pregunto alterada a los tres hombres.

-Vamos señorita Prusia ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta del señor Rusia? ¡Que te impide amar a este tirano! – Pregunto curioso Lituania - **¿Sera lo torpe de su andar?** – Pregunto cantando Lituania aprovechando la ocasión para insultar a Rusia y saliéndose de su plan original.

-**¿O que bebe al siempre al charlar? **– Estonia no se quedó atrás y comenzó a seguir el canto de Lituania.

-**¿O la forma tan extraña de su nariz? **– Canto Letonia divertido.

-Oigan eso no… - Rusia se iba a quejar pero no le dejaron hablar.

-**Al parecer, se baña bien y aunque es un poco raro** – Canto Estonia divertido por molestar a Rusia.

-**No hay otro tan sensible y tan dulce como él **– Canto Lituania sinceramente.

-**Requiere algunas reparaciones tiene fallas**– Se refirieron a su maniaca forma de ser - **Talvez es** **raro su forma de ser, su amigo es un tubo de acero no es una conducta natural **– Cantaron divertidos por ver como Rusia cambiaba de color a un rojo brillante – **Requiere algunas reparaciones pero es seguro que es posible repararlo con solo un poco de amor** – Cantaron los tres bálticos divertidos haciendo que Prusia se quedara sin palabras en la boca.

-Oigan chicos no digan eso – Se quejó Rusia rojo de la vergüenza sin saber que los bálticos modificaron su plan y lo hicieron mejor.

-Vamos señorita Prusia – La comenzaron a guiar a una pequeña construcción.

-Esperen ¿Qué? – Pregunto Prusia en estado de shock.

-**Es que su pequeña hermana lo hará correr** – Canto Lituania divertido.

-**O que sociable no va ser** – Le siguió Estonia feliz de la vida.

-**O que prefiere hacer pipí al exterior** – Canto Letonia divertido revelando uno de los secretos de Rusia ocasionando que este se pusiera rojo de la pena y Prusia se sorprendiera más.

-**O no te entra en la cabeza que su actitud es de princesa** – Confeso Lituania divertido.

-**O que disimula sus victorias que tantas son** – Canto Estonia dándole algo de crédito y orgullo a Rusia.

-**Requiere algunas reparaciones** – Cantaron los tres al unísono - **Tiene una botella de vodka o dos **– Se refirieron a su alto consumo de alcohol - **Si vive helado es algo claro necesita abrazos con decisión** – Hicieron que Prusia se lanzara a sus brazos y esta se separó roja de la pena - **Requiere algunas reparaciones y hay una solución el modo ideal de repararlo es logrando su unión** – Se referían al matrimonio entre ellos dos por lo que los comenzaron a guiar a esa pequeña construcción la cual era una capilla sencilla.

-Escuchen yo ya tengo novio y me voy a casar con él – Dijo molesta Prusia y un poco roja de la pena.

-**Ella requiere reparaciones algo muy menor** – Cantaron siguiendo con lo planeado.

-**Su matrimonio no es a rendo fijo y además no hay anillo allí** – Se fijaron en el gran detalle que brillaba por ausencia.

-**Ella requiere reparaciones confusa ella esta quita al novio del camino ya arreglado quedara** – La metieron en una ala de la iglesia donde era un vestuario donde se encontraba Ucrania con un vestido de novia para Prusia.

-**No decimos que lo cambies **– Comenzó a cantar Ucrania compresivamente - **No es fácil hacerlo así pero es tan fuerte el amor que puede transformar **– Canto divertida mientras cambiaba velozmente a Prusia y le ponía un vestido de novia muy lindo y le arreglaba a gran velocidad el maquillaje y el peinado.

-**No decides bien sintiendo angustia o temor** – Canto Bielorrusia deprimida y con un gran odio en su mirar hacia Prusia.

-**Más si derramas el amor amar te hará mejor ((mejor))** – Cantaron las dos hermanos sacando a Prusia hacia el altar en donde se encontraban muchas personas conocidas para Prusia.

-**Todos necesitan reparaciones y esa es la verdad** – Cantaron los presentes - **Padre, hermana, hermano** – Cantaron divertidos todos ya que se encontraban reunidos los familiares de Rusia y de Prusia para presenciar este gran evento - **Unidos todos hay que apoyarnos y ayudar todos necesitan reparaciones más hay que decidir** – Cantaron todos alegres dándole la oportunidad de hablar al padre presente para llevar a cabo la boda.

-**La reparación perfecta del que debe repararse es** – Canto rápidamente el padre que se encontraba metido en el plan.

-**TU AMOR ES, TU AMOR ES AMOOOOOOOOOORRR** – La llevaron rápidamente al lado de Rusia que ya se encontraba con un esmoquin que iba en juego con el de Prusia.

-Bien señorita Prusia ¿Usted acepta a el señor Rusia como si querido y amado esposo? – Pregunto el padre saltándose mucho protocolo de la boda.

-Espero que yo ¿Qué? – Pregunto aun choqueada por la situación.

-Es una boda cielo – Le dijo el sacerdote divertido.

-Oigan que yo ya tengo novio – Dijo furiosa Prusia.

-¡Tenias! – Comento una voz conocida por Prusia.

-¡Austria! ¿Qué demonios haces en el órgano? – Le pregunto molesta.

-Toco para tu boda – Le respondió calmadamente.

-¿No vas a detener la boda? – Pregunto indignada.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Si solo saliste conmigo para que Rusia dejara de insistir aun a pesar que te gusta mucho – Le comento calmadamente – Además Rusia me regalo un caro piano – Le dijo feliz de la vida.

-¡Valgo menos que un piano! – Le grito furiosa.

-Si – Respondió sinceramente Austria.

-Entonces ya que no hay novio ¿Nos casamos? – Pregunto feliz Rusia por la situación.

-Por supuesto que no – Respondió furiosa.

-Por supuesto que si – Le rebatió Rusia feliz.

-Que no – Le rebatió Prusia furiosa.

-Que si – Dijo divertido Rusia.

-Que no – La respuesta de Prusia no parecía cambiar por nada.

-Que si – Y Rusia tampoco daba un brazo a torcer.

-Que no – Prusia no se dejaría vencer.

-Que no – Rusia le jugo una jugarreta.

-Que si – Y Prusia cayo de lleno en ella.

-Que no – Dijo Rusia divertido por ya haber ganado.

-¡Te digo que sí! – Respondió en un grito Prusia - ¡¿Qué espera Padre cásenos?! – Comento fuera de sí Prusia.

-Muy bien entonces lo aceptas como esposo – Le pregunto el padre a Prusia.

-Si – Respondió inmediatamente.

-¿Y usted señor Rusia? – Le pregunto el padre a Rusia.

-Claro que si – Respondió Rusia feliz de la vida.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar al… - No pudo continuar hablando ya que Prusia se le adelanto y tomando del cuello a Rusia, esta le beso apasionadamente - ¿Novio? – Pregunto extrañado el padre por el cambio de papeles.

-Nos vamos de luna de miel a Hawái y no me importa si aún está molesto con el yanqui – Prácticamente salió Prusia cargando a Rusia en el hombro para dirigirse al aeropuerto.

-Okey – Acepto Rusia sin objeciones.

Y con esto termino la boda pero aún quedaba una duda que Alemania respondió después de unas semanas ¿De dónde salió el vestido de novia? Fue lo que todos se preguntaron y según su hermano Prusia lo había comprado anteriormente según ella "solo por capricho" pero todos sabían la verdad, ella realmente ansiaba este momento.

* * *

Hola momento de los comentarios!

**tamy-lovi:** Emmm tamy cielo, lamentablemente esa canción ya te la ganaron! :( Perdón pero tendrá que ser otra canción, realmente tengo en lista de espera muchas canciones, revisa en los comentarios de la historia y así sabrás cuales están ocupadas! D:

**Annoyng-Anko7:** Me alegro que te encante la idea, eso si te puedo asegurar que tardara en salir la canción, la lista de espera es larga, mmm eso me hace pensar si debería subir 3 historias por semana en vez de dos! :D

**xjapan:** Okey te aparto las canciones, veré como hacer la de NyoChina pero la de México... mmmm... Realmente no puedo utilizar tus personajes ya que cada quien tiene su forma de escribir, así que de antemano te pido disculpas por usar la versión que tengo yo de mi México, perdón! D:

**Shimmy Tsu:** Gracias por animarte a leer! Si creo que la mayoría piensa que son songfics... Aunque en cierta forma esto lo es pero... Me gusta darle un toque cómico y de historia! Nuevamente gracias por leer y me alegro que al fin alguien se diera cuenta de la referencia al 2P de Inglaterra :´D

**Guest:** Aunque me digas que me amas no te daré mas UsUk! *Le da un golpe en la cabeza* Suficiente para ti Guest ya te terminaste tus oportunidades con las canciones! Estas castigada sin Usuk y todas sus derivaciones! Ahora ve al rincón! *La castiga por su adicción* Pero aun así espero que sigas leyendo XD

**diva-akira:** Lamentablemente no era ninguno! La respuesta es Michoacán, lo siento mejor suerte para la próxima! Gracias por comentar y que te haya gustado te veo en el siguiente capitulo y espero que te guste este :3

Bueno son todos los comentarios, nos vemos la siguiente semana.

Pensare si traer 3 historias por semana o dejarlo tal como esta, ya veré!

En fin las quiere este pollito de amor! X3


	14. Bésala

Hola! Sabia que mi buena racha de actualización temprana terminaría! T-T En fin yo aquí con un capitulo que hace mucho prometí! Perdón la espera pequeña lectora!

Bueno antes de dar la renuncia diré que hice algo medio raro (Aunque creo que todas las historias que escribo son así) por lo que perdón por posibles traumas o algo que se yo que les ocurra XD

En fin hoy toca anuncios parroquiales, pero serán hasta terminar el capitulo, así que pasemos a la renuncia.

**Hetalia y la canción de la Sirenita, no me pertenecen yo solo los tomo prestados para parodias!**

Y ahora si disfruten del capitulo!

* * *

**Bésala.**

Un día de aburrimiento de parte de los latinoamericanos, estos decidieron que era momento de impartirle una broma a Francia y de paso molestar a Inglaterra. Por lo que entre todos idearon un plan muy meticuloso y algo perverso.

Para atraerlos usaron de señuelo una carta falsa donde se les pedía que asistieran al jardín secreto de Grecia, donde se decía que era de parte de su admirador secreto. Carta que funciono inesperadamente e hizo que los dos europeos se reunieran en el lugar designado.

-¿Qué significa esto Frog? – Pregunto alterado Inglaterra por creer que Francia era su admirador secreto.

-¡Lo mismo digo! – Le señalo despectivamente – No puedo creer que tu seas mi admirador secreto – Susurro enojado – ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué motivo me solicitaste que viniera aquí? – Pregunto con curiosidad.

-¡Esa es mi pregunta! – Respondió Inglaterra alterado.

-¡Oh! Bienvenidos a su velada romántica – Saludo un señor de unos 40 años a la pareja dispareja.

-¿Qué? – Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo volteando a ver a el señor que apareció de quien sabe dónde - ¿Quién demonios eres? – Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo soy solo un simple anciano que preparo su velada perfecta – Comento mientras los iba empujando a un barco que se encontraba en el pequeño muelle del lago artificial.

-Espera ¿Qué? – Preguntaron los dos aun confundidos.

-¡Que se diviertan! – Con una gran fuerza los empujo dentro del barco y los impulso al centro del lago para luego desaparecer entre la flora del lugar.

-¡Vuelve aquí! – Grito Inglaterra molesto por la situación.

-Ese anciano tiene mucha fuerza – Comento Francia sorprendido.

-¡A quién le importa eso! – Dijo Inglaterra molesto – Sácanos de aquí – Comento molesto pasándole los remos.

-¡Un momento Inglaterra! Yo no pienso remar – Se negó a la orden del rubio.

-Pues yo tampoco – Se cruzó de brazos molesto.

Ambos hombres se encontraban totalmente inmóviles negándose a remar devuelta a la orilla y al mismo tiempo ellos se miraban por el rabillo del ojo para ver si alguno de los dos desistía.

Y por raro que pareciera o más bien era muy obvio, cuando sus miradas se encontraban ellos no podían evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-O-Oye d-deja de verme – Comento nervioso Inglaterra cuando Francia no disimulo para nada el hecho de estarlo viendo.

-¿Por qué debería? Me gusta lo que veo – Sonrió de medio lado provocando que Inglaterra comenzara a ponerse rojo de la pena.

-I-Idiota – Susurro agachando un poco la mirada pero no duro mucho ya que el bote se comenzó a mover y cuando se dio cuenta Francia estaba muy cerca de él, casi se encontraba encima de Inglaterra - ¿Q-Que crees que haces? – Pregunto Inglaterra muy nervioso.

-Solo vengo a tomar lo que necesito – Sonrió Francia divertido por la expresión que le regalaba Inglaterra, el cual ocultaba su vergüenza poniendo un puño en su boca y desviando la mirada.

-E-Entonces hazlo de una vez – Le vio regreso a ver levemente.

-Eso hare – Y en un movimiento rápido Francia tomo los remos – Bien regresemos a la orilla – Comento divertido por haberle jugado una broma a su eterno rival.

-¡GRANDISIMO IMBECIL! – Grito Inglaterra frustrado.

-¿Qué pensabas que te iba a besar? – Comenzó a reír Francia sacado de la pena.

-P-Por supuesto que no – Se cruzó de brazos y volteo a ver a otro lugar enojado pero rojo del rostro – Aunque hubiera querido – Susurro un tanto triste.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Francia un tanto sorprendido

-¡Nada! – Dijo Inglaterra exaltado.

El lugar se quedó en un incómodo silencio dejando a Francia con miles de pensamientos y a Inglaterra con sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

-¡Esto no es bueno! – Susurro uno de los espectadores.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto otra voz.

-Déjenmelo a mí – Dijo una voz un tanto confiada – Pongámosle algo de atmosfera – Y con un tronar de sus dedos el lago se vio envuelto por un campo mágico – **Percusión, cuerdas** – Comenzó a sonar un poco de música - **Viento, letra** – Se preparó la misteriosa persona para cantar – **Él esta ahí sentado frente a ti no te ha dicho nada aun pero algo te atrae** – Francia vio fijamente a Inglaterra sintiendo algo crecer en su interior - **Sin saber porque te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya** – Francia estaba a punto de estirar un brazo hacia Inglaterra pero se contuvo y desvió su mirada - **SI le quieres, si le quieres míralo **– Comenzaron a cantar los demás acompañando a la voz principal - **Míralo y ya verás no hay que preguntarle** – Pidieron en su canción a la pareja - **No hay que decir, no hay nada que decir y ahora bésala** – Cantaron viendo que Francia se animó a hacer el movimiento pero al último minuto se alejó y comenzó a remar a la orilla haciendo que Inglaterra se frustrara - **Canten conmigo** – Pidió la voz central a todos los seres mágicos de Inglaterra - **Chalalalalala ¿Que paso? Él no se atrevió y no lo besara** – Cantaron tristes por la indecisión de Francia - **Chalalalalala que horror que lastima me da ya que le perderá** – Cantaron tristes porque sabían perfectamente bien que Inglaterra tenía muchos pretendientes.

-Escucha yo… - Inglaterra comenzó a hablar – Yo realmente estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo – Comento en voz baja y con dificultad ya que le costaba mucho expresarse correctamente.

-Inglaterra ¿Tú…? ¿A ti te gusta estar conmigo? – Pregunto con mucho temor.

-Por supuesto que… Si – Respondió viéndole a la cara.

-Ya veo – Sonrió enternecido dejando de remar y dedicándose a ver a Inglaterra si temor.

-**El momento es, en esta laguna azul pero no esperes más, mañana no puedes** – Ya que se encontraban de colados en el jardín y seguro que los vetaban de por vida la entrada - **No ha dicho nada y no lo hará si no le besas ya** – Cantaron viendo que ambos se veían ahora fijamente a los ojos - **Chalalalala no hay porque temer no te va a comer** – Dijeron divertidos ya que sabían que Inglaterra no haría algo indebido pero Francia era otra historia - **Ahora bésalo** – Las manos de la pareja se entrelazaron - **Chalalalala sin dudar no la evites más ahora bésalo** – Sus cuerpos se fueron acercando poco a poco - **Chalalalala por favor escucha la canción ahora bésalo** – Los espectadores estaban ansiosos y con la cámara del celular lista - **Chalalalala es mejor que te decidas ya ahora bésalo** – La tensión crecía ya que sus rostros estaban a centímetros de cercanía – **Bésalo, bésalo, bésalo** – Todo mundo no podía aguantar mas los labios estaban a punto de tocarse – **Besaloooo **– Terminaron de cantar para ver finalmente la unión de los labios de ambos y la foto exacta del momento fue sacada, lo que no contaban es que aparecería Grecia con un escoba intentando ahuyentar a la pareja, tomándolos desprevenidos, haciendo que en el momento de la sorpresa el barco se volteara y ambos cayeran al agua.

Pero no hubo tiempo de lamentaciones todo salieron corriendo despavoridos, ya que Grecia estaba enojado y tenía su arma mortal entre sus manos, la escoba que ha podido vencer a Rusia durante su cita romántica infraganti que tuvo en este jardín pero eso ya es otra historia.

Algo bueno de esto… Ambas partes ganaron, los latinoamericanos se hicieron con muchas fotos del momento romántico y la broma se llevó con éxito, el objetivo principal era que ambos fueran sacados a escobazos del jardín de Grecia y funciono, mientras que Francia e Inglaterra se convirtieron en pareja y vivieron felices para siempre, bueno mientras ambos fueran sinceros sino todo se iba a la reverenda mierda.

Y quien era la misteriosa voz y ese señor de 40 años, bueno ese era México y su magia, por cierto ella puede imitar muy bien las voces de varones y hasta cantar. Pero eso no importa ahora lo bueno es que la pareja se creó y punto.

* * *

Bueno y eso es todo!

Ahora pasemos a contestar los comentarios y después vienen los anuncios parroquiales! XD

**Annoyng-Anko7:** Gracias por esperar! Y de verdad casi no me sorprendería que Austria hiciera eso alguna vez en la serie! XD

**xjapan:** Bueno siempre hago eso, aunque gracias por el recordatorio! nwn/

**tamy-lovi:** Tu rochu! Lo había olvidado! D: Ummm tengo que buscarle alguna canción sino no me acuerdo! Aunque me seria de ayuda si puedes fijarte en alguna canción, recuerda que Disney tiene 135 películas y la mayoría con musicales! X3 Si te soy sincera es la primera vez que hago la pareja de FemPrusiaXRusia y me agrado mucho! :D

**Inviernosinluna:** Emm... Te encuentras bien? *Viendo como se ríe por 30 minutos* Bueno si aburre la canción pero al menos no es tan enfadosa como la canción de Al fin y Como nunca! En serio esa canción me parte los tímpanos y me saca de quicio! DX Jajaja no pensé en eso pero hubiera sido algo inconveniente sino el padre no los hubiera casado! XDDD Para saber sobre las publicación mira los anuncios parroquiales! :D

**I'veCreatedAMonster:** Rusia tiene defectos y eso! Pero a mi parecer es adorable, de hecho es uno de mis personajes favoritos! X3

**I'veCreatedAMonster:** Holis de nuevo! XD Gracias por decirme de mi error ortográfico! Fue mi culpa como las canciones las busco y las copio, no me fije que estaba mal escrito esa palabra y como estaba en mayúsculas el corregidor no me lo detecto DX Me alegro de tener alguien muy meticulosa como lectora :D Y si seguiré tu consejo muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones! Me alegras la vida! X´3

**Y ahora ANUNCIOS PARROQUIALES!**

1\. Los capítulos a publicar aumentaron a 3 por semana.

2\. Se publicaran los días viernes, sábado y domingo.

3\. Pero las historias pueden variar ya que una semana serán 3 y otra serán dos! Para tener un poco de descanso! D:

4\. En caso que una semana no pueda escribir 3 historias espero y me perdón por solo traerles 2 en caso que sea la semana de 3!

Oh! Eso me recuerda que tal vez deba cambiar la descripción de mi historia ya que muchos piensan que estas historias son típicas songfics... Aunque en cierta parte lo son! XD Bueno pensare sobre la descripción aunque no se me ocurre nada! Denme ideas! DX

Y bueno eso es todo, recuerden dejar un comentario! *Parezco de YouTube*

Nos leemos en otro capitulo que se publicara mañana!

Los quiere el pollito!


	15. Algo Quiero Querer

Hola algo tarde para subir la historia lo se pero bueno, salí al cine y llegue tarde, lo siento!

Y para no quitar mas tiempo la renuncia:

**Hetalia y la canción de Enredados no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para la parodia presente.**

Ahora si disfruten el capitulo del día!

* * *

**Algo Quiero Querer.**

Esta historia se centra en la hermosa pero increíble Prusia, la cual se encontraba en estos momentos totalmente molesta ya que por más que intentara acercarse a Rusia como algo más que amigos él simplemente le rechazaba.

Y ella pensó que estando en la escuela W iba conseguir más oportunidades de estar con su querido Rusia pero como sucedió las veces anteriores le rechazo sin pena y sin dolor.

Realmente Prusia se encontraba fastidiada por lo que para dejar salir todo su enojo se juntó con sus amigos del alma, eso quiere decir con España y Francia.

-¡En serio no logro saber que no le gusta de mí! – Se quejó Prusia en voz alta mientras se sentaba sobre una mesa de estudiantes con las piernas cruzadas y con un cigarro en la boca - ¡Soy la mujer perfecta! – Siguió quejándose mientras encendía el cigarro – Soy linda, lista, cariño, educada ¡Uh! Dame de esa cerveza – Le arrebato a España una bebida alcohólica – ¡Una dama en toda la regla de la palabra! *Blugr* - Eructo al terminar de decir eso – No sé qué está mal en su cabeza – Le dio una calada a su cigarro - ¿Ustedes que opinan? – Pregunto volteando a ver a sus amigos.

-Tu una dama – Comenzó Francia mientras sus labios temblaban intentando detener una risa.

-¡Que buena broma! – Dijo España y sin ocultarlo se destornillo de risa en conjunto con Francia que no disimulaba lo divertido de la autodescripción de Prusia.

-¿Qué demonios significan esas risas? – Los tomo a ambos de los cuellos de su camisa y los alzo en el aire con una increíble fuerza - ¿Y bien? – Un aura maligna le rodeo.

-¡Que eres una dama en toda regla! – Dijo Francia rápidamente para evitar su fin.

-¡Si! No puedo creer que Rusia no lo vea – Comento España a toda velocidad.

-¡Verdad que sí! – Los soltó de golpe – Ya sabía que yo no tenía ningún problema Kesesesese – Se comenzó a reír haciendo una pose súper egocéntrica.

-Pobre Rusia si se casa con Prusia – Susurro España a Francia con pesar.

-Si será un esposo muy maltratado – Susurro Francia – No le culpo por rechazarle – Le susurro Francia un poco deprimido por el futuro de Rusia.

-¡Lo eh decidido! ¡Ustedes me ayudaran a conquistarlo! – Los comenzó a arrastrar hacia la salida.

-¡Eh! ¿Y porque nosotros? – Dijeron al mismo tiempo los varones.

-Porque yo lo digo o quieren una paliza – Los volteo a ver con una mirada asesina.

-Sera un placer ayudarla – Comentaron mecánicamente sus amigos.

-Así se dice – Sonrió feliz – Y lo que haremos será… - Les comenzó a susurrar su plan a unos sorprendidos España y Francia que no podían creer que usarían algo así para conquistar a Rusia.

Los días fueron pasando y por fin llego la fecha que estaba planeada para hacer que Rusia tuviera un flechazo por Prusia. Todo comenzó en la salida de la escuela, Rusia tranquilamente se dirigió a su casa ya que por fin término la tortura escolar, claro todo era tranquilo y hermoso hasta que se vio rodeado por muchos alumnos.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Pregunto sorprendido por tal acción de parte de los demás alumnos.

-Esto es tu fin Rusia – Apareció Prusia entre los estudiantes colocándose frente a él.

-¡Prusia! – Exclamo sorprendido al verla tan segura por lo que ocurría - ¿Qué estas planeando hacer? – Pregunto Rusia totalmente serio.

-Hare que entres en cordura y aceptes por fin el salir conmigo – Le señalo con un dedo en pose de soberbia.

-Así que has decidido recurrir a la violencia – Comento tranquilamente – Nunca espere esto de ti – Sonrió divertido y casi preparándose para pelear.

-¿Violencia? ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto extrañada – Je, no necesito gastar mis fuerzas y mis puños en ti para tenerte, lo único que necesito es algo muy sencillo – Le dijo tranquilamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué es lo que necesitas para tener a muchos alumnos rodeándome de forma casi amenazante? – Comenzó a expandir su aura asesina.

-Esto – Y con un chasquido de sus dedos el circulo se abrió y los alumnos se pusieron de línea recta detrás de Prusia y comenzaron a aplaudir al ritmo de una canción que comenzó a sonar por las bocinas de la escuela - **¡Vamos!** – Dio la orden Prusia y todos los estudiantes comenzaron a bailar - **Mmmmmm...** – Prusia se deshizo de su uniforme y debajo de este tenía puesto un hermoso conjunto de pantalón y playera tipo rebelde -

-¿Qué rayos? – Se quedó Rusia con la boca abierta por lo que veía.

-**Chica de buenas intenciones** – Se señaló a ella misma - **Chico de muchas invenciones** – Señalo a Rusia - **Lo vio alejarse y ella lo siguió** – Canto sobre la primera vez que Prusia se decidió a confesarse a Rusia - **¿Tú qué estás buscando aquí? él le preguntó** – Le recordó lo que le dijo - **¡Oye! Algo quiero querer algo que yo sé que quiero algo quiero querer y quiero lo que veo** – Canto feliz y bailando al ritmo de los demás estudiantes ya que estaba diciendo por mar y tierra que el amor de su vida estaba frente a ella - **Algo quiero querer algo que yo sé que quiero algo quiero querer y quiero lo que veo yo** – Le miro directamente a los ojos siguiendo aun el ritmo de la canción - **Él vivió tan solo de ilusiones y ella tiene sus conclusiones** – Sabia muy las condiciones y forma de vida que ambos tuvieron pero a ella no le importaba - **Cuando respuestas cree ella tener** – Sabia bien que muchos le daban falsa esperanza sobre su amor - **Alguien te traerá caminos por recorrer** – Pero esa falsa esperanza lograba que le fuera imposible rendirse en su amor - **¡Oye! Algo quiero querer algo que yo sé que quiero algo quiero querer y quiero lo que veo** – Canto alegre y se fue acercando a Rusia bailando al ritmo de la canción - **Algo quiero querer algo que yo sé que quiero algo quiero querer así lo quiero porque es...** – Prusia sabía bien que era el momento de confesar correctamente sus sentimientos y que esta vez le llegaran a Rusia y a su frio corazón - **Muy fácil creer que vives en un sueño nada más quiero ver que lo que buscas buscando te encontró ¡Ohh!** – Ella sabía muy bien que Rusia lo que más anhelaba era amor y ella se lo daría incondicionalmente - **Algo quiero querer algo que yo sé que quiero algo quiero querer y quiero lo que veo** – Siguió cantando hasta estar solo unos centímetros de Rusia - **Algo quiero querer algo que yo sé que quiero algo quiero querer y quiero lo que veo yo... ¡Ouououooh!** – Termino de cantar mientras tomaba las manos de Rusia feliz de que finalmente el amor de su vida permitió el contacto físico.

-Esto es demasiado… - Rusia no aguanto más y comenzó a reír - ¿Realmente sacrificarías tu actitud y apariencia de chica mala solo por mí? – Pregunto con una lágrima en el ojo por la risa que sufrió.

-¡Por supuesto! – No tardo Prusia en responder sin ningún arrepentimiento en su voz.

-¿Por qué harías todo eso? – Pregunto Rusia un poco sorprendido.

-Por qué me gustas y me vuelves loca – Le sonrió ampliamente con un sonrojo instalado en su cara haciendo que Rusia por fin se conmoviera con la imagen celestial de Prusia.

-¿Te gusto mucho? – Pregunto Rusia desviando la mirada y con un leve sonrojo.

-¡Claro que sí! – Respondió Prusia decidida – Por eso ¿Quieres ser mi novio? – Le pregunto con un poco de vergüenza.

-Mmmmmm…. Entonces por favor cuida de mi – Rusia por fin accedió a salir con Prusia.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! – Y sin poderlo evitar tomo a Rusia entre sus brazo y lo cargo estilo princesa – Yo te amare siempre – Le sonrió feliz.

-Sí, puedo estar seguro de eso – Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y con esa imagen surrealista de Prusia y Rusia los dos se fueron de la escuela para poder iniciar su noviazgo sin ojos ajenos presentes.

-No puedo creer que el plan de Prusia funcionara – Comento España sorprendido.

-Yo no puedo creer que Prusia pueda cargar a Rusia – Le dijo Francia sorprendido – Muy bien gracias por su ayuda chicos – Despidió Francia a las personas que accedieron a esta actividad.

-De nada – Se retiraron los estudiantes.

Y con esto toda la escuela supo del noviazgo de Prusia y Rusia, lo cual fue buena noticia para los estudiantes ya que finalmente Prusia dejaría de hacer cosas muy locas para conseguir el amor de Rusia. Como explotar medio laboratorio de ciencias pero eso es una historia vieja y se terminó el tiempo para contar esa historia, por lo tanto usen su imaginación sobre este evento y adivinen como ocurrió algo así.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, ahora contestare comentarios!

**diva-akira:** Hola hace mucho que no te veía! Comprendo los exámenes siempre estresan! Y ya será para la próxima que puedas ganar si se me ocurre otra pregunta! XP

**Ranmaru Kirkland:** Que bueno que regresaste *Le da abrazo de boa constrictor* Espero verte por aquí otra vez en los comentarios! Me alegras el dia con tus comentarios! X3

**Annoyng-Anko7:** Me alegro que esta vez no te ahogaras con el té! Gracias por leer el fic! :D

**sailor:** Hola! Hace mucho que no te veía! Grecia si cobra! Pero algunas veces se meten sin pagar! XD Y bueno tengo memoria de pollo pero anoto todas las canciones que me han pedido así que tal vez pronto salgan tus peticiones! :D

Y bueno eso es todo los veo mas al rato con otra historia!

Los quiere el pollito de cine! XD


	16. So Close (Aquí)

Hola! De nuevo tarde lo se! Pero no me culpen! Bueno si cúlpenme ahora realmente me hice pato (tonta) por no querer escribir pero me dije, tengo que! Y bueno eh aquí el nuevo capitulo! Pero antes de pasar a la renuncia y todo eso solo tengo que decir algo a los lectores:

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! REALMENTE ME ALEGRAN!**

Eso quería decir además que ustedes siempre me dan algo de ideas para escribir, eh de decir que últimamente han dicho sobre dibujos sobre algunas historias, realmente me encantaría si alguien se anima a dibujar alguna escena de sus historias favoritas, no sean malos y pasen el link o de perdida déjenme el nombre del dibujo! Me encantaría ver su talento de dibujo y lo digo porque yo soy pésima dibujando! :) Y bueno creo que para no estar dando mas vueltas viene la renuncia!

**Hetalia y la canción de Encantada no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para parodias!**

Ahora si disfruten el capitulo! Por cierto siento que me quedo muy... Empalagoso?

* * *

**So Close (Aquí)**

Suecia era considerado por muchos aterrador, taciturno y con un gran aura de maldad, más sin embargo nadie le conocía también como Finlandia, ella sabía que a pesar de esa apariencia y actitud algo amenazante se encontraba una persona muy dulce, amable, cariñosa, protectora, tímida y con un gran corazón. Añadiendo además que era guapo, alto y con un cuerpo de dioses. Suecia casi era el hombre perfecto, su único defecto su timidez y la intensa mirada que podía lanzar a las personas cuando no sabía que contestar en una conversación con las demás personas y su indecisión hacia que su mirada se endureciera y proyectara sentimientos que no tenían nada que ver con sus pensamientos.

Si Finlandia conocía eso y mucho más, ella era muy apegada a Suecia ya que después de todo era su mejor amigo y no importar cuanto tiempo pasara ella siempre lo querría tal y como es.

Ella desearía que hubiera más que amistad pero para su mala suerte Suecia era gay y Finlandia sabía perfectamente que nunca tendría oportunidad. Tal vez si hubiera sido varón tendría alguna ventaja pero conociéndose rehuiría a una relación de ese tipo. Sabía muy bien que su gente sobre todo los varones aun no veían bien las relaciones homosexuales, después de todo su casa era el único de los demás nórdicos que no aceptaba el matrimonio homosexual.

Pero eso no era importante ahora, lo único que Finlandia tenía en cuenta es que no poseía oportunidad, por lo que no se hizo ilusiones cuando Suecia la invito a cenar.

Fue un sábado por la noche, Suecia le dijo que llevara lo mejor de su vestuario y se pusiera muy hermosa, ella realmente pensó que iba a ser alguna fiesta de gala de negocios por lo que se vistió de acuerdo a la ocasión luciendo muy hermosa con su vestido, sus accesorios y un lindo pero delicado peinado con un simple maquillaje.

-¡Su! – Llamo Finlandia a Suecia cuando lo vio en la recepción del restaurante – Te ves muy guapo – Le dijo Finlandia cuando lo vio vestido de traje.

-Mmmmmm – Suecia puso una mueca algo escalofriante en su semblante.

-¿Quieres decirme algo? – Le pregunto Finlandia suponiendo que en la cabeza de Suecia había una batalla mental.

-Te ves muy linda – Le dijo con algo de dificultad.

-Gracias – Respondió con sinceridad.

-Pero te arreglaste más de lo que se suponía – Comento Suecia con curiosidad.

-Bueno tenía que vestir muy bien para la reunión – Le dijo Finlandia con inocencia.

-E-Espera Fin esto no es… - Cuando Suecia estaba por explicar la situación le interrumpieron.

-Señor su mesa esta lista – Le dijo el camarero que les atendería.

-Muchas gracias – Le dijo Finlandia al mesero - ¿Entramos? – Volteo a ver a Suecia.

-Si – Respondió su acompañante automáticamente siguiendo a Finlandia.

Ya puestos en su mesa alejados de los demás, con música en vivo y dando la vista a la luna llena con la pista de baile a un lado, la cual estaba lista para usarse.

-Este lugar es muy hermoso para una cita – Comento Finlandia contenta – Pero me pregunto ¿Cuándo llegaran los demás? – Le pregunto Finlandia a Suecia.

-No vendrá nadie mas – Soltó Suecia dejando confundida a Finlandia.

-¿Eh? – Respondió aun ingenua de la situación.

-Dime Fin ¿Qué piensas si un hombre te invita a cenar a la luz de la luna? – Le pregunto Suecia mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¡Que es una cita por supuesto! – Respondió feliz.

-¿Y porque piensas que esto no es una cita? – Pregunto Suecia algo dolido.

-¿Eh? Porque tú eres gay y no me ves de esa forma ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Finlandia con algo de inocencia.

-Fin, esto es una cita – Le miro a los ojos para darle veracidad a lo que decía.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Finlandia en un susurro y sin poderlo evitar sus ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas – Si es una broma es de mal gusto Su – Le dijo casi al punto de llorar.

-No es una broma, yo realmente me siento atraído a ti, me gustas, sinceramente me gustas, tu eres la única mujer por la cual puedo sentir este sentimiento de amor y atracción, yo te quiero a mi lado por siempre – Soltó de golpe Suecia tomando las manos de Finlandia entre las suyas.

-Y-Yo – Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos.

-Lo siento tal vez tu no sientas lo mismo por mí – Se paró de su asiento listo para marcharse.

-¡Te equivocas! – Le grito tomando la mano de Suecia con gran desesperación – Yo… Este es el mejor momento de mi vida, estoy tan feliz que mis lágrimas no dejan de salir, es como un sueño hecho realidad – Le dijo aferrándose a su espalda intentando transmitirle su sentir.

-Fin – La abrazo con delicadeza.

-Su yo te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo – Correspondió a su abrazo – Tanto tiempo que me es imposible recordé cuando, solo simplemente te quiero mucho – Le miro a los ojos – Te quiero tanto – Una última lagrima cayo de su ojo mientras los rostros de Finlandia se iban acercando poco a poco pero antes de que pudieran besar comenzó a sonar una canción muy conocida para Finlandia.

-Esa canción – Susurro sorprendida.

-Pedí que la tocaran especialmente para ti, sé que es tu canción preferida de las canciones de Disney – Le sonrió – Así que mi hermosa princesa ¿Me concede esta pieza? – Se inclina como un príncipe mientras le ofrecía su mano.

-Sera un placer – Acepto la invitación.

Ambos pasaron a la pista de baile, donde se dedicaron a bailar un vals tranquilo y romántico que favorecía a la ocasión. De pronto la letra comenzó sorprendiendo en parte a Finlandia al ver que era Noruega el que cantaba.

-**Conmigo estas y el mundo se esfumó la música al sonar nos envolvió** – La voz de Noruega hizo que pronto la atmosfera romántica se creara entre la pareja - **Aquí, muy juntos, si contigo voy aquí tan vivo estoy** – Suecia no perdía de vista los ojos de Finlandia haciendo que esta última se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa - **La vida va, los sueños morirán al mío digo adiós y sin saber que aquí tú estabas, mi sueño te encontró y hoy por siempre ya se que solo quiero tenerte aquí** – Suecia se aferró más a Finlandia - **Aquí… soñando con un feliz final creer que esto, en verdad es real y este sueño también nos separo tu allá…y yo… aquí…** \- Si Suecia no quería perder a Finlandia la quería para él.

Ambos comenzaron a dar unas pequeñas vueltas y los pasos uno a uno se repetían más sin embargo para la pareja no era algo monótono, no para ellos era como bailar sobre las nubes.

-**Y cómo enfrentar la realidad si hoy te pierdo aquí… ohh **– Sucia sabía que debía muchas explicación pero eso ahora no le importaba solo tenía ojos para Fin y ella al mismo tiempo solo los tenia para él, la frente de Suecia se recargo en la de Finlandia - **Aquí… soñando con un feliz final creer que esto, en verdad es real soñar que el sueño en los dos esta** – Los rostros de ambos se acercaron listos para su tan esperado evento - **Yo aquí yo aquí y tu allá** – Finalmente los labios de Finlandia y Suecia se encontraron cuando Noruega termino de cantar tan romántica canción.

Fue así que Suecia y Finlandia comenzaron a salir, ocasionando grandes sorpresas al mundo y alguno que otro disgusto pero a ellos no les importo, ellos eran felices y lo seguirían siendo hasta el final de los tiempos.

Por cierto Noruega fue reconocido mundialmente por su hermosa voz pero se negó a cantar de nuevo, ya que realmente le apenaba cantar canciones románticas.

* * *

Bueno terminando el capitulo me doy cuenta que no sirvo mucho para el romance o ustedes que creen?

Pero pasemos a lo mejor, contestar los comentarios!

**diva-akira:** Si Prusia en esta historia fue mas marimacha pero no pude evitarlo! Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo! Yo realmente en esta historia no pude evitar de acordarme del manga que leí, él cual recomiendo se llama Otomen! X3

**raigetsu:** Por supuesto que pondré tus canciones! Algún personaje con el cual quieras que salga con estas canciones?

**Ranmaru Kirkland:** Deberías tener mas cuidado *Le pone un curita en su chichón* Si, siempre dejas esa palabra pero la verdad para ser sincera no entiendo ingles! Por lo que deduciré que signifique algo como: Bueno? Prusia saca su fuerza de... Emmm... Oye es hermana de Alemania, algo tendrá que ver, no? XD Te quedas con la primera, la segunda ni soñando! Esa canción la odio, en serio! Me enfada y me rompe un tímpano, sin ánimos de ofender por supuesto! :3 Gracias por el abrazo *Se esta muriendo por falta de aire* N-No puedo respirar...

**Ninfia-Flan:** Perdona que cambie tu Nick pero por alguna razón me lo borra la edición del capitulo! Y gracias por tu sugerencia, ya cambie la descripción con tu ayuda! :D

**Inviernosinluna:** Entiendo eso de disimular me paso lo mismo cuando leo en el camión y me encuentro con una lectura buena! Tu gato es celoso como todos los demás! XD Te veré por aquí muy seguido! :D

**Annoyng-Anko7:** Si mejor no leas con te! Puede ser peligroso! D: Si haces dibujo pásalo! Quiero compartirlo en mi cuenta de Devi! X3

**I'veCreatedAMonster:** Gracias por siempre leer todos los capítulos! Me alegro de alegrarte! XD Por cierto espero criticas constructivas de capítulos anteriores! Asi los puedo corregir aunque no los suba aquí! X3


	17. Príncipe Ali

Hola gente bonita! Yo aquí actualizando, perdón el atraso pero me fui de viaje, actualmente me encuentro en casa de mis padres para celebrar mañana su cumpleaños, hoy es semana de dos capítulos pero de antemano voy pidiendo disculpa si no puedo actualizar mañana, por lo que el próximo capitulo seria el domingo pero si puedo mañana lo tienen! :)

Bueno ahora la renuncia:

**Hetalia y la canción de Aladdin no me pertenecen, estos dos son de sus respectivos dueños yo solo los tomo prestados para esta parodia!**

Ahora si disfruten el capitulo, los veo abajo! :D

* * *

**Príncipe Ali.**

Este día será recordado, este día pasara a la historia, nadie se salvara de conocer la verdad y quien sufrirá las horribles consecuencias de este acto abominable sería nada menos que Grecia (Ai: Como si no hubiera sufrido anteriormente en otras historias XD).

El terrible día de Grecia inicio con algo muy inusual que se presentó frente a su puerta en pose de propuesta de matrimonio con anillo en mano derecha y en su izquierda un gran ramo de ciclamen, la persona que estaba arrodillada solo alcanzo a decir su propuesta.

-¿Te casarías conmigo? – Pregunto el hombre.

-Púdrete – Grecia le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-¡Hey Grecia! ¡Abre la puerta! – Golpeo insistentemente la puerta pero el pobre diablo se quedó afuera sin ninguna piedad.

-¿Y cómo te fue Turquía? – Pregunto Chipre llegando a su lado.

-¿No es obvio? – Pregunto molesto.

-No entiendo porque lo rechaza si salen en secreto desde hace más de dos décadas – Comento Chipre extrañado.

-Según él "Quiero mantener apariencias" – Dijo Turquía fingiendo la voz de Grecia.

-Deberíamos de pensar en algo que lo conmocione y lo deje sin opciones para aceptarlo – Dijo Chipre en voz alta.

-¿Alguna idea? – Le pregunto Turquía esperanzado.

-Ninguna – Negó con la cabeza Chipre un poco decepcionado.

-Yo podría ayudar – Salió Egipto de quien sabe dónde sacándole un susto a los dos hombres.

-¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo nos ayudarías Egipto? – Pregunto Turquía interesado.

-Acérquense y les contare – Les comenzó a susurrar a ambos el plan secreto que llevarían a cabo durante una fecha especial en Grecia.

Y esa fecha resulto ser una reunión que tendría lugar en la capital, quienes estarían presentes solo sería el jefe de Grecia y por supuesto el mismo Grecia.

El susodicho día comenzó con normalidad pero cuando se llegó el medio día y la reunión llego a un receso para la comida, cuando de pronto un gran estruendo se escuchó, el sonido provenía de un gran gong que hiso resonar la ciudad y muchas voces comenzaron a clamar un nombre que Grecia conocía muy bien.

-**Gloria al señor Sadik, viva el señor Sadik** – Las voces provenían de la gente de Turquía que se encontraban realizando un gran desfile con muchos tesoros, joyas y demás cosas que hacían a todos los avaros y los no avaros babear de la codicia por el tesoro que veían.

-**Abran camino en la gran plazoleta** – Salió Egipto cantando y animando a la gente a hacerle lugar al desfile - **¡Eh tú! una estrella verán pasar ¿Quién es el primero que lo va a admirar?** – Se acercó a una chica haciendo que mirara el inmenso elefante que se acercaba a una velocidad normal - **¡Mira! Viene ya tambores tocar ¡Al chico van a adorar! **– De pronto las cortinas de la silla imperial se abrieron y permitieron ver a turquina luciendo como un verdadero príncipe turco, además que se había quitado su antifaz y se rasuro su barba para verse más joven – **Señor Sadik honor a ti, Turquía eres de rodillas a sus pies quédense ahí** – Con la magia de Egipto hizo que los más recios apartarse se inclinaran y admiraran la gran sonrisa centellante de Turquía - **Felices admiraran, con dominguero salaam, su séquito sensacional, sin mentir señor Sadik reinas aquí eres Turquía es más fuerte que diez hombres de la CIA** – Turquía flexiono sus brazos haciendo que todas las mujeres suspiraran por tal pedazo de hombre - **Las hordas enfrentaran ¡A más de cien vencerá! ¿Quién a esos tontos mandó? Fue el señor Sadik** – Egipto realmente estaba disfrutando de cantar y animar a las personas y sobretodo de hacer que Grecia sintiera un poco de envidia ya que muchos ojos estaban viendo lo que era suyo **\- Lleva muchos camellos dorados (¡Esto sí que es un desfile lolas!)** – Un noticiero estaba transmitiendo el evento a nivel nacional - **Pavos Reales son cincuenta y tres (Fabuloso Raúl me encantan las plumas)** – Todos los noticieros se ponían locos por lo que veían - **Luego siguen mamíferos raros...** – Salieron animales que eran casi imposibles de encontrar - **¡Qué gran colección! Te digo que es... ¡De gran clase como ves!** – Egipto sabía bien que estaba impresionando al jefe de Grecia y lograría el cometido de juntar a Turquía y Grecia – **Señor Sadik un maniquí Turquía eres (No hay duda de que es muy atractivo, Extraordinario y siempre activo y todo lo que tiene es impresionante...)** – Comenzaron a cantar las hermosas chicas griegas que se quedaron fascinadas con el atractivo de Turquía y cuando él les guiño un ojo a las chicas hizo que estas casi se desmayarán - **¡Tiene un cuerpo que quisiera para mí! A la plaza hay que escapar, el escote hay que ajustar, con éxtasis admirar al Señor Sadik** – Egipto ínsito a todas las mujeres casaderas - **(Es un triunfador, es un portento, que me rompe el corazón ya siento y adoro su vestir tan elegante)** – La mujeres ahora sí que cayeron en un desmayo cuando vieron sus pectorales trabajados mostrándose a través de su camisa abierta - **Lleva 96 monos persas... Llevan los monos, vamos a verlos** – Los monos comenzaron a realizar grandes trucos haciendo que tanto jóvenes y adultos se emocionaran - **Generoso con todos aquí ¡Esplendido! ¡Magnifico!** – Todos los ciudadanos estuvieron del lado de Turquía cuando este les lanzo grandes cantidades de dinero que no tardaron en recoger - **Lleva trabajadores, guerreros, doncellas, orgullosos de él, le sirven bien, lo quieren bien, nunca hubo lealtad así Señor Sadik, Señor Sadik...** – Las puertas del edificio presidencial resonaron, el jefe de Grecia no tardo en ir a abrirle a las personas, claro que Grecia quiso impedirlo pero la fuerza de todas las personas que acompañaban a Turquía hicieron que las puertas cedieran **– Señor Sadik, amas así, eres tu Turquía, el guapo Grecia es para ti, por eso hoy lo verán, tan deslumbrante y galán** – Le canto Egipto al oído haciendo que el jefe de Grecia pensara en futuras ganancias por la unión de estos dos - **Con 60 elefantes, llamas y osos, sus leones, cornetas y sus fakires, sus cocineros, sus panaderos, sus aves raras que gloria dan al Señor Sadik** – Termino de cantar Egipto para desaparecer en un puf gracias a su bomba de humo.

-¡Esplendido absolutamente Esplendido! – Aplaudió emocionado el jefe de Grecia.

-Grecia lo diré otra vez ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Se arrodillo Turquía en el suelo nuevamente.

-N… - Estaba a punto de contestar Grecia.

-Si – Se adelantó su jefe y como estaba en su derecho caso a estos dos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando a ambas naciones unidas y una economía más estable para toda la casa de Grecia.

**Mientras tanto con Egipto y Chipre…**

-¿Y cómo sabias que eso iba a funcionar? – Pregunto Chipre algo asombrado por el resultado positivo que tuvo el plan.

-No lo sabía, yo solo quería cantar la canción de Aladdín – Dijo Egipto alejándose de un sorprendido Chipre que se entró en shock.

Por suerte la historia termina bien, Grecia y Turquía se casan, Egipto canta su canción favorita y Chipre se reúne con su pequeño hermano después de mucho tiempo.

* * *

Yeih! Capitulo terminado!

Ahora no tengo anuncios mas que el que di arriba.

Por lo que paso directamente a contestar comentarios!

**Ranmaru Kirkland:** ¡No te robes a Noru! Lo ocupo para mas tortura! DX Okey no pero en serio no lo robes! Mejor contrátalo haber si se deja! XD Yo si leo algo romántico en la mañana todo el día me la paso suspirando! nwn Gracias por el anime me esforzare por hacer buenas historias! :)

**Annoyng-Anko7:** Tu no te presiones! Cuando puedas lo haces y ya, asi que por el momento concéntrate en tus exámenes! :D

**Ninfia-Flan:** Lamentos las comas son mi debilidad, y esto Suecia no se sorprende por que si es gay por eso no reacciona así, solo lo hace por automático! XD Y si ese gran error de dedo fue grave pero ya lo corregí, gracias! Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo! :D

**milly loca:** Hola amiga! Hace mucho que no te veía, bueno si es demasiado romántico y por raro que parezca me acorde del video mas dulce pero ahora si no recuerdo su nombre! XD Si al principio pensé en poner a Dinamarca en vez de Noruega pero me arrepentí y pensé mejor en Noruega y su hermosa voz! X3 Espero y te guste este capitulo! :)

**Inviernosinluna:** Cuando la historia es romántica suele perderse la parodia! XD Sobre la gay-zone la autora se encuentra en esa zona y al principio dolia pero ahora ya lo veo como amigo *Aun asi no puede evitar deprimirse* Gracias por el apoyo en la escritura y bueno ese es mi problema se me da bien escribir lo romántico cómico pero no puedo con algo muy serio! DX

Y bueno esos son todos los comentarios! Pero antes de despedirme tengo una pregunta ¿Alguno de los lectores presentes han jugado Wadanohara o Gray garden? Porque pregunto? Fácil! Porque desearía que hubiera mas fanfics de estos juegos de RPG! Si alguno no lo ha jugado o visto de que trata recomiendo que lo vean por la gamers Adriacarra22 o Lyragamer hacen muy buenos doblajes!

Ahora si después de desvariar me despido y hasta el próximo capitulo!

Con cariño el pollito! X3


	18. Yo Quisiera Ya Ser El Rey

Hola! Primero que nada una disculpa por no subir ayer pero que quede claro que se los advertí! XD

Bueno pasemos directo al capitulo pero antes:

**Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no me pertenecen yo solo las tomo prestadas para parodias.**

Ahora si disfruten!

* * *

**Yo Quisiera Ya Ser El Rey.**

Inglaterra era conocido como alguien muy calculador, tranquilo de carácter y muy observador para encontrar soluciones y evitar problemas. Pero nunca se imaginó que su más grande sufrir vendría en tres pequeñas micronaciones, las cuales se encontraban en una "reunión" de importancia.

Y por supuesto que Inglaterra no estaba espiando con gran cautela para cubrirse sus espaldas cuando llegara el momento, no el solo estaba vigilando que todo se llevara con un gran cuidado y no hubiera disturbios.

-Muy bien hoy estamos reunidos para encontrar formas en que yo Sealand se convierta en una nación – Dijo muy emocionado el pequeño rubio.

-¿Y porque deberíamos de ayudarte? – Pregunto Wy mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Porque ustedes también son micronaciones – Comento Sealand un poco exasperado y moviendo los brazos frenéticamente – Además fueron los únicos que asistieron a la convocatoria de reunión – Se deprimió un poco.

-Yo solo vine porque Wy vino – Dijo Seborga divertido y mirando coquetamente a Wy.

-Y yo vine porque no tenía nada que hacer – Comento Wy malhumorada.

-Bueno no importa porque hayan asistido lo importante es esto – Saco Sealand unas carpetas con muchas hojas.

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntaron interesados los otros dos.

-Son las sugerencias que pedí a las demás naciones para que me ayudaran a ser una nación sustentable económicamente y apoyara en la economía del mundo y así convertirme en una nación – Les comento orgulloso a los otros dos, sorprendiéndolos con lo dicho, ya que era la primera vez que tenía una buena idea.

-¿Y qué te respondieron? – Preguntaron interesados las otras micronaciones y sin poderlo evitar Inglaterra comenzó a sudar frio por lo que se avecinaba.

-No lo sé, apenas lo leeré – Y abriendo con prisa la carpeta comenzó a leer en voz alta las sugerencias de los demás países, los cuales se encontraba en forma de lista - Japón: Lo lamento pero no puedo responder por prohibición de parte Inglaterra – Sealand no creía lo que leía.

-¿Qué acaso ese tipo no tiene argumento propio? – Pregunto Wy algo incrédula.

-No lo sé pero Inglaterra da miedo – Comenzó a temblar el pobre de Seborga.

-El siguiente dice – Continuo leyendo Sealand - Rusia: Mata a Inglaterra y obtén su territorio – Esto hizo temblar a todos los presentes – Canadá: … - El sobre tenía su nombre pero la carta desapareció y todos se preguntaron quién era ese sujeto – China: Crea tus versiones mejoradas de las cosas que más te gusten – Todos pensaron que esa idea era la segunda más ilegal de la lista y también lo más vergonzoso – Alemania: No tengo tiempo para esto – Se quedaron todos de piedra por la respuesta tan franca de Alemania.

Y la lista siguió y ninguno aporto algo bueno, cuando las esperanzas se iban a cavando algo salió de improvisto.

-México: Intenta con la exportación de la pesca y véndelo en oriente ganaras mucho – Las micronaciones se quedaron de piedra e Inglaterra no podía creer que Sealand recibiera una respuesta tan elocuente.

-Eso hare y pronto podre expandir mi territorio, ganare muchas ganancias y seré una gran nación – Comento Sealand emocionado.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! – Salió Inglaterra de su escondite haciendo que las pequeñas micronaciones saltaran del susto.

-¡Inglaterra me estabas espiando! – Lo apunto con el dedo acusador.

-¡Eso ahora no importa! – Respondió rojo del enojo - ¡Tú aun no puedes ser una nación! ¡No estás preparado para ese puesto! – Le dijo completamente furioso y preocupado.

-Escucha Inglaterra yo seré una gran nación y te lo demostrare – Dijo Sealand furioso subiéndose a su silla y poniéndose a la altura de Inglaterra.

-¡Por favor tú una gran nación! – Respondió con burla Inglaterra e ironizo sus palabras.

-Ya lo veras y seré grande y tu estarás a mis pies – Comento Sealand egocéntrico.

-Alguien como tú será alguien patético como nación – Inglaterra se bajó al nivel de un niño.

-Eso crees tú pero… - Sealand estaba decidido a vengarse por lo que no pudo evitar recordar su canción favorita y con la cual se identificaba - **Poderosa nación seré, sin oposición** – Comenzó a cantar sorprendiendo un poco a las micronaciones que le acompañaban pero decidieron seguirle por una vez el juego.

-**Pues yo nunca he visto una nación que no tenga gran territorio** – Inglaterra sin poderlo evitar se metió de lleno en la canción.

-**Nunca ha habido nadie así seré la sensación** – Se subió a la mesa y pateo los papeles haciéndolos volar - **Observa como negocio yo te causo un gran temor** – Le espeto las respuestas de sus grandes ideas en la cara y salió corriendo en conjunto con sus amigos.

-**Pues no parece nada excepcional** – Intento atrapar a Sealand pero se le escurrió por las piernas.

-**Yo quisiera ya ser una nación** – Subió las escaleras y le enseño la lengua Inglaterra causándole más enojo.

-**Piensa bien y vera que aún te falta mucho, mocoso** – Respondió furioso mientras se dirigía a atrapar a los tres pillos que se seguían burlando de su persona.

-**Nadie que me diga** – Wy por primera vez se comportó como una niña y le hizo muecas a Inglaterra molesta por la actitud de Inglaterra.

-**Bueno, cuando dije que** – No le dejaban continuar cantando por que las naciones se les escurría de las manos.

-**Lo que debo hacer** – Canto Wy acompañando a Sealand feliz por las travesuras que estaban haciendo en ese momento.

-**Quise decir que** – Inglaterra no podía con su alma los tres estaban destruyendo de a poco a poco su casa.

-**Nadie que me diga** – Seborga se unió a la canción divertido por lo que ocurría.

-**Pero no se dan cuenta** – Su alma se fue a sus pies cuando vio caer uno de sus jarrones más caros al suelo.

-**Cómo debo ser** – Cantaron los tres divertidos saliendo a la calle perseguidos por Inglaterra hecho una fiera.

-**Pero miren aquí** – Señalo un pedazo de su jarrón furioso.

-**Libre de correr seré** – Canto Sealand saliendo a toda velocidad con sus amigos lejos de Inglaterra.

-**Bueno, definitivamente eso no –** Canto furioso por los castigos que Sealand recibiría.

-**Todo lo que quiera hare** – Se columpio en una barra de metal para darse impulso al saltar y alejarse de Inglaterra.

-**Usted y yo tenemos que de cara a cara hablar** – Exclamo Inglaterra furioso viendo a las tres micronaciones que se escondían detrás de un carrusel.

-**Mira nada más a la nación quien quiere aconsejar** – Se burló Sealand de Inglaterra y haciendo que este se subiera al carrusel.

-**Si este es el rumbo que llevamos, yo no voy lejos yo me voy del parque, no me voy a quedar el chico cada día está más mal** – Inglaterra cayo en la trampa de los pequeños.

-**Yo quisiera ya ser una nación** – Hizo girar el carrusel haciendo que Inglaterra perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo - **Miren por aquí-i, miren por acá-a donde me vean, seré una estrella** – Se subió a la cima de la resbaladilla y todas las personas del parque le prestaron atención y sin poderlo evitar siguieron sus órdenes.

-**Aun no** – Inglaterra se bajó como pudo del carrusel.

-**Y con cada ciudadano compartir que fuerte por doquier se pueda oír lo que la nación Sealand tiene que decir** – Las personas le siguieron en la canción hechizados por los niños y sus carismáticas voces acompañadas por sus grandes sonrisas.

-**Quiero ya ser una nación** – Canto con más entusiasmo ya que las personas le seguían en la canción - **Quiero ya ser una nación ¡Quiero ya ser una nación!** – Termino de cantar y todos quienes presenciaron la escena aplaudieron contentos por los niños.

-Se acabó están castigados – Dijo Inglaterra furioso dejando a la vista las magulladuras que tenía por los golpes.

-¡Eh! ¡Inglaterra es muy cruel! – Se quejaron los 3 niños con grandes ojos llorosos, ocasionando que muchos pares de ojos vieran a Inglaterra de forma acusatoria.

-No esperen se equivocan – Inglaterra intento explicar su situación pero no lo consiguió por lo que supo que estaba acabado sin importar nada - ¡Vayamos por un helado! – Les sonrió Inglaterra forzosamente a los niños haciendo que estos brincaran de alegría y le siguieran felices.

Ese día definitivamente no fue bueno para Inglaterra y menos cuando descubrió que Sealand realmente comenzó a hacer comercio, era algo pequeño pero parecía que iba progresando, por consecuente sabía que cosas malas le presagiaba el futuro. Si Inglaterra sufriría de ahora en adelante grandes jaquecas.

* * *

Y el capitulo esta terminado!

Ahora tengo que pasar a los comentarios:

**Annoyng-Anko7:** Juega los juegos de Mogeko! Son un poco fuertes pero sus historias son realmente buenas! XD Me alegro de ver que amigas en común disfruten de estas historias! :D

**Ranmaru Kirkland:** No deberías leer bajo las sabanas podrias salir lastimada! D: Si! Otra fan de Wadanohara! Solo diré que adoro los juegos de Mogeko! ¡Termina el juego y después me dices que te parecieron los finales! Y por supuesto que leeré tus fics! Yo encantada! X3

**diva-akira:** Turquía es sexy y bueno... Solo diré eso! XD Egipto es un enigma viviente pero por eso se puede explotar su personaje X3

**Ninfia-Flan:** Así que por las prisas no pusiste tu nombre... Nah a cualquiera le pasa cuando le gusta algo que lee! :D Lamento las faltas de horrografia! A veces la compu no detecta y yo soy un poco despistada por lo que también se pasan algunas :( Si Chipre sobra pero no sabia como terminar así que... RELLENO POR TODAS PARTES! XD

**sailor:** Hace mucho que no te veía! Que bueno que te gusto! Gracias por leer! X3

Y bueno son todos los comentarios, debería decir algo sobre cualquier cosa pero estoy cansada, apenas regrese de mi viaje, así que me voy a dormir.

Gracias por leer.

Las quiere el pollito! X3


	19. Es Un Golfo

Hola! Yo aquí con un nuevo capitulo! Bueno antes que nada decir que es el primer capitulo que me sale extremadamente largo.

Además de que existe dos particularidades en este capitulo, primero que use dos versiones de esta canción, la primera en usarse es el doblaje que fue mas reciente de la dama y el vagabundo, sin embargo la segunda versión es mas antigua, de hecho si buscan en YouTube con el titulo de la canción le saldrán en primeras opciones las dos canción, la primera opción es la mas antigua y la segunda la mas reciente por si quieren tener referencias :)

La segunda particularidad es que es uno de los capítulos que desearía continuar pero no lo hare, por dos simples razones, una no tengo tiempo y espacio para otra historia que necesite mas capítulos y dos me gusto como termino el capitulo y no quisiera arruinarlo con segundas parte pero si alguien quiere continuarla es bienvenido, solo avíseme previamente y le otorgare el permiso, bueno eso esta si quieren! :D

Ahora si pasemos a la renuncia:

**Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no me pertenecen yo solo las tomo prestadas para pura parodias e historias sin fines de lucro.**

Ahora si disfruten el capitulo, les advierto que tal vez se encuentren faltas de horrografia o transcripción, de antemano una disculpa! :3

* * *

**Es Un Golfo.**

Alfred era conocido por ser un chico muy agradable, amistoso, listo pero que se hacia el tonto, nunca ha estado enamorado pero tiene muchos amigos en su escuela e incluso con sus vecinos. Se podría decir que era un estudiante ejemplar, un caballero de esos que ya casi no existían, el sueño ideal de muchas jovencitas, cualquiera que lo conociera sabía que tenía una vida completamente tranquila y sin preocupaciones, además que su futuro estaba asegurado al tener una herencia familiar que un día seria suya con esfuerzo y trabajo.

Si su vida cualquiera lo envidiaría y sin embargo para Alfred este tipo de vida rutinaria y pacifica era un arma de doble filo, ya que se perdió de muchas lecciones de la vida, por lo que cuando conoció a Arthur nunca imagino que sufriría mucho, sobre todo que al descubrir que él mismo era distinto a lo que sus amigos y familiares esperaban.

Su historia comienza con su rutinaria caminata a la escuela, a sus 17 años toda su vida había sido tranquila y pacifica hasta que se encontró con aquel vago que dormía en una banca del parque por el cual Alfred transitaba.

En un principio Alfred paso de largo pero al voltear a ver al vago por el rabillo del ojo se sorprendió y se detuvo súbitamente. El vagabundo no dejaba ver muy bien su rostro o su cabeza pero Alfred pudo ver algo y lo que vio hizo que actuara por inercia. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de sus acciones, el prácticamente había quitado los brazos le rostro del vagabundo, el cual despertó de su sueño por la acción tan desesperada aplicada en él.

-¿Qué demonios? – Dijo en voz alta el vagabundo pero callo sus reclamaciones cuando vio unos ojos azules que lo veían con asombro y fascinación.

-Lo siento – Se disculpó Alfred y de inmediato dejo libre al pobre hombre.

-Está bien pero ¿Por qué diantres hiciste eso? – Pregunto el vagabundo un poco somnoliento.

-¡Oh! Yo… - Alfred no sabía cómo responder por primera vez en su vida se vio metido en una gran encrucijada y él no tenía una respuesta – Es solo… Vi un poco tu rostro y vi unos enormes gusanos pero resultaron ser tus cejas – Mintió sorprendiendo al vago pero sobre todo a él mismo.

-Tú… ¡Te matare grandísimo idiota! – Lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y comenzó a zarandearlo.

-Jajajaja – Comenzó a reír como un idiota pero la realidad es que estaba intentando detener a su nerviosismo y el extraño ritmo su corazón.

Mentiría si dijera que fue la última vez que el caballero y el vagabundo se vieron pero Alfred buscaba al vago siempre, ni siquiera Alfred sabia la razón por la que le buscaba solo… Cuando se daba cuenta ya lo estaba buscando. Se veían diario, Alfred lo llego a conocer, su nombre (El cual era Arthur), sus cosas favoritas, lo que le disgustaba, sus aventuras de día a día y muchas cosas más.

Así fue como se conocieron, así inicio la historia de un estudiante ejemplar y un vagabundo de grandes cejas.

-Cada vez que te conozco más me doy cuenta que eres lo contrario a mí – Le dijo una vez Alfred a Arthur.

-Mmmmmm – Fue la contestación de Arthur mientras prendía un cigarro y comenzaba a fumar – Je, después de todo yo soy un vago hecho y derecho, mi vida no ha sido fácil desde que mis padres me abandonaron a mi suerte en este país – Comento ácidamente mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarro.

-Y a todo esto… ¿Por qué te abandonaron? – Pregunto Alfred curioso pero se arrepintió a los segundo de preguntar.

-¿Realmente quieres saber? – Le sonrió Arthur de medio lado y con mirada extremadamente peligrosa y muy atractiva.

-Eh… yo *Glup* - Paso saliva de golpe y su nerviosismo aumento, Alfred realmente se arrepintió de preguntar pero de no haberlo hecho tal vez nunca se hubiera conocido.

-¿Por qué estas nervioso? – Arthur poso su mano en la pierna de Alfred.

-Yo debería marcharme – Se quiso levantar de su asiento pero se vio apresado por un abrazo sorpresivo de Arthur.

-No te vayas, si apenas eh comenzado – Le susurró al oído.

-¿Qué…? – No pudo continuar con su pregunta ya que los labios de Arthur se apropiaron de los de Alfred.

Alfred quiso rechazarlo y quejarse por tan impropia acción, sin embargo antes de que pudiera quejarse la lengua de Arthur invadió su ser, los pensamientos y quejas de Alfred se esfumaron.

Cuando el beso termino Alfred se dio cuenta que sin querer siguió el ritmo de Arthur lo supo cuando vio el hilo de saliva que los conectaba.

-¿Tu eres gay? – Pregunto Alfred casi en un susurro que la brisa nocturna del parque se llevó.

-Sí y por lo que puedo ver tú también – Sonrió lascivamente y con la mirada indico la obvia erección que Alfred estaba sufriendo.

-Yo… - Desvió la mirada e intento cubrirse.

-Sabes que actúes de esa forma me querer darte duro – Le susurró al oído y Alfred enrojeció.

El silencio se impuso entre ellos pero Alfred no se quedó quieto solo poso su mano en la Arthur, eh de decir que Alfred ese día descubrió su sexualidad pero también ese mismo día en ese parque solitario perdió su virginidad. Pero ahí no termino su encuentro, Alfred invito a Arthur a su casa, le mimo, le dio de comer y le permitió dormir en su cama en donde la pasión se desato unas 3 veces más.

Esa noche Alfred se sintió vivo y no se preocupó por las demás persona y el que dirán, al fin y al cabo esos días sus padres se encontraban ausentes por un viaje familiar de unas semanas.

Arthur comenzó a vivir con Alfred, para este último fue el paraíso, es una pena que por culpa de su felicidad no se diera cuenta que Arthur cada vez que sonreía lo hacía de forma hipócrita y sin ningún sentir en su ser por el alegre rubio.

-Oye Alfred – Le llamo un compañero de su escuela cuando este se dirigía a la salida.

-¿Qué ocurre Walter? – Le regreso a ver un poco intrigado.

-¿Eso que tienes en el cuello es un chupetón? – Pregunto su amigo de forma picara.

-¿Qué? – Con paso rápido se dirigió a un espejo y ahí vio las marcas que le había dejado Arthur la noche anterior.

-No sabía que ya tenías novia ¿Quién es? – Le pregunto Walter mientras le pegaba débilmente con el codo en el costado.

-E-Eso no te incube – Salió corriendo del lugar y dejando a su amigo con un gran duda en sus ojos.

Al llegar Alfred a su casa se dio cuenta que Arthur no se encontraba, al principio no le tomo importancia pero después de unas horas en las que él no aparecía, Alfred salió corriendo a buscarlo, le busco en el parque, en las callejones, en tiendas y demás lugares hasta que llego a un barrio muy descuidado, sucio y con muchas personas indigentes, busco rápidamente con la mirada pero simplemente no encontraba a Arthur por ningún lado, estaba a punto de tirar la toalla y regresar a su casa para ver si este había regresado cuando una voz lo asusto por la espalda.

-¿Oye guapo está perdido? – Pregunto un rubio de cabello largo y enrulado.

-Vamos Francis no acoses al niño – Le dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-Oh vamos Antonio no me quites la diversión – Dijo el rubio que respondía al nombre de Francis y pasa un brazo por los hombros del asustado Alfred.

-¡Idiota! Mira como lo asustaste – Le dijo un albino de ojos rojos mientras señalaba como Alfred temblaba un poco.

-Gilbert eres un poco cruel conmigo – Se quejó Francis algo dramático – Pero dime pequeño ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos? – Regreso a ver a Alfred.

-Busco a una persona – Respondió un poco inseguro.

-¿Y cómo es esa persona? – Pregunto curioso Antonio.

-Es rubio, tiene ojos verdes y unas cejas muy gruesas – Respondió en automático.

-No puede ser… - Los tres hombres se quedaron con los ojos en blanco – ¡Otro que cae por Arthur! – Exclamaron los tres algo sorprendidos – Ajajajajaja – Comenzaron a reír a carcajadas el trio de hombres.

-¿Cómo es que…? – Comenzó Alfred a preguntar.

-¿Le conocemos? – A completo Francis su pregunto – Pequeño niño, Arthur es alguien muy conocido por aquí pero yo no te diré nada sobre él, mejor que te lo explique la persona que más le conoce – Lo comenzó a guiar a un bar en donde se encontraban pocas personas por las horas del día.

-¡Hey Ángel! – Llamo Antonio a una chica de cabellos negros, ojos cafes oscuros y con un hermoso cuerpo, en palabras simples de Gilbert "un bombon entres bombones".

-¿Qué sucede Antonio? – Pregunto mientras dejaba una bebida a un hombre babeaba literalmente por ella.

-Ha llegado otro enamorado de Arthur – Comento entre risas Gilbert.

-¡Oh vaya! Pobre de ti y de mí y muchos y muchas otras que han caído por él – Le dijo Ángel a Alfred mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al rubio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Alfred extrañado por tal comentario.

-¿Porque mejor no le cantas la canción de Arthur Ángel? – Le pregunto Francis mientras se sentaba en el piano que había en ese bar y comenzaba a tocar una canción.

-¿A qué se refieren? – Pregunto Alfred al temeroso.

-Cariño, es Arthur, es un hombre ¡Pero qué hombre! – Ángel se recargo en la barra del bar.

-Eso es mujer canta – Pidió Gilbert haciendo sonar la vajilla como una pequeña batería.

-Ángel está trabajando muy duro para ser una cantante profesional – Le susurro Antonio a Alfred.

-**Él es un vagabundo y muy guapo, además** – Comenzó a cantar y moverse por el bar - **No hay como él en el mundo y espero que no cambie jamás **– Miro a Alfred directamente a los ojos - **Tal por cual, vagabundo sin vergüenza, sin moral** – Todos los clientes comenzaron a tararear siguiendo la canción - **Un galán, muy tremendo hasta a mí con él me ha ido mal** – Puso su mano derecha en su corazón y su semblante se mostró un poco triste - **En cualquier lugar puede aparecer causando un grave problema** – Acaricio la cabeza de Alfred con ternura - **En él no puedes ya creer para mí es un dilema es fatal** – Sonrió con tristeza - **Vagabundo… Es así no hay más que hablar es el mejor vagabundo, por su rumbo yo quisiera vagar** – Se fue alejando de los chicos moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la canción - **Junto a él quisiera vagar, junto a él quisiera vaga**r – Desapareció detrás de la barra y se dedicó a atender a la demás clientela del lugar.

-Espera ¿No se supone que Arthur es gay? – Pregunto extrañado Alfred por la revelación que le daban.

-Mi pequeño niño, Arthur es como un perro – Francis se acercó a él – Dale comida, casa y un lugar para dormir y el hará todo lo que le digas – Comento Francis de modo cruel – Y para que negar que yo no me aproveche de eso – Sonrió Francis tristemente.

-Pero no puede ser igual en todas las relaciones que ha tenido ¿O sí? – Pregunto esperanzado.

-Déjame adivinar, en cuanto preguntaste sobre su pasado él te beso ¿O me equivoco? – Le pregunto Antonio con un dolor en sus ojos.

-Sí, lo hizo – Alfred sintió su corazón apretujándose – ¿Acaso hizo lo mismo con ustedes? – Pregunto refiriéndose a Francis y Antonio.

-No solo ellos cielo, también yo fui una de las personas que paso por esa situación – Respondió Ángel un poco triste – Pero a diferencia de este trio yo no acabe en su cama – Soltó sinceramente.

-¿Los tres? – Alfred volteo a ver a Gilbert.

-Sí, yo también acabe en sus brazos, yo y mi hermano menor – Gilbert suspiro desganado – Pero no solo nosotros también están varias personas – Comento mientras comenzaba hacer cuentas.

-O si, están los chicos orientales que viven a unas cuadras de aquí, también si mi memoria no me falla se metió con los chicos nórdicos – Comento Francis haciendo memoria.

-Yo recuerdo que se metió con los subordinados de Iván – Dijo Antonio.

-¡Oh vaya! Iván fue el que peor lo paso – Comento Ángel mientras limpiaba unos vasos.

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Alfred con el pecho oprimido.

-Iván es un tipo muy alto y fuerte pero extremadamente sensible y de frágil mente, por lo que imagina lo que paso cuando Iván descubrió a la persona que supuestamente le amaba teniendo sexo con sus dos hermanas al mismo tiempo, eso le rompió el corazón y por casi rompe la poca cordura que le queda – Dijo Francis mientras suspiraba.

-Debe ser una mentira – Alfred quería llorar se sentía deshecho por dentro – ¿Porque haría algo así de terrible? – Pregunto Alfred alterado.

-Porque el odia el tener un relación estable, de hecho insinúale que lo amas o incluso dile que lo quieres e inevitablemente te dejara – Le dijo Francis a Alfred – De hecho ninguno de los que estamos aquí pudo decirle nunca un te amo a Arthur, se fue antes de que lo intentáramos – El rostro de Francis se ensombreció – De hecho pequeño, presiento que está a punto de dejarte – Palmeo su hombro en señal de apoyo – Sera mejor que disfrutes tus últimos momentos con el – Revolvió su cabello y se alejó para pedir una bebida a Ángel.

-Arthur no me dejara – Dijo Alfred con unas incontables ganas de llorar.

-Si lo buscabas es porque se salió de tu casa y no te aviso – Le dijo Gilbert al pequeño rubio.

-Si pero… - Alfred estaba a punto de replicar pero Antonio no le dejo.

-Cuando nos dejó a todos nosotros, él se fue todo un día completo y regreso entrada la madrugada, después te da una última noche de pasión o en caso de Ángel una noche de plática amena y al otro día se va con la nueva persona que encontró – Explico Antonio calmadamente.

-¡Mienten! – Exclamo Alfred antes de salir del lugar y dirigirse corriendo a su casa para encontrar a Arthur.

-Pobre chico – Comentaron los presentes sintiendo pena por él.

Alfred regreso a su hogar y las horas comenzaron a pasar, Arthur no apareció en todo el día, cuando él llego era casi la medianoche. Fue por ese motivo que este último se sorprendió de ver a Alfred sentado en la sala esperándolo.

-¿Pensé que dormías? – Pregunto algo sorprendido.

-Lo haría pero me tenías preocupado por que no te vi en todo el día – Alfred invito a Arthur a tomar asiento a su lado en el sofá.

-Je, no necesitas hacer algo así, se cuidarme solo – Le comento secamente mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-¡Arthur! – Alfred se lanzó encima del sorprendido chico – Yo realmente estaba preocupado – Le abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Chico estúpido – Arthur acaricio su cabeza.

-Arthur – Le miro al rostro, lo que vio no le gusto.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres diversión? – Pregunto cínicamente.

-Arthur – Las lágrimas se comenzaron a juntar en los ojos de Alfred, el rostro de Arthur no mostraba ninguna emoción, de hecho no había nada en los ojos de Arthur que expresara algún sentir por Alfred – Arthur – Susurro su nombre en medio de su conmoción.

-Hoy estas muy atractivo y suplicante – Arthur le sonrío lascivamente y se comenzó a acercar al rostro de Alfred con la intención de besarle.

-Te amo – Soltó Alfred en un segundo provocando que Arthur se sorprendiera por la confesión.

-Ja jajajaja – Arthur comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia y sin miramientos alejo a Alfred de forma brusca y lo tiro al suelo - ¿Qué sabes tú del amor? – Le pregunto con odio en su mirar.

-Arthur – Se levantó rápidamente del suelo - ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto aferrándose a su espalda intentando detenerlo.

-Lo que haga con mi vida no te incube – De un manotazo lo alejo y sin mirar atrás tomo sus cosas y se fue de la casa de Alfred.

-A-Arthur – Llamo Alfred arrodillado en el suelo – No me dejes – Pidió débilmente mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y se inclinaba en el suelo totalmente, lugar en donde lloro hasta el amanecer del otro día.

Esta demás decir que Arthur no volvió, las semanas fueron pasando y el alegre Alfred que todos conocían fue cambiando, se volvió cerrado de corazón y su pensamiento se volvió frio y calculador. Se prometió a él mismo no volverse a enamorar y haría lo que fuera falta para alejar a las personas de su alrededor, no quería salir lastimado nunca más pero eso no evito que sus pies se movieran por inercia y lo llevaran de vuelta al parque donde conoció a su único amor.

Los días pasaron y cuando creía que todo su ser por fin se había acostumbrado a la soledad que le dejo Arthur, nuevamente sus pies le traicionaron y por error llego al bar donde conoció a las personas que le advirtieron de Arthur.

-Se marchó sin mirar atrás ¿Verdad? – Le pregunto Francis cuando vio a Alfred frente a la entrada del bar.

-Así parece – Comento con sequedad.

-Sabes Arthur dejo la ciudad – Le dijo sorprendiendo a Alfred.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto sorprendido por la información.

-Iván lo reconoció en la calle y vio como este tomaba un autobús que tenía rumbo a otro Estado, él quiso detenerle pero sus hermanas lo detuvieron, ellas sabían que Arthur solo traería tristeza a sus vidas – Acaricio suavemente la cabeza de Alfred.

-Se fue – Alfred estaba a punto de llorar pero las contuvo, se prometió no llorar más por Arthur – Al menos le dije mi sentir – Le dijo Alfred a Francis.

-Sabes eres el único de los hombres que ha logrado tal hazaña – Sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Hombre? ¿Acaso hubo una mujer? – Pregunto intrigado.

-Se dice que la hay pero solo es un rumor – Comento Francis al aire.

-Ya veo - Su mirada se ensombreció con algo de decepción.

-Vamos, te invito una bebida – Lo invito a pasar al bar, el cual estaba casi vacío.

-Hay menos gente que antes – Comento Alfred en voz baja que logro escuchar Francis.

-Eso es porque la flor de este basurero se ha marchado para superarse – Le dijo Francis haciendo referencia a Ángel.

-¿Ella logro entrar en la escuela que quería? – Pregunto Alfred con curiosidad.

-Si lo hizo y ahora está en otro Estado estudiando arduamente – Le sirvió una bebida sin mucho alcohol.

-Al menos alguien tuvo un final feliz – Comento Alfred feliz por la chica y sin miramientos le dio un largo trago a su bebida.

-A si se habla – Y Francis se unió a él.

**Mientras tanto en otro Estado con Ángel…**

-Dicen que la vida y los caminos de muchas personas se pueden volver a juntar por obra del destino – Comento Ángel al vagabundo que tomaba una siesta en el banco.

-O tal vez sea simple suerte – El vagabundo se incorporó y dejo visible su rostro – Hola Ángel – Le miro a los ojos si ninguna muestra de simpatía.

-**¡Oh! ¡Pero qué hombre! **– Le acaricio la cabeza juguetonamente.

-Sigues siendo la misma – Sonrió con una mezcla de amor y amargura a la chica que se encontraba frente a él.

-**Bien lo sé, que es un golfo** – Comenzó a catarle sin miramientos - **Es un vago, haragán aun así yo lo quiero eso nadie lo podrá evitar** – Lo miro directamente a los ojos - **Yo no sé qué le han visto, qué les puede atraer** – Ni ella misma sabia la razón de la atracción que sentían por Arthur - **Porque aun siendo un golfo las personas se disputan su querer** – Sonrió con picardía - **Muy voluble es y engañador es un encanto de pillo, un adorable seductor** – Acaricio su mejilla de forma coqueta - **Sin un dólar en el bolsillo, es genial, algo tiene que nos viene a enloquecer** – Sonrió con ironía - **Pero es así y así lo quiero, aunque a mí nunca me llegue a querer** – Se fue alejando de Arthur sin mirar atrás - **Él nunca me llegue a querer, Él nunca me llegue a querer** – Se alejó del parque dejando a Arthur con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

-Eres la misma de siempre mujer, ¿Por qué me conoces mejor que nadie? – Pregunto al aire mientras se volvió recostar en la banca. Pero no tuvo tiempo de dormir, en ese preciso momento llego un jovencito que por leguas se notaba que era italiano.

-Arthur – Le llamo suavemente - ¿Quién era la chica con la que hablabas? – Pregunto el pequeño chico con cierto toque de celos.

-A quién le importa la mujer, si tengo a mi compañero de sexo frente a mí ¿O me equivoco Feliciano? – Sonrió de medio lado cuando vio que el chico enrojeció por completo.

Si, Arthur volvió a iniciar su ciclo, el cual siempre haría que muchas personas salieran lastimadas y nadie podría evitarlo. No hasta que alguien tocara su corazón y permitiera que Arthur abriera su corazón a las personas.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este deprimente capitulo, admito que llore y me sonrojo en ciertas partes pero bueno dejemos tanta cháchara y pasemos a los comentarios!

**xjapan:** No te preocupes llegaran pero aun falta para que salgan! XD

**LadyNerissa:** Si esto lo que pasa cuando juntas a Hetalia y Disney! X3 Lamento la versión en latino pero ya vez que al ser mexicana no estoy familiarizada con las canciones españolas! Perdón por eso :(

**Ninfia-Flan:** Suele pasar el repetir expresión pero aun así gracias por tu observación! :D Y no te preocupes presiento que Sealand no se acercara a Rusia. Eh notado que muchos se emocionan por Seborga, acaso noto que hay muchas fangirls de él? X3

**sailor:** Me alegro que te gustara! La persona que me pidió micronaciones aquí las tienen! XD

**Ranmaru Kirkland:** Me alegro que sacaras una nota *Se pone roja de la pena por el abrazo* ¡Yeih! Nueva palabra! Aunque aun no se que significa XD Dijiste liveaction? Grábense! Y súbanlo a internet y pasen el link! Seria genial ver el video! X3

**milly loca:** Gracias por la rifada! XD Si Grecia y Turquía no se llevan pero verlos bailar juntos y el sauna cambiaron un poco mi percepción! X3 Por cierto yo ya te he leído creo que fue la historia de Fujoshi con Hungría eso me divirtió, aunque muchas veces no dejo comentarios porque se me olvida o por pena! DX Si tengo Facebook, de hecho puedes buscarme como Adris Daisuki, si sale alguien con la imagen de un link, esa soy yo, solo me dices que eres tu y ya te platico, así como le platico a Ruth :D

**Annoyng-Anko7:** No deberías leer de noche! Eso es lo que quisiera decir pero yo hago lo mismo a pesar de que al otro día tengo cosas que hacer! XD Muchas gracias por la suerte y también un saludo para ti! :3

**Romi Sixx:** Pásame un UkUs y leyendo te diré si te lo permito o no... Broma! Ya anote tu canción, pero en serio pasa una historia así quiero ver la diferencia! :D

Bueno son todos los comentarios, tengo que decir que este tendría que se la ultima historia de esta pareja, pero permitiré mas de estas historias sere tolerante, pero pídanlo con cuenta o sino no! Y otra cosa pidan mas parejas no me importan si son muy Cracks! XD

Se despide el pollito, nos leemos mañana! X3


	20. Bella Notte

Hola! Ya tengo el nuevo capitulo para ustedes! Pero antes una cosa:

No odien a Arthur! Recuerden que solo es una historia y además recuerden que un personaje que es malo en actuar no nace siendo así se forja por las experiencias de su vida! :D Bueno eso es lo que pienso :3

Ahora lo siguiente...

Comenzamos otra vez con algo romántico! Y creo que dejare de ser tan mmm mala con los personajes? Prometo no escribir mas drama y cosas que puedan lastimar sus corazones! D:

Bien continuemos con la renuncia:

**Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no me pertenecen yo solo los tomo prestados para parodias sin fines de lucro.**

Ya pueden disfrutar de la lectura! :D

* * *

**Bella Note.**

Seborga era conocido como un chico muy alegre, guapo y simpático pero algo que lo caracteriza es su comportamiento coqueto que tiene con todas las mujeres guapas de su casa y sobre todo las señoritas naciones del mundo. De hecho en estos precisos momentos se encontraba con el corazón a mil por hora, ya que se había enamorada de la hermosa hermanita de Francia, la señorita Mónaco.

En un intento de él por obtener una cita con ella, le reto en un concurso de Póker, quien diría que Seborga ganaría por pura suerte, porque además de que Mónaco era una experta en este juego, Seborga gano sin siquiera saber realmente las reglas del juego y en su primera mano saco una escalera real de color, para Seborga fue el destino de su corazón para Mónaco fue algo traumatizante el haber perdido con un principiante pero aun así cumplió su palabra y accedió a salir con Seborga.

-Ve así que saldrás con Mónaco – Dijo Italia feliz a su pequeño hermano.

-Bastardo suertudo – Comento Romano algo celoso.

-La voy a llevar a un lugar muy mágico – Comento Seborga acomodando su corbata del traje que llevaría a su cita.

-¿La llevaras al jardín de Grecia? – Preguntaron los dos italianos sorprendidos por Seborga de que pudiera pagar algo así.

-¿Eh? ¡Para nada! – Respondió Seborga terminando de acomodar su traje – La llevara a la ciudad del amor – Sonrió con gran emoción.

-¿La llevaras a Francia? – Pregunto Romano extrañado.

-No, esa es la ciudad de las luces – Comento divertido.

-Espera… ¿La llevaras a…? – Italia iba a preguntar pero Seborga se le adelanto.

-Sí, la llevare a ese mágico lugar – Les dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo – Y espero que me ayuden con lo que les pedí – Comento Seborga mientras abría la puerta de entrada.

-Para nosotros será un placer ayudarte en el amor – Respondieron al mismo tiempo los hermanos Italia.

Seborga viajo al punto de reunión con la señorita Mónaco, la cual aún no llegaba pero era de esperarse, el pobre chico estaba tan nervioso que llego una hora antes de la prevista.

Sin embargo su adelanto a la hora le permitió tener todo listo para el momento en que llegara Mónaco, la cual llego puntual a la hora y digamos que se llevó una grata sorpresa por la visión que le otorgaba Seborga, a los ojos de Mónaco el lucia como un príncipe gallardo y guapo que solo tenía ojos para ella.

-Te ves hermosa – Dijo Seborga cuando la vio aparecer con el hermoso vestido que traía puesto.

-Gracias y tú te ves muy guapo – Le dijo Mónaco con timidez.

-¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto extendiéndole la mano para que la tomara.

-Por supuesto – Mónaco tomo suavemente su mano y se dirigieron al sitio de la cita.

El lugar donde se encontraban era un restaurante italiano, sitio que fue reservado solo para ellos dos, además de que la decoración era hermosa y el servicio impecable, la vista que daba el gran ventanal se llevaba el trofeo de belleza esa noche. Y como no serlo, si la vista nocturna de Venecia era realmente bella.

-¿Qué te gustaría pedir? – Pregunto Seborga al inquieto.

-Por hoy creo que me encantaría comer pasta – Sonrió Mónaco con ternura al ver como los ojos de Seborga se iluminaban.

-¡Qué bien! – Sonrió Seborga en extremo de felicidad.

El platillo fue servido en un mismo plato y cuando estaba a punto de probar su comida, un acordeón comenzó a sonar y Mónaco supo de inmediato que canción era.

-Tú realmente me sorprendes – Le dijo Mónaco a Seborga.

-Sé que es tu canción favorita por eso te la regalo hoy – Seborga le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a Mónaco.

Para sorpresa de Mónaco los que cantaban eran nada más y nada menos que los hermanos Italia que estaban felices por la cita de su hermanito, por tal motivo cantaron con más sentimiento.

-**Oh, no tiene igual questa noche especial, la llamamos bella notte** – Comenzó a cantar Romano mientras tocaba el órgano con gran maestría.

-**Ven a mirar esas luces brillar, questa amable bella notte** – Lo acompaño Italia mientras tocaba la mandolina napolitana.

-**Si estás con quien amas dichoso vas a ser** – Los enamorados comenzaron a comer - **Nocturna magia llegará y el amor va a florecer** – Distraídamente la pareja comenzó a comer un espagueti demasiado largo que los llevo a besarse por error provocando que Mónaco volteara a otro lado avergonzada pero feliz - **Oh, noche especial de amor celestial** – Seborga con ese simple acto exploto en felicidad y sin poder evitar le regalo a su cita la última albóndiga que quedaba en el plato - **Questa dolce bella notte** – Mónaco sonrió enternecida por el gesto que le hizo su cita.

Pronto la pareja dejo el recinto y se subieron a una góndola que manejaron los hermanos Italia sin dejar de cantar haciendo que el ambiente se fuera endulzando más.

-**No tiene igual esta noche especial, la llamamos bella notte** – Una las luces de las casas de Venecia se fueron apagando y solo los faroles iluminaron los canales por los que pasaba la góndola - **Ven a mirar las estrellas brillar, esta dulce bella notte** – Al ver menos luz las estrellas se observaban con mayor facilidad - **Si estás con quien amas dichoso vas a ser** – Mónaco se recargo en el hombro de Seborga - **Nocturna magia llegará y el amor va a florecer** – Seborga le abrazo por el hombro provocando que Mónaco le regresara a ver y esta se quedara embelesada con los ojos de su cita - **Oh, noche especial de amor celestial** – Los rostros de ambos se fueron acercando lentamente - **Esta dulce bella notte** – La canción termino al igual que la distancia que había entre la pareja, justo cuando el beso sucedió los fuegos artificiales vislumbraron el cielo nocturno de Venecia, provocando un lindo recuerdo en los enamorados que comenzaron a salir formalmente.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de ahora!

Tengo una noticia, hoy es semana de 3 historias pero mañana no se si tenga tiempo pero si la subo será muy noche! Realmente espero alcanzar pero no puedo cancelar la oportunidad de ver la película de Naruto The Last Movie en cines! X3

Espero y comprendan!

Okey ahora pasemos a lo que me encanta los comentarios!

**xjapan:** Gracias! Amm a veces desearía que comentaras algo de la historia, me gustaría conocer tu opinión! X3

**Ranmaru Kirkland:** Ran vamos sal de ahí! *Toca la puerta de su armario* Te traje una historia romántica empalagosa que tal vez te anime, espero? ¡Espera! Dijiste chocolate? *Un tic comienza a aparecer en su ojo izquierdo* T-Tengo que ser fuerte (Pequeña adicción al chocolate) Gracias por las felicidades chocolate! Digo! Amiga! Gracias por seguir mis chocolates, que diga historias! DX Espero y te guste este pequeño chocolate digo! Capitulo! Nos vemos! *Sale corriendo por chocolate*

**milly loca:** Estas en modo Polonia! XD Ya te agregue en Facebook! :3 Tijuana! Porque a todas las personas que conozco son de la frontera? Meh! El chiste es conocer! Un saludo desde Michoacán! Y sip Feli se metió en algo feo! D:

**LadyNerissa:** Si ambos sufren uno por el pasado y el otro por culpa de un trastornado cejón! XD Esperare tu petición pero fíjate en las canciones muchas están ocupadas sobre todo las mas conocidas, consejo escoge una película poco conocida de Disney! :D

**Ninfia-Flan:** Gracias por tus concejos Ninfia-sensei! Pero por favor termina de leer toda la historia, si lo haces te daré regalare una historia con una canción que no sea de Disney! Pero para demostrarme que lo hiciste quiero un pequeño resumen! X3 Claro si quieres! Por cierto comienzo a pensar que muchos quieren a Seborga a pesar que solo a salido una vez en el anime! XD

**Annoyng-Anko7:** La perra del fandom XD Bueno los fans a su rollo aunque históricamente y viendo desde la perspectiva el mundo de Hetalia, una amiga y su servidora hemos llegado a la conclusión que Hetalia es una orgia mundial! X3 Por supuesto que puedes pedir Prucan de hecho siento muy tierna la pareja! :D Buscare una buena canción! :3

**Flannya:** La desaparecida volvió! En serio tus comentarios me hacen el día! XD Si de hecho muchas canciones de Frozen me lastiman los tímpanos! Espero que te gusten los demás capítulos! :3

**Flannya:** Y de nuevo apareces! Eh de decir que conociéndote leerás a velocidad de la luz! X3 Si la planto pero como dice México le metió una tremenda paliza que recordara toda su vida! :D No hay Germex no me han pedido ninguna hasta el momento! D: Pero podrías ser la primera si me lo pides! :)

**Flannya:** Luz celestial/Fuego infernal... Lo siento hermosa pero la canción te la ganaron! D: Y no repito las canciones, lo siento no puedo cumplir tu petición y realmente quiero escribirla! D´X Pero escríbela tu! Eres buena con las historias hazlo! Oh si encuentras otra canción la hare con gusto! Solo por ti! X3

**sailor:** No le odies! Solo insúltalo en silencio! XD Mmmm desearía poder cumplir tus peticiones pero hay un pequeño problema, uno tienes que pedirla con cuenta y dos colores en el viento ya la pidieron, la segunda canción de que película es? Y si te puedo dar otra historia de Venezuela por E.U. pero pídela con cuenta para avisarte si hay canción o no! D:

Bueno son todos los comentarios, los cuales fueron muchos, incluso yo me sorprendí! X3 Y ahora debería despedirme, pero antes ¿Les gusta Naruto? ¿Ya vieron la película yo veré mañana? Porque pregunto esto? Por simple curiosidad de premoción a película! XD

Ahora si nos vemos mañana por la noche, si puedo! D:

Los quiere el pollito!

PD. Soy chica! XD Lo digo por si las moscas! :3


	21. Hakuna Matata

Yeih! Regrese! Perdón que no cumpliera con la cuota anterior, por eso decidí, que este viernes, sábado, domingo y lunes! Cendran historias nuevas!

Pero antes les tengo una noticia, voy a hacer un especial de canciones, eso quiere decir que pondré alguna pregunta Random o algo así al final del capitulo y quien de la respuesta correcta tendrá como premio una canción fuera de Disney, de hecho ya tengo la primera ganadora, la señorita Milly, Felicidades! Ella se gano el derecho de la canción de Una Vez En Diciembre, por lo que dentro de unos capítulos tendremos el especial! X3

Ahora si pasemos a la renuncia:

**Los personajes de Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no me pertenecen yo solo los tomo prestados para parodias.**

Ahora si disfruten la lectura, advertencia de horrografia! D:

* * *

**Hakuna Matata.**

Era un hermoso día, en el cual se podía respirar un aire tranquilo en la casa de España, un divino día soleado, el cual para buena suerte del español era sábado, por lo tanto nada de trabajo, solo relajación y dedicación a él mismo o eso hubiera querido, ya que en lo menos que canta un gallo, ya tenía a sus amigos auto-invitados en su casa.

-¡España! Tu hermano mayor ha llegado – Entro Francia por la puerta trayendo consigo una canasta de comida, frutas y vino.

-Bienvenido – Saludo cortésmente España.

-Hola – Saludo Prusia desganado.

-¿Te pasa algo Prusia? – Pregunto España confundido por el ánimo que tenía, ya que generalmente el estaría dictando a los cuatro vientos lo genial que es.

-Mmmmmm – Prusia le dirigió una gélida mirada a España.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto España algo nervioso ya que Prusia nunca le había visto así.

-Tsk – Chasqueo la lengua y se dirigió al sofá donde prácticamente se recostó.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿O hice algo? – Pregunto España a Francia intrigado por la acciones de Prusia.

-Lo que pasa es que el asombroso fue bateado a banca – Comento Francia divertido mientras abraza por el hombro a España.

-¡A mí no me rechazaron! – Se levantó exaltado Prusia viéndoles completamente enojado – Además es obvio que ella tenía pareja y es por eso que no quiso salir conmigo – Se excusó Prusia a gran velocidad.

-Si es así entonces ¿Por qué me dio su número? – Pregunto Francia con una gran sonrisa enseñando el número telefónico de la chica.

-¡Idiota! – Le grito Prusia molesto y sentido.

-Vamos Prusia, no debes enojarte por un rechazo, hay miles de mujeres en el mundo – Dijo España divertido.

-Lo dejaría pasar si ¡Ustedes dejaran de joder mi ligue! – Prusia los señalo despectivamente.

-¿Eh? – Dijeron tanto Francia como España confundidos por tal declaración - ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntaron los dos varones sentándose en el sofá que se encontraba frente a Prusia.

-Siempre que salimos los tres juntos, los únicos que logran llevarse una mujer a casa son ustedes y a mí me dejan sin nada – Les comento con un puchero en los labios.

-¡Oh vamos! Eso no es cierto – Comento Francia queriendo quitarle importancia.

-En la fiesta de hace dos semanas, yo estaba coqueteando con una hermosa Frau (Mujer) y cuando estaba a punto de conseguir un beso aparece España y con una simple y estúpida sonrisa se la lleva – Señalo Prusia a España molesto.

-Bueno eso… - España se quedó sin palabras ya que eso realmente pasó.

-Y esta esa otra vez que fui a la cafetería con Francia y estaba charlando amenamente con una hermosa jovencita, llega este idiota – Señala a Francia – Le guiña el ojo y la tiene en sus brazos en un dos por tres – Trono los dedos refiriéndose a la velocidad.

-Bueno… Soy irresistible – Dijo Francia guiñando un ojo y sonriendo con algo de prepotencia.

-¡Los odio! – Le lanzo el un cojín ofendido por lo que respondido Francia.

-¡Vamos Prusia! No siempre va a ser así – Comento España intentando calmarlo.

-Entonces ¿Me prometen no volver a meterse con la mujer que estoy coqueteando? – Pregunto Prusia con un deje de felicidad.

-Emm…. No podemos cumplir eso – Respondieron ambos sinceramente.

-¡Jódanse! – Lloriqueo Prusia por la sinceridad de sus amigos.

-Ya sé que te hará olvidar tus tristezas – Comento Francia levantándose y sentándose junto a Prusia.

-¿Qué cosa? – Prusia le miro con recelo.

-Hakuna Matata – Dijo Francia mientras palmeaba el hombre de Prusia.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Prusia sorprendido por lo que dijo Francia.

-Hakuna Matata, significa no te angusties – Dijo España poniendo su mano en el hombro de Prusia.

-¿Cómo no me voy a angustiar? – Pregunto Prusia ofendido por lo que decían sus amigos.

-**Hakuna Matata, una forma de ser** – Comenzó a cantar Francia sin importarle que Prusia protestara.

-**Hakuna Matata, nada que temer **– España le siguió el juego comenzó a cantar junto a Francia.

-**Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir al vivir así, yo aquí aprendí Hakuna Matata **– Cantaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡CALLENSE! – Les grito Prusia totalmente furioso – Ademas ustedes siempre la han tenido fácil en el momento del coqueteo – Les dijo el albino celoso.

-Eso no es cierto Prusia – Comento España – No siempre fue así, en el pasado no era tan sencillo – Dijo el español regresando a ver a Francia.

-España tiene razón cuando yo era joven todo era diferente – Le dijo Francia a su albino amigo mientras se sumergía en sus recuerdos.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto Prusia aun sin creerse lo que le decían.

-Yo te lo puedo confirmar – Dijo España muy seguro de lo que decía - **Cuando un joven era él **– Comenzó España a cantar de una forma algo poética.

-**Cuando joven era ¡Yooo!** – Canto Francia en tono opera alcanzo nuevos niveles y rompiendo en el intento algunos vidrios y los tímpanos de sus amigos.

-**Muy bien** – Le felicito España destapando sus oídos.

-**Gracias** – Le agradeció Francia con una sonrisa.

-**Sintió que su aspecto le dio mucha fama vació la ciudad después de pasear** – Canto España divertido mientras recordaba los viejos tiempos.

-**Un alma sensible soy, aunque de rosas, cubierto estoy y a mis amigos el brillo se los llevó **– Canto Francia de forma dramática recordando que antes le confundían con una mujer – ¡**Qué vergüenza!** – Se cubrió su rostro avergonzado.

-**¡Oh qué vergüenza! **– España le siguió el juego cantando de forma dramática.

-**Mi nombre cambió a Hortensia** – Francia se lamentó con mucho sentimiento.

-**Su nombre no le queda** – España negó con la cabeza el horrible nombre.

-**Y mucho sufrí yo** – Francia cayo de rodillas.

-**Ay, como sufrió** – España poso su mano en el hombro de Francia en señal de apoyo.

-**Cada vez que yo…** \- Estaba a punto de decir una perversión.

-**¡Francia! ¡No en frente del niño! **– España detuvo a su amigo antes de que dijera algo pervertido.

-**¡Oh! perdón **– Se disculpó mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-**Hakuna Matata, una forma de ser** – Comenzaron a cantar los dos al unísono - **Hakuna Matata, nada que temer**– Cantaron felices ignorando por completo la cara de Prusia y su creciente incredulidad.

-**Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir** – Sin poderlo evitar Prusia se unió al canto.

-**Eso es canta** – Lo animo España - **Al vivir así, yo aquí aprendí Hakuna Matata** – Los tres cantaron al mismo unísono.

-Realmente tu vida se ve mejor cuando aplicas Hakuna Matata – Dijo Francia feliz abrazando a Prusia por el hombro.

-Deja las preocupaciones atrás y vive el presente – España le acaricio la cabeza despeinando su cabello en el proceso.

-Bien dejare mi enojo atrás y encontrare una forma de ganarles – Comento Prusia de forma superior volviendo a ser él mismo.

-¡Así se habla! – Dijo Francia feliz de que Prusia saliera de su pesadumbre.

-**Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata,** **Hakuna… **\- Comenzaron a caminar en fila india y siguiendo su buen humor la canción siguió su curso.

-**Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir al vivir así, yo aquí aprendí **– Prusia se soltó a cantar a todo pulmón sin pena y con un gran empeño en la letra.

-**Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuuuuuuuuuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata...** – Cantaron durante toda la mitad del día divertidos por la canción.

Si todo fue felicidad, es una lástima que no durara todo el día, España tuvo la visita de alguien muy significativa para su vida, persona que no aceptaba el coqueteo de Francia y le daba igual España, persona que acepto de inmediato la propuesta de cita de Prusia, quien ni lento ni perezoso salió con la hermosa mujer en una cita. Y los otros dos bueno ardieron en celos y enojo.

* * *

Y eso es todo por el momento ahora pasemos a comentarios, los cuales fueron muchos, de verdad gracias por sus comentarios, alegran mi día! :)

**xjapan:** Bueno al yaoi tampoco le voy mucho pero soy muy abierta de mente así que... Bueno disfruto leyendo algunas historias e incluso haciéndolas! :3

**Ninfia-Flan:** No eres la única que pensaba que así se llamaba, yo también lo pensé hasta que me pidieron la canción! D: Ridículamente triste! XD Para que negar esa era mi intención, quería salirme de la comedia y probar algo nuevo, al ver que les gusto tal vez algún día les traiga otra historia igual! Lo de la albóndiga no se me ocurrió y es una buena idea! X3 Góndola! Me recordaste a la escena de las llenas donde decían el nombre de Mufasa! XD

**LadyNerissa:** Soy muy extremista! TENGAME MIEDO! XD

**Annoyng-Anko7:** No te mueras! Aun quedan capítulos por ver! :3

**MadameMeryGoRound:** Tienes apartada la canción de los tres caballeros! :3

**Inviernosinluna:** No invernes! Perdón por traerte algo de malos momentos a tu vida! Pero ya veras que se te pasara un poco :) Por cierto amor y odio es una combinación explosiva! XD

**Inviernosinluna:** No te cueles mejor paga! Si Grecia te atrapa te va a pegar con su escoba maligna! D: Me alegro que se te pasara tu mala suerte, ir a Italia es el sueño de muchas personas, me incluyo! :3

**I'veCreatedAMonster:** La vida siempre trae confusiones, anímate! Me alegro que me critiques! Finlandia convirtiéndose en hombre... Pude haberlo hecho pero no lo hice porque pidieron esa pareja, ademas que una amiga y yo estamos en un debate por la relación sadomasoquista que existe entre Fin y Su-san! XD Espero tus demás criticas! :3

**Ranmaru Kirkland:** Me alegro de ver que saliste del armario! Si chocolate! *Inserte mirada demente* CHOCOLATE POR MUNDO! JAJAJAJA XD Seborga y Mónaco son personajes que deberían aparecer mas! :3

**Flannya:** China realmente adora esa canción! Que lo admita es otra cosa! XD Por cierto si que comentaste, ire respondiendo poco a poco, así que con esto empiezo! Eso me recuerda, note que no comentaste algunos capítulos, alguna razón en especial? :3

**Flannya:** Si trabajadora... XD Inglaterra no siendo tsundere... A veces si hay cosas en las que puede no ser tan él! X3

**Tobi Lawli-pop:** Ya vi la película! Y paso algo desagradable mientras veíamos la peli, se fue la luz justo al final y se perdió el momento, EL MOMENTO! DX

**Flannya:** Si el amor es tan amoroso? :D Tal vez te ganes la de No me rendiré de Spirit si contestas bien la pregunta! X3

**Flannya:** Si no pude evitar poner a México de Timón, siento que Canadá no hubiera quedado! Romance por todos los lugares! :3 No hay nadie mas asombroso que Prusia! D:

**Flannya:** Dime cuando no da miedo Bela? DX Si nadie se mete con el trió mágico! Aunque me da pena que no notaras el personaje secreto en la historia! D:

**Flannya:** Esa historia siempre tiene algo que dar! De hecho varios capítulos los tienen pero no pienso continuar ninguna, bueno excepto tal vez la 19, pero... Faltarían muchos capítulos para contar la historia completa! D: Pero solo diré que el culpable de esta historia es el tío de Arthur y su primo! Y solo eso!

**Flannya:** Prusia cuando quiere puede ser muy tierno y dedicado! X3 Me alegro que estés de acuerdo! :3

**sailor:** Haz dibujos y pásalos! Quiero ver! X3

**Flannya:** No hagas berrinches! Ya te aparte las otras canciones, así que ya son tuyas! :D Y si hay Germex para ti!

**milly loca:** Ya tienes tu LietPol y también me alegra hablar contigo con Face, aunque no me conecte tanto! XD Perdón el retraso, se que lo tenia que subir ayer pero por ciertas cosas no puede! D: Pero aquí esta el capitulo!

**Flannya:** Como si no conociéramos a Austria y su pianofilia! XD La psicología inversa siempre funciona! :3

**Flannya:** Pero si se besaron! Si cada viernes tendrás diversión! :D

**Flannya:** Prusia es muy fuerte! Ya sabes para conquistar tienes que tener bailarines a tus pies! XD

**Flannya:** No ahora no es el Hero el prota! XD Y no te que te saltas capitulos, porque? O mas bien... No te gustaron? D:

**Flannya:** Si Alemania fue un tanto cruel pero compréndelo esta estresado por la Unión Europea! XD Si era de Canadá pobrecito ni el correo lo quiere! D:

**Flannya:** Arthur si se metió con las dos, realmente ahora le dedique mas tiempo a esa historia! Aun espero comentarios al anterior y este! :D Yo también te quiero! Eso me recuerda tengo que ponerme al corriente con tus historias! Me encantas como escribes! X3

Y bueno son todos los comentarios, son muchos ahora si la pregunta! Recuerden gana quien conteste primero y le atine!

**Pregunta:** ¿Que pasa cuando China ve a Inglaterra y habla con él?

Ahora si se acabo esto, les veo mañana!

Los quiere el pollito! :3


	22. Colores En El Viento

Hola! Al fin termine el capitulo! Ahora les dejo aquí su nueva actualización. Pero antes les dejo la noticia, a la señorita Ranmaru, ganadora del concurso, felicidades!

Bien pasemos a la renuncia:

**Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no me pertenecen, solo las tomo prestadas para parodias!**

Y que disfruten su lectura!

* * *

**Colores En El Viento.**

Esta historia ocurrió hace mucho, mucho tiempo, exactamente después de la conquista del imperio Azteca, la ciudad se encontraba en reconstrucción y alejados de esta gran ciudad, estaba el gran campamento militar, en donde para el infortunio de España, este estaba teniendo problemas con su nueva subordinada.

-Escucha Nueva España, desde ahora eres un niño y por lo tanto… ¡Usa la ropa de varón! – Exigió el español mientras la perseguía por todo el campamento a la pequeña que corría en paños menores.

-¡Nunca! – O si aun a pesar de haber sido derrotada seguía teniendo una gran fuerza y velocidad, que comparada con la España era superior, aun así fue alcanzada y la vistieron a la fuerza – Te odio – Murmuro Nueva España enojada.

-Pues yo te amo – Le dio un beso en la frente.

-¡Idiota! – Le golpeo la barbilla con su cabeza - ¡Duele! – Se tocó la zona afectada.

-A mí también me dolió – Se quejó España con una lágrima en su ojo derecho.

-Se nota que se llevan bien – Comento divertida una de las mujeres que apoyaba a los conquistadores.

-¡Quien puede llevarse bien con él/ella! – Comentaron los dos al mismo tiempo ofendidos.

-Si tanto tiempo tienen para pelear ¿Por qué no van a buscar víveres para el campamento? – Pregunto divertida la mujer mientras les entregaba un saco en donde poner cosas comestibles.

-Bien – Contestaron los dos de mala gana y se internaron en la selva.

España iba muy desconfiado de la naturaleza y Nueva España, bueno ella técnicamente se sentía bien y extremadamente feliz de poder salir del asfixiante campamento.

-¡Nueva España! ¡Cuidado! – Advirtió alarmado España cuando vio aparecer a un gran jaguar, pero sus ojos quedaron en blanco cuando vio que dicho animal se acercó a su protegida y se dejó acariciar como un pequeño minino.

-¿Por qué debería tener cuidado? – Pregunto Nueva España mientras le miraba con curiosidad aun acariciando al felino.

-¡Chus! ¡Chus! ¡Chus! – España espanto al gatito subdesarrollado que salió corriendo del lugar.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto Nueva España algo conmocionada.

-Escucha Nueva España, este mundo es peligroso y sobre todo salvaje que no tiene nada irracional – Se arrodillo frente a Nueva España intentando explicarle la situación.

-Tú eres idiota ¿Verdad? – Le miro a los ojos con cierta furia.

-Cuando te hagas culta y lista lo comprenderás – Le acaricio la cabeza sin saber que ese comentario la ofendió de sobremanera.

-¡Déjame! – De un manotazo se alejó de España - **Me crees ignorante y salvaje** – Nueva España comenzó a cantar sorprendiendo a su nuevo tutor - **Tú has ido por el mundo y rodado por doquier mas no puedo entender si hay tanto por saber tendrías que aprender a escuchar** – Se alejó de España y dejo que el viento revolviera sus cortos cabellos - **Te crees señor de todo territorio la tierra solo quieres poseer más toda roca, planta o criatura viva esta, tiene alma, es un ser** – Acaricio a un pequeño mono que se acercó por el canto de la niña - **Tú crees que igual a ti es todo el mundo y hablas como un gran conocedor más sigues las pisadas de un extraño y mil sorpresas hallaras alrededor** – Lo comenzó a guiar por distintos pasajes sorprendiendo a España por lo que encontraban desde madrigueras de animales salvajes hasta paisajes paradisíacos - **¿Escuchaste aullar los lobos a la luna azul? ¿O, has visto a un lince sonreír?** – Se dejó escuchar la risa del animal sorprendiendo un poco a España - **¿O unirte a la voz de las montañas? Y colores en el viento descubrir** – Grandes hojas de multicolores revolvieron los cabellos de España - **Y colores en el viento descubrir** – Nueva España tomo carrera y se dejó caer desde una gran altura para caer un gran rió que tenía cascada - **Corramos por veredas en el bosque** – Comenzaron a correr los dos al mismo tiempo que unos venados pasaban a su lado - **Probemos de su fruto el sabor descubre que riqueza te rodea sin pesar, ni un instante en su valor** – Le dio a probar las frutas jugosas que les brindaba la tierra y las plantas - **Hermanos son el rió y la lluvia amigos somos todos como ves vivimos muy felices estando unidos en un ciclo fraternal que eterno es** – Nueva España cargo a un hermoso y pequeño zorro que salió a recibir a la pequeña - **¿Cuan alto el árbol será? Si lo cortas hoy nunca se sabrá** – Llegaron a un árbol que era de gran dimensiones del cual apenas se podía ver la copa de este - **Ni oirás aullar los lobos a la luna azul** – Un lobo aulló en la profundidad de la tierra - **Sea blanca o morena nuestra piel todos tenemos que cantar con las montañas y colores en el viento descubrir** – Se dejó cargar por España mientras el viento les acariciaba la caras con un gentil gesto - **Si no entiendes que hay aquí solo es tierra para ti **– Nueva España le dio a entender que ella tan lista como él - **Y colores en el viento descubrir** – Le sonrió con sinceridad a su tutor.

-¡Eres tan linda! – España le estrujo entre sus brazos – Ahora estoy seguro que serás un gran líder en el futuro – Comento España con orgullo en sus ojos.

-¡Idiota! No entendiste nada – Se retorcía en los brazos del español.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo volvemos al campamento? – Pregunto España totalmente desorientado.

-¡Uf! Bien yo guió, aunque aún falta recoger víveres para los hombres – Comento Nueva España mostrando el saco que se encontraba a la mitad.

-Entonces terminemos el encargo – Se puso en marcha al campamento y en el camino fueron recogiendo víveres y bueno técnicamente España no escuchaba a su subordinada y cuando llegaron de vuelta al campamento, comenzó el horror de la pequeña, su entrenamiento para ser todo un hombre en cuanto a intelecto, educación, forma de pelea y religión se dieron de forma estricta y espeluznante. O si, la colonización empezó con un gran golpe.

* * *

Yeih! Y se termino el capitulo, ahora debo decidir cuando subir el especial, buscare un día y se los traeré! :D

Bueno siguen los comentarios:

**Ranmaru Kirkland:** ¡Que lindo que a tu familia le guste Hetalia! A mis padres no les gusta y no hablemos de mi hermano... Pero en fin felicidades por ganar! X3 Ahora solo falta que pidas la canción! :D

**sailor:** Hola! Lo lamento no ganaste y solo por unos! D: Suerte para la próxima! :3

**Ninfia-flan:** Es divertido ver de mártires a España y a Francia! XD Te imaginas que sonora la música! Seria como em... Vaselina! X3 No te preocupes no son obligatorias el contestar las preguntas sino quieres mas canciones!

**Julchen awesome Beilschmidt:** Tu! Has hecho que mi corazón se conmueva y me diga: ¡Vamos permitirles pedir mas canciones! Y ahora sabrás lo que pasara al final de los comentarios! XD

**Annoyng-Anko7:** Si! X3333333 Ya va a salir la nueva temporada! Leí que era para julio! Estoy emocionada, realmente espero con ansias sus capítulos! :3 Los miserables! D: Eso etto... Descubrirás algo interesante al final del capitulo! :9

**lady-sailor:** Finalmente tienes cuenta! :D Ya anote tus canciones así que esperarles con ansia! X3 Y realmente quiero ver los dibujos! :3

Se terminaron los comentarios, ahora un anuncio!

**Al ver que muchos quieren canciones fuera de la saga Disney las permitiré, pero con una sola condición! Solo se permiten canciones de películas animadas, otras películas están prohibidas! Así que no las pidan! D:**

**Ahora si dejen sus canciones y también voy a permitir que pidan mas canciones de Disney se quita la barrera de 3 canciones! Pero escojan mas parejas! No repitan mucho las parejas comunes me escucharon fans del USUK!**

Ahora si me despido!

Las quiere el pollito! :3


	23. Quiero Saber

Hola! Estaba leyendo los comentarios y me lleve la sorpresa que a algunas personas no les gusto la idea de incluir canción de Disney y viendo esto llegue a una dolorosa decisión! No habrá canciones fuera de Disney, por lo tanto pido disculpas a quienes ganaron esa canción! D:

Ya que quienes comentaron sobre esto tienen razón! El fic perdería su función y sobre todo su propósito! Por eso lo siento! DX

Lo bueno es que pueden pedirme mas canciones! Eso de la barrera se quita, así que pidan lo que quieran! :D

Ahora dejare la renuncia:

**Hetalia y la cancion de Tarzán no me pertenecen, yo solo las tomo prestadas para parodias sin fines de lucro.**

Les dejo disfrutar del capitulo! :3

* * *

**Quiero Saber.**

Esta historia ocurrió un 11 de diciembre de 1890, los jefes de México y Rusia habían decidido crear formalmente relaciones diplomáticas, para eso un represéntate ruso fue enviado para firmar y comprobar por el mismo los términos. Esta demás decir que este personaje era acompañado por la representación humana de Rusia, quien ese momento se encontraba muy nervioso.

-¿Y si no le agrado? – Pregunto Rusia con su voz suave.

-¡No se preocupe señor Rusia! Me han llegado noticias que la historia de México es tan horrible como la suya – Le palmeo el hombro.

-¿Eso debería alegrarme? – Rusia entro en una pequeña depresión por el intento de apoyo moral por parte de su acompañante.

-¡Oh! ¡Mire señor Rusia! Hemos llegado – Dijo el hombre al ver al fin la tierra mexicana.

-¿No se supone que estamos en invierno? – Pregunto Rusia anonado al ver gran vegetación en las lejanías.

-¡Es cierto! Olvide mencionarlo señor, México es conocido como el país de la eterna primavera – Comento emocionado el embajador.

-¡EH! – Exclamo sorprendido Rusia por tal información – No tenemos nada en común – Su depresión aumento.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que pudieran tocar tierra y volvieron a transcurrir otros 15 minutos para que llegara la persona encargada de llevar a ambos varones al lugar de reunión.

-¡Perdonen sus mercedes por el retraso! – Apareció una jovencita que se encontraba muy agitada por la carrera que dio.

-Em… ¿Y usted es? – Pregunto el embajador sorprendido por la jovencita que apareció ante ellos y se encontraba recobrando el aliento.

-Disculpen, déjenme preséntarme, mi nombre Ana y seré su guía – Saludo la jovencita mientras le daba la mano al embajador para que la estrechara.

-Un placer – Apretó el embajador suavemente la mano de la señorita.

-¿Y usted debe ser el pequeño Rusia, no? – Pregunto Ana al girarse a ver a Rusia y sonreírle con mucha calidez.

-¿P-Pequeño? – Sin poderlo evitar Rusia se sonrojo y su nerviosismo afloro.

-¡Es una forma cariñosa de decir que estas muy alto, mijo! – Le palmeo el hombro divertida la morena.

-Disculpe ¿No se supone que México vendría a recogernos? – Pregunto Rusia algo confundido.

-Sobre eso… El señor México está un poco ocupado y por eso no pudo venir pero les aseguro que conmigo se divertirán como si él estuviera presente – Dijo Ana muy confiada – Pero dejemos la charla para el camino y marchemos a la capital – Y sin miramientos tomo el equipaje de ambos hombres y lo subió a un coche.

Este viaje duro poco, ya que bajaron en la estación del tren que los llevaría a su siguiente destino, lugar donde se supone se reunirían con el jefe de México y su representación.

Estando ya acomodados, donde el embajador iría aparte, Rusia y Ana comenzaron a platicar de diversas cosas.

-Aquí sí que hace calor – Comento Rusia abanicándose el rostro por el clima.

-¿Habla en serio? Yo tengo algo de frió – Dijo Ana mientras se abrazaba un poco.

-Lo sabía, todo aquí es diferente y presiento que México y yo no nos llevaremos bien – Dijo con pesadumbre el ruso.

-Vamos, ni si quiera le conoces y presiento que a él tú ya le agradas – Sonrió enigmáticamente Ana a un confundido Rusia.

-Gracias – Sonrió Rusia un tanto nervioso.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, silencio que aprovecho Rusia para realizarle un escaneo a la jovencita que se encontraba frente a él. Morena, ojos de color café oscuro, cabellos negros y con algún que otro rulo, pequeña pero con un lindo cuerpo que le estaba sonriendo divertida al ver la acción que realizaba Rusia.

-¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó Rusia avergonzada por ser encontrado en infraganti.

-No te preocupes, yo también te encuentro fascinante y guapo – Sonrió Ana coquetamente, logrando que Rusia se convirtiera en un jitomate – Realmente eres muy lindo – Comento Ana divertida.

-Eres la primera persona que piensa eso, muchas personas incluidas mis jefes o demás naciones piensan que soy aterrador y no les culpo, después de todo mi aspecto es algo amenazante – Sonrió forzadamente.

-¡Quien realmente da miedo es la representación humana de Estados Unidos! – Dijo Ana mientras se cruzaba de brazos e inflaba sus mejillas – Presiento que el mundo se ira a la mierda si él ocupa un lugar importante en la historia – Ana tembló un poco ante tal pensamiento.

-Ja – Rusia sonrió divertido ante tal explicación – Si México piensa como tú, presiento que llegaremos a ser grandes amigos – Comento feliz Rusia.

-Yo creo que si lo serán – Sonrió con mucha confianza Ana.

-Em… Ya que estamos solos y no hay nada que hacer, ¿Podrías enseñarme todo sobre México? – Pregunto Rusia con vergüenza.

-Sera un placer… ¿Por dónde comienzo? – Se preguntó Ana - ¡Ya se! iniciemos con los lugares que puedes visitar – Comento Ana emocionada.

-Me parece bien – Rusia le ánimo a proseguir con su relato.

-Bien, sabias que en Baja California se encuentra unos de los lugares más hermosos del mundo – Ana comenzó a explicar muy emocionada sobre el lugar.

Así fueron transcurriendo las horas, la plática se alargó mucho tiempo, incluso no pararon durante la hora de la comida. Fue así que llego el atardecer y el anochecer se situó sobre el tren que aún le falta un día por recorrer para poder llegar a la capital.

Rusia estaba tan feliz con la plática que no se dio cuenta que su acompañante estaba siendo vencida por el sueño.

-Y eso fue lo que paso en Puebla… - Finalmente Ana cayo rendida y se durmió en el acto.

-Oh se durmió – Se acercó a ella para mirarla de cerca, fue ahí donde noto que temblaba un poco de frió, por lo que se sentó a su lado para brindarle un poco de calor.

Sin embargo Rusia también se encontraba agotado por lo que siguió a su acompañante en el sueño.

_**En el mundo de los sueños…**_

Rusia se encontraba ante un gran campo de girasoles y en medio del campo se encontraba Ana, la cual volteo a verle y le sonrió.

-Ana ¿Esto es un sueño? – Pregunto Rusia un poco confundido.

-Lo es y yo no soy Ana – Dijo la jovencita.

-¿Eh? Entonces ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Rusia extrañado.

-Soy México – Se presentó la jovencita.

-¿Pero creí que México era hombre? – Comento Rusia sorprendido.

-Eso es solo una fachada, México aparenta ser hombre, la que está ante ti es mi verdadera esencia – Le dijo México contenta ofreciéndole un gran girasol.

-Ja, soy feliz – Rusia acepto el girasol muy feliz.

-Vamos te mostrare mi tierra – Le tomo de la mano y comenzaron a flotar por el cielo observando las planicies que se abrían ante ellos.

-**Lo que hagas tú hoy, lo haré también dime como y así aprenderé** – Rusia comenzó a cantar sin poderlo evitar - **Es razonable, más no para mí** – Para el ruso todo era nuevo e integrante -** Sé que hay tanto por aprender, parece claro mas no es verdad y puedo ver mi propia imagen, descubriré cual de grande es mi futuro... **– De pronto grandes cascadas aparecieron mostrando su reflejo de distintas dimensiones - **Quiero saber que me enseñes... **– Estrecho un poco más la mano de su acompañante - **Quiero saber lo extraño que soy y dime más que entienda lo que es normal en lo extraño que soy...** – Comenzaron a aparecer las diferencias que había entre sus tierras y la de él - **Cada gesto, como mueve su ser siento un algo como nunca sentí esta atracción me invita a estar muy junto de ella **– La atrajo a él abrazándola, gesto que fue regresado por parte de la morena - **Las emociones que hoy conocí de un mundo son que jamás viví detrás del sol detrás del mar que habrá de nuevo en el ¡Horizonte!** – Rusia nunca había estado en contacto con este tipo de emociones - **Quiero saber que me enseñes... Quiero saber lo extraño que soy y dime más que entienda lo que es normal en lo extraño que soy...** – Surcaron por el cielo y tocaron el mar que se habría ante ellos y la vista de selvas vírgenes se comenzaron a mostrar en los ojos de Rusia - **Ven conmigo te mostrare** – La comenzó a guiar a su casa donde le mostró un hermoso jardín congelado - **Que en mi mundo esto es realidad y así sentir lo que siento yo contigo aquí sígueme con mi mano te guiare...** – Sin poderlo evitar la invito a patinar sobre el hielo - **Quiero saber que me enseñes... Quiero saber lo extraño que soy y dime más que entienda lo que es normal en lo extraño que soy...** – Juntos se elevaron en sobre las nubes - **¡Quiero saber!** – Rusia tuvo un momento de valor, por lo que se animó a besar a México y cuando estaba a punto de cumplir su cometido, el sueño termino.

_**Volviendo a la realidad…**_

-Señor Rusia, hemos llegado – Comunico el embajador cuando entro por la puerta.

-¿Eh? Si, gracias – Contesto en automático el desorientado ruso - ¿Y Ana? – Pregunto extrañado Rusia al no verla a su lado.

-Ella bajo del tren anoche cuando hicimos una parada en un pequeño pueblo – Comento el embajador al extrañado por ver preocupado a Rusia.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto Rusia incrédulo – Pensé que ella nos guiara hasta a la capital – Comento Rusia inconforme.

-Ella tenía unos asuntos que cumplir por lo que no pudo quedarse, pero que se comunicaría con alguien de la capital para que nos llevara hasta el palacio – Comento el embajador un tanto extrañado por ver a Rusia triste.

-Ya veo – Su ánimo se vino abajo – Espera… ¿Eso significa que todo lo que soñé fue un simple anhelo mío? – Se preguntó Rusia a sí mismo en voz alta algo sorprendido.

-¿Qué soñó señor Rusia? – Pregunto el embajador algo curioso.

-No, nada – El rostro de Rusia se tornó rojo.

Y entre pensamientos el ruso llego a la conclusión, que su anhelo fue que aquella simpática mujer fuera realmente México, para que negar lo inevitable le gustó mucho Ana pero por más que busco después de la reunión que tuvo en la capital de México, no la encontró, sin saber que el simpático joven José (Representante de México) era realmente a quien buscaba.

-Espero algún día mostrarme ante ti como soy, pequeño Rusia – Sonrió México desde lo alto del edificio mientras veía marchar a su nuevo amigo.

* * *

Termine el capitulo! Recuerden mañana habrá otro en compensación por no traerles un capitulo la semana pasada!

Continuamos con los comentarios:

**xjapan:** Gastón apartada! Aunque en lo personal esa canción me da algo de escalofríos! Se nota que no me gusta ese personaje! XD

**Ninfia-Flan:** Desde que se creo Disney la lógica dejo de existir! XD Tome tu consejo y el de otra chica, tienes razón el fic dejaría de perder su función, ademas de que nunca terminaría! D: Y yo realmente espero terminar, de hecho cerrare con una canción de mi elección que es Libre Soy! X3 Cantar... Bueno fui a clases de canto y créeme si te digo que aun estoy muy desafinada! DX

**milly loca:** Tu perdóname a mi! No puedo sacar tu canción! Lo siento :( La viste hombre para protegerla del mundo exterior, aunque acá entre nos, lo hace para quedarse con ella! XD

**diva-akira:** Holis! Hace mucho que no te veía! Tranquila es común tener el sentimiento de querer quemar la escuela! Muajajaja XD Bueno España si se ha vestido de mujer y de hecho le obligo México, como y cuando no lo diré, mejor lee mi historia de Descubriendo a México y lo averiguaras! X3

**Annoyng-Anko7:** Perdón! Lamento no poder traer ninguna de tus peticiones! D: 3 de Julio... Eso es maravilloso! De hecho si eh visto el capitulo de Davie y mentiría si dijera que no llore! DX

**Julchen awesome Beilschmidt:** Tu realmente querías mas canciones! X3 Bueno ya te aparte tus canciones pero una duda! la de Ma belle evangeline me la pide de Inglaterra por Chile o es por China? o.0

**Ranmaru Kirkland:** Las colonias siempre son tiernas! :3 Es el comentario mas largo y con grandes diálogos que eh tenido! XD

**Inviernosinluna:** Hakuna Matata siempre es una canción muy pegajosa! De hecho eh escuchado que en cualquier idioma no puede dejar de cantarla! :D

**Inviernosinluna:** Los gatitos subdesarrollados son geniales! X3 Gracias por el consejo! Realmente lo seguiré :D El entrenamiento de México fue cruel e inhumano pero créeme valió la pena! Yo también te adoro! :3 Sigue enamorándote de la serie que se viene nueva temporada! X3

Bueno son todos los comentarios y por ultima vez, una disculpa y espero que sigan viniendo a leer!

Les quiere el pollito! :3


	24. Volar De Amor

Yeih! Capitulo de compensación subido! :D

Ahora una cosa, hoy no contesto comentarios y los dejo para el próximo capitulo, perdón pero estoy cansada, lo bueno es que esta semana solo tocan dos capitulos! :3

Y aquí mi renuncia:

**Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no me pertenecen solo las tomo prestadas para parodias!**

Bueno disfruten del capitulo, por cierto la canción es de los tres mosqueteros!

* * *

**Volar De Amor.**

_**Paris, Francia.**_

La reunión de la ONU se llevaría a cabo en esta ciudad, muchos de los representantes políticos se encontraban ya reunidos y conversaban de los hechos políticos más apremiantes, además claro en una sección diferente se encontraban las representaciones humanas de los países, que de reunión llevaban poco y nada avanzado. Basta con decir que Alemania ya había explotado y gritado a los vientos regaños a diestra y siniestra.

Aunque eso no fue lo sorprendente, lo que dejo muda a la sala fue la inhumana fuerza que demostró México, si esa chica que parecía muy frágil pero que cuando se enojaba podía tirarte directo a la cabeza tres mesas seguidas, cosa que hiso contra Estados Unidos, personaje que salió ileso de milagro.

Por consecuente la reunión se suspendió y por medidas de seguridad se alejaron de la mexicana hasta que esta se calmase.

-¿Y ahora qué hiciste Ame… - Comenzó a preguntar Inglaterra pero sintió muchas miradas asesinas en su espalda (Cortesía de los latinoamericanos) – Que diga Estados Unidos – Corrigió rápidamente el pobre inglés.

-Yo… ¡Nada! – Contesto rápidamente el rubio de lentes – Lo único que hice durante la reunión fue decirle a México que no era muy bonita – Soltó el desgra… que diga el infeliz.

-¡Idiota! Esa es la peor ofensa que puedes decirle a una mujer – Se metió Francia a la plática indignado con lo que dijo.

-Por primera vez concuerdo la Frog – Dijo Inglaterra cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué está mal? – Pregunto Estados Unidos confundido.

-¿Porque acaso no has visto a México? ¡Es una belleza! Al igual que las demás mujeres con sangre latina, todas son preciosas – Francia estaba que no salía de su asombro por la idiotez del estadounidense.

-¡Nunca me eh fijado en otras mujeres que no sea México! Así que no puedo decir nada de belleza – Comento el rubio americano – Yo solo veo a México, las demás mujeres me tienen sin cuidado – Sus mejillas se inflaron en forma de puchero.

-¡¿Eh?! – Se sorprendieron tanto Inglaterra como Francia ante tal confesión.

-¡YO NO DIJE NADA! – El pobre gringo salió corriendo despavorido y como era obvio con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

Para su mala suerte su camino fue cortado por la persona que no esperaba encontrarse, si era México quien en esos precisos momentos se encontraba con la intención de salir a respirar aire fresco en el jardín del gran edificio. Para terminar de empeorar la situación ambos personajes chocaron entre sí. Ambos cayeron al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

-¡TÚ! – México levanto al rubio con una sola mano por el cuello de la camisa – ¿Acaso hoy la traes en contra mía? – Pregunto molesta y con los ojos rojos de la ira.

-¡Te equivocas! Fue un accidente – Se disculpó rápidamente el rubio sudando a mares.

-Si un accidente, al igual al hecho de que me dijiste fea ¿Verdad? – Pregunto aun molesta por lo acontecido.

-¿Y que querías? ¡Que te dijera que eras la mujer más hermosa que hay en el mundo y no quiero perder por ningún otro! – Soltó de golpe Estados Unidos sumido en la desesperación.

-¿Qué? – México lo soltó de golpe, haciendo que el rubio cayera sentado en el suelo – C-Como puedes decir algo así de simple – La morena se volteó sonrojada del rostro.

-Realmente ustedes tienen un amor apache – Comentaron dos voces muy conocidas a espalda de las dos jóvenes naciones.

-Ni que lo digas – Llegaron las gemelas Uruguay y Paraguay a la escena que se presenciaba.

-Déjense de tonterías ¿Quién podría amar a este idiota? – Señalo la morena a al rubio con desdén.

-Lo mismo digo ¿Quién puede amar a una ogra como ella? – Estados Unidos se levantó del suelo molesto.

-Sí, si – Las cuatro naciones sacaron a la pareja al patio para que arreglaran sus indiferencias.

-Dime Inglaterra ¿Puedes aparecer un piano? – Pregunto Francia con una idea en mente.

-Eso es fácil – De un solo movimiento de su varita el instrumento apareció en el patio sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.

-Chicas ¿Les gustaría acompañarme en la canción? – Francia regreso a ver a las gemelas.

-Para nosotras es un placer – Respondieron las dos al unísono.

-Inglaterra ocupamos que hagas uso de tu magia – Le pidió Francia a Inglaterra.

-Mientras que esto arregle todo este embrollo, por mí no hay problema – Y fue así que volviendo a agitar la varita, hiso que una cuerda se enrollara alrededor de México.

-¿Qué demonios? – México se retorcía para liberarse.

-Espera, déjame ayudarte – Estados Unidos intentaba por todos los medios liberar a México – Creo que está ajustado – Y con fuerte tirón saco la cuerda del cuerpo de México pero por el movimiento, el rubio cayó al agua de la fuente y se mojó por completo.

-Ja, Ajajajajaja – Se comenzó a reír México sin poderse controlar – Realmente eres único – Comento la morena enternecida por su acción.

-Al igual que tu – Respondió sinceramente el rubio mirándole a los ojos con gran cariño.

-Déjame ayudarte – Le ofreció su mano y lo ayudo a salir de su prisión.

-¡Qué tal si animamos el ambiente! – Francia comenzó a tocar el piano y cantar una canción muy querida para el - **Te sientes volar (volar de amor)** – Las gemelas le apoyaron en los coros - **Te vas a elevar (con el amor) **– México y Estados Unidos comenzaron a pasear por el gran jardín sin dejar de tomarse las manos - **Desde que te vi (sentí volar)** – Si Alfred se había enamorado de Ann desde el primer momento que la vio - **Feliz me sentí (con el amor) acaso será, me puedes amar (conquístame)** – Si Ann quería que Alfred le conquistara - Podrá suceder, tu querer será mío y te amare – Alfred tomo una flor y la puso en la cabellera de la morena con mucho cuidado - **Un cuento de amor (de amor)navegamos sin temor (sin temor)** – Dentro del gran jardín encontraron un carrusel y sin poderlo evitar se subieron en el - **Nuestro mundo es un soñar (un soñar) con la luz de tus ojos brillara** – Los ojos de México brillaban de felicidad y para Alfred fue el paraíso - **Cosquillas que me haces con tu voz es Francia ah y es París alegre siento el corazón que canta muy feliz** – Alfred abrazo a Ann sin poderlo evitar siendo correspondido por ella, pudieron seguir así pero el tiempo del receso termino y era hora que volvieran - **Tu mano tomare (tomare) no te quiero yo perder (perder) **– Alfred retuvo la mano de Ann dando a entender que no quería terminar ese momento - **Eres luz que yo soñé (soñé) y te espero en las alas del amor (Ahh)** – Y fue ahí donde Ann hiso algo atrevido, lo agarro de la corbata y le planto un gran beso tronador en los labios de Alfred - **Para volar (con las del amor) con el amor** – Alfred se sintió flotar y sin poderlo evitar cayó al suelo extremadamente feliz por lo que paso – **(volar de amor)** – Ann se adentró al edificio feliz de su traviesa acción - **Ahh ¡Mi amor!** – Francia termino de cantar contento por los resultados.

El resto de la reunión ocurrió en paz y todos encontraron muy extraño el comportamiento de aquellos enemigos jurados, pero vamos quien puede dominar al sentimiento del amor y más estando en Francia. Por cierto el carrusel fue patentado por Inglaterra, para momentos inolvidables.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, pero antes haré algunas aclaraciones:

En el capitulo anterior la persona llamada Ana era México y uso un nombre falso, su nombre verdadero es Ángel pero de cariño le dicen Ann.

Y lo segundo durante la visita de Rusia se mostró tal como es, ya que en esos tiempos ella aparentaba ser hombre, todo gracias a España!

Ahora si dejare de dar lata! Bueno solo antes una pregunta:

¿Alguien sabe donde puedo conseguir el manga donde sale el Ángel británico? Quiero leer ese capitulo en español pero no lo encuentro! D:

Bien me despido, los quiere el pollito! :3


	25. Influencia Del Mas Allá

Hola! Hace mucho que no actualizo! Como un mes... ¡ROMPÍ MI RÉCORD! Es un logro! Créanme tengo historias que no he terminado y no las eh continuado por falta de inspiración, entre ellas esta ciertas historias de cierto ninja cofnarutocof pero olvidemos cosas tristes, bueno tristes para mi porque aun no renuncio en terminar esas historias, de hecho hice una actualización hace un mes pero meh! Lo importante es que volví aquí, hubo una persona que me mando un PM preguntando por mi, de corazón te agradezco la preocupación, lamento no haber avisado o puesto una nota pero no me gusta hacer algo así, ya que muchas veces no cumplo mi palabra y otras veces porque pienso que seria quitar espacio en la historia.

Pero bueno después de que mi lapsus mental se ha ido, hoy regreso con una historia que no se como calificarla, por eso a quien la pidió, UNA DISCULPA DE ANTEMANO! Y mas por tardar mucho en publicar tu historia, por eso la que sigue también es tuya! :D

Ahora si pasemos a la renuncia:

**Hetalia no me pertenece y tampoco las canciones de Disney, son de sus respectivos dueños!**

Bien disfruten la lectura! Y perdón por faltas de horrografia o confusiones múltiples! D:

* * *

**Influencia Del Mas Allá.**

Prusia era conocido por ser un ex-país muy arrogante, vanidoso, narcisista y sobretodo demasiado orgulloso para pedir ayuda, además de ser reconocido por eludir perspicazmente los problemas que él mismo ocasionaba y los líos en los que solía meter.

Sin embargo, quitando todos los aspectos negativos que él posee se puede rescatar algunos buenos aspectos. Por ejemplo, Prusia puede llegar a ser un buen estratega, es leal a sus ideales, fiel a sus pensamientos y posee una lealtad inquebrantable hacia sus jefes y su familia. Si, estos pueden ser aspectos muy buenos pero hay algo que casi no se conocía y ese era su amor por su fiel compañero, el cual tenía prioridad por sobre todas las cosas.

Decir que era su mascota era una falta de respeto, para Prusia su pequeño polluelo era su mejor amigo y confidente del alma, por eso el día que se despertó y no lo encontró por ningún lugar, él se quebró literalmente en un mar de lágrimas, pidiendo ayuda a la primera persona que encontró, quien resulto ser Francia su amigo más antiguo y viejo compañero de copas.

Ambos buscaron por todas partes pero no le encontraron por ninguna parte, por lo que Francia recomendó su última carta, la cual resulto ser Inglaterra, quien al ver a Francia en su puerta se la azota en la cara sin importarle nada.

-¡Vamos Inglaterra abre! – Pidió Francia tocando fuertemente la puerta de su casa.

-¡Escúchame cejudo ocupo tu ayuda y no me iré hasta que me ayudes! – Dijo Prusia extremadamente serio.

-¡Lárguense! – Respondió Inglaterra recargado en la puerta impidiendo la entrada de los otros dos.

-¡Agotaste mi paciencia! – Declaro Prusia y sin ningún miramiento hecho abajo la puerta de Inglaterra con una gran patada que tenía implicada gran fuerza bruta, sorprendiendo de paso a Francia y al golpeado de Inglaterra por recibir de lleno su puerta con la fuerza de impacto – ¿Entonces me ayudaras? – Le pregunto Prusia con unos ojos que irradiaban maldad e instinto asesino.

-¡S-SI! – Respondió Inglaterra temblando de miedo por primera vez por causa de Prusia.

Con Inglaterra convencido a ayudar, las tres personas se dirigieron al lugar de transacciones de alta seguridad que poseía el inglés, en teoría su sótano, lugar se encontraba en total oscuridad y en medio de la gran habitación se encontraba una mesa con tres sillas alrededor de ella.

-Usare la magia para encontrar a tu dichoso pollito – Comento Inglaterra poniéndose una capucha negra y tomo asiento en la silla que se encontraba ubicada en frente de las cartas y la bola de cristal.

-¿En serio a esto recurrimos? – Pregunto Prusia a Francia escéptico por la ayuda que estaba obteniendo.

-Es nuestra última esperanza aunque su magia sea una charlataneada – Le comento Francia un tanto desconfiado.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices! – Inglaterra se levantó molesto por el insulto que recibió su magia - ¡Que les quede claro una cosa! **Yo tengo influencia en el más allá (Tiene influencia en el más allá)** – Se dejaron escuchar voces en el sótano sorprendiendo a los presentes – **Es el eco caballeros, es algo que tenemos aquí en Londres un truquito parlanchín, no se asusten ** – La sonrisa de Inglaterra se volvió algo siniestra - **Siéntense a mi mesa con la mente en paz **– Inglaterra hizo que ambos se sentaran a la fuerza en las sillas - **Si se relajan van a presenciar magia mi especialidad, les leeré el futuro y lo puedo transformar** – La sombra de Inglaterra se transformó en un gran dragón - **Ahondaré en su alma y corazón (Tienes un alma, ¿no es así, ¿Francia?) **– Le pregunto Inglaterra con mucha burla - **Y enloquecerán sin más ¡Soy un brujo! ¡Soy de lujo! Tengo trucos que enseñar** – La sombra de Inglaterra acomodo la silla para que su dueño se sentará - **Yo tengo influencia en el más allá (Tiene influencia en el más allá)** – Las voces volvieron a resonar en la habitación cortesía de los amigos mágicos de Inglaterra - **Las cartas, hartas, ellas dirán, ayer, presente y por venir también, cartas, cartas, toma tres **– Inglaterra posesiono la baraja frente a Prusia para que tomara su decisión y este rápidamente las tomo - **Ven conmigo a un viajecito al por venir yo se galán que atravesaste el desierto de noble descendencia se te ve (Yo también soy noble, lo heredé de mamá)** – Literalmente Inglaterra era descendiente de la realeza después de todo era pariente de Roma - **Hey, soldado, andas solitario hay que buscarte tu pollito con la persona que te dejo** – Inglaterra se comenzó a reír al ver lo que había pasado **\- Hungría y Austria te cortaron, ¿Eh, campeón?** – Pregunto Inglaterra viendo a Prusia para confirmar la información.

-**Si... triste, pero cierto** – Prusia le quito importancia levantando los hombros en señal de poca importancia.

-**Y ahora tienes que buscar a tu pollito, pero no tienes ni idea de donde está, solo pides que sea libre, vuele por aquí, por allá pero la libertad le cuesta** – Inglaterra frunció el ceño al ver por fin donde se encontraba el pollito de Prusia - **Pollito es, eso es, quieres tú, y lo sé y cuando veo tu futuro ese pollito se ve** – Inglaterra le enseño una carta donde salía Gilbirt y Prusia juntos felices de la vida - **Oye pervertido, no hay tiempo que perder, bajo presión siempre estás** – Le palmeo el hombro con hipocresía -** Te presionan o Alemania, o Mónaco, o tu jefe, si fueras casado tu esposa haría igual** – Inglaterra le mostró una carta donde Francia literalmente se encontraba besando los pies de su esposa - **¡En el futuro te vi así! Tienes justo la vida que deseaste vivir** – La última carta de Francia lo mostraba a él con muchas sumas de dinero y en el fondo se podía ver a un Prusia lastimado y la avaricia apareció en los ojos de Francia - **Chóquelas... vengan, ya, ¿no saludan a un vil pecador?** – Le dio a chocar sus manos en forma cruzada para que pudieran cerrar el trato y se cumpliera su treta malvada.

-Bien – Dijo Prusia dándole la mano a Inglaterra al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Francia con gran entusiasmo.

-**¡Sí! ¡Adelante! ¡Adelante! **– Las luces comenzaron a temblar y las sombras de los seres sobrenaturales que acompañaban a Inglaterra se volvieron aterradoras - **Transformación central, transformación central, Transfiratificación central** – El cuerpo de Gilbert comenzó a cambiar rápidamente - **Ya lo sienten, ya cambian, ya cambian, ya cambian** – Cuando Gilbert se dio cuenta todo a su alrededor se comenzaba a ser gigante - **Que bien, yo quiero complacer** – El rostro de Inglaterra se volvió más oscuro - **Pero si no... No me culpen ¡Si la culpa está en el más allá! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! **– Termino de cantar mientras toda la sala se envolvía en oscuridad - **¡Tendrás lo que quieres, perderás lo demás!** – Terminaron de decir los seres sobrenaturales de la habitación.

Y después de todos esos sucesos raros viajamos directamente a la casa de Hungría, la cual se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente mientras acariciaba a su nuevo amigo y si lo intuyen es Gilbirt, el cual se encariño con la mujer pero aunque se encuentra en buenas manos Gilbirt quiso volver con su dueño ya que le extrañaba pero Hungría no se lo permitía, tal vez se deba a que quiere hacer sufrir a Prusia o solo sea una excusa para verlo rogar por su amigo. Aunque lo importante no era eso, lo que iba a suceder sí que era de suma importancia.

El timbre sonó por toda la casa haciendo que Hungría fuera a la puerta, en donde no vio a absolutamente a nadie pero un objeto amarillo paso a gran velocidad a un costado suyo y cuando regreso a su sala para continuar su lectura se encontró con el hecho de que Gilbirt se había multiplicado o eso pensó hasta que vio como el otro pollito comenzó a transformarse y dio paso a Prusia quien se encontraba completamente desnudo.

-¡TU MALDITO PERVERTIDO! – Hungría comenzó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Detente de una vez! – Prusia detuvo el sartén que iba dirigido a él - ¡Tú! Me mentiste y no solo eso tuviste como prisionero a Gilbirt ¿Por qué? – La acorralo contra una pared mientras le dedicaba una mirada entre autoritaria y molesta.

-E-Eso no te incumbe – Susurro Hungría mientras desviaba la mirada intentando calmar sus latidos de corazón.

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa? – Susurro en su oído para después alejarse y mirarle a los ojos con algo más que enojo.

-Y-Yo – Hungría estaba perdiéndose en la mirada carmín de Prusia.

-Hmmm – Su rostro se acercó más a Hungría mientras su lengua remojaba sus labios ansiando el momento preciso.

-I-Idiota – Un sonrojo más grande apareció en Hungría cuando las respiraciones de ambos se encontraban a pocos centímetros.

-Tomare lo que es mío – Dijo Prusia ocasionando que Hungría cerrara los ojos instintivamente y levantara los labios esperando el ansiado beso.

Pero este no llego, al contrario cuando se dio cuenta su sala estaba vacía y el pollito de Prusia se había marchado, en teoría a Hungría la dejaron con las ganas.

-¡TE MATARE PRUSIA! – Grito Hungría furiosa por lo que paso.

Lejos de ahí se podía ver a Francia e Inglaterra felices de haber obtenido material para poder chantajear a Hungría y Alemania con una foto del momento que pasaron Prusia y su archienemiga y bueno Prusia fue golpeado por las mujeres que lo vieron caminar desnudo. Por lo tanto de esta experiencia salió golpeado pero con su mejor amigo devuelta con él.

Así que se puede decir que todos ganaron, bueno exceptuando a Hungría y Alemania pero a quien le importa, el chiste es que la historia término.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy!

Generalmente no se como quedo este capitulo, así que espero que tenga algunos comentarios, tengo que decir algunas cosas sobre los capítulos de Parodiando, entre ellos son dos puntos:

1\. El internet de mi casa es una PORQUERÍA y mas porque estoy de vacaciones, por lo tanto la casa de mis padres no tiene buena recepción! Dato curioso que decir que esta es la segunda vez que escribo esto, ya que la anterior actualización no la guardo la pagina de MI***A Pero ya me calme, si me calme después de ver que media hora de escritura desaparecía! DX

2\. Estoy enferma de tos y gripe por lo tanto no puedo actualizar tan seguido porque me agarra el moco y a estornudar! D:

Y dato extra!

Extra. Tengo que terminar mi tesis me han dado el ultimatud (En serio, no se, si se escribe así?) y tengo que entregarla antes de agosto! DX

Ahora pasemos a contestar comentarios, los cuales son muchos y ya tenia la mayoría contestados! *Llora como magdalena* Pero aun así me alegra recibir sus comentarios! :3

**xjapan:** Gaston es una canción pegajosa! Aunque el tipo me sigue cayendo mal! XD Mmmm... Pedirte algo? Yo no suelo pedir historias prefiero que me sorprenda las escritoras con sus ideas y formas de ver a un personaje y su historia, excepto por aquellos que odian a un personaje y lo único que suben son insultos o groserías! Es por eso que me separe de mi shonen favorito por culpa de una escritora, pero Meh! Ya no le hago caso y disfruto de las historias que encuentro sobre One Piece en fanfiction! :3 Por cierto tardara un poco en salir pero saldrá! X3

**Ranmaru Kirkland:** Duerme un poco! 0.0 Si la historia quedo muy tierna pero las canciones Phil Collins se prestan y mucho! Adorenlo! XD Tu espera termino eh aquí un nuevo capitulo! :D

**Wind und Serebro:** Hola hace tanto que no te veía! Bueno el nombre verdadero de México es Ángel pero como oculta su identidad se llamo Ana y es cierto que viva el RusMex! *u*

**Wind und Serebro****:** No llores! Te regalo un chocolate! *Le da un chocolate*

**Shimmy Tsu:** Te recuerdo! Y también recuerdo a tu inner! :3 Deberías dormir un poco mas! Flojera... La flojera es amor, la flojera es VIDA! *w* Si puedes pedir el Portugal por Inglaterra, de hecho me queda de perlas para llenar el vació de la lista que sigo, solo me faltaría buscarle una canción pero ya veré cual le queda, tierno... Veré que puedo hacer! :D

**Julchen awesome Beilschmidt:** Tu petición a sido escuchada y aceptada, espera en el futuro tu petición mi querida amiga súbdita! XD

**Flannya:** Jajajajajaja la cara que pones! XDDDD Aquí la pregunta seria ¿Existe alguna cosa que Francia no haya pervertido? Y admitamoslo Disney es el rey de los mensajes subliminales! X3 Te creo, de hecho a veces yo también me eh saltado cosas por distracción! uwuU

**Flannya:** Suecia siempre ha sido el mas expresivos de los nórdicos... en su mente! XD Si es un desperdicio de hombre pero el autor ya declaro oficialmente que Suecia es gay pero Meh! Como es mi historia yo haré lo que quiera con el! X3

**Flannya:** Seborga es muy lindo y tierno por lo tanto era obvio que se merecía algo de romance en su vida! :3 Las canciones de disney cada que las escucho me dan ganas de ver la películas y bueno admito que lo hago! X3

**LadyNerissa:** ¿Que si conozco la película?! Eh estado esperando que me la pidieran! Incluso la canción la tengo en mi reproductor y no me canso de escucharla me encanta! Aunque nunca pensé que me pedirían una historia yaoi con esta canción veré que puedo hacer pero ten por seguro que ya te aparte la canción! :D

**Ninfia-Flan:** Lamento haber puesto el nombre de Ana pero no se me ocurrió otro mejor! XD Ella realmente era México y en los tiempos que fue Rusia a visitarla para establecer relaciones ella se hacia pasar por hombre, por eso tomo la identidad de Ana y bueno digamos que todo mundo le conoce como hombre pero cuando quiere ser libre del trabajo y todo lo demás vuelve a ser mujer, ya que así nadie la conoce. Para mas información, favor de leer la historia: Descubriendo a México. Yo haciendo publicidad de mi propia historia! XD Umm... Haces muchas preguntas, sabes demasiado *Saca una katana* Tendré que eliminarte para que guardes silencio *Mirada retadora estilo samurai* Espero tus futuras peticiones y el duelo con ansias *Se despide aun viendo de forma samurai*

**I'veCreatedAMonster:** Pero ya se amaron en el pasado... Creo? 0.0? El jardín de Grecia es lo que hace que la economía de su país se mantenga aun en el mercado pero actualmente le hace falta mas fuentes de dinero para poder sobrevivir, realmente lo anda pasando mal con su crisis. Que bueno que ya estas poniéndote al corriente! :D

**Annoyng-Anko7:** Davie! *Se deprime* Aunque yo estoy muy emocionada con la nueva temporada, y comenzó con lo mejor nekos! XD

**I'veCreatedAMonster:** Es cierto siempre subestiman a los mexicanos pero bueno que se le va hacer, muchos de ellos tienen buenas ideas pero lamentablemente somos flojos y me incluyo! XD Pasa link de las ilustraciones quiero ver! *w*

**diva-akira:** Me alegro de alegrarte! :3 Quemar escuelas! MUAJAJAJAJA! No importa cuanto dure disfruto leyendo los comentarios y su día a día o sus sucesos importantes! X3

**LadyNerissa:** Hola otra vez! Si Alfred puede llegar a ser muy tierno pero a veces también muy idiota, aunque siempre lo eh dicho y lo diré siempre Alfred es un idiota que sabe cuando serlo y cuando no! :D Amm no hago segundas partes! Aunque hubo una que me tienta a realizar y es la de Un Golfo pero creo que con un 2 capitulo no bastaría, voy a pensar si hago una historia completa para esta idea, pero aun no me convence, a ver que surge! X3

**Flannya:** Hola Flanny! Si el español es muy seductor y bueno seré sincera me parece muy sexy Francia cuando es honesto y nada lujurioso mientras tanto solo me divierto con sus ocurrencias! XD No te preocupes la trivia se cancelo así que siente la persona mas afortunada del mundo! :3 M-Me muero! *Estira un brazo al cielo* A-Ayuda Samekichi! Idate! Sal! *Se desmaya por falta de aire*

**Flannya:** No de México no hablaba, sino del 2P de Inglaterra o mas bien su disfraz! XD Bueno España lo hacia para protegerla pero acá entre nos, lo hacia para que solo le perteneciera a él! X3

**Flannya:** Si los embajadores siempre ayudan a sus naciones! (notese el sarcasmo) Si todas las parejas que mencionas son ciertas! DX DEJA DE PICARME! Bien fue la hermosa de México! No pude evitarlo! Pero ya no me piques! D:

**Flannya:** Ya dije una vez y lo diré otra vez adoro a Francia se me hace muy humano aun a pesar de sus perversiones! XD Con esa canción quien no se comienza a mover de aquí a allá! *w* Eh aquí un nuevo capitulo para ti! :3

**I'veCreatedAMonster:** Hola otra vez! Lamento las comas! Suele ser mi coco y para colmo mi compu no detecta los acentos ausentes! DX Si todos pensaban que la historia iba a ser algo diferente, hasta yo pensé en hacerla graciosa pero por mas que pensaba solo me salia una historia así y bueno adiós comedia y hola drama! :D

**Annoyng-Anko7:** Quiero ese manga :( Bueno si comencé a leer el libro pero era demasiado grande y la peli me la empece pero no la termine, iba a la mitad y yo estaba llorando como magdalena! DX

**I'veCreatedAMonster:** Holiwis de nuevo! Si México y España en aquellos tiempos estaban medio locos pero Meh! Son divertidos, ayudarme en acentos... Quiero aceptar pero siento que sino mejoro por mi misma entonces no aprenderé! Perdón por rechazar la oferta! D: Pero ya metió otro de latinoamerica em no recuerdo si es Ecuador o era Perú, ¿Quien tiene a las islas galápagos? A quien le pertenezca esas islas es el país que ya salio! :) Puntuación... *Se deprime* Las escogí porque no quiero que sea eterno este fic y cuando dejen de llegar peticiones en ese preciso momento se acabara el fic con mi historia! :D Tu canción ya llega! *Golpe directo al corazón* Colaborar? Ammm *Siente un poco de tristeza al sentirse que no es capas de lograr una buena historia para ti* D-Déjame intentarlo sola por fa! TT-TT

**Ranmaru Kirkland****:** Si todo mundo adora el GerMex y admito que a mi también me encanta! :D Jajaja a mi también me paso con un comentario que deje en Kuroshitsuji y me di cuenta que no lo contestaron y me pregunte porque y pues no le di a enviar! XD Tenia razones un GRAN Y ENORME LAPSUS MENTAL! DX

**Inviernosinluna:** ¡QUE BIEN QUE TE GUSTARA! *Grita porque se quedo sorda por el grito fangirl* Si la canción la pensé cuando vi la pareja y dije esta queda bien para esta pareja! XD Pensare si puedo alargarlos porque a veces me quedo sin ideas para hacerlos mas largos, pero aun así algunos si salen largos! :3 Porque para saber mas favor de leer: Descubriendo a México! X3

**Inviernosinluna:** Con esta canción yo también me siento igual! Pero me gusta también la otra canción que se llama enamorada del amor, pero no la han pedido así que la usare para una pareja que ya me pidieron! :3 Si casualidad X3 En realidad fueron 3 mesas pero quien las cuenta? XD Lo intento pero a veces no me sale! DX Intentare lo que pueda! :D Me alegro que estés al pendiente! :)

**AngelStark15:** Ya la pidieron esta muy próximo a llegar y hola bienvenida al fic! :D

Son todos los comentarios! Es la ultima vez que dejo pendiente el contestarlos, aunque tarde mas los contestare en ese capitulo!

Se despide la pollito! Se cuidan y nos leemos pronto! :3


	26. Nuestro Huésped

Hola regreso con un nuevo capitulo y les cuento que regreso a la actualización de una historia un fin de semana y otra semana dos historias, esto para no sobrecargar mi imaginación! Y bueno tengo muchas que contar pero lo diré mas abajo.

Ahora la renuncia:

**Hetalia no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes, así como las canciones de Disney!**

Y ahora disfruten y perdonen los errores horrograficos! DX

* * *

**Nuestro Huésped.**

Empezó siendo un día normal de reunión pero termino en algo caótico e incierto, lo único que supo Hungría es que se convirtió en la jueza de un concurso de comida a nivel internacional, siendo un concurso difícil ya que se haría por parejas y al azar, algunos lloraron por tener mala suerte, otros sonrieron con el triunfo que tenían ganado por ser expertos en cocina y algunos simplemente se quedaron estupefactos por las parejas más raras que se formaron y entre ellas se encontraba Francia e Inglaterra, países que serian compañeros en la cocina.

Tal vez la pareja no sería tan inusual sino fuera que la gastronomía tiene una gran diferencia, mientras uno era gourmet, el otro era… el otro era… es… em… ¿Algo que se mueve y se come? Bueno en términos sencillos ¡Una completa porquería! (Ai: ¡Espero que no me golpeen! DX).

Francia estaba completamente devastado e Inglaterra, bueno él solamente estaba practicando su cocina y de paso hacer explotar la batidora.

-¡Mon Dieu! ¡Porque con este inepto! – Lloro mientras mordía con rabia contenida su pañuelo.

-¡Oh cállate Frog! – Le grito Inglaterra desde la cocina – Bien en donde estaba – Dijo en voz alta mientras tomaba un libro de cocina – ¡Ah! Preparación de un pastel – Comenzó a leer la receta – Primero pre-caliente el horno – Leyó en voz baja – ¡Eso haré! – Salió de la cocina un momento y cuando volvió se encontraba en paños menores y comenzó a bailarle el tubo al horno - ¿Y dime guapo cada cuanto vienes? – Sonrió sensualmente mientras le seguía bailando con erotismo.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡ASI NO SE CALIENTA EL HORNO! – Grito Francia enojado por lo que veía.

-¡Déjame en paz! – Le respondió molesto – Además la receta dice que lo pre-caliente y esto es lo único que se me ocurre – Se intentó defender.

-Para pre-calentar un horno tienes que hacer esto – Francia rápidamente le enseño a prender el horno y tenerlo en la temperatura ideal - ¡Así se calienta un horno! Lo único que conseguiste calentar con tu baile fue a mí y no al horno – Lo señalo con el dedo.

-¡Maldito pervertido! – Comenzó a gritarle molesto y con una gran pena ajena.

-¡Lo dice el rey de la perversión y sus récords más eróticos! – Le señalo Francia irrespetuosamente (Ai: ¡Recuerden señalar a las personas con el dedo es de mala educación! X3 Eso me decían a mí y lo siguen haciendo XD).

-¡Cállate! – Le lanzo un sartén que tenía a un lado.

-Escucha – Comenzó Francia a hablar tranquilamente después de esquivar el sartén volador – Necesito que por lo menos tu hagas un platillo y una bebida buena, por la bebida esta ganado, ya que nadie te supera en té pero en cuanto a comida… - Francia se comenzó a poner azul al ver todo el desastre de la cocina que había causado Inglaterra en solo 10 minutos – Tendré que ayudarte a preparar un postre decente – Se comenzó a remangar las mangas de su camisa

-No necesito TÚ ayuda – Se cruzó de brazos Inglaterra ofendido pero la suerte no estaba a su favor ya que extrañamente el tostador exploto – Bueno tal vez si ocupo algo de ayuda – Desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado por lo ocurrido.

-Deja que el hermano mayor te enseñe a cocinar algo delicioso – Y así comenzó la ardua faena de enseñarle a Inglaterra a cocinar un simple pastel.

Para este suceso épico ocurrió de todo explosiones, incendios, ahogamientos, embriaguez, sexo… am no es bueno hacer esto último en la cocina, no es higiénico y muchas otras cosas más, hasta que después de 10 horas pudieron hacer el dicho pastel, el cual no tenía muy bonita imagen pero si buen sabor y no causaba diarrea.

-Terminamos justo a tiempo, tenemos solo una hora para tener listo todo lo demás – Comento Francia mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

-Prepare el té – Comenzó a preparar su famoso té.

-Espera ahí – Lo detuvo de la camisa – Tengo una idea y ocupo de tu magia – Dijo con entusiasmo.

-¿Por qué mi magia? – Pregunto intrigado por el pedido.

-Veras el plan es el siguiente… - Comenzó Francia a susurrarle la idea que había maquilado hace unas horas.

El tiempo paso y la preparación del plan de Francia e Inglaterra estuvo justo a tiempo, ya que cuando habían terminado de preparar todo el timbre de la casa sonó y por la mirilla de la puerta se podía observar a Hungría parada en el umbral, la cual se veía muy feliz y con indicios de que tuvo derrames nasales.

-Este concurso me permitió shippear a muchas parejas nuevas, adoro este concurso – Comento feliz del material que obtuvo - ¿Por qué no abren? – Volvió a tocar el timbre.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta más sin embargo la puerta se abrió sola y le dio libre paso a Hungría al hogar.

-Adelante – Dijo una voz al fondo del pasillo invitando a la húngara a pasar.

-Espero que esto sea parte de la comida sino me las pagaran – Saco su sartén y se preparó para golpear mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

Llego frente a la puerta de la cocina la cual se encontraba un poco abierta y se podía ver en el fondo una silla iluminada con un rayo de luz, en la cual ponía reservado para Hungría.

-Bien me sentare pero aun no confió en esta situación – Dijo Hungría en voz alta advirtiendo a los anfitriones de la casa.

-**Ma chére madeimoselle** – Se ilumino de pronto el centro de la mesa en donde apareció un diminuto Francia vestido elegantemente, el cual sorprendió mucho a Hungría - **Es un profundo orgullo y gran placer darle la bienvenida a esta noche** – Francia tomo un pequeño gorrito y un bastón - **Y ahora la invitamos a relajarse póngase cómoda mientras el comedor representa dignamente su cena** – Presento los platos que se movieron por si solos gracias a la magia de Inglaterra - **Nuestro huésped, sea usted venga el servicio a probar** – La vajilla comenzó a bailar - **Una servilleta así Cherie y yo hago lo demás** – La mesa intento ponerle una servilleta a Hungría pero ella la tomo y se la puso por si misma - **"Soup du jour" buen "Hours D'ouveres" nuestra vida es atender, pruebe usted qué maravilla** – Le dio a probar unos pequeños bocadillos - **¿No me cree? pregunte a la vajilla a cantar a bailar** – La vajilla lo acompañaba en los coros - **Esta es Francia no olvidar, la comida aquí es primero ya se ve** – Los platos formaron la Torre Eiffel - **Consulte su menú escoja su Ambigú y pida usted nuestro huésped sea usted** – Le dio una carta para que pidiera pero los platillos comenzaron a marchar y pasar frente a ella - **Pruebe usted el soufflé y los postres "Enflambe" preparados y servidos con el toque de un gourmet** – Movió sus cejas de arriba abajo indicando que él era el gourmet - **La inquietud a olvidar el banquete va a empezar** –Las cucharas comenzaron a hacer nado sincronizado en el ponche - **No hay tristeza ni protesta cuando aquí se hace la fiesta habrá trucos sin par y mil bromas que contar **– Las copas de vino se juntaron para formar una gran fuente - **Todo está en su punto lo puede apostar, y vamos a brindar nada le va a costar, y pida usted, si hay tensión comer bien es solución pida usted nuestro huésped sea usted** – La gelatina se movió en conjunto con el plato que la llevaba - **Nadie se resigna a esta vida tan indigna, del cocinero que no tiene a quién servir, ah los buenos días de nuestros triunfos, ya se han ido, y no hay porque vivir** – Francia se entristeció al recordar sus fracasos culinarios que tuvo con Inglaterra -** Diez horas de estrés y de quemaduras nos cubrimos sin poder ejercitar nuestra labor, hollín que rondamos la cocina todo aquí palidecía, usted trajo la alegría **– El comedor se ilumino de múltiples colores mientras que los platillos iban siendo probados por Hungría.

-**Ella es, Bella es como una bendición, hay buen vino a la mesa** – Arthur en tamaño miniatura cantaba mientras dirigía a toda la alacena con su varita mágica pareciendo un concertista - **Puesta con gran distinción a los postres, el té que con gusto serviré** – Sonrió con orgullo por su especialidad - **Las tacitas van marchando, mientras yo voy dirigiendo y cantando, al hervir serviré** – Con su magia las tazas se elevaron sobre su cabeza para aterrizar en un carrito - **¡Ay por Dios!, ya me manché** – Se manchó con un poco de crema chantillí - **A limpiar que todo reluciente esté, hay un quehacer atroz es un terrón o dos, y pida usted, pida usted** – En cuanto estuvo limpio se subió en el carrito que dirigió al comedor y donde le sirvió su famoso té y una rebana de pastel a Hungría la cual agradecía el postre con una sonrisa.

-**Nuestro Huésped sea usted, pida usted, y se le atenderá, hace horas que ninguno viene aquí** – Después de todo la cocina de Francia siempre era solicitada y siempre estaba lleno de personas - **Nadie vendrá, darle comodidad es nuestra finalidad, y si hay velas alumbrando seguiremos cocinando** – Las luces se apagaron y dieron paso a las velas de distintos colores - **Plato a plato vendrán hasta que no pueda más, cantaremos para que repose usted, disfrute el gran festín, desde el principio al fin** – Todas la vajilla cantaba alegre - **Y pida usted, pida usted, nuestro huésped sea usted** – El baile termino con unos pequeños juegos pirotécnicos estilo musical de Broadway.

-¡Increíble! – Hungría se paró de su asiento y aplaudió fascinada – Lastima que ya tengo a los ganadores del concurso y no son ustedes – Sonrió Hungría feliz de la vida.

-¿Qué? – Preguntaron tanto Inglaterra y Francia medio choqueados por la sinceridad de la jueza.

-Bueno me retiro, los ganadores saldrán en la página de Hetabook – Salió Hungría de la casa sin mirar atrás.

-¡Maldición Hungría! – Gritaron tanto Inglaterra como Francia indignados por lo sucedido.

Y bueno los ganadores fueron obviamente un equipo latinoamericano, conformado por Perú y México, los cuales al saber que ganaron se embriagaron hasta el amanecer no sin antes publicar: **"SOMOS LA MEJOR GASTRONOMÍA"**. Y a todo esto se preguntan que gano Hungría, fácil, gano nuevas parejas medias crack para shippear en sus historias de yaoi.

* * *

Si termine el capitulo!

Ahora esto lo pude haber subido la semana pasada pero por alguna razón mi cuenta no me permite ver estadísticas y tampoco los mensajes que dejan por capitulo! Si alguien sabe que pasa, ayúdenme!

Y bueno es por eso que no lo subí antes por que quería subir y contestar comentarios pero ahora que me puse a buscar encontré una forma de ver los comentarios, así que ahora los contesto:

**Ninfia-Flan:** No me secuestraron! Andaba perdida! XD Es un placer realizar los pedidos! Mi internet ya mejoro, al fin regrese a la ciudad! Y gracias ya me cure y ahora me dedicare a realizar los pedidos de poco a poco! :3

**Annoyng-Anko7:** EH! Aun no salen los nórdicos! Falta para que vuelvan aparecer pero bueno gracias por dar publicidad! X3 Ya estoy en fases finales de mi tesis, espero terminar antes de octubre, mes que es mi cumpleaños! X3

**I'veCreatedAMonster:** Pues esta shiaba regreso! XD Ya veo una colaboración... Seria difícil y todo eso porque para empezar a veces no suelo tener horarios similares pero en un futuro aceptare hacer alguna pequeña colaboración contigo! :D Por cierto toca tu historia la próxima semana! X3

**Milly loca:** Ya somos dos que tienen internet de porquería! DX Yo sinceramente ver a Prusia de ese modo y me sonrojo y foto pal Face! XD Gracias amiga un abrazo de mi parte! :3

**Makishi24:** Nueva lectora o que escribe mensaje? 0.0? Pero aun asi bienvenida/o! Me alegro que te gusten espero verte otra vez por aquí! :D

**lady-sailor:** Holis! Ya me recupere gracias por comentar, espero verte otra vez pronto y tranquila por aquí estaré!

Bueno son todos los comentarios, últimamente anduve ausente por dos razones:

1\. No imaginación activa.

Y 2. Steven Universe y su serie me la vi completa en una semana y me encanto! XD Y espero los nuevos capítulos pronto!

Pero ya vuelvo a publicar semanalmente y la próxima historia ya esta en construcción y podría subirla mañana pero no lo haré ya que en mi ciudad va a ver una convención de anime y manga mañana y no me la voy perder! Espero encontrar los países de Hetalia que me faltan para completar a los aliados y el eje! X3

Bueno es todo lo que tengo que decir y la persona que me escribió sobre la historia que va a realizar de **Wadanohara pasala!**!

Se despide el pollito!

Bye! :3


	27. De Cero A Héroe

Holis! Pensaron que no les traería nada! Pero se equivocan! Tuve algunas complicaciones pero eso lo explico abajo!

Así que paso directamente a la renuncia:

**Los personajes de Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no son mías! Son de sus respectivos dueños! Excepto tal vez los latinoamericanos pero eso es punto y aparte!**

Como siempre disculpen algunas horrografias que encuentren y diviértanse! :3

**Ah! Casi lo olvido, en este capitulo se utilizan 4 canciones, los nombres son La Virtud I, II y III y Por supuesto De Cero a Héroe. Ahora si continúen! :D**

* * *

**De Cero A Héroe.**

Esta historia ocurrió un día en uno de los famosos teatros de Broadway, en donde se encontraba un personaje muy conocido a nivel mundial y no, no era Brad Pitt, sino la representación humana de Estados Unidos, hablamos de Alfred F. Jones, persona que se encontraba en ese momento armando un gran musical, sobre el mismo.

-¡Very good boys! – Aplaudió Estados Unidos cuando vio terminado toda la utilería y el escenario necesario para la obra - ¡Ahora solo faltan las musas! – Comento emocionado.

-¡Hey gringo! – Le llamo una voz conocida para Estados Unidos – Ya traje a las chicas pero no me dijiste para que nos ocupas – Le comento México cuando se acercó a él con cuatro chicas atrás de ella.

-Es simple – Cruzo su brazos frente a su pecho y sonrió con orgullo y prepotencia - ¡Ustedes van a participar en el fantástico musical sobre mí y mi gran ascenso en el poder! – Elevo el puño con orgullo.

-¡Sinceramente que te den! – Comento enojada una chica que era solo unos dos centímetros más alta que México, de cabellera castaña oscura y ojos color cafés claros, la cual poseía un lindo cuerpo que no era exagerado en busto pero si tenía un poco más de cadera que las demás, dicha mujer era la representación humana de Colombia, la cual aparentaba 20 años.

-¡Yo ayudo con mucho gusto! – Dijo completamente emocionada la más bajita de las cinco mujeres presentes de cabellos negros y ojos cafés claros, ella era pequeña de estatura pero que se parecía un poco a México, exceptuando que ella aparentaba unos 15 años y su cuerpo se encontraba en crecimiento por lo que no destacaba mucho, ella era Guatemala.

-¡Date a desear Guatemala! – Respondieron dos voces al mismo tiempo, siendo estas gemelas casi idénticas, las cuales representaban respectivamente a Uruguay y Paraguay – ¡Nosotras nos negamos a participar en esta cosa! – Respondieron ambas y estaban a punto de marcharse junto con Colombia, México y arrastraban con ellas a Guatemala.

-Si no lo hacen les diré a todo el mundo sobre la fiesta de navidad del 95 – Una sonrisa demoníaca cruzo por la cara de Estados Unidos y los rostros de las cinco mujeres palidecieron.

-¡Ayudaremos! – Soltaron las cinco sin escapatoria.

-¡Qué bien! Aquí tienen los libretos, ahí viene todo lo que necesitan saber del musical, espero y ensayen todos los días, ya que se estrena el musical por única ocasión en una semana – Se fue del lugar dejando a las cinco mujeres solas y con una enorme presión sobre ellas.

Los días pasaron, las invitaciones se repartieron y las pobres chicas latinas estaban pensando en una forma de vengarse pero no querían correr riesgos con la información que tenía su peor enemigo, pero ya encontrarían la forma y cuando la encontraran reirían con maldad.

El día del estreno ellas estaban nerviosas pero aun así darían todo lo que tenían para terminar la tortura.

-¿En serio existen hombres tan ególatras como él? – Pregunto fastidiada Colombia por tener que hacer el musical.

-Si existen, sino pregúntenle a Dinamarca – Respondió fastidia Uruguay.

-O Prusia – A completo Paraguay.

-Al menos no tienen al mayor de ellos como vecino – Dijo México acostada en el suelo enojada.

-Pues parece que tu disfrutas estando con el – Comento Guatemala celosa.

-Te lo doy, es todo tuyo – Dijo México cansada por los celos innecesarios de su pequeña sobrina.

-En serio México, ¿Realmente no te gusta Estados Unidos? – Pregunto curiosa Colombia.

-Me gustaba – Le dijo mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba en el suelo – Pero eso fue cuando era más pequeño y estaba en su estado de independencia – Comento sonriendo por los recuerdos - Pero ocurre lo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y todo se fue al carajo – Suspiro furiosa.

-Pensé que lo odiabas por lo de Texas – Dijo curiosa Uruguay.

-¡Nah! ¿Quién necesita a la tonta de Texas? ¡Porque yo no! De hecho no utilizaba mis lentes muy seguido, además la independencia de Texas y la guerra e invasión que ocurrió dentro de mi casa, es algo… es totalmente diferente… - Sus ojos se oscurecieron por tristeza.

-Deberíamos vestirnos ya para el musical – Comento Paraguay intentando cambiar el ambiente pesado que se había formado.

-¡Si vamos! – Todas animaron a México a que se fuera a cambiar.

Mientras ellas se preparaban para el espectáculo, los invitados llegaban al teatro, algunos venían por obligación, otros porque no tenían nada más que hacer y algunos para no hacer sentir mal al anfitrión.

Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados en sus asientos, el anfitrión se paró en medio del escenario.

-¡Lady´s and gentleman´s welcome! Bienvenidos al musical que realice con gran esfuerzo, disfruten de esto y no olviden comprar recuerdos y bocadillos – Se bajó del escenario y ocupo su asiento en primera fila.

**Las cortinas se abrieron y revelaron…**

Pero antes de empezar el momento del musical volvamos en el tiempo que las chicas planeaban su venganza, es en este momento en que ellas tienen la magnífica idea de cambiar absolutamente toda la coreografía, escenario, música y letra de todo lo que había escrito su archienemigo, por lo que en vez de ver algo totalmente americano en el escenario se encontraron con un escenario apache, donde se podían ver muchas cosas de la vida del gringo antes de ser parte del territorio de Inglaterra.

Y si Estados Unidos se puso blanco cuando vio todo eso, pero ya era tarde para parar todo ya que de pronto una voz comenzó a narrar, en específico una voz masculina muy candil y armoniosa (Ai: Invitaron a Chile para ser el narrador, por lo que se escapó un poco de su asiento).

-**Hace mucho tiempo en la bella y antigua Europa y América, hubo una época dorada de Imperios poderosos y países extraordinarios y el más grande y fuerte de todos de ellos fue el poderoso Estados Unidos, pero ¿Qué es un héroe verdadero? ¡Ah! Eso es lo que nuestra historia…** \- De pronto el narrador fue parado por una voz.

**-¡Ya lo escucharon! Hace que la historia parezca una tragedia griega** – Salió de pronto Guatemala y las demás chicas detrás de una de las cortinas del escenario vistiendo unas capas negras.

-**Tranquilo, abuelo** – Lo calmo Colombia para que se lo tomara como broma.

-**Déjanos contar la historia, ¿sí?** – Pregunto México cariñosamente.

-**Pues, cuéntala ya** – Respondió calmado el narrador para volver a su asiento.

De pronto comenzó a sonar una canción muy movida y las chicas se quitaron sus capas dejando visible que cada una de ellas llevaba un traje representativo militar de la historia de Estados Unidos.

-**Somos las latinas, diosas de la música que proclaman a los héroes** – Comenzó México.

-**Héroes como Alfred** – Dijo Paraguay mientras se abanicaba la cara fingiendo estar acalorada.

-**Querrás decir "Adonis"** – Se emociono Guatemala - **Ay, me encantaría hacer un poco de música con su…** – Estaba a punto de decir una gran obscenidad.

-**Nuestra historia comienza en realidad mucho antes de Alfred **– México interrumpió a Guatemala un poco enojada por no controlarse - **Hace muchos años** – Hicieron una voltereta en el aire dando a lucir sus habilidades y aterrizando suavemente en unas grades escaleras que iban pasando de poco a poco por pinturas y fotografías de hechos históricos - **Después de la exploración la tierra era un caos total, repleta de conquistadores con afán de hacer el mal** – Comenzaron las demás a poner coro en conjunto a México.

-**Lugar recién conquistado fue desorden en cualquier dirección** – Canto Guatemala mientras esquivaba unos vidrios que cayeron de una lámpara.

-**Con muertes y enfermedades siempre en acción** – Cantaron las cinco al mismo tiempo.

-**¡Oh, y que lo digas! **– Canto Guatemala recordando el pasado y mirando cómplice a las demás latinas.

-**Entonces vino Arthur y su armada les lanzó, ahí a los malos derroto, y así con ese caos vino a terminar** – Cantaron las cinco emocionadas - **Él tuvo gran virtud fuerza triple "A" fue sin dudar **– Lograron formar entre ellas una gran "A" con mucho ánimo - **El plato fuerte fue** – Se mostró una gran pintura de Inglaterra en modo conquistador enfrente de su barco.

-**¡Sí, nena! **– Grito Guatemala emocionada.

-**Se impuso al mundo en su juventud, en las 13 colonias se vivió la paz y la virtud **\- Se referían a la máxima época donde Inglaterra fue el imperio más poderosos- **Aunque parezca imposible has de creerlo tú** – Actualmente Inglaterra se le veía débil pero en antaño fue extremadamente fuerte -** En las 13 colonias se vivió la Paz y la virtud** – Terminaron de cantar mientras se comenzaba a mostrar un gran paisaje de lo que era antiguamente la colonia de Inglaterra.

-Y fue de este modo que las 13 colonias quedaron bajo el mando de Inglaterra cuando este derroto a Francia, pero este último no se rendiría y menos cuando el Gran Imperio Británico le quito su colonia, haciendo que este enfureciera, logrando con que Francia en su rabia y odio lograra una idea – Narro México mientras se mostraban imágenes de dicha historia – **Y todo mundo sabe que si hay un país al que nunca debes hacer enfadar, ése es Francia **– Dijo con un escalofrió la mexicana.

-**Porque tiene un plan malévolo** – A completo Paraguay.

-**De la perversión el rey siempre mostró malvada actitud** – Esto era una de las características más activas - **Fue muy perverso y también cruel has de creerlo tú** – Casi nadie conoció la época oscura de Francia - **Tenía un plan de gran destrucción viviendo sin virtud** – Termino de cantar y las imágenes mostraron como el había ayudado a la independencia de Estados Unidos de América.

-Fue así como Estados Unidos ayudado por Francia consiguió su independencia, sin embargo no todo fue alegría y paz – Comento México mientras le daba lugar a Uruguay para que cantara.

-**Ahora es independiente más como él no todo fue éxito** – Después de todo Estados Unidos se encontró un poco debilitado - **Sobre fuerza conservó las gracias hay que dar** – El guardo una gran fuerza para el futuro.

-**Vamos, nena** – Le animaron todas a cantar.

-**Lloraron Inglaterra y Francia su hermano no podía volver** – Después de la ley Monroe ningún europeo podía intervenir en Europa - **Miraron a su hermano criarse lejos de su cultura y a pesar del plan tramando con su fuerza y su luz** – A pesar de su revolución interna que corría en Estados Unidos él se volvió más fuerte - **Más fuerte se volvió al crecer y fue su gran virtud** – La gran fuerza militar y territorial que fue ganando le concedió más poder - **Su gran virtud **– Terminaron de cantar las demás.

-Y así paso el tiempo hasta que llego la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en la cual Estados Unidos no se había involucrado, no hasta que se vio afectado personalmente, fue ahí donde su carrera armamentista se vio velozmente favorecida y lo único que ocurrió al final de la guerra, desde ese día Alfred creciera y creciera en economía, eh hizo que se hiciera famoso y era muy conocido alrededor del mundo ¡Él lo tenía todo! **Oh Yeah, bendición, Alfred triunfó** – Comenzó a Cantar México con gran ánimo.

-**Siempre popular en las encuestas de** opinión – Explico Guatemala en su canto mientras mostraba una gran gráfica de popularidad.

-**Qué bombón, él detiene el show** – Comenzó a cantar Colombia.

-**Ponlo frente a la guerra y se llena la función era un don nadie, un cero, cero** – Todas comenzaron a cantar felices y sonrientes mientras bailaban al ritmo de la canción - **Ahora es un héroe verdadero él nunca ha dado un paso atrás de cero a héroe sin demorar** – La carrera militarizara subió deprisa en su país - **Ahora es un héroe en un tris tras** – Todas tronaron sus dedos para especificar la rapidez - **Su sonrisa las hacía suspirar** – Literalmente Guatemala se derretía con la foto gigante de Alfred.

-**Y donde estés su rostro ves** – Las grandes fotos en muchos anuncios iluminados y en donde Guatemala ella se posaba un poco provocativa.

-**Su linda tez** – Colombia le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-**Honorarios y ganancias mil reunió y podrá quemar** – La riqueza de Alfred se elevó y le permitió ser potencia mundial - **Famoso es y su perfil en cada vaso de malteada está di amén, véanlo otra vez** – De pronto Alfred se vio transportado al escenario mágicamente - **Dulce y victorioso y en todo saca un diez** – Le pusieron un traje de estudiante ejemplar - **Multitud sólo para ver su perfecto cuerpo, esos músculos mover** – Lo dejaron en pura tanga - **Alfred viene, ve y vence toda la gente se enloquece** – Le dieron una pistola y unos lentes negros con el cual se veía sexy - **Tiene talento y gran valor** – Lo hicieron posar a la fuerza - **De cero a héroe, un ganador** – Lo hicieron montar una gran plataforma la cual se elevó hasta alcanzar la cima donde ponía número 1 - **Ahora es un héroe, un gran señor** – Comenzaron a aplaudir con alegría mientras la música cambiaba de ritmo y velocidad - **¿Quién inventó a los agentes secretos? Alfred** – A si como anteriormente le pusieron esmoquin - **¿Quién es un líder con honores? Alfred de gran valor, poderoso** – Voces masculinas les acompañaron en los coros - **¿Y su sabor? El más sabroso** – Varias malteadas con su cara aparecieron - **Alfred, qué hombre** – Lo comenzaron a lanzar en el aire - **Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred, Alfred **– Lo convirtieron en la estatua de la libertad - **Bendición, Alfred triunfó, siempre invicto ejemplar** – Le pusieron un altar.

-**Y qué lindo es** – Soltó México sorprendido a sus compañeras.

-**No engreído** – Rieron divertidas por todo lo ocurrido - **Era un don nadie, un cero, cero** – Comenzaron a bailar un poco de can can -** Ahora es un héroe verdadero todas las marcas ya rompió** – Los focos se rompieron en múltiples colores -** Ahora es un héroe, él es un héroe nuestro héroe** – Alfred se comenzó a iluminar para terminar de transformarse completamente en un traje de nativo americano - **Así es él** – Lo iluminaron mientras él sonreía con nerviosismo.

La multitud que estaba de espectadora estalló en aplausos de pie y emocionada por el divertido musical y Alfred recibió un ramo de rosas como si fuera reina de la belleza.

**Después de todo el show…**

-¡Me alegro que todo saliera bien! Pero siendo yo ¿Qué podría salir mal? Nahahahahahaha – Se comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

-Si bien por ti – Le dio México una palmada en la espalda mientras lo despedía.

-Bueno me voy a celebrar con los demás – Salió Alfred sin saber que es su espalda se encontraba un letrero que decía: **"Latinoamérica es la mejor".**

-Que te vaya bien – Le despidieron las chicas.

-¿Cuándo se dará cuenta? – Pregunto Colombia a México.

-En unas 2 semanas – Sonrió México divertida ya que el papel se transportaría a toda la ropa del estadounidense hasta que el notara el dichoso papel.

-Se lo merece – Comentaron todas divertidas al tiempo que le hacían una foto a su espalda y la subían a Hetabook.

* * *

Y así termina otro capitulo mas de parodiando!

Bueno la razón por la que no puede traerles antes el capitulo fue porque puse cuatro canciones en una historia!

Por eso tarde mas y bueno lo iba a subir el sábado pero tuve que ir de improvisto a casa de mis padres y solo para presenciar una escena de pelea entre mis padres y madre terminando llorando y bebiendo... Deprimente! Espero que la situación cambie en mi casa y alguien tiene un consejo para algo así?

Pero pasemos a cosas un poco menos oscuras, contestemos comentarios:

**LadyNerissa:** No estaba muerta, estaba de parranda! XD Un concurso puede provocar muchas cosas! ¬u¬

**Ninfia-Flan:** Si esta creo que la ultima que me pediste sino estoy equivocada! Nunca hago lo que piensan los lectores soy algo sorprende a mi forma! X3 La verdad las parejas crack siempre me hacen pensar cosas raras y al ultimo me terminan gustando! Aunque Hetalia es una gran orgía! :3 Si se quedan enanos no hay mas apuestos guapos europeos! XD

**Annoyng-Anko7:** Gracias de hecho este lunes entrego mas avances! D: Gracias por la felicitación! :3 Aquí también son importantes los 15 años, uno suele tirar la casa por la ventana en gastos y demás! D: Y Feliz Cumpleaños! :3 Y ya hubo nuevo capitulo de Steven Universe y me encanto, una relación como Zafiro y Rubí es muy lindo! Saludos para ti! nwn/

**lady-sailor:** Fiesta! X3 Si ya volví pero presiento que no seré tan regular pero intentare lo que pueda! :D Si me gusta Steven Universe al principio era escéptica pero después le di una oportunidad y me gusto! nwn Gracias por la bienvenida! :)

**Flannya:** Hola Flany! :3 Lo del horno lo puedes encontrar en un dibujo de Inglaterra cocinando y créeme mata mas eso! Y no me resiste en ponerlo aquí XP Oye shi! Clases de cocina con el cejotas! ¬u¬ Si es posible shippear mas que Hungría créeme! Igualmente! Besos y abrazos para ti también! :3

**s4dsouls:** Holi y bienvenido nuevo lector! :D Me alegro que te gustara las historias y espero verte de nuevo por aquí! :)

Bueno son todos los comentarios y hasta la siguiente semana para un nuevo capitulo.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto!

Los quiere el pollito! :3

Bye!


	28. Mi Chica Es La Razón

Hola! Yo actualizando un viernes? Si raro pero este fin de semana traigo tres capítulos! Porque? Porque es mi cumpleaños el domingo 11 y festejare a mi modo dando historias a los lectores! :D Espero que aun me lean! D:

Sobre por que no escribía... Se los diré a bajo! XD

Ahora la renuncia:

**Los personajes de Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no son míos, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar estas parodias! :3**

**Advertencia:** Perdonen las horrografias y cualquier situación incomoda que puedan tener por el capitulo por X escena!

Ahora si les dejo el capitulo y espero que la lectora que lo pidió no me mate por sacarlo tan tarde! DX

* * *

**Mi Chica Es La Razón.**

Esto ocurrió durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, sucedió cuando los aliados se reunieron para entrenar en combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, si sexys hombres en uniforme militar sudando y entrenando mientras mostraban sus trabajados músculos. Algunos lo harían con un poco de vergüenza como era el caso de Rusia mientras que otros como Estados Unidos presumirían e intentarían acrobacias imposibles, también están aquellos que criticarían y darían su opinión sobre la forma correcta y elegante de pelear, en este caso se encontrarían tanto Francia como Inglaterra, si cuatro de los cinco aliados entrenando entre ellos y con sus soldados, pero esperen ¿Qué acaso no son cinco los países aliados principales? Entonces ¿Dónde se encuentra China? ¡Ah! Cierto a ella no le permitieron participar por ser una mujer pero ¿Eso le impedirá a China participar? Bueno la verdad es que no, ya que ella no podía participar como nación por ser en términos franceses una bella flor, pero nadie le dijo que no podía hacerlo mientras fingía ser unos de sus soldados e iba disfrazada de hombre.

Por lo que ahora tenemos a un pequeño soldado de nacionalidad China, contemplando en todo su esplendor técnicas, estrategias y armas de fuego que se utilizaban en combate y ella se esforzaba por demostrar su valía en todo. Y cuando creía que finalmente podía revelar su verdadera naturaleza, les llego a los aliados un comunicado de un enfrentamiento pequeño pero que era necesario para hacer retroceder un poco a la armada alemana.

-Boys nos vamos a la guerra – Soltó el estadounidense emocionado.

-¡Ehhh! - Respondieron todos desganados por tener que partir luego de un entrenamiento.

-Nos vamos directo al campo de batalla – Dijo entusiasmado Rusia mientras comenzaron a dirigirse a la base para prepararse para el viaje.

-Esto... Yo no se deba ir-aru – Comento nerviosa China mientras fingía una voz masculina.

-¡Nahahahaha empaca todo pequeño nos vamos! – Le palmo el hombro con gran fuerza.

-Auch-aru – Se quejó China mientras se tocaba el hombro lastimado.

**Varias horas después…**

-Me pueden decir ¿A quien demonios se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de seguir a pie en vez de utilizar el transporte? – Pregunto Inglaterra fuera de sí mientras se movía con toda la demás armada.

-Vamos mon ami, no digas eso o harás que la moral de nuestros hombres decaiga más – Comento Francia un tanto preocupado mientras regresaba a ver las caras de los soldados los cuales se encontraban cansados y sin ánimos.

-Anímense cowboys – Intento alegrar en vano el estadounidense pero ninguno le hacía caso.

-Imposible-aru – Respondió China en su voz de hombre y con una aura depresiva más grande que ella misma.

-**A la guerra mucho hemos ya marchado** – Comenzaron a cantar todos los soldados desganados.

-**El estruendo es tal, sonamos cual ganado **– Canto Francia siguiendo a los demás mientras también se reprimía.

-**Estos pobre pies que al ritmo ves inútiles ya son** – Se comenzaron a notar el cansancio entre los soldados al ir arrastrando los pies.

-**¡Hey! Hay que pensar mi chica es la razón **– Canto emocionado Estados Unidos mientras abrazaba por los hombros a Rusia y Francia.

-**¿Qué-aru? **– Pregunto China confundida y ganándose la atención del americano.

-**Lo he dicho ya mi chica es la** **razón **– De entre sus ropas saco un dibujo tamaño poster de México en pose coqueta (Ai: Obviamente lo dibujo el gringo, ya que México nunca aceptaría ser dibujada así) - **Que tenga moreno color y brillo en su mirar** – Se imaginó besándola a ella en vez del dibujo.

-**Mi chica debe de admirar mi belleza y mi amor **– Canto Francia mientras miles de rosas le rodeaban por completo.

-**No importara que se pondrá o si es muy fina dependerá de que cocina res, pollo, puerco ****mm mm** – Rusia saco varios dibujos de la comida de China donde salía ella haciendo estremecer de miedo a la pobre nación.

-**Muchas chicas te creyeron el más hombre **– Francia le palmo el hombro a el pequeño soldado quien no era otra que China.

-**Les apuesto que aman solo el uniforme** – Estados Unidos hizo aparecer sus músculos haciendo que estos aparecieran mientras posaba de forma masculina.

-**Adivinen que extrañamos más estando en acción**– Todos los hombres del batallón comenzaron a cantar al unísono mientras marchaban más animados por la canción y sus amores.

-**Si hay que luchar **–Animo Estados Unidos divertido.

-**Mi chica es la razón** – A completaron todos con gran entusiasmo.

-**Mi chica nunca dudara** – Comenzó a cantar Francia animando a los demás a completar la letra.

-**Que soy gran ejemplar** – Canto Rusia con tierna voz animado.

-**Ah… No hay una chica cerebral que piense antes de hablar** – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a China para cantar.

-**¡Nah! **– A ellos no les importaba ese aspecto en la mujer.

-**Mi modo varonil de hablar va emocionarla** – Canto por alto el norteamericano dando a entender que por su forma de hablar el amor de su vida caería en sus brazos.

-**Se cree un galán que va a matarla** – Negó con la cabeza Francia dando a entender que eso nunca conquistaría a su vecina.

-**No habrá chica igual a la que me ha esperado** – Se unió Inglaterra al canto intentando impresionar a los demás con una audaz mentira.

-**Su mamita o quien pues nadie más lo ha amado** – Se burló Francia ocasionando que Inglaterra se le fuera encima comenzando a pelear con el francés.

-**Y si al recordar el plan triunfal nos dan su corazón** – Cantaron todos los demás ignorando a las dos viejas naciones.

-**Hay que gritar** – Canto alegre el estadounidense uniéndose a sus tropas.

-**Mi chica es la razón** – Toda la infantería cantaba a rebosar formando un gran bullicio.

-**No hay que olvidar** – Volvió animar el americano con entusiasmo mientras seguían avanzando llegando casi al punto de encuentro.

-**Mi chica es la razón** – Cantaron felices emocionados de al fin llegar a su destino, estaban muy felices que comenzaron a silbar de forma militar - **Mi chica es la ra…** \- Cuando se dieron cuenta ya se encontraban frente a los enemigos quienes también les vieron sorprendidos y para colmo cantaban la misma canción.

-Este es un momento incomodo – Comento Rusia divertido por la situación.

-Cantando lo mismo que nosotros – Dijo Francia divertido mientras veía a las tropas enemigas pero más específicamente a Alemania y Japón – Me lo esperaba de Italia pero ¿Ustedes? – Sonrió con malicia.

-¡Eso no importa ahora! Comencemos la batalla – Dijo Alemania sonrojado por ser atrapado en infraganti.

-¡Así se habla! pero antes ¿Alguna otra sorpresa? – Pregunto divertido el americano.

-¡Sí! – Salió el pequeño soldado entre las filas – Yo me voy a casa-aru – Dijo China mientras se quitaba el uniforme militar y el casco descubriéndose como mujer al quedar en su ropa típica – No entiendo a los hombres – Se le alejo de los anonadados soldados por la aparición sorpresa de la presencia femenina.

-¡EHHHHH! ¡CHINA TÚ! – Gritaron todos sorprendidos por lo acontecido.

China aprendió que los soldados tienen entrenamientos fuertes y muy difíciles, por eso respetaba a los hombres en su esfuerzo por fortalecerse pero también pensó que a veces los hombres podían ser algo idiotas para no darse cuenta desde el principio que ella era mujer.

* * *

Fue cortito! Pero si quiero actualizar mas historias las tengo que hacer de este modo, ademas que me costo un poco el ver que personajes quedaban con la canción pero al final salio esto! :D

Ahora el motivo por el cual no escribía era por Tesis y porque andaba consiguiendo empleo... No lo logre DX

Ya sera la próxima vez! Se que lo lograre!

Ahora dejemos de lado lo depresivo y pasemos al Flash-comentarista!

**Annoyng-Anko7:** Espero que te haya ido bien en tus 15 años! :D OH MY GLOB! Queen! SIIIIIIIIIIII! Adoro esa banda! De hecho utilizare algunas de sus canciones para mi otra historia: Descubriendo a México! Para el capitulo de Inglaterra pero eso es un spoiler así que tu calladita! :3

**xjapan:** Creo que ya van salir los tuyos o sera este? La verdad hago una lista de las canciones y las parejas mas no de quien me las piden, por sorry si aun no salen o no menciono de quien es la petición! DX

**milly loca:** De hecho mañana sale una canción del Jorobado de Notre dame! Espéralo con ansias! Y no creas que es la única, vienen en camino otras dos, peticiones de las lectoras, me tengo que esforzar con la de Fuego Infernal! X3

**LadyNerissa:** Si vuelve la comedia! Aunque me encanta mas el drama pero por algún motivo extraño me sale comedia sin que quiera! :P Iggy de Zeus fue porque en ese momento veía un documental de la armada inglesa y la reina victoria y Puff! Ahí la inspiración para Zeus! XD

**I'veCreatedAMonster:** Tranquila! Aunque me alegro que te gustara mucho! :3 Me pase unas semanas completas planeando y como el meter personajes e historia pero ya viste el resultado y lo bueno es que te encanto! :D Lo de mis padres... Aun es un tema algo delicado pero como vivo aparte en otra ciudad por suerte, estando fuera de vacaciones las peleas cesan un poco y no tengo que escucharles, así que gracias por el apoyo moral! :3

**Flannya:** Flany! Cielo como te quiero! Cada que comentas mi mundo brilla de luz! X3 Si sobre la moneda y todo eso no lo metí porque después de todo era parodia y lo triste lo dejare de lado hasta que llegue otra canción conveniente para capítulos dramáticos como la de Es un golfo! Muajajajaja XD México quería al gringo y como ella lo menciono hay un suceso exacto que la marco y puesto se fue al carajo! D: Le quiere y solo muy pocas veces se siente atraída a el, por ejemplo cuando viste pulcramente su uniforme militar de gala o cuando esta enfermo y se comporta como un niño mimado o incluso cuando es serio con sus pensamientos y emociones, pero no diré mas! :3 Y lo demás ya lo conteste en privado, gracias por el apoyo! :)

Bueno son todos los comentarios! Por cierto mi corazón se rompió un poco cuando escuche que ya no se podrían hacer gameplays de Okegom, espero y eso cambie pronto, aun así le adoro, con todo y su gore, violaciones y violencia extremaadorable! :D

Por cierto se que es algo tarde, pero espero que todos los de Chile y Argentina se encuentren bien por el terremoto y el stunami! Desde aquí un abrazo de apoyo!

**Comentario radom:** Hay alguien aquí que le guste Kingdom Hearts? Porque a mi me fascino cuando lo vi hace dos meses y me vi toda la saga completa! :3

Ahora si me despido y nos vemos mañana para otro capitulo!

Los quiere el pollito de amor! :3


	29. Ser Como Tú

Hola! Que dijeron, esta ya no actualizo pero no! Aquí esta lo prometido, tarde pero cumplí!

Bueno no hay mucho que decir solo que espero que la persona que lo pidió lo disfrute.

**La renuncia: Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados.**

Ahora si, disfruten y perdonen las horrografias.

* * *

**Ser Como Tú.**

Las reuniones de la ONU siempre suelen realizarse en distintos países para que todo el mundo participara y para qué negarlo el mejor lugar que se puede apreciar por su belleza es Francia y está de más decir que en esta ocasión la reunión se realizaría en este país.

Por su parte Francia estaba que no salía de su felicidad, ya que finalmente llevaría a cabo uno de sus tan ansiados juegos de reuniones.

-¡JUEGOS AL SORTEO! – Dijo Francia demasiado entusiasmado mientras agitaba una cajita rosa con un signo de interrogación de color morado en medio.

-¡Nein! – Se negó de forma inmediata Alemania mientras se tensaba un poco.

-Vamos Alemania, únete a la diversión del misterio – Lo incito poniéndole la caja enfrente de sus narices.

-¡Ah! ¿De qué trata? – Pregunto Alemania rindiéndose al juego del francés.

-Fácil sacas un nombre y la persona que te toque será tu compañero de asiento y esta acomodado de forma que se sienten cinco personas por mesa – Explico Francia al desconfiando Alemania – Yo no los acomode lo hicieron mis secretarias – Se apresuró a decir Francia cuando vio que Alemania iba reclamar por trampa.

-Bien – Alemania metió la mano en la caja y saco su papel y sin decir nada se dirigió a una mesa y le enseño el papel a su acompañante para decirle con la mirada que le siguiera.

Y así uno a uno fue pasando los presentes hasta que las mesas estuvieron casi completas, en una de esas mesas se encontraba China, Taiwán y Corea del Sur.

-Parece ser que me toco sentarme junto a China – Dijo Japón mientras se acercaba al asiento que le tocaba con los demás.

-Volvemos a ser una familia-aru – Comento feliz China por su suerte – Solo falta Hong Kong y estaremos todos juntos otra vez – Dijo cuando vio acercarse al susodicho pero este se alejó y se sentó en medio de Uruguay, Paraguay, Colombia y la pequeña Guatemala.

-Bendito entre las mujeres – Dijo una voz femenina que se acercó a la mesa de la familia casi completa de asiáticos.

-México – Dijeron sorprendidos todos cuando ella se sentó al lado de Japón.

-Esa soy yo – Sonrió ampliamente la morena – Estoy a tu cuidado Japón – Le abrazo por la cabeza (ya que se encontraba sentado) ocasionando que él tuviera la suerte de sentir de primera mano los pechos de la mexicana.

-A-A-Ohhhhh – Japón pasó por muchas tonalidades de color y cuando se separó de México tenía una sonrisa de protagonista de Hollywood pintada en la cara y una pequeña hemorragia en la nariz.

-¿Te encuentras bien Japón? – Pregunto preocupada México por verlo de ese modo ignorando que fue por su inocente culpa que el termino así.

-Si el solo está feliz por tus pechos – Comento Surcorea sin vergüenza.

-¡Corea! – Exclamaron los demás alarmados por su falta de pudor.

-¡Oh vaya! – México se sonrojo por completo y se tapó la cara con las manos por primera vez en la vida avergonzada de sus actos.

-N-No se preocupe señorita México, no pasa nada por el abrazo, de hecho me causo una gran felicidad – Soltó Japón nervioso ocasionando que todos los presentes en la sala le prestaran atención a la pequeña nación.

-Te hizo feliz ¿Por qué? – Pregunto sorprendida e ingenuamente la mexicana.

-Porque el solo hecho de recibir un abrazo de la persona que amo me hace sumamente feliz y me ocasiona sonreír – Dijo Japón sonriendo dulcemente sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras.

-¿A-Amas? ¿Yo te gusto Japón? – Pregunto México nerviosa y claramente con cierto temor.

-Por supuesto – Respondió inmediato y de repente se acordó que estaba en una reunión de la ONU, ocasionando que se pusiera pálido por todas las miradas que le dedicaban los presentes.

-Y-Yo… - Sin poder completar coherentes oraciones la morena salió de la sala de reuniones sin importarle mucho los temas a tratar.

**Después de la reunión…**

-Fui un completo idiota – Se lamentaba Japón por lo que ocasiono, unas 4 horas de tediosas miradas y de influencias de asesinato por parte de Estados Unidos, España, Rusia y para sorpresa de todos de Alemania.

-Lo hiciste bien – Comento Surcorea divertido – Así distes un primer paso para conquistar su corazón ¿Verdad? – Regreso a ver a China y Taiwán.

-Si-aru – Afirmo con la cabeza el mayor de todos los asiáticos.

-Que tiene ella que no tenga yo – Susurro Taiwán un tanto depresiva y con enojo – Es cierto ella tiene más pechos – Volvió a susurrar enojada mientras se palmea su pechonalidad.

-¿Taiwán? – Pregunto Surcorea para captar la atención de la pequeña mujer.

-¿Eh? Si Corea tiene razón, tu diste un paso único – Comento la mujer prestando ahora si atención a los demás.

-Pero no soy nada especial – Se deprimió Japón – No soy una potencia mundial, ni alto, ni apuesto, ni nada – Se desanimó el solo.

-Eso no es cierto-aru, tu eres una de las mejores naciones que pueden existir, eres magnifico en desarrollo tecnológico – Comenzó China a enumerar sus virtudes.

-Inteligente, apuesto y con un sentido ecológico fuerte – Apoyo Surcorea a China.

-Si pero ella no amara a alguien tan inexpresivo como yo – Se ahogó en tristeza.

-Vamos Japón, haznos caso, confía en nosotros no tienes que inquietarte – Dijo Taiwán para que saliera de su depresión.

-Eres irresistible – Le palmeo el hombro Surcorea dando apoyo moral.

-Las naciones de cabellos dorados no son su tipo-aru – Comento China dando un punto muy obvio en los gusto de México.

-De ellos hay por montones pero tú eres un tipo singular – Afirmo Surcorea – Mira **París, arde París la ciudad del amor esta noche** – Sin poderlo evitar el surcoreano comenzó a cantar intentando animar a Japón - **Sí, porque en llamas está pero queda l'amour** – Sin poderlo evitar Surcorea parpadeo románticamente - **Fuera por la oscuridad ardiendo también ella está conozco quien puede romperle el corazón** – Se refería precisamente al japonés - **Ser como tú no es nada fácil** – Lo levanto de su silla - **Ser como tú a diario no se puede ver tienes un "look" que es sólo tuyo** – Refiriéndose a su pulcra forma de vestir y su peinado único - **No hay nadie más** – Siguió cantando emocionado.

-**Que tú yo sé** – Se unieron los demás a cantar con surcoreano.

-**A los demás que ella tortura están igual pero ninguno es como tú** – Si muchas naciones se morían por ella pero ninguna llamaba la atención de la morena - **Tú los sorprendes por todos lados mon dieu, Señor, ha de entender no hay más que tú **– Después de todo Japón era todo lo contrario a la nación azteca.

-**Ser como tú les impresiona muy cierto, tienes algo que es mucho mejor **– Admitió China aun a su pesar de lo muy similares que podían ser.

-**Eres un as** – Dijo en voz alta el surcoreano.

-**Si alguien te ve, jamás te olvida** – Le parpadeo coquetamente Taiwán mando indirectas que no fueran captadas por el japonés.

-**La novedad** – Cantaron juntos China y Taiwán.

-**Eres tú** – A completo Surcorea emocionado.

-**No hay más** – Afirmaron China y Taiwán haciendo que Japón les mirara un poco sorprendido.

-**El resbalar por un Adonis** – Comenzó a Cantar Taiwán.

-**Es muy normal, más el comer algo mejor **– Insinuó China mientras le daba un pan.

-**Tú estás a punto como un "croissant bis"** – Afirmo Surcorea.

-**No hay duda que ella quiere alguien como tú** – Cantaron todos juntos mientras hacían aparecer un piano que comenzó a tocar China.

-**Llámenme cursi si quieren más Kiku, lo siento** – El corazón de Taiwán se achico un poco pero seguiría cantando por ver feliz a su amado.

-**Tanto te quiere que dueño serás de su amor** – Ya solo Japón tenía el privilegio de ser abrazado tan cariñosamente por México dando a entender que ella le quería.

-**Por un tipo ideal** – Cantaron todos en conjunto.

-**Ser como tú tal como eres es fácil ver a quien va ella a preferir** – Cantaron al unísono China y Surcorea animados.

-**Ser como tú te digo, Kiku nunca hubo aquí y nadie fue así el presidente, cualquier sirviente serán aquí un cero** – Nadie más importaba solo ellos dos le dieron a entender Taiwán y Surcorea.

-**No suenas mal tú, el inventor cuando ella oh la la** – Chasquearon los dedos todos para darle más ritmo a la canción - **Te quiere a ti oh la la descubrirá al final un ser sensacional quién no querrá ser como tú **– Terminaron de cantar mientras le daban un abrazo en conjunto para darle apoyo moral a Japón.

-Gracias – Agradeció sinceramente el japonés.

Fue en ese momento que tocaron la puerta y al salir a revisar se encontraron con México la cual se veía algo a penada.

-Japón ¿Podemos hablar? – Pregunto con un hilo de voz haciéndole una seña para que saliera.

-S-Si – Respondió nervioso saliendo de la habitación y dejando a los demás con la expectación.

**5 minutos después…**

Japón entro por la puerta con la mirada en el piso.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo? – Preguntaron los demás impacientes.

-Me dijo que si yo quería, podíamos comenzar a salir – Levanto la mirada Japón sonriendo plenamente con una gran sensación de dicha en su ser.

-¡Felicidades! – Exclamaron los demás felices por el final de este suceso.

Desde ese día Japón y México iniciaron un noviazgo a pesar de los celos palpables de los demás y los disgustos de otros. Lo que importaba es que ellos estuvieran felices en su relación.

* * *

Y termino! Ahora solo me falta decir que tengo otra historia de esta pareja pero triste y melodramática por si alguien se anima pase por ahi y me comente que le pareció! :D

Llego el momento de los comentarios:

**KimiCapucciny:** Holis! Si a mi también me encanta y me alegro que te gustara mucho! :)

**xjapan:** Creo que esta es la otra canción que me pediste o eso creo, porque tengo dos canciones parecidas a esta! :3 Me alegro que te gustara! :D

**Ranmaru Kirkland:** No pos Wey XD No uso muchas palabras del lenguaje de calle en mis escritos pero si en mi vida diaria, te extrañaba peque! :3 Si voy a sacar los pedidos que me faltan y espero ya terminar esto, aunque aun se pueden pedir mas canciones pero no lo han hecho así que si no piden mas cuando avise que sera el penúltimo capitulo por lo daré por terminado y sacare mi canción apartada y terminare la historia. Y si te daré tu Ameripan! X3

**Ninfia-Flan:** Si es algo que sucede diariamente! XD Me costo mucho escoger el personaje pero ninguno me convencía y bueno el único que encajaba era el terco stundere! X3 Mi canción favorita aunque no sale en toda la película y solo se escucha en los créditos es sin duda Tú Corazón de Cristian Castro! X3

Bueno son todos los comentarios, les recuerdo que aun pueden pedir canciones, hay muchas canciones aun disponibles, les recomiendo una persona de youtube su canal se llama Paco Castellanos y el tiene muchas canciones de varios soundtrack, tal vez encuentren alguna que no se haya pedido.

Ahora si me despido y nos vemos mañana! :3

Los quiere el pollito! :D


	30. Hombres De Acción

Holis! ¿Que pensaron? Que no subiría el tercer capitulo pero se equivocaron! SI LO SUBÍ! MUAJAJAJAJA

Okey ahora dejemos la maldad! Y pasemos a algo interesante! Ayer 11 de octubre fue mi cumpleaños! :3

Y eso... Emmm... pasemos a la renuncia!

**Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no me pertenecen yo solo los tomo prestados para una cómica historia o eso intento! :D**

Una gran observación para quien pidió esta canción, disculpa si me salí un poco de la idea que tenias! D:

Disculpen las faltas de horrografia y ahora si disfruten del capitulo! :)

* * *

**Hombres de Acción.**

La Guerra Fría, acontecimiento histórico donde el mundo se dividió en dos, aunque si lo vemos de forma más humana esto más bien pareció pelea de casados apunto de separarse, agregándole una tensión sexual fuerte entre ambas naciones, si nos referimos a Estados Unidos de América y su contraparte la Federación Rusa, conocida en esos tiempos como la URSS.

Bueno dejando de lado el hecho de que se amaban y no se quieren dar cuenta, pasemos a un suceso transcurrido durante uno de los entrenamientos del ejército de la URSS. Donde estuvieron presentes los países que conformaban esta gran unión, principalmente se encontraban Rusia, Bielorrusia, Ucrania, el trió tembloroso de países, Polonia y a la fuerza Prusia y Hungría, entre otros más pero no me meteré mucho en estos personajes.

Lo importante ahora es que estas naciones que vivían bajo un mismo techo estaban teniendo un momento de entrenamiento militar pero los ánimos estaban por los suelos y Rusia ya no sabía cómo animarlos.

-No puedo hacer que se esfuercen a pesar que los amenazo con mi bastón mágico – Dijo Rusia deprimiéndose un poco ocasionando el miedo en los demás presentes excepto claro en su loca hermana.

-Señor Rusia eso es un poco negativo para los soldados – Intento persuadir Lituania.

-Si deberíamos intentar algo menos "mágico" – Apoyo Estonia a su compañero.

-Como dejar de matarlos a golpes por su temible forma de ser y su sádico bastón – Soltó sinceramente Letonia.

-¡LETONIA! – Soltaron los demás asustados por la sinceridad extrema del pequeño báltico.

-Kolkolkolkol – El enojo de Rusia se hizo presente.

-¡Idiotas! – Soltó una voz estridente logrando la atención de todos – Para poder lograr que los soldados se motiven necesitan algo ritmo y no el insípido silencio – Afirmo con orgullo Prusia mientras veía a todos con superioridad.

-Vuelve a tu maldita madriguera perro insolente – Soltó Bielorrusia mientras le miraba de forma asesina y lo levantaba del cuello.

-Bela por favor cálmate – Pidió amablemente Ucrania.

-Pero este gusano… - Apretó Bielorrusia apretó el agarre.

-Has lo que quieras pero te apuesto que yo o incluso la tonta de Hungría podríamos hacerlos entrenar en mayor rendimiento – Sonrió Prusia sin dejar de mirar a Rusia.

-¡A mí no me metas! – Soltó Hungría intentando salirse de las locuras de su viejo compañero de batallas.

-Ya que están tan confiados quiero verlos en acción – Dijo Rusia mientras los veía con escepticismo en los ojos.

-Hermano – Soltó de pronto a Prusia haciendo que este cayera sentado al suelo.

-Por mí no hay problema ¿Verdad Hungría? – Le regreso a ver pero solo recibió un sartenazo de parte de ella.

-Idiota – Le dijo Hungría al tiempo que se acercaba al campo de entrenamiento donde los demás soldados le veían con escepticismo.

-Algún día tengo que deshacerme de ese maldito sartén – Le siguió Prusia al campo donde los soldados esperaban algo impacientes.

-Como que esto resultara interesante no Liet – Comento Polonia mientras aparecía con varios dulces para entretenerse con lo que se aproximaba.

-Primero que nada necesito un voluntario – Dijo Prusia sonriendo con cierta maldad.

-¡Yo! – Se ofreció voluntariamente un soldado.

-¡Perfecto! – Aplaudió complacido el albino – Tu primer entrenamiento es derribar a Hungría – Le dijo al hombre.

-Eso será fácil – Dijo confiado el pobre hombre.

-Si tú lo dices – Prusia miro como el hombre se lanzaba contra Hungría pero no tardo ni dos minutos en ser derrotado por la húngara - ¿Quién sigue? – Pregunto cuando vio que los demás se quedaban boquiabiertos por la tremenda paliza que le dio Hungría al soldado más alto que ella.

El resultado fue el mismo los soldados caían uno a uno sin poderle hacer ningún rasguño a Hungría quien apenas si comenzaba a sudar por el esfuerzo.

-Vaya que tenemos un largo camino por delante – Negó Prusia con la cabeza – Presten atención – Prusia se quitó su chaqueta militar - **Hoy la lucha empieza esa es la misión** – De unos solos movimientos logro derribar a Hungría mientras comenzaba a cantar - **Niñas me mandaron para tal acción **– Se burló de todos los soldados - **Esa la chusma peor que he visto aquí entenderán lo que es virtud **– Les comenzó a poner entrenamientos de alto rendimiento y obligo a los países espectadores a participar en los ejercicios militares - **Hombres fuertes, de acción serán hoy** – Tomo del cuello a Letonia que solo atino a temblar del miedo - **Mantener la calma en la tempestad** – Comenzó a llover y sin importar el clima todos los soldados siguieron las ordenes de Prusia mientras le escuchaban cantar - **Siempre en equilibrio y en vencer pensar…** – Les demostró el equilibrio que tenía en la práctica de la cuerda - Son patéticos escuálidos nunca entienden que pasó – Canto Prusia refiriéndose a los bálticos -** Hombres fuertes, de acción serán hoy...** – El entrenamiento aumento, los combates de cuerpo a cuerpo se hicieron intensos y el manejo de armas más preciso.

-**No puedo casi respirar** – Canto Rusia por el sobre esfuerzo que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo.

-**Solo quiero despedirme** – Canto Lituania en el mismo estado que su jefe.

-**En deporte siempre fui una decepción…** \- Estonia cantaba intentando no tropezarse con sus pies mientras trotaba.

-**El miedo los va a matar** – Letonia canto con su misma sinceridad explicita.

-**Que no vaya a descubrirme **– Pidió Ucrania mientras se escapaba del entrenamiento pero lamentablemente la delato el sonido de sus pechos y tuvo que regresar al ejercicio.

-**Ojala supiera yo de patinaje** – Canto Prusia cuando casi se resbalaba por culpa del hielo.

-**¡Vencer! **– Todos los soldados comenzaron cantar en coro acompañando al prusiano.

-**Debemos ser cautelosos en los torrentes** – El trotar se volvió más pesado haciendo que pasaran por lugares extremadamente peligrosos.

-**¡Vencer! **– Pero a pesar de todo los soldados no desertaban seguían ciegamente a Prusia.

-**Y con la fuerza de un gran timón** – Sin esperarlo comenzaron a escalar peligrosas pendientes.

-**¡Vencer! **– Todos cantaban incluyendo aquellas naciones que se estaban muriendo por el entrenamiento.

-**Violentos como un fuego ardiente cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión** – Llegaron a la cima con un gran entusiasmo - **Pronto ya los yanquis nos van a atacar… Pero si obedecen se podrán salvar** – Prusia les palmeo el hombro a los soldados en señal de apoyo.

-**Tú no sirves en la guerra cruel a empacar no hay tal virtud** – Canto Prusia refiriéndose a Polonia el cual simplemente le miro con odio - **Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy** – Se alejó de él dándolo como un caso perdido.

-**¡Vencer! **– Los demás aclamaron a Prusia dándole la razón sin saber que eso provoco que Lituania saliera adelante.

-**Debemos ser cautelosos en los torrentes** – Comenzaron a trotar de regreso a la base de entrenamiento.

-**¡Vencer! **– Le siguieron los demás pero se vieron sorprendidos por Polonia que los alcanzo y los comenzó a dejar atrás.

-**Y con la fuerza de un gran timón** – Las naciones también comenzaron a vitorearlo dándole su apoyo.

-**¡Vencer! **– Prusia se vio sorprendido por un decisivo Polonia.

-**Violentos como un fuego ardiente **– Al lado derecho de Prusia apareció Bielorrusia y Ucrania que a pesar de estar cansadas seguían con el infierno.

-**Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión** – Rusia a pesar de querer ahorcar al prusiano reconoció que él sabía muy bien como motivar a las personas.

-**¡Vencer! **– Los ánimos aumentaron cuando llegaron al campamento y se decidieron a volver a retar a la húngara.

-**Debemos ser cautelosos en los torrentes** – Uno a uno comenzó a retarla algunos lograron que perdiera el equilibrio pero ninguno lograba derrotarla.

-**¡Vencer! **– Y entonces paso Polonia le reto.

-**Y con la fuerza de un gran timón** – La lucha comenzó y sin poderlo creer Hungría se vio en una desventajosa situación.

-**¡Vencer! **– Todos los animaban incluso los bálticos dejaron de temblar para apoyar a Polonia.

-**Violentos como un fuego ardiente** – Entonces ocurrió Hungría cayó por un golpe de Polonia ocasionando que los soldados lo levantaran y lo lanzaran al cielo en forma de recompensa y felicidad

-**Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión** – Todos terminaron de cantar felices y motivados para las siguientes sesiones de entrenamiento, claro no sin antes llevarse a Polonia tomar en un bar para celebrar su victoria.

-¿Te dejaste ganar verdad? – Pregunto Prusia cuando no había nadie más por ahí que les escuchara.

-Por supuesto, sino lo hacia el pobre de Polonia perdería su orgullo masculino ¿Si es que tiene? – Sonrió Hungría sentada en el suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Prusia un tanto preocupado al ver que ella no se ponía de pie.

-Sí, solo un poco adolorida – Dijo mientras se incorporaba – Pero que sea la última vez que me metes en tus estupideces – Le pego con el sartén.

-¡Sabes esos golpes duelen mucho! – Comento Prusia con un chichón en su cabeza.

-¿Para qué crees que te pego entonces? – Le miro con irritación.

-Realmente me gustas mucho cuando te enojas – Le tomo por el mentón para que ella le mirara a los ojos.

-Idiota – Intento alejarse.

-No hay nadie cerca así que podemos hacerlo ¿No? – Pregunto Prusia mirándole pícaramente.

-Bien pero solo un beso pequeño – Dijo Hungría no tan convencida.

-Me parece bien – Sus rostros se fueron acercando pero entonces.

-*Boing* - Se escuchó un sonido muy conocido para la pareja, haciendo que estos voltearan a ver a una Ucrania un tanto roja por ver la situación – Lo siento no me tomen importancia ustedes continúen – Pido tranquilamente la ucraniana.

-¡COMO SI PUDIÉRAMOS! – Respondieron los dos enamorados totalmente rojos por ser descubiertos.

-Eje – Sonrió Ucrania por su traviesa acción y esta demás decir que todo el mundo en menos de 24 horas supo sobre la relación de Prusia y Hungría.

* * *

Y eso es todo por el momento no se cuantos capítulos subiré en este fin de semana o si subiré, veamos como avanza estos días y ya veré! :3

Llego el momento mas increíble y super lindo de final de capítulos! Los comentarios:

**KimiCapucciny:** Si me pides una canción de disney con el personaje de Argentina en la versión que quieras por supuesto que la haré! :3 Aunque cuidado hay muchas canciones que ya fueron pedidas te tocarían canciones de disney de películas casi no conocidas y de preferencia en español latino para que no sea difícil de hilar la historia! :D

**xjapan:** Um... Tengo una de bonjour pero no se si es la tuya? Pediste de pareja a Hungría y Prusia? y la de Gaston ya esta anotada pero sale mucho mas adelante, tardara en aparecer, por eso disculpa! D:

**milly loca:** Anotada la canción y apartada para ti! Menos mal que la pediste antes porque por casi te la ganan! :3 Tardara en aparecer pero saldrá así que no te preocupes! :D

**lady-sailor:** Tiempo sin aparecer! Me alegro de verte otra vez! :D Espero ver los dibujos! X3 Ya anote tus peticiones pero lamentablemente te ganaron una! La de los marginados del Jorobado de Notre Dame! DX Si quieres escoger otra canción para ese personaje que tenga tinte oscuro seria bueno! :D Por el momento no conozco alguna así de triste pero si tu encuentras una te la anotare y la apartare para ti! X3

**Bueno son todos los comentarios si hay mas peticiones por pedir los anotare y los apartare para ustedes! :D Y si alguien tiene un dibujo pase el link PERO NO EL LA LEYENDA DE ZELDA! **

Y eso es todo nos vemos!

Se despide el pollito, bye bye! :3


	31. En Mi Corazón Vivirás

Hola! Hoy les traigo amor y paz! No ya en serio los que les traigo es UNA SEMANA COMPLETA DE ACTUALIZACIONES! YEIH! X3

Ahora si, este capitulo se recomienda discreción y alguna botana!

Pero antes pasemos a la renuncia:

**Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados para historias raras y cómicas! :D**

Ahora si disfruten el capitulo y como siempre pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía!

* * *

**En Mi Corazón Vivirás.**

Este es un evento especial entre los hermanos Italias y con la participación breve de México y un invitado secreto que llegaría más adelante pero nos estamos adelantando en hechos. Comencemos por el principio, cuando los dos hermanos italianos llegaron de visita por una reunión en México, la cual les esperaba pacientemente en el aeropuerto.

-¡Ve! ¡Ángel! – Grito Italia cuando la vio de pie en la sala de espera.

-Hola Feli – Le devolvió el saludo mientras le abrazaba y recibía los característicos besos.

-¡Maldición! La mierda de cambios de horarios me mata – Se quejó Romano como siempre pero aun así saludo a su antigua amiga.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Lovi – Le devolvió el saludo feliz de que terminara la espera – Bueno ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto cuando vio que los dos tenían todas sus pertenencias.

-¡Sí! – Respondió animado Italia.

-Como sea – Y Romano con su falsa indiferencia.

Y fue así como una larga charla se dejó oír en el carro de México mientras conducía y les prestaba atención a los hermanos para distraerse del camino que tenían que recorrer para llegar a la finca de la invitada.

-Y así fue como descubrí que Alemania tiene cierto fetiche por las maestras – Termino de relatar Italia a los sorprendidos espectadores.

-Emm… Ya llegamos – Dijo México cuando apago el auto y se estaciono frente a su casa que tenía un aspecto antiguo y rustico, resaltando el hecho que era de madera y piedra, como toda hacienda de dos pisos.

-¡ME HAS TRAUMATIZADO DE POR VIDA IDIOTA! – Grito Romano cuando salió del carro y se alejó a gran velocidad a la entrada de la casa.

-¡Ve! – Sonrió con ingenuidad Italia ignorando lo macabro del asunto.

-Bueno mejor pasan y se instalan en sus habitaciones y si quieren después nos desvelamos contando historias o anécdotas – Dijo México alegre mientras les invitaba a pasar a su casa cuando abrió la puerta.

Los hermanos Italias se quedaron en una habitación del segundo piso, la cual contenía dos camas matrimoniales en las cuales dormirían bien, pero Veneciano como siempre haría, se metería a la cama de su hermano (**Ai:** Aunque yo desearía ver algo pervertido entre estos dos… *_Lo dice en voz alta sin darse cuenta_* ¡Olviden que dije algo! *_Sale corriendo_*).

La habitación de México se encontraba frente a la de los hermanos, por si algo ocurría podían ir a despertarla sin necesidad de preocuparse.

El día que pasaron acomodando y relatando experiencias de la vida se pasó muy rápido, por lo que las tres personas se sorprendieron mucho cuando se dieron cuenta que el anochecer había llegado más rápido que de costumbre.

-Bueno ya que hace un poco de frio ¿Qué les parece un poco de chocolate caliente con pan? – Pregunto México mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar dicha bebida.

-¡Yo quiero! – Dijo emocionado Italia.

-Como quieras – Romano quiso hacerse el indiferente pero su mirada demostraba ansiedad y gusto.

Algunos minutos después se podía ver a las tres personas disfrutando su chocolate y su pan, mientras la plática tomaba un rumbo al pasado con la inocente pregunta de Italia.

-¡Ve! Adoro el chocolate – Sonrió encantado Italia – México ¿Tu inventaste la bebida de cacao? – Pregunto interesado el italiano.

-Em no, no fui yo – Respondió México con sinceridad.

-Maldición ¿Entonces quien fue? – Pregunto Romano con curiosidad.

-Creo que fue una de mis tías… - Los recuerdos del pasado volaron a la mente de México – Pero para ser honesto no recuerdo bien quien fue, ya que mis tías y tíos se pasaron la receta entre ellos y se hicieron con ella cada quien – Dijo México mientras pensaba a marcha forzada intentando recordar quien fue la persona que lo invento.

-México ¿Tu tuviste tías y tíos? – Pregunto sorprendido Italia por la información.

-Sí, claro que los tuve hace mucho tiempo – Respondió la morena mirando al menor de los italianos.

-Y ahora dirás que también tuviste una madre y un padre – Comento Romano algo fastidiado.

-Bueno padre tuve pero era humano y madre, mi madre no era precisamente muy cariñosa pero… - Los ojos de la morena se perdieron en su bebida – Pero aun así los mínimos momentos en los que ella y yo teníamos momentos de paz y tranquilidad fueron realmente los mejores – Bebió su chocolate mientras una sonrisa nostálgica invadía su rostro.

-¿Tu madre era como nosotros? – Pregunto Romano sin rodeos por primera vez muy interesado en el tema de conversación.

-Sí, ella era un antiguo imperio y su nombre era… - Justo cuando México iba a revelar el nombre de su madre fue interrumpida.

-¡Ve! Recuerdo que el abuelo Roma también era muy cariñoso con nosotros ¿Verdad hermano? – Italia volteo a ver a su hermano mayor.

-A mí no me hables de ese idiota – Soltó Romano despectivamente.

-¡Hermano! – Se alarmo el menor de los hermanos – No le digas a si al abuelito – Lo reprendió Italia suavemente.

-¡LE DIGO COMO QUIERO AL MALDITO INFELIZ! – Y sin esperar una respuesta Romano salió por la puerta que daba al jardín trasero de la casa de México.

-¡Espera hermano! No puedes irte así como así – Le siguió Italia algo molesto por primera vez por la grosería de su hermano.

-¡Italia! ¡Romano! – Salió México tras los hermanos pero cuando llego al lugar donde se habían metido se sorprendió por lo que vio.

-¡Hermano discúlpate por lo que dijiste! – Exigió Feliciano claramente enojado.

-¡Nunca! Lo dije y lo sostengo, el abuelo era un completo idiota que siempre me dejaba de lado – Respondió Lovino enojado y a punto de llorar.

-¡Eso no es cierto! El abuelo siempre fue cariñoso con los dos – Feliciano siguió defendiendo a su abuelo.

-No es cierto ¡Él solo te quería a ti! – Sin esperarse la acción de Lovino tanto Feliciano como la dueña de la casa se quedaron sin palabras cuando Romano empujo a su hermano menor y lo tiro al suelo.

-¡Hermano eres un idiota! – Feliciano se levantó del suelo y empujo a su hermano.

-¡Veneciano idiota! – Lovino comenzó a golpear a su hermano.

-¡El idiota eres tú! – Feliciano también comenzó a responder a las agresiones de su hermano.

Y así comenzó una pelea que no era para nada fuerte, de hecho parecía una pelea de niñas en las que se daban manotazos entre ambas.

-Estos dos… - México veía la escena algo avergonzada y preocupada por la patética pelea – Debería llamar a sus cuidadores oficiales para… - Estaba pensando en voz alta pero su imaginación comenzó a volar, en donde se veían a España y Alemania furiosos contra ella por permitir que algo así sucediera – Mejor lo resuelvo yo – La morena entro a la casa y busco un libro viejo, el cual se podía observarse que era viejo pero que tenía un aura atrayente – Un hechizo sencillo bastara – Y sin perder tiempo empezó a conjurar la magia para crear algo que detuviera la pelea de sus invitados.

-¡WAHHHHH! – Los hermanos Italia ya se encontraban llorando sentados en suelo como si fueran niños pequeños.

-¡Yeih! El grandioso y poderoso Roma regreso – Anuncio el abuelo de ambas naciones pero estos le ignorando aun llorando.

-Ni te pelaron – Dijo México mientras palmeaba el hombro de un deprimido Roma.

-Me estas tocando… ¿Quieres sexo? – Pregunto Roma guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Púdrete! – Le dio una gran cachetada – Ahora arregla esto – Señalo a los dos hermanos que aún seguían llorando.

-Sería más fácil si fueran niños – Dijo Roma mientras se tocaba la gran marca roja de su rostro.

-Eso es fácil – Y con el chasquido de los dedos de México los hermanos Italia se convirtieron en pequeños niños y por cortesía de la morena sus ropas cambiaron junto con ellos, luciendo sus ropas de pequeños.

-¡Que lindos! – Se emocionó Roma al verlos así de pequeños.

-¿Ahora si puedes arreglar esto? – Pregunto un poco exasperada por los llantos de los hermanos ahora versión pequeña.

-Por supuesto pero… - Roma se le quedo viendo misteriosamente.

-Pero… - Lo incito a continuar.

-¡Pero después de esto tendremos una orgía bacanal! – La abrazo por los hombros y levanto el pulgar en señal de apoyo.

-Jajajaja Oye ¿Vistes a la ardilla? – Le pregunto la morena con cierta malicia.

-¿Cuál ardilla? – Pregunto interesado el romano.

-¡La que te pega con la rodilla! *Dong* - El rodillazo fue derecho a la zona vital de Roma haciendo que este se retuerza del dolor.

-¡Argh! ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó estando tirado en el suelo.

-¿Lo vas arreglar o no? – Pregunto México con los ojos rojos realmente furiosa.

-¡En seguida señorita! ¡Solo necesito música! – Pidió Roma de rodillas y pálido por su segunda muerte ya siendo el una nación desaparecida.

-¡Ah! Eso es fácil – México fue por su reproductor de música y puso aleatoriamente una banda sonora sin voces.

-¡Oh! Esa es perfecta – Roma asintió afirmativamente mientras se paraba y se acercaba a sus pequeños nietos que aún eran un mar de lágrimas - **Como me apena el verte llorar toma mi mano siéntela** – Le acaricio la mejilla al pequeño Italia - **Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa no llores más aquí estoy** – Paso una de sus manos por el cabello del pequeño Romano - **Frágil te vez dulce sensual quiero abrazarte te protegeré** – Esta vez el guiño el ojo a México la cual solo respondió con la señal del dedo medio mientras sonreía - **Esta fusión es irrompible no llores más aquí estoy** – Abrazo a ambos hermanos para que dejaran de llorar - **En mi corazón tú vivirás desde hoy será y para siempre amor** – Los cargo a ambos mientras estos gimoteaban un poco intentando calmarse - **En mi corazón no importa que dirán dentro de mí estarás siempre...** – Puso sus pequeñas manitas en el lado derecho de su pecho que correspondía a su corazón - **No pueden entender nuestro sentir ni confiaran en nuestro proceder** – Después de todo eran naciones únicas que se encontraban estrechamente emparentadas - **Sé que hay diferencias más por dentro somos iguales tú y yo** – Se refería al pequeño Romano el cual le veía con cierta tristeza y dolor - **En mi corazón tú vivirás desde hoy será y para siempre amor** – Le dio un suave beso en la coronilla de Romano el cual se sonrojo y retiro un poco el rostro de su abuelo ya que su barba le había dado cosquillas - **No escuches ya más que pueden saber "que pueden saber" **– Ahora se dirigía al pequeño Italia que le veía con gran amor - **Si nos queremos mañana y hoy entenderán lo sé... **– Dando a comprender que ignorada las cosas hirientes de su hermano decía respecto a él – **Tal vez el destino te hará pensar más la soledad tendrás que aguantar** – Abrazo con fuerza a Romano queriéndole pasar su valor - **Entenderán lo sé... ¡Lo haremos muy juntos pues! En mi corazón créeme que tú vivirás** – Quiso que el hermano mayor entendiera que a pesar de dejarlo solo siempre lo tuvo en mente - **Estarás dentro de mí hoy y por siempre amor** – Los comenzó a arrullar haciendo que estos poco a poco se comenzaran a rendir al sueño - **Tú en mi corazón si en mi corazón no importa que dirán no sufras más** – Con la mirada le pidió a la morena que le enseñara el lugar donde descansarían sus nietos y ella rápidamente le guio - **Dentro de mí estarás, estarás siempre, siempre...** – Llegaron frente a la puerta y con cuidado se dirigió a una de las camas de los italianos – **Aquí siempre para ti estaré siempre, Siempre y por siempre** – Los acostó en su cama y los cobijo con mucho cuidado - **Solo mira a tu lado** – Los pequeños se durmieron por fin - **Solo mira a tu lado **– Roma comenzó a brillar - **Solo mira a tu lado** – Poco a poco se comenzaba a desvanecer - **¡Yo estaré siempre!** – Sonrió enternecido con la imagen de sus nietos.

-Abuelo idiota te quiero – Susurro Romano entre sueños.

-Yo también te quiero mi pequeño Roma – Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.

-No te vayas abuelito, te quiero – Susurro Italia mientras se abraza a su hermano y este le correspondía.

-Lo siento el abuelo se tiene que ir pero… - Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas – Pero abuelito siempre velara por ustedes – Y con una sonrisa desapareció de la habitación dejando a México sola en el pasillo mientras veía lo ocurrido.

-Es una linda familia – Sonrió México y con cuidado cerró la puerta para dejar dormir a los pequeños – De cierta forma yo también me siento algo triste – Se dirigió a su cuarto en donde se preparó para dormir – Nantli te extraño – Con esa última frase México se durmió sin saber que alguien sonrió con dulzura mientras le veía dormir.

Al día siguiente los hermanos Italia tuvieron que partir por una reunión de emergencia en los Estados Unidos, en donde se reuniría todo el G8 para tratar un asunto de importancia, pero eso es otra historia.

* * *

Bueno terminamos con este capitulo! Pero mañana continuaremos! :D

Ahora pasemos a la sección que mas me gusta comentarios! Pero antes unos anuncios y noticias!

Me di cuenta e hice un re-conteo de los capítulos que tengo que hacer y pasan de los 65 y solo tengo que decir gracias por las peticiones! Y que me tendrán escribiendo para varias semanas mas! TT-TT Pero hey! Vale la pena! :3

En estos días que estuve navegando en internet me encuentro con la triste noticia que Okegom no permitirá mas gameplays de sus juegos y yo me puse triste porque algunas personas son muy divertidas a la hora de hacer gameplay, entre ellas esta Akai Ringo, Adricarra, Lyragamer y un youtuber llamado Soac, no meto Darmelow por que sinceramente me aburren algunos de sus comentarios, pero en fin, lo que iba diciendo se pierden grandes gameplays de los juegos de Okegom pero no por su culpa, si el o ella los prohibieron pero la culpa recae en los fans o personas que jugaron sus juegos y lo amenazaron de muerte, eso no se hace! Se que Wadanohara tiene tintes ultra delicados pero HEY! Te lo advirtieron antes de jugar, por eso deberías dejar de joder y atenerte a tus propias consecuencias por seguir jugando! :3

Y eso es todo solo quería desahogarme con este tema, por cierto visiten a los youtubers si quieren ver gameplays entretenidos y divertidos! XD

Ahora si comentarios:

**xjapan:** Tendrás tus canciones, tarde pero las tendrás! :D

**KimiCapucciny:** Una vez en diciembre no es de Disney por eso no te la puedo dar pero la otra que pediste claro que si te la doy, pero tengo una pregunta, quieres que Argentina sea chica o chico? Y descuida adoro los mensajes largos! :3

**diva-akira:** Nah! Rusia lo olvido después de cinco botellas de vodka! XD Si la escuela es un infierno pero al menos me alegro de verte por aquí otra vez, espero verte en otros capítulos! :)

**Flannya:** Flany querida! :D El trabajo aun no lo experimento pero presiento que pronto lo haré! D: La contra parte... Nah! Es mucho trabajo ademas si la hago, otras personas pedirán su versión y ya no quiero mas peticiones a parte de las de disney! DX Espero que no te escucharan cuando te carcajeaste en el baño! D: Yo estoy mejor y espero seguir estandolo! :D Abrazos!

**lady-sailor:** Gracias por la felicitación! :3 Espero los dibujos con ansias! X3

**Ninfia-Flan:** Si esa canción me costo un poco, por que en un principio quería que cantara Rusia, pero le dejare otra canción solo para el, mas adelante! :D

**Flannya:** México siempre lleva los pantalones en una relación! XD La pechonalidad es fuerte, al igual que la retaguardia! X3 Alemania es frió por fuera pero un chocolate caliente por dentro! XD

**Flannya:** Germex... Em déjame revisar la lista *Se va a ver la libreta* Si hay uno, dile a la prima segunda de la sobrina de la hermana de la vecina de enfrente de la tienda de la esquina de doña chole que si hay uno dentro de *Comienza a contar* Dentro de 9 capítulos después de este! :3 Un abrazo para ti también! :D

**milly loca:** Buenas Noches! :) Si Polonia a veces ocupa protagonismo después de todo el es FABULOSO! Todo queda brillante y oloroso! Okey no! XD Te prometo traer tu petición con el tiempo saldrá! :3

**Annoyng-Anko7:** Ahora que vi tu comentario me doy cuenta que no tengo ninguna pareja en OTP bueno una pero solo en Naruto y no diré nada mas para evitar futuros conflictos! :3 También saludos para ti y suerte con tus exámenes! :D

**Arashi hetalia:** Uh! Persona nueva *Le abraza* Bienvenido o bienvenida! :3 Dos de las tres peticiones que hiciste no te las puedo dar, lo siento pero la de Prusia es toda tuya! :D

Bueno son todos los comentarios, tardare en subir los capítulos que siguen en la semana pero los tendrán, tarde o temprano! :D

Me despido y los quiere el pollito!

Bye! :3


	32. Topsy Turvy

¡Hola! Que les dije! Semana de actualización nenes! X3

Tengo que decir que este y el siguiente capitulo serán continuaciones de la historia! Mañana llega a su fin este trió de capítulos! :D

Ahora la renuncia:

**Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados!**

Ahora si disfruten del capitulo y de antemano una disculpa por faltas de ortografía! D:

* * *

**Topsy Turvy.**

Esta historia tiene cierta continuación con la anterior, después de la reunión de emergencia en Estados Unidos por parte de su representación y de haber tratado el asunto en cuestión (la casi prohibición de los alimentos procesados) los países que asistieron fueron invitados a Francia por parte de dicha nación.

Varios se negaron pero en cuanto escucharon la palabra festividad y comida gratis, todos asistieron con gusto y en el proceso invitaron a más personas a la festividad.

-¡Ve! Hermano Francia ¿Que se celebra? – Pregunto Italia al ver tantos arreglos exagerados y brillosos, así como escenarios de la edad media entre otras cosas.

-Veras Italia es una celebración que te gustara y créeme cuando digo que habla por sí sola – Comento Francia con misticismo.

-Lo dices así solo porque no sabes explicarte idiota – Lo comenzó a insultar Inglaterra.

-Hoy no me enojare contigo Inglaterra porque no eres mi prioridad – Se alejó de un sorprendido inglés.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué? – Inglaterra se comenzó a poner nerviosa - ¡Ven aquí y explícate! – Le grito pero Francia se alejaba más de él - ¡Préstame atención! – Pidió Inglaterra en una pose melodramática.

-Se nota que la tensión sexual de Inglaterra por Francia ha crecido a grandes pasos – Comento España divertido (Fue invitado por Prusia y Prusia fue invitado a la vez por Alemania).

-Kesesesese ¿Pero me pregunto quién es el objeto de interés de Francia? – Pregunto Prusia con mucha curiosidad.

-¡A quién le importa el idiota de Francia! Lo que importa es ¿De qué trata esta festividad? – Pregunto Romano con su conocida irritación.

-¡Iggi comida gratis! – Dijo Estados Unidos quitándole el protagonismo a Romano.

-¡Tu imbécil! – Se enfureció el sureño con el yanqui.

-Vamos Roma relájate y disfruta de este festival – Lo calmo España con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

-¡Koru, koru! Es mi primera vez en este tipo de festividad ¡Vamos a divertirnos chicos! – Dijo Rusia con una sonrisa mientras hacía temblar a los bálticos y emocionaba a sus hermanas.

-Esto se me hace conocido – Se escuchó una voz en susurro pero nadie le prestó atención.

-Propio de mi querido Canadá – Salió un tipo enmascarado que vestía un traje de arlequín.

-¿Francia? – Pregunto Alemania cuando le vio aparecer al lado de "como se llame".

-¡No! Hoy soy solo un arlequín que dará inicio a todo lo bueno – Y con el tronar de sus dedos una melodía comenzó a sonar, la cual tenía ambientación de la edad media.

-**Ven hoy, ven ya** – Las personas alrededor de las naciones comenzaron a cantar - **El trabajo hay que dejar y las bestias encerrar **– Y así lo hicieron encerraron a Inglaterra en una jaula y China aprovecho para burlarse de su enemigo - **Ven hoy, ven ya Las iglesias a cerrar, es un día muy singular** – Todo mundo comenzó bailar y cantar con alegría.

-**Es la fiesta de los tontos** – Canto Francia a gran pulmón ocasionando que la música cambiara de ritmo - **Una vez al año hay fiesta y diversión una vez al año todo es confusión** – Acaricio el cabello de Japón divertido por la expresión de extrañeza que poseía - **Cada quien se siente rey y es bufón** – Le puso una corona a el rubio estadounidense mandándole una indirecta - **El gran día de Topsy Turvy es** – Se subió sobre la jaula de Inglaterra - **Este día al diablo hay que dejar salir** – Literalmente libero a su enemigo - **Este día las reglas nos harán reír todo es al reverso en este festival** – Comenzó a correr y a esquivar a la gente para que Inglaterra no le alcanzara - **(Al reverso) Todo ves al reversado, (Topsy Turvy) es un mundo trastornado** – Canto Francia haciendo malabares mientras seguía esquivando a Inglaterra - **Malo es bueno, nada es tan normal todo pasa en este festival** – Y cuando Inglaterra iba a capturar a Francia este desapareció en una bomba de humo.

-¿Qué demonios? – Inglaterra se vio sorprendido - ¿A dónde fue? – Lo comenzó a buscar pero no lo encontraba.

-Iggi haya arriba – Señalo el rubio hacia una tarima que hacía de escenario.

-Por aquí mes amis – Saludo Francia desde el otro lado de la plaza de Notre Dame - **(Al reverso), con trompetas y tambores** – Los instrumentos sonaron altos - **(Topsy Turvy), todos vagos o ladrones corren todos para celebrar** – Comenzó a bailar en el escenario haciendo enfurecer a Inglaterra más de lo que estaba - **Los bribones exageran, buenos son en esta fiesta porque el día de Topsy Turvy es** – Se refería al norteamericano - **Ven hoy, ven ya pronto, pronto es la ocasión del misterio y la pasión** – Le guiño el ojo a España - **Ven hoy, ven ya vean con mucha atención la más bella aparición, viene la Obsidiana a bailar** – Al decir esto se quitó de en medio del escenario y una gran nube de humo se hizo presente y al ritmo de una pandereta poco a poco se vislumbró a México bailando y moviendo las caderas de forma muy coqueta, estando esta vestida de un hermoso traje gitano.

-Yo… - Literalmente su vecino estaba babeando con el baile.

-Mein Gott – Expreso Alemania cuando se vio en vuelto en un pañuelo de seda de parte de México.

-Krasivyy (Hermosa) – Dijo Rusia cuando comenzó la morena comenzó a bailar a su alrededor.

-¡Mamma mia! – Exclamaron ambos italianos cuando la morena les dio un beso a cada uno en sus mejillas.

Y con una sonrisa la morena regreso al escenario y así como apareció desapareció.

-**Ya llegó el momento que esperando están, aquí está la broma dejen de esperar** – Volvió a Francia tomar protagonismo - **De tanto reír nos vamos a cansar Al más tonto hay que coronar** – Canto Francia mientras se acercaba al estadounidense - **¿Recuerdan al rey anterior?** – Le quito la corana al rubio - **Entonces, hagan caras de miedo y horror, como hacen las gárgolas, no hay nada peor** – Francia imito una horrible cara divertido - **Por eso es que al más feo es que hay que coronar** – Se dirigió de nuevo al escenario y uno a uno fueron pasando los participantes - **(Al reverso) Vamos ya, sin timideces** – Comenzaron a empujar a Inglaterra sin que se pudiera resistir - **(Topsy Turvy) Pronto ya serán altezas un horrendo monstruo sin igual rey será de este festival** – Obviamente Inglaterra termino arriba del escenario sin su consentimiento y Francia sonrió con malicia - **¡Todos juntos!** **Una vez al año hay fiesta y diversión (Salve al rey)** – Y sin darle tiempo de réplica a su rival le puso la corona a Inglaterra - **Una vez al año todo es confusión (Oh, qué gran rey)** – Francia lanzo a Inglaterra al público participante - **Coronar al feo; qué gran diversión el día de Topsy Turvy es (Jamás tuvimos rey así)** – Se comenzaron a llevar Inglaterra entre la muchedumbre lazándole al aire para impedirle escapar - **Y este día hacemos lo que no hay que hacer todo el año no lo volverás a ver** – Francia despidió a Inglaterra con un pañuelo en mano **\- Ir saltando de cabeza, sin parar tomar cerveza** – Le dio bebidas a todos los demás invitados - **Por poder burlarnos al final y escoger un tonto rey en este festival** – Empujo a Estados Unidos en dirección de sus ex mentor para que fuera a rescatarlo - **Topsy Turvy, es locura y revoltura este festival** – Termino de cantar y de nuevo desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¡Ve! Eso fue divertido – Dijo Italia cuando la personas se comenzaron a calmar y a divertirse de forma normal.

-Y aún no termina – Dijo una voz a las espaldas de las naciones restantes.

-¡México! – Exclamaron todos sorprendidos por su demostración en escena y por su aparición repentina.

-¿Qué quiere decir? – Pregunto Japón amablemente a la morena.

-No han notado que falta alguien – Dijo México con cierta picardía.

-¿Quién falta aparte de Inglaterra, Estados Unidos y Francia? – Pregunto Alemania con intriga.

-Oh verán esa persona es… - México sonrió con diversión dejando la frase inconclusa y sin más se fue corriendo del lugar.

-¡ESPERA MÉXICO! – Gritaron todos sorprendidos por la actitud de la mexicana.

Lo que paso después es otra historia, la cual se conocerá mas adelante.

* * *

Terminamos este nuevo capitulo! Y sigue uno mas de toque romántico! Y antes de pasar a otras cosas espero que las personas que hayan pedido esta canción y las anteriores se hayan divertido con las historias! :3

Ahora si! Paso a contestar los comentarios que aunque sean pocos alegran este kokoro:

**I'veCreatedAMonster:** Te extrañe maestra de correcciones! :3 Si yo también olvido algunas canciones y cuando me faltan algunas canciones para ciertas parejas o personajes pues pongo canciones de disney y bum! Hola nuevas ideas! XD Ya conté otra vez y aumentaron las peticiones en total son 68 si incluyo la mía para el final! D: Espero verte hasta ultimo capitulo! ;)

**KimiCapucciny:** No me gusta mucho tomar versiones de otras personas pero haré que se parezcan un poco eso si! Y ya tengo anotado que la quieres fémina, ahora solo falta tiempo para que salga tu canción! :D

**lady-sailor:** Holis! Te extrañe! No estaba muerta andaba de parranda! XD Espero que te guste este capitulo! :3

Y bueno son todos los comentarios! Nos vemos mañana con otro nuevo capitulo!

Ahora si me disculpan me desvelare trabajando en tesis!

Les quiere un pollito que deja todo para el ultimo momento!

Bye! D:


	33. Upendi

Ultima parte de este trió de capítulos y en la siguiente ¡Oh Dios esa canción es épica! *Dice emocionada por la que se aproxima*

Ahora pasemos a la renuncia:

**Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no me pertenecen, solo las tomo prestadas para historias raras.**

Ahora si el capitulo y disculpen la tardanza del capitulo y por ultimo perdón por la horrografia y posibles fallos de redacción! D:

* * *

**Upendi.**

_**Francia, Paris.**_

Se pueden ver a varios jóvenes de morena piel, algunas más claras que otras, reunidas frente a unos barcos.

-Ya tenemos a la persona que solicito Francia – Dijo emocionada Colombia.

-Pero chica ¿Era necesario dormirle con cloroformo? – Pregunto Cuba algo preocupado.

-Solo lo hice como lo suele hacer Honduras – Señalo a la susodicha.

-¡Espera a mí me enseño Ecuador! – Le paso la culpa a su primo.

-Pues a mí me enseño…. Am… - Ecuador se vio en una encrucijada.

-¡Chicos viene Francia! – Dijo México llegando junto a los demás.

-¡Fue México! – Acuso Ecuador a su tía.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué? – Se quedó sin palabras por no saber de qué hablaban.

-Si tienes razón – Todos los latinoamericanos asintieron conformes con la respuesta de Ecuador.

-¡Ustedes hijos de la…! – México se vio interrumpida por una voz.

-Oigan, el hermano Francia llego – Saludo el francés vistiendo atractivamente y con regalos en la mano.

-Podemos empezar entonces con el plan – Dijo Venezuela mientras se ajustaba sus lentes y pasaba al modo dictador de perfección.

-¡A la orden! – Todos le siguieron y se subieron en diferentes botes donde se podían ver instrumentos de música y alguno que otros accesorios para atmosfera.

-¿Los demás no se darán cuenta? – Pregunto Belice preocupado.

-No te preocupes, solo nosotros los latinos pueden notar la presencia… - Guatemala le comenzó a calmar.

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar….**

-¡CANADÁ NO ESTÁ! – Grito a los cuatro vientos Estados Unidos cuando no vio por ningún lado a su hermano y se preocupó de sobremanera al no sentir ni si quiera su presencia calmada.

-¿Quién? – Preguntaron todos las demás naciones invitadas.

-Mi hermano – Dijo el norteamericano.

-¡Ve! A eso se refería México que faltaba alguien – Comento Italia divertido.

-Espera un momento ¿Dónde está Francia? – Pregunto un Inglaterra totalmente desarreglado pero finalmente libre.

-Desapareció pero con esto puedo confirmar que el objetivo principal de Francia siempre fue Canadá – Dijo Alemania muy pensativo.

-¡La virginidad de mi hermano está en peligro! – Salió corriendo el estadounidense.

-¡Al igual que mi tensión sexual! – Le siguió Inglaterra.

Pero dejemos a estos idiotas con complejo de hermano y regresemos con la pareja conformada por Francia y Canadá.

El canadiense apenas recuperaba su conciencia y cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba en un barco con una vista preciosa del rio Sena.

-Hola mon amour – Saludo cariñosamente Francia mientras abrazaba por el hombro a su acompañante.

-Francia ¿Qué…? – Su pregunta fue interrumpida por los dedos de Francia que no le permitió hablar.

-Sabes Matti yo siempre te he visto como algo más que un hermano, para mi tu eres lo que más amo en este mundo ¿Quieres ser mío? – Se confesó hacia él, siendo completamente serio al llamarle por su nombre.

-Francis – El canadiense se sonrojo por la confesión – Yo… - Quería responder a su pregunta pero unos espectadores les interrumpieron.

-Lamentamos interrumpir pero nos pagaron y tenemos que apegarnos al programa – Dijo Venezuela totalmente serio - ¿Listo Brasil? – Pregunto el venezolano a su gran vecino.

-Por supuesto, que comience la música – Guiño un ojo divertido por toda la situación que estaban viviendo.

-Comiencen – Y con esa orden la música comenzó a sonar por los diferentes barcos.

-**La luna es loca y puede hacer cantar, a las personas que habitan el lugar** – Todos los latinos acompañaron la canción - **Flores tú veras de color sin par, su aroma es un placer** – Le dieron muchas flores a Canadá el cual estornudo de forma muy linda por el polen - **Navegar aquí es gran diversión, y a los latinos ves bailar un buen danzón** – Todos bailaban al ritmo de la canción - **Y si a los distraídos das un empujón mil estrellas puedes ver** – Literalmente le dio un empujón a Argentina y Chile por estar peleando - **En Upendi, toda fruta dulce es** – Le dieron una dulce fruta tanto a Canadá como a Francia, siendo este último quien la rechazo por no tener apetito - **No hay mejor lugar, te cautivara, y podrás enloquecer** – Le quitaron la fruta a Francia y la guardaron para más al rato - **En Upendi tú no te debes preocupar** – Tomaron un gran collar en forma de corazón - **Tendrás amor en tu corazón, y al fin feliz serás** – Enlazando a los dos tórtolos en el proceso.

-**¿En dónde está? **– Pregunto Canadá interesado por Upendi.

-**En un lugar que no conoces... (En Upendi, en Upendi)** – Brasil le revolvió el cabello divertido.

-**Si no te fijas bien puedes tropezar, y sin respirar bajo el agua estar** – Les lanzaron suave agua a los enamorados haciéndoles reír - **Al caer te puedes enamorar, ¡Es parte de la diversión!** – Francia se tropezó pero provoco que Canadá riera enternecido y muy divertido por todo el musical - **En Upendi, toda fruta dulce es** – Le metieron a Francia la fruta en la boca en contra de su voluntad ocasionando que casi ahogar - **No hay mejor lugar, te cautivara, y podrás enloquecer** – Pero un beso de Canadá le hizo suspirar y que tragara tranquilo - **En Upendi tú no te debes preocupar, tendrás amor en tu corazón, y al fin feliz serás** – Los enamorados sonrieron divertidos por todo el espectáculo - **Sin parar podrías vivir bailando, ¡Desde Tanganica al Kilimanjaro! **– Una gran fila de Conga se comenzó a formar y bailaban al gusto de la canción - **¡Y veras Upendi por todos lados! Alegre bajo el sol (El sol, sol)** – Hicieron que la pareja se vieran a los ojos.

-**Upendi significa amor ¿no es así?** – Pregunto Canadá sin dejar de ver a Francia.

-**¡Eso es Upendi! **– Afirmo Brasil contento de que el rubio menor entendiera - **En Upendi, toda fruta dulce es** – Comenzaron a compartir la fruta entre los cantantes y la pareja, ambos aceptaron sin rechistar - **No hay mejor lugar, te cautivara, y podrás enloquecer** – La pareja de rubios comenzaron a bailar y se unieron a la conga divertidos - **En Upendi tú no te debes preocupar** – Todos comenzaron a cantar emocionados - **Tendrás amor en tu corazón, y al fin feliz serás** – Lanzaron pétalos al aire y los fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo nocturno.

-**¡Upendi! **– Canto Canadá mientras terminaba la canción contento.

-**¡Sí! En Upendi ¡Aquí! En Upendi **– Todos afirmaron contentos con Canadá - **¡Sí! En Upendi ¡Aquí! En Upendi...** – Terminaron de cantar justo cuando el barco llego a su destino previsto.

-¡Nos vemos! – Se despidieron los latinos mientras se iban en el barco para seguir en su festejo.

-Matti lo repetiré otra vez ¿Quieres ser mío? – Pregunto Francis viéndole a los ojos.

-A mí me encantaría, también te amo Francis – Le correspondió Matti sonriendo.

Con la luna de testigo en ese día, una pareja se formó en ese muelle, además de que se dieron su primer beso como pareja.

Es una lástima que justo después llegaran Inglaterra y Estados Unidos furiosos, pero eso no les importo a la pareja, de hecho pasaron de ellos y se fueron del lugar dejando perplejos a los otros dos espectadores con la insólita imagen.

* * *

Es todo por este día, mañana otra historia y ahora a responder comentarios:

**xjapan:** ¡He aquí el siguiente! XD

**KimiCapucciny:** Las coincidencias no existen según el raduwudadabudaroawr! XP Gracias por esperar por mientras disfruta de los demás capítulos y de previsto perdón si tardo en sacar capitulo! D:

**diva-akira:** No seas tímida *Le abraza* No te preocupes la escuela puede quitarte tus ánimos, entusiasmo pero nunca Hetalia y la clase de historia que es algo loquilla! XD

**Julchen awesome Beilschmidt:** Ya supiste quien falta! Solo Canadá puede pasar de inadvertido! X3

**Flannya:** No era la tía chole quien quería el capitulo ¬.¬ ¡MEH! Aun así a esperar se ha dicho! Se paciente, al igual que yo soy paciente por la continuacion de la historia del asombroso Prusia y el final de Sealand... Sin presión! :3 Por cierto olvide mencionarlo pero los hermanos italias volvieron a su normalidad al otro día! Si tanto quieres maternal convierte en madre a México pero que esta vez viva el hijo! XD Te veo después en otros capítulos! :D

Ahora si terminaron los comentarios, no tengo mucho que agregar aparte que tengo sueño y me desvele ayer, asi que hasta mañana! :3

Los quiere el pollito, bye! :D


	34. Fuego De Infierno

Hola! Tarde pero segura, aquí el siguiente capitulo! Me tome la libertad de poner la primera parte de la canción, la cual es Luz Celestial, para que no se la pierdan nwn

Para los que se preguntaron que paso con USA e Inglaterra en el capitulo anterior, se emborracharos para ahogar sus penas, uno por no tener su incesto y el otro por no ser sodomisado! Okey no! XD Se los dejo a su imaginación! :3

Ahora la renuncia:

Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no me pertenecen solo las utilizo para historias raras! XD

Les dejo con el capitulo, disculpen faltas de Horrografias y alguna cosa que no se entiendan! :D

* * *

**Fuego De Infierno.**

Existen historias muy tristes que pasaron en todas las guerras habidas y por haber, pero por el momento nos concentraremos en una guerra, conflicto que casi provoca el fin del mundo.

La Guerra Fría fue un conflicto ideológico y casi armamentista en el uso de armas nucleares, pero antes de que esta guerra terminara, existe una historia, un relato que pudo haber desatado la Tercera Guerra Mundial, en esta historia es necesario regresar en el tiempo, más exactamente en tiempos de la Segunda Gran Guerra.

Constantemente se realizaban reuniones estratégicas entre los integrantes de Los Aliados, sin embargo, algo que no se daba a conocer al público, era que participaban directamente las representaciones humanas de los países, entre ellos se encontraban principalmente, Rusia, Francia, China, Canadá e Inglaterra, pero siempre faltaba Estados Unidos de América, esto era fácil de explicar, al ser ella una nación femenina no le permitían actuar directamente, por eso mandaban a un representante oficial.

Claro llego un punto en que la norteamericana se cansó de este trato y sin permiso de sus superiores se infiltró en una reunión sorprendió a varios por su forma tan liberal y coqueta de vestir. Digamos que ese día Francia recibió varios traumas craneales por parte del bate de la rubia, una larga charla de parte de Inglaterra sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto que una señorita tiene que vestir, muchas ofertas de compras y de solicitud de empleo por parte de China, preocupaciones por parte de su hermano (pero como siempre le ignoro) y por sorpréndete que pareciera un odio inmaculado sin razón alguna por parte de Rusia. En cuanto la vio algo en su interior se movió y pensando que era odio por su contraparte tanto en mente, fuerza y actitud, la aborreció de inmediato y sin decir ninguna palabra abandono el recinto.

Para la jovencita norteamericana, eso podría pasar por grosería total pero para ella, lo único que provoco fue curiosidad y una extraña atracción pero no pudo pensar mucho, ya que en ese momento se la llevaron del lugar y no la dejaron salir hasta que la guerra termino.

Y ahora no encontramos en la Guerra Fría, bueno casi llegando al término de ella, la rubia norteamericana fue encargada a una misión especial.

-Necesito que te infiltres en Rusia, Moscú y rescates a uno de nuestros espías – Ordeno su jefe a su representación.

-¿Y porque yo? – Pregunto ella curiosa por la arriesgada misión.

-Porque tú eres la única que tiene habilidades inhumanas – Comento completamente serio su jefe.

-Okey, entonces preparen un ropa de espía, unos lentes negros y tal vez un maletín repleto de artefactos de espionaje – Se emocionó la rubia.

-Emily, no te podemos dar nada de eso pero si te daremos ropa de acuerdo al país y tu propia niñera perfectamente entrenada para protegerte – Sonrió divertido por la expresión de asombro que le regalaba la jovencita frente a él.

-Me niego a tener niñera – Se cruzó de brazos enojada.

-Oh vamos, es solo en caso de emergencia, él te seguirá pero tu harás lo que quieras por mientras rescatas a nuestro espía – Explico intentando calmar el berrinche creciente de la rubia.

-¿En serio? – Pregunto aun desconfiada.

-Por supuesto, te doy mi palabra – Y con esas palabras Emily salió de la oficina de su jefe a prepararse para el viaje.

-Cuídala, por favor – Pidió el presidente al agente que salía por una pared falsa.

-Por supuesto señor presidente – Dijo el sujeto para después salir por la misma dirección de la jovencita.

**Ya estando en Rusia…**

-Este lugar es enorme – Dijo maravillada por la arquitectura - ¿No te parece James? – Regrese a ver a su niñera oficial.

-Si lo es pero señorita Emily ¿No quería que estuviera junto a usted? – Pregunto algo contrariado por la contradicción de la rubia.

-Vamos, ir sola en un viaje tan largo es aburrido – Le regreso a ver – Además ya me agradas – Le sonrió ampliamente – Entonces, en marcha – Dijo emocionada llamando levemente la atención, provocando que el pobre James la escondiera de inmediato para no ser encerrados por los soldados de la URSS.

-Señorita Emily, le recuerdo que no debe llamar la atención – Le cubrió el cabello con un gran gorro ruso y abrocho de forma correcta su gran y pesado abrigo.

-Bien prometo comportarme de perfil bajo justo… - Un grito interrumpió su discurso.

-¡Auxilio! – Gritaron en un balcón cercano al callejón donde se encontraban eso dos.

-Justo después de ser una heroína – Salió corriendo en dirección del grito y sin medir sus fuerzas de un salto llego al destino.

-Por favor, dios dame paciencia – Se fue en dirección de la chica preparando su arma en el proceso.

-¡ALTO AHÍ MALEANTE! – Le apunto la rubia al hombre que amenazaba con un cuchillo a un pobre diablo.

-¡No te metas en mi camino! – Se abalanzó contra la chica.

-Te daré tu merecido – Esquivo el primer ataque y con un codazo en la espalda logro sacarle el aire al agresor, provocando que perdiera el conocimiento.

-¡Muchas gracias! – Dijo el hombre cuando se vio libre del peligro.

-No fue nada – Se dirigió al balcón para volver con su compañero.

-¡Espere! ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunto cuando la chica parecía a punto de saltar.

-Mi nombre es… - Se puso unos lentes negros y guardo su arma – Bond, Emily Bond – Y con esa frase salto al vacío.

-¡AH! – Grito el tipo aterrado por que le ocurriera algo a la jovencita pero al asomarse, la vio completamente bien y hablando con otra persona.

-¿Con que Bond? – Pregunto su amigo algo intrigado.

-¡Vamos James! ¡Tú apellido es genial! – Dijo la chica alegre palmeándole el hombro a su acompañante.

-Ya te dije que mi apellido es Bondie, no Bond – Le corrigió algo cansado el pobre hombre.

-Pues suena más genial de mi forma, te apuesto que algún día será un apellido muy reconocido – Se dirigieron a la plaza central de Moscú.

-Sí, claro – Sonrió divertido el acompañante de la rubia.

Mientras esta conversación se llevaba a cabo el hombre (El cual era británico), tuvo una revelación.

-James Bond, es un nombre increíble para una historia – Afirmo mientras recogía sus cosas y se iba del lugar para regresar a su patria.

Regresando con los otros dos, ellos por fin pudieron llegar al lugar donde retenían al espía, el problema era la entrada, estaba demasiado custodiada.

-James, de aquí en adelante yo me encargo – Dijo decidida la rubia y sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia el frente.

-¡Espera Emily! – Quiso detenerla pero fue tarde, ella no vio por donde iba y cayó de lleno en un charco de barro y se ensucio por completo.

-¡Mierda! – Maldijo en voz alta por su falta de atención.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Dijo una voz calmada y tranquila a un lado suyo.

-Sí, estoy bien – Cuando regreso a ver se encontró con él mismísimo Rusia, el cual le ofrecía una mano.

-Qué alegría – La ayudo a levantarse – ¡Oh! Tus gafas oscuras se ensuciaron – Se las quito sin regresarle a ver – Esto es americano, sabes que puedes ser arrestada si te descu… - Sus palabras se quedaron atoradas al hacer contacto visual con los resplandecientes ojos azules de la rubia – Eres… - Se perdió un poco en sus acciones por lo que no se dio cuenta que beso a la rubia en sus mejillas sucias de barro.

-Tienes unos lindos ojos – Le soltó sin pudor y con cariño la rubia por el gesto de Rusia, provocando que el ruso fuera devuelto a la realidad, sonrojándose en el proceso, le devolviera los lentes y se marchara sin decir nada – Se fue, en fin, a lo que iba – Y tronando su nudillos, se adentró en la guarida y por suerte al ser de noche nadie vio la gran pelea que se armaba dentro y fuera del edificio.

-Tenemos a Scott, salgamos de aquí – Dijo James mientras cargaba con el cuerpo lastimado de su compañero y comenzaban a correr por las calles esquivando cualquier alerta al ejército rojo – Por aquí señorita América – Comento James cuando encontraron un edificio abandonado en donde descansar.

-¡Soy Emily! Recuerda que estoy en servicio de humana común y corriente – Lo regaño por su desliz.

-¿América? – Dijo una voz tenebrosa que salía de un callejón que se encontraba cerca del edificio – Ella es esa rubia capitalista – Su rostro se volvió pálido.

-Señor Rusia, esperamos órdenes para atacar a las personas que se encuentran dentro del lugar – Comento Lituania mientras se acercaba a un consternado ruso.

-Déjame solo un momento – Pidió Rusia mientras se comenzaba a perder en sus pensamientos.

-Pero… - Quiso replicar Lituania pero una mirada asesina por parte de Rusia lo hiso temblar y salió del lugar, dejando solo soviético.

**Durante esta escena se desarrollaba, dentro del edificio…**

-Entonces eras realmente Rusia – Dijo Emily mientras veía a su supuesto enemigo fuera del edificio – Porque tenías que ser tú, porque tú… - Toco su pecho sintiendo su corazón latiendo muy rápido y acelerándose solo por seguir viendo a Rusia - **Amantes por ahí yo muchas veces vi de noche alegres caminar** – Comenzó a cantar sin dejar de mirar al ruso - **Extraño brillo los rodeaba y parecía luz celestial** – Sonrió completamente enamorada - **Pensaba entonces yo que ese hermoso amor no habría de conocer jamás** – Se recargo un poco en un pilar del edificio - **Nunca en mi cara tan sucia podría brillar luz celestial** – Se limpió un poco pero la suciedad no se iba - **Más de repente un ángel sonrió hacia mí besó mi sucio rostro sin repulsión** – Se tocó la mejilla sonrojada por el recuerdo - **Me atrevo a decir que está pensando en mí** – Comenzó a hacerse ilusiones - **Hoy las campanas al sonar la oscura torre harán brillar y debe ser luz celestial** – Termino de cantar emocionada mientras las campanas de una iglesia cercana comenzaban a resonar.

-Emily, tenemos que irnos – Dijo James para sacarla de ese sitio por una entrada que llevaba al drenaje.

-Bien – Lanzo un beso al aire dirigiéndolo a él antes de escapar de ese edificio.

-**Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti Beatae Mariae semper Virgini Beato Michaeli archangelo Sanctis apostolis Omnibus sanctis** – La iglesia que se encontraba cerca comenzó a rezar en italiano haciendo eco en la mente de Rusia.

-**Beata María tú sabes que hombre recto soy** – Comenzó a cantar Rusia algo contrariado por su situación - **Que orgulloso lucho contra el mal (Et tibi Pater)** – El coro le acompaño en su canto sin saberlo - **Beata María tú sabes que muy puro soy no como el vulgo débil y banal (Quia peccavi nimis) **– Canto con un poco más de fuerza mientras se refería a los capitalista - **Entonces, María di por qué su caída veo y sus ojos como llamas son (Cogitatione)** – Canto refiriéndose a su caída con mucha pasión mientras se abrazaba - **La veo, la siento, su pelo rubio tiene sol me quema y así pierdo la razón (Verbo et opere)** – Su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con velocidad mientras su pasión aumentaba - **Cual fuego de infierno me quema el corazón impuro deseo, maldita tentación** – Cayo arrodillado al suelo sin dejar de ver al edificio - **Mi culpa no es (Mea culpa)** – Se quiso excusar a esos sentimientos extraños - **Si me embrujó (Mea culpa) fue la yanqui quien la llama encendió (Mea máxima culpa)** – Su corazón se salió de su pecho latiendo de gran sobremanera - **Mi culpa no es (Mea culpa) si he actuado mal (Mea culpa)** – Se culpó por no seguir el consejo de sus hombres -** Pues es más fuerte ****el demonio que el mortal (Mea máxima culpa)** – Literalmente su corazón ardía de amor - **Protégeme, María, de éste, su hechizo cruel si no su fuego a matarme va** – Tenia pánico por lo que le pudiera ocurrir - **Destruye a Emily que pruebe el fuego de las bombas o deja que sea mía y mía será** – Estaba decido a tenerla aunque se opusieran sus jefes.

-**Señor Rusia, la señorita América escapó** – Informo Lituania sorprendiendo a Rusia mientras se levantaba.

-**¿Qué? **– Le regreso a ver sorprendido por la información recibida.

-No está en el edificio, se fue – Le informo de los hechos cuando se revisó el edificio.

-**Pero, ¿cómo?** – Regreso a ver el edificio, el cual no había dejado de observar - **No importa,** **largo inepto** – Le quito importancia mientras su lado oscuro salía en gran volumen y Lituania se retiraba asustado – **La encontrare así tenga que quemar todo Moscú** – Su demencia aumento – **Hay fuego de infierno, yanqui, escogerás o a mí o a la guerra sé mía o arderás **– Le estaba literalmente declarando la guerra sino le escogía - **Kyrie Eleison (Señor, ten piedad) ten piedad de ella** – Sonrió con cierto sadismo y determinación - **Kyrie Eleison (Señor, ten piedad) y ten piedad de mí** – Se volvió a colocar su corazón - **Kyrie Eleison (Señor, ten piedad) Ella mía será o arderá** – Sentencio mientras se dirigía a las posibles salidas de su casa.

Mientras Rusia reunía a toda su gente y se dirigían a bloquear todas las salidas que tenía la gran URSS, los espías se encontraban ya en un punto para partir a un lugar seguro pero entonces…

-¡AMÉRICA! – Grito Rusia en cuanto la vio ya que su gorro voló por el fuerte viento y libero sus rubios cabellos.

-¡Rusia! – Grito emocionada por verlo antes de partir en el barco que comenzaba avanzar a una velocidad regular.

-¡Ríndete y se mía! – Grito llamando la atención de todos los presentes, pues su declaración en vez de guerra parecía confesión de amor.

-¡Me encantaría ser tu novia! – Y por supuesto es obvio que Emily la confundió por completo y Rusia se quedó en blanco – Vendré a verte pronto – Se despidió mientras el barco se perdía en el basto mar.

-¿Señor Rusia? – Le toco el hombro levemente pero eso basto para que Rusia cayera al suelo inconsciente y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**Días después en Estados Unidos, Casa Blanca….**

-Felicidades por cumplir tu misión pero… Emily ¿Por qué novia de Iván? – Pregunto su jefe con comienzo de canas.

-Porque me gusta – Y con esa respuesta salió del lugar, dejando tanto al presidente como James sorprendidos.

-Esa jovencita – Se lamentó su jefe.

-Si me permite señor, creo que esta guerra ya debería terminar, por el bien del amor – Sonrió James divertido y con compresión.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo – Suspiro con calma – Si me permites, tengo que llamar a Rusia para negociar una cita entre dos enamorados – Tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número que sabía casi de memoria.

-Por supuesto, me retiro – Sin decir más el espía salió de la oficina.

Basta decir que con unos cuantos años más la guerra término y una pareja con altos y bajos salieron sin temor a dar a conocer su relación al mundo.

* * *

Y termina el capitulo y para no pararme mucho en cháchara, diré que esta canción me encanta! X3

Bien pasemos a los comentarios:

**diva-akira:** Me alegro que te relajes! Lastima que a veces tardo en subir el capitulo! D: Pero eh ha aquí el del día de hoy! :3 Usa la frase como gustes! :D

**Julchen awesome Beilschmidt:** Tranquila yo también una vez lo olvide en una historia importante! Aun no me perdono DX Lo que paso después con el stundere y USA te lo dejo a tu imaginación! :3

**KimiCapucciny:** No era mi intención el ArgChi pero MEH! Si te gusto que bueno! :D Y si mattie es hermoso! *w*

**lady-sailor:** Todo mundo adora esta canción, incluso yo! :3

Son todos los mensajes, por lo que hasta aquí llega el capitulo, me despido y nos vemos después para otra historia.

Los quiere el pollito, bye! :D


	35. Bonjour

Estoy de regreso! Me extrañaron? No? Alguien? Okey :( Pero ya en serio, lamento no actualizar ayer pero me sentía un poco enferma, por eso me puse a descansar y hoy vuelvo renovada, ahora si, hoy tendrán doble capitulo pero en un lapso de tiempo un poco largo y que mas... Ah! Tal vez el domingo no pueda actualizar por que se celebra el cumpleaños de mi bisabuelita chula! La reina cumple 103 años! Quien lo diría, no? nwn

Bueno dejando de lado la platica, pasemos a la renuncia:

**Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no me pertenecen solo las tomo prestadas para historias algo locas!**

Ahora si les dejo el capitulo, disculpando faltas de ortografia que se me pasaran o ideas locas de redacción! Yo soy Yue Black y esto es EL FLASH de Parodiando! XD

* * *

**Bonjour.**

La academia W lugar donde las representaciones humanas de todas las naciones del mundo asisten a clases para poder mejorar en aspectos tanto intelectuales como sociales, porque una escuela tiene como fin primordial el convivir con los demás.

Pero pasemos a algo muy interesante, ese día en la academia, un jueves de la semana, se despertaba con total tranquilidad pero los alumnos sabían que era un día muy importante, ese tiempo tenía lugar la clase de francés y todos debían de seguir una única condición de esa hora, antes de entrar ellos debían cantar alguna canción que implicara una palabra en francés.

Todos los jueves antes de salir de la clase de francés se sorteaba la persona que escogería la canción, para esta ocasión la responsabilidad cayo en Hungría, quien ni lenta ni perezosa escogió la canción y pidió el protagonismo, dejando a los demás el resto de los papeles.

Pero pasemos a ver a Hungría quien en ese preciso momento, ya arreglada para dejar los dormitorios y partir a los salones de clase se asomó de a poco al jardín, notando que todos los demás alumnos se encontraban listos para iniciar y ella no les hizo esperar.

-**Qué lugar, simple y aburrido siempre es como el día anterior** – Comenzó a cantar mientras baja los escalones del dormitorio y se dirigía al patio interior del colegio - **Qué lugar sólo gente simple que despierta así** – Esa fue la señal para que todo mundo iniciara la escénica.

-**¡****Bonjour! ¡Bonjour! ¡Bonjour! ¡Bonjour! **– Saludaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras se ponían en sus posiciones.

-**Ahí viene el panadero como siempre su mismo pan viene a vender** – Paso el encargado de la cafetería - **Las mañanas siempre igual desde el día en que llegué a este pintoresco lugar** – Esa escuela no era normal para nada y eso la hacía sentir realmente bien.

-**Buenos días, Eli **– Saludo el hombre siguiéndole la corriente.

-**Buenos días, señor** – Devolvió el saludo alegre mientras se detenía a hablar un momento con él.

-**¿A dónde vas? **– Pregunto el hombre con curiosidad mientras esperaba a su ayudante.

-**A la librería, acabo de leer un cuento maravilloso de unos chicos, un instituto y** – Comenzó a explicar pero el encargado no le presto más atención.

-**¿Así? Mario, el pan, rápido **– Acelero a su ayudante para que pudieran abrir ya la cafetería.

-**Mire, ahí va esa chica tan extraña es fuerte como ves** – Literalmente Hungría podía derribar a quien quisiera - **No es de nuestra sociedad en las peleas siempre está**– Cantaron entre ellas las naciones más conservadoras - **No hay duda que una chica rara es **– Afirmaron ellas entre cantos.

-**Bonjour** – Salió Cuba saludando a Liechtenstein mientras pasa en su bicicleta.

-**Buen día** – Le devolvió el saludo la pequeña hermana de Suiza.

-**¿Cómo están todos? **– Paso al lado de sus primos saludándoles.

-**Bonjour** – Saludo Ucrania amablemente a Corea del sur.

-**Buen día** – Le guiño un ojo Corea de forma coqueta.

-**¿Y mi hermano? **– Volteo Ucrania a buscarlo sin saber que Rusia golpeo a Corea por su atrevimiento.

-**Me da seis más, está muy caro** – Se quejó Suiza mientras compraba unos panes en la cafetería.

-**Yo quiero más que vida escolar** – Canto ante la puerta de la librería escolar.

-**Ah, Eli** – Saludo el encargado de la biblioteca emocionado por verla.

-**Buenos días, aquí está el libro que me prestó** – Le devolvió el libro Hungría mientras se iba directo a buscar otro para leer.

-**¿Ya lo terminaste? **– Pregunto sorprendido el encargado por su rapidez de lectura.

-**No podía soltarlo ¿Tiene algo nuevo?** – Pregunto emocionada por las nuevas historias yaois que podía leer.

-**No desde ayer** – Dijo el bibliotecario algo apenado.

-**No importa, me llevaré éste** – Tomo un tomo rosa con varios dibujos en la portada.

-**¿Ése? Pero si lo has leído dos veces **– Se extrañó porque lo escogiera siempre que podía.

-**Es mi favorito, tierras lejanas, duelos, hechizos mágicos, el príncipe... **– Hungría también solía leer historias románticas, no todo en la vida era yaoi para ella.

-**Si tanto te ha gustado, es tuyo** – Se lo regalo el bibliotecario al saber que realmente le gusta a ella esa historia.

-**Pero, señor **– Quiso replicar avergonzada por el obsequio.

-**Insisto **– Se lo dejo en las manos sin que pudiera replicar.

-**Gracias, se lo agradezco mucho **– salió de la biblioteca muy contenta.

-**Mira, ahí va esa chica tan distinta ¿Quién sabe cuál es su interés?** – Todos se preguntaban si tenía algún enamorado.

-**En los sueños vivirá con sus libros siempre está un misterio para todos Eli es** – No sabían en donde terminaría sus lecturas tan activas.

-**Oh ya mi favorita cuando ella encuentra amor al fin **– Se recargo en una pared cercana a el edificio de su clase mientras leía su libro - **Él, un gallardo príncipe y ella lo descubre hasta que llega el final** – Sonríe por el gran y hermoso final.

-**Es tan hermosa como indica su ser de la cabeza hasta los pies** – Dijo una chica mientras se peinaba frente a una ventana.

-**Sólo ve en su linda faz más me temo que detrás diferente de nosotros es** – Muchos sabían que Hungría solía ocultar muchas cosas de su pasado.

-**No es como todos los demás muy diferente de nosotros es** – Afirmaron todos cuando entraba al edificio de las clases de ese día.

-**No fallaste ni un tiro, Gilbert eres el mejor arquero del mundo **– Aplaudió Italia emocionado por su amigo.

-**Lo sé** – Sonrió el nombrado con superioridad.

-**Ninguna bestia se te podrá escapar, tampoco ninguna chica** – Dio por hecho el pequeño chico italiano.

-**Es cierto, Feli, y tengo los ojos puestos en ésa** – Con una de sus flechas a punto a Hungría la cual iba pasando por los corredores de la escuela y se podía ver a través de las ventanas.

-**¿La protegida de Turquía? **– Italia se sorprendió y temió lo peor para el pobre de Prusia.

-**Justamente, que tendrá la suerte de ser mi novia** – Inflo el pecho orgulloso mientras dejaba la práctica de arco.

-**Pero ella** – Quiso Italia advertirle sobre ella.

-**La más hermosa de las mujeres **– Afirmo Prusia mientras se sonrojaba un poco por su comentario.

-**Lo sé, pero ella** – Italia realmente intentaba advertirle de su causa perdida.

-**Y ella es la mejor. ¿Acaso no merezco la mejor? **– Le tomo por el cuello molesto por las protestas de su amigo.

-**Sí, claro, ¿pero cómo vas?** – Realmente tenia curiosidad de cómo iba a conquistarla.

-**Desde el momento en que la vi tan linda me dije a ésta atraparé** – Prusia recordó la primera vez que la vio en un vestido - **Tal belleza no hay aquí tiene igual sólo en mí** – Se fue tras ella - **Así pues con Eli yo me hare novio** – La comenzó a buscar por los pasillos.

-**Allá va él, es como un sueño** – Comenzaron a cantar tres chicas de ascendencia latina - **Monsieur Gilbert, qué guapetón** – Comenzaron a suspirar cuando paso por su lado - **Pensar en él me da desmayo** – Se abanicaron por quedarse sin aire cuando les sonrió - **Él es tan bravo y fuerte como un león** – Las tres se desmayaron de amor.

-**Bonjour** – Saludaron todos los alumnos mientras atravesaban los largo pasillos escolares.

-**Perdón** – Prusia quería abrirse pasa entre los alumnos.

-**Voy a comprar** – China comerciaba como siempre en los pasillos impidiéndole a Prusia pasar por el tumulto.

-**Perdón** – Quería alcanzar a Hungría pero era difícil.

-**Lo cortaré **– Sentencio una chica de romper con su novio mientras hablaba con sus amigas.

-**Dejen pasar** – Pidió Prusia ya desesperado por alcanzar a Hungría que se encontraba ya cerca de él y casi a punto de entrar a clases.

-**El pan, qué olor, señor** – Rugió el estómago de América mientras observaba el pan.

-**El pez, están muy buenos** – Acato Japón mientras mostraba su comida en base a este alimento.

-**Yo sólo quiero más que vida provincial** – Canto Hungría en tono alto mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí misma.

-**Ya pronto voy hacerla mi mujer** – Canto Prusia cuando por fin salió de toda la multitud.

-**Mira, ahí va esa chica tan extraña una preciosa Madmoiselle **– Todo mundo se interpuso en el camino de Prusia - **Es penoso sin dudar que no encuentre su lugar** – Todos asintieron en mutuo acuerdo - **La que una chica rara es tan bella como peculiar** – Afirmaron cantando con más regocijo - **Sí, una chica peculiar Eli es** – Terminaron de cantar desapareciendo casi en el acto para cuando Hungría volteo a ver y solo se encontró con Prusia.

-Prusia, se te ofrece algo – Pregunto Hungría algo enojada de solo verle.

-Por supuesto, a ti… te gustaría…. – Se comenzó a poner rojo y nervioso.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Se acercó a él preocupada.

-Llegaras tarde a clases – La metió rápidamente a su salón y sin darle tiempo a replicar le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¡Idiota! – Grito molesta Hungría desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? – Pregunto Prusia en un susurro desde el otro lado.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto la chica aun sin creer lo que había escuchado.

-Dije que ¿SI TE GUSTARÍA SALIR CONMIGO? – Pregunto a los cuatros vientos al tiempo que abría Hungría la puerta y todo el salón escuchaba su declaración.

-Por supuesto – Sonrió Elizabeta sonrojada y algo nerviosa – Pero deberías entrar que el profesor te pondrá falta – Dijo de forma algo burlona mientras le permitía pasar a Prusia.

-Gracias – Dijo en un susurro rojo de la pena mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

-Y después de esta canción y la declaración de amor, comencemos nuestra clase mis queridos alumnos – Comento el profesor divertido de toda esta situación.

Esta demás decir que Prusia fue la comidilla de todas las demás clases pero esto no importo ya que estaba feliz de haber logrado su objetivo.

* * *

Y eso fue todo por hoy, pero no voy sin antes contestar los comentarios:

**KimiCapucciny:** OTP por aquí, OTP por allá y un CRACK te saludara! XD

**Flannya:** Flanny! Su manera histerica de ser tiene nombre y se llama Menopausia! XP Si atinaste a Canadá! :D Bien hecho aquí una galleta *Le da una galleta* Yo también te mando un abrazo psicológico! :3

**Flannya:** Flanny ataca de nuevo! XD Ah bueno pariente de la señora Chole! Quiero verlo ya el capitulo de Sealand! X3 El franada me gusta pero... No quiere decir que sea mi OTP, solo tengo una y es de Naruto pero es todo lo que diré! X3 Yo tambien amo tus fics Chingao! XD No es en serio! nwn

**milly loca:** Si yo también me esforzare en sacar tu canción... 0.0? *No recuerda cual fue solo sabe que la anoto en la lista* Si algún día saldrá! nwnU Solo espero no decepcionar y veamos como va, que otra cosa... Así! Saludos desde Michoacán! :3

Eso fue todo amigos, nos vemos mas al ratón!

Los quiere el pollito, bye! nwn/


	36. En Mi Hogar

Hola! Me desaparecí mucho tiempo pero ya volví! :D

Pero bueno me doy cuenta que les debo 2 historias! Esta es una de las canciones que debo... pero sinceramente no se si podre actualizar mañana, ya que tengo una convención de anime y esta señorita se va a inscribir en un concurso de juegos clásicos de la NES para ganar! O eso espero la ultima vez quede en 5° lugar de 10, espero esta vez ganar o quedar en los 3 primeros puestos! X3

Ahora dejemos la platica y les dejo la renuncia:

**Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no son mias yo solo las tomo prestadas para estas historias!**

Bueno les dejo el capitulo que es corto y bueno esta demás decir que es la primera vez que manejo a estos personajes, por eso perdón de antemano si fallo en historia o algo parecido! :D

* * *

**En Mi Hogar.**

Esta historia sucedió hace mucho tiempo, cuando China aún se hacía cargo de muchos países, entre ellos Japón, Corea, Taiwán, Macao, Vietnam y otras más.

Comenzó como un día normal, las pequeñas naciones corriendo por ahí, Mongolia intentando seducir a China, China intentando salvar la poca castidad que le quedaba, Corea intentando asesinar sin motivo aparente a Japón, Taiwán queriendo ser prometida de Japón, Japón intentando escapar de sus stalkers, en fin cosas que solían ocurrir todas los días. Para Vietnam esto era ya muy común de ver todos los días, pero esto cambiaba cuando llegaba la hora de la comida.

-¡Tenemos hambre! – Soltaron al mismo tiempo casi todos los pequeños países presentes.

-Comprendo-aru – Se alejó de Mongolia y de su abrazo de boa constrictor - ¿Qué quieren comer-aru? – Pregunto a los pequeños.

-¡Carne! – Soltaron todos ilusionados por el futuro banquete.

-Pero ya no tengo carne-aru – Se preocupó China por sus pequeños.

-No te preocupes, para eso me tienes a mí – Dijo Mongolia mientras se prepara para la cacería – Regreso de inmediato – Salió rápidamente de la casa de China dispuesto a cazar algo sumamente grande para darle de comer a sus hijos.

-Bueno por mientras preparare los demás ingredientes – Se levantó las mangas listo para comenzar la faena – Por mientras que alguien vaya por más agua que se está terminando-aru – Pidió amablemente el padre-madre de la rara familia pero casi todos le ignoraron.

Excepto Vietnam que sin decir nada tomo uno de los grandes jarrones vacíos y salió rumbo al manantial para traer el preciado líquido.

Mientras la pequeña niña comenzaba a recorrer el largo camino al manantial (el cual se encontraba sin transeúntes) motivo por el cual la pequeña comenzó a tararear una melodía dulce y suave.

-**En mi hogar, en mi hogar** – Comenzó a catar suavemente mientras sostenía el jarrón en su hombro feliz de la actividad - **En mi hogar, en mi hogar **– Si alguien la viera cantar no pensarían que fuera realmente Vietnam ya que ella normalmente es muy callada y no se expresaba mucho - **Hoy de caza fue mi padre y mi madre está en su hogar** – Su canto relataba la historia de cada día - **Mientras que yo sea una niña vengo al agua, al manantial** – Por fin había llegado al hermoso azul manantial – **Mientras yo sea menor debo de llevar el agua hasta que sea mayor** – Se auto impuso la responsabilidad que sus demás hermanos no querían realizar – **Un buen marido tendré entonces y una niña como yo** – Se comenzó a contemplar en el agua encantada mientras imaginaba su futuro con un posible marido e hija - **Y la enviaré a traer el agua cocinando estaré yo **– Lleno el jarrón con dulce agua para después ponerlo en su hombro - **Y la enviaré a traer el agua, cocinando estaré yo** – Se alejó del manantial contenta mientras seguía tarareando la dulce canción.

Con una sonrisa volvió a su hogar donde China, Mongolia y todos sus hermanos le esperaban por el agua en cuestión, ignorando que la pequeña se había divertido con esta actividad, aunque claro los demás pensaron que fue un fastidio para ella, ya que al no mostrar más que su cara neutra cada uno interpreta sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Pero solo Vietnam sabía que esa actividad tan pequeña como ardua era satisfactoria al final, ya que esa agua proporcionaba vida y calma a su familia.

* * *

Bueno termine este pequeño pero lindo capitulo!

Tiempo de responder los comentarios que ahora son muchos! Les agradezco de corazón quienes leen la historia, los que comentan y todos aquellos que le dan una oportunidad a estas alocadas historias! :3

**KimiCapucciny:** El PrusiaXHungria me gusta pero generalmente lo único que encuentro son historias tristes pero hermosas! Por eso tal vez quise hacer una historia tierna de esta pareja, si quieres enamorarte de esta pareja recomiendo aquellos pequeños comics donde nos muestran a Prusia muriendo o desapareciendo y a Hungría despidiéndose de su querido rival! X3

**lady sailor:** Van a tardar un poco en salir pero te aseguro que están en mi lista y se cumplirá si o si! nwn9

**Annoyng-Anko7:** Saludos también para ti que hace mucho que no te veía! :3

**Ranmaru Kirkland:** Por tu culpa no me puedo sacar de la cabeza la canción de Ojo de tigre! XD Espero seguir teniendo la compañía de mi querida lectora chilena por mas tiempo! :3

**Milly loca:** Yo también sigo siendo la típica chica rara de la familia... Pero MEH! Me llevo muy bien con los varones de la familia pero con las mujeres... Em... Con algunas me llevo bien! :D Ah! Polonia... MUAJAJAJAJAJA VOLVERÁ A OCURRIR UNA HISTORIA COMO LA DE "EL ES UN GOLFO" Así que espero verte llorar, okey no! XD Pero si sera sentimental por eso tal vez tarde mas en salir, pero valdrá la pena! :3

**Ninfia-Flan:** Prusia con voz de opera! XD jajajaja me lo imagine y me parto en dos de risa! XDDDD En realidad Francia esta en otra aula pero digamos que el profesor es fan de la música francesa y todo aquello que tenga el lenguaje del amor! X3

**Flannya:** Flany! Tranquila tendrás tu Germex, ya casi, avanza poco a poco pero lo tendrás! :3 Si no tengo un bloqueo mental! D: Por cierto espero notara la referencia al agente 007! XD

**Flannya:** Hola de nuevo! Se que lo pusiste en anónimo pero con solo notar Chole, supe que eras tu! :D Día 6 de la semana numero uno desde que dejaste el mensaje, el ultimo capitulo de Sealand aun no sale, seguimos esperando XD No diré nada de las latinas locas por Prusia pero admitamoslo, el asombroso tiene ese algo que te hace suspirar! X3 Estrés laboral... Algo en lo que posiblemente entre en muy poco tiempo! DX Bueno digamos que el Germex tiene una canción en la que tendré que dejar suelta mi imaginación al nivel de Colores en el viento! :) Yo también te envió un abrazote!

Y eso son todos los comentarios, yo me despido no sin antes decirles que VAYAN AL CINE Y MIREN LA PELÍCULA EL PRINCIPITO!

Es hermosa! nwn/

Bueno se despide el pollito! Los quiero, bye! :)


	37. Quiero Ser Como Tú

Hola! Primero que nada les deseo felices fiestas! Tanto Navidad como Año Nuevo! :D

En segundo lugar lamento no haber escrito estas semanas, finalmente comenzó mi vida laboral, en pequeña medida pero comenzó! DX

Ahora les dejo esta historia con mucho cariño, espero que la pasen bien y tengan mucha diversión! :3

Pero dejemos de hablar y pasemos a lo que vinimos la renuncia y la historia.

**Los personajes de Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no me pertenecen solo las tomo prestadas para las locas historias que inventa mi mente!**

Como siempre pido disculpas por posibles faltas de horrografias y algunas que otras de redacción!

Espero y disfruten esta historia, los veo abajo! :)

* * *

**Quiero Ser Como Tú.**

La Guerra Fría fue un hecho histórico que casi causa la Tercera Guerra Mundial entre Estados Unidos de América y la entonces llamada URSS, donde ocurrieron incidentes que hicieron al mundo entero contener la respiración por el miedo.

Pero en esta ocasión se recordará un suceso que ocurrió en un pequeño país, ni más ni menos que Cuba y los misiles nucleares.

Aunque nos estamos adelantando, mejor empecemos con la visita de Rusia, que en aquel entonces era un soviético comunista (**Ai**: Creo que en el fondo lo sigue siendo), dicho personaje fue llamado e invitado personalmente por Cuba para poder apoyarlo en sus movimientos ideológicos.

-Señor Rusia ¡Bienvenido! – Le saludo Cuba en cuanto llego Rusia a tierra, dándole una pequeña palmada en su hombro.

-Gracias por invitarme – Dijo Rusia abanicándose un poco.

-Se ve algo acalorado – Le comento Cuba viendo como este comenzaba a poner rojo.

-Sí, tu casa es caliente – Se abanicaba con más fuerza y sus ojos comenzaron a volverse espirales.

-¡Eso no es nada! Debería ver en las temporadas más calurosas pero pasemos a los fresco – Lo comenzó a arrastrar mientras el pobre ruso casi pierde el conocimiento.

-Gracias – Rusia se dejó arrastrar por su anfitrión.

Mientras esto ocurría ciertas personas que se encontraban espiando cerca del lugar de encuentro, comenzaron a idear y plantearse varias teorías acerca de lo que podría ocasionar esta alianza.

-¡Esto realmente me enoja! ¿Por qué Cuba tuvo que hacerme esto? – Dijo la representación de Estados Unidos.

-Bueno, tal vez se deba a que tu apoyo militar fue algo realmente estresante – Le comento Inglaterra algo enojado.

-¿Qué? Pero si lo hice de buena Fe, además ¿Para qué diantres cito Cuba a Rusia mientras tenemos la Guerra de Ley de Hielo? – Se preguntó el norteamericano en voz alta.

-Tal vez lo invito a tomar el té ¡Idiota a eso hemos venimos a averiguar! – Inglaterra le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza a su acompañante.

-Está bien, ya entendí pero no me pegues Iggi – Dijo el norteamericano intentando alejarse de los golpes de su ex tutor.

-Solo no te comportes como idiota y no te pegaré – Le reclamo el inglés – Ahora sigamos a esos dos antes que los perdamos – Se comenzó a mover disimuladamente entre la maleza mientras seguían el camino por el que se perdieron las otras naciones.

**Mientras tanto en un edificio totalmente refrescante y con una vista estupenda al bosque, la cual se encontraba algo vacía…**

-Aquí tiene – Cuba le sirvió una bebida helada a Rusia.

-Te lo agradezco – Se lo bebió casi todo de un solo golpe.

-¡Realmente tenías sed! – Dijo Cuba sorprendido por la rapidez que tomo el líquido vital – Bueno debí esperarlo de alguien que viene de un lugar helado – Se rasco Cuba su cabeza un poco avergonzado por su falta de consideración con el pobre ruso.

-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a un clima tan agonizante de calor – Se siguió abanicando con la mano a pesar de estar en un lugar fresco – Me estoy muriendo – Rusia poco a poco se empezaba a desmayar por insolación.

-Pues tal vez deberías de quitarte toda la ropa que se relacione a lugares fríos – Le dijo Cuba mientras ayudaba al ruso a quitarse su pesado abrigo y bueno… lo dejo en puro bóxer y su siempre fiel bufanda - ¿Mejor? – Le pregunto cuando este quedo en paños menores.

-Si pero… Me da vergüenza estar así – Comento el ruso sonrojándose por su aspecto e intentando taparse su cuerpecito (**Ai:** Si alguien se lo pregunta o reconoce esta frase, si, eh visto los gameplays de shirogane aoi XD).

-No te preocupes, estamos en confianza, además somos hombres ¿De qué te preocupas? – Le dio una palmada en el hombre.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón – Pero aun así se seguía tapando su cuerpo – Dime Cuba ¿Para qué me solicitaste en tu casa? – Pregunto Rusia yendo directo al grano.

-Veras Rusia es algo difícil de decir, por tal motivo te lo diré de una forma mucho más sencilla y llamativa – Y con un aplauso de sus palmas aparecieron varios habitantes de la casa de Cuba con instrumentos en mano - **Yo soy el rey de las guerrillas a go go, el más mono rey del socialismo** – Comenzó a cantar Cuba acompañado por la música de sus habitantes - **Más alto ya no he de subir y esto me hace sufrir** – Canto Cuba entristecido por su obstrucción al camino socialismo - **Yo quiero ser grande como tú y en la utopía gozar** – Se acercó a bailar alrededor de Rusia quien se empezaba a emocionar por la canción - **Como socialista yo quiero vivir, ser tan normal me va a aburrir **– Se comenzó a deslizar al compás del son - **U bi du quiero ser como tú **– Lo señalo feliz de tener la presencia de Rusia en su casa - **Quiero andar como tú, tal como tú, tú **– Cuba sentó a Rusia en un trono improvisado - **Por tu "salú" dímelo a mí, si lo nuclear aquí me lo traerías tú **– Por fin le dijo sus verdaderas intenciones a Rusia.

Pero Cuba siguió bailando al ritmo de un alocado trompetista que casi le roba el protagonismo pero Cuba logro sacarlo de escena para volver a retomar su puesto central de estrellato.

-**Oye amigo Cuba, ¡qué ritmo tienes! **– Se emocionó Rusia mientras sus pies querían intentar seguir el ritmo de la canción.

-**Bueno, ahora cumple con tu parte del trato, amigo **– Cuba se acercó a Rusia y lo abrazo por el hombro - **Dime cuál es el secreto de esa energía nuclear** – Le pregunto sin miramientos Cuba a Rusia.

-**Pero yo no sé cómo hacer energía nuclear** – Rusia intento mostrar inocencia en ese asunto armamentista.

-**A mí no me engañas, Iván **– Le llamo Cuba por su nombre humano a Rusia - **Un trato hicimos yo y tú y dame luego, luego del socialismo la energía nuclear para ser como tú** – Le dio una voltereta estilo vals a la gran nación - **Y dame el secreto, pequeño, dime cómo debo hacer** – Lo lanzo a los brazos de una bailarinas - **Dominar quiero la energía nuclear para tener poder** – Canto en voz alta Cuba logrando que las personas que se auto invitaron solas escucharan algo interesante.

-¡La energía nuclear! – Inglaterra se alteró un poco por lo que Cuba buscaba de la URSS.

-¡Armamento nuclear! ¡Lo haré pedazos! ¡Lo golpeare! ¡Lo aniquilare! ¡Lo…! ¡Uy! ¡Que buen ritmo tienen! – Estados Unidos comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la canción.

-¡Nada de ritmo! Lo que tenemos que hacer es pensar en una estrategia, usar el cerebro en vez de la fuerza bruta – Comenzó a planear Inglaterra una estrategia.

-¡Si a mí me sobran de las dos! – Se comenzó a alejar de Inglaterra mientras bailaba al ritmo hipnótico de la canción.

-¡Espera idiota! ¡No actúes aun! – Intento detenerlo Inglaterra pero se tuvo que esconder al ver acercarse a unos de los músicos.

-**De zab bam none, hap di bibi lap dadab dan noum, hen nemeberetu sabatu dedei dlu bom dubu dedei zoboun zabab bab babe** – Literalmente Estados Unidos entro disfrazado como un cubano y comenzó a decir ritmos alocados que iban conforme a la canción.

-**¿Aba dudi?** – Le pregunto Cuba en ese ritmo y lenguaje extraño al emocionado "compañero".

-**Wila bi banaza** – Le respondió el americano mientras comenzaba a bailar al ritmo de Cuba.

-**Hebe dobe doe** – Los dos comenzaron a bailar a un ritmo jazz muy animado.

-**¿Wila la bazi ni? **– La música y la atmósfera se volvió mejor.

-**War la bap, wur lo bop** – Incluso Rusia comenzó a bailar con los demás sin importarle que solo estuviera en ropa interior.

-**Zibi la da dude** – Mientras este lenguaje incompresible se daba Inglaterra se acercaba lentamente al lugar.

-**Hu hu hu hu** – Comenzaron a dar vueltas con su acompañante de baile y canto.

-**Wila ha ha ha ha** – Las dos naciones que en futuro se convertirían en enemigos estaban disfrutando en grande de la música.

-**Hi haahaa **– La escena que sucedía parecería irreal en un futuro pero por mientras disfrutaban del momento.

-**¡Qué lindo bailas papi! **– Le dijo el norteamericano cuando Cuba lo hizo casi volar en el aire.

-**Hala lala** – Inglaterra intentaba planear una buena estrategia.

-**Wila had lada la dodo de** – Todo mundo ignoraba la verdadera identidad de la persona que bailaba con la representación de Cuba.

-**¿Ho lo loli du dud? **– El ritmo seguía alocado y subiendo.

-**Zuzu zuzu la dada da dad **– Por fin Inglaterra se pudo acercar al lugar sin ser descubierto.

-**Diri lu dud, duru lu dud** – Rusia literalmente estaba disfrutando de la compañía de todas las personas.

-**¡Zibi da da, hapa da! **– Finalmente el lenguaje extraño termino entre estos dos.

-**Yo quiero ser como tú, quiero andar como tú, tal como tú, tú** – La canción volvió a comenzar con la letra - **Por tu "salú" dímelo a mí, si el fuego aquí me lo traerías tú** – Estados Unidos literalmente se aloco mucho con la música.

-**Pide mi mano** – Cuba lo agarro de la mano para dar una vuelta.

-**Si lo nuclear aquí me lo traerías tú** – Canto el rubio mal teñido de negro con gran emoción.

-**Una vez más** – Pidió Cuba emocionado por su acompañante.

-**Si lo nuclear aquí me lo traerías tú** – Se lució con una última gran vuelta ocasionando que su disfraz cayera al suelo y se descubriera su identidad – Ups – Se rasco la cabeza avergonzado el norteamericano para después salir corriendo del lugar guiado por el inglés y siendo perseguido por los habitantes del lugar.

-Si el estúpido yanqui está aquí por preocupación, entonces no me molestaría para nada en darte armamento nuclear Cuba – Dijo Rusia sonriendo con maldad.

-¡Me alegro de escuchar eso! – Cuba estrecho con emoción la mano de Rusia mientras se prometían mutua ayuda.

-Claro mientras no olvides el trato, yo te doy armas nucleares y tu… - Espero que Cuba a completará la frase.

-Y yo te doy hospedaje en mi casa gratis y los días que quieras – Afianzo su mano a la de Rusia sin pizca de inseguridad.

Así fue como esta alianza se creó, es una lástima que no duro mucho tiempo, ya que bueno, las cosas se pusieron peligrosas y todo mundo le exigió a Estados Unidos y a la URSS el detener toda acción de armamento nuclear, las personas del mundo estaban cansadas de los conflictos mundiales. Por consecuente el desarme se dio y los países implicados le dijeron adiós a las alianzas y así fue como surgieron los otros nuevos conflictos, pero eso ya es otra historia.

* * *

Hola y bienvenidos a la sección de respuesta a los comentarios y cosas que tiene que decir la escritora!

Primero los comentarios!

**Julchen awesome Beilschmidt:** En un principio si planee que alguien contemplaría a Vietnam pero... la historia hubiera terminado como Es un golfo, una historia totalmente agridulce. Por eso mejor la hice mas dulce y tierna! Sobre Mongolia y China, existen datos históricos donde literalmente Mongolia a querido tomar las partes vitales de China desde tiempos inmemoriales! Así que si, China a perdido algunas veces su virginidad a manos de Mongolia, era una relación de "Te voy a tocar y te va a gustar!" XD

**KimiCapucciny:** La convención fue MEH! Ni buena ni mala, pero bueno gracias de todos modos por tus ánimos.

**Flannya:** Holi Flany! Ya leí el final de la historia me re-encanto! *u* Si influenciados... ¬w¬ Ya vivo el estrés laboral! Espéralo y mas ahora que tengo trabajo! DX Vietnam es un personaje poco explotado por eso pienso que se puede sacar muchas cosas! :3 Saludos y felices fiestas! :D

**miss crystal 04:** Lo fueron en contra de la voluntad de China! XD Bueno diré que si hubiera seguido con la idea original que tenia... La historia hubiera terminado con la guerra de Vietnam y una violación de parte del gringo! :3

**Ranmaru Kirkland:** La de mas vital saldrá! Pero mas adelante! :D Ya mencione como acabaría la historia en el comentario anterior, dime el cejeo termino o solo se encuentra una mirada sorprendida? Si saldrá la canción, tardare pero saldrá, tengo muchos trabajos, primero el laboral, después la tesis y por ultimo mis historias... TT-TT Quiero vida social! D: Nos vemos en otros capítulos! :3

Ahora deberían de venir mis comentarios pero no se que escribir, solo que tengo trabajo ahora y tardare mas en actualizar, haré lo posible por no dejar abandonados mis proyectos! Por favor tengame paciencia! DX

Bueno me despido, agradezco todos los comentarios y las personas que leen esta historia, les deseo FELICES FIESTAS y que tengan una buena semana!

Bye! Los quiere el pollito! :3


	38. No Importa La Distancia

Hola! Regreso después de quien sabe que tiempo! La vida laboral es divertida... notese mi sarcasmo! XD

Ahora si vengo con un especial de tres capítulos! Los cuales ya están terminados, iban a ser 10 pero me tardaría la vida, así que en estos días verán capítulos nuevos! :3

Pero dejemos la platica para después del capitulo y pasemos a lo doloroso:

**Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no me pertenecen, yo solo las tomo prestadas para estas locas historias! :D**

Y ahora una advertencia: Lamento faltas de horrografia que puedan haber o que me coma alguna palabra! Les pido disculpas de antemano!

Bien disfruten el capitulo! :)

* * *

**No Importa La Distancia.**

Fue un día 11 de marzo de 2011, cuando la representación humana de Estados Unidos de América se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente en su casa, para él despreocupado norteamericano ese día iba a ser como otro, un día monótono y aburrido, si, lo hubiera sido sino fuera que después de las dos de la tarde sintió un dolor en su corazón.

Al principio no le prestó atención, pero unas horas después las noticias se invadieron con los desastres y el norteamericano no supo cómo, pero cuando se dio cuenta él ya se encontraba frente al aeropuerto listo para tomar el avión de emergencias y desastres.

-Ya voy cariño, ya voy – Se repetía para sí mismo el rubio.

-Señor Jones, estamos listos para el despegue – Comento un hombre que formaba parte del equipo de rescate.

-¡Bien! ¡Es hora de ayudar a nuestros amigos! ¡Rescataremos a todos los que podamos y les brindaremos nuestra protección! ¡Después de todo somos los héroes que siempre ayudan a los necesitados! – Y con este corto discurso los aviones cargados con mucho equipo médico y alimentos partieron rumbo al territorio dañado por el terremoto.

El rubio subió en un avión y se preparó para su largo viaje, el cual le ocasionaba más angustia y dolor por no tener ninguna noticia de la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

-Japón te prometí, no, te jure que yo siempre te protegería, que nunca volvería hacerte daño porque eres mi persona más amada, por eso, por favor… ¡No te mueras! – Pidió el rubio cubriéndose el rostro mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas - ¡Vamos Alfred! No te dejes derrumbar – Se dijo así mismo dándose unas palmaditas en las mejillas – Soy un héroe y como tal, yo… - A su mente vino el recuerdo de una canción que tanto le gustaba, para el rubio era su calmante en situaciones apremiantes - **Una vez soñé que en algún lugar yo podría ser alguien si lograse amar **– Comenzó a cantar para poder tranquilizarse pero al mismo tiempo se la dedico a él - **Y también soñé que si he de triunfar mi orgullo aferrado tendré que superar** – Él sabía que su debilidad era su orgullo obstinado - **Un día llegare no importa la distancia** – Alfred llegaría a encontrar a su amor no importaba donde estuviera - **El rumbo encontrare y tendré valor paso a paso iré y persistiré** – Finalmente sus miedos se iban desvaneciendo con la canción - **A cualquier distancia yo el amor alcanzaré** – Finalmente su mente se permitió el relajarse y concentrarse en la misión de rescate - **Una vez te vi era todo irreal y aunque fuese un sueño te sentía junto a mi** – Recordó momentáneamente la vez que le conoció y como se emocionó con la cultura tan exótica para el norteamericano - **Sé que estás ahí que te encontraré** – Finalmente llegaron a tierra nipona y lo primero que hizo fue movilizar a su gente - **Aunque tarde una vida yo jamás renunciaré** – El rubio comenzó a buscar desesperadamente entre los cuerpos que se encontraban sepultados por el terremoto y el tsunami que se llevó varias casas - **Un día llegare no importa la distancia** – Los cadáveres eran muchos pero ninguno de la persona que amaba - **El rumbo encontrare y tendré valor paso a paso iré y persistiré** – Movía piedras y concreto con su gran fuerza para poder salvar a sobrevivientes - **A cualquier distancia yo el amor alcanzaré** – Realmente quería encontrarlo pronto por lo que su tono de voz subió un poco - **Más allá de toda gloria del orgullo y el valor el poder de un héroe está en su corazón** – Su canto se hizo más alto intentando así que el japonés le escuchara de alguna forma y pudiera responderle - **Un día llegare no importa la distancia junto a ti estaré** – No hubo respuesta pero él siguió caminando y ayudando a los demás, buscando a su ser amado - **Con tu resplandor paso a paso iré y persistiré a cualquier distancia** – Las horas pasaban y el día se terminaba pero el seguía buscando, no importándole lo sucio o hambriento que se encontrara - **Yo tu vida y tu amor tendré** – Se prometió que nunca más lo dejaría solo y proclamaría para el todo su ser.

Su esperanza estaba casi perdida, hasta que unos pasos se dejaron escuchar al costado derecho de Alfred.

-Alfred – Susurro el pequeño japonés, el cual se encontraba lleno de suciedad y algunos raspones, su mirada estaba completamente ida pero al ver al rubio sus ojos comenzaron a llorar.

-¡Kiku! – Salió corriendo a su dirección para tomarlo entre sus brazos y confortarlo con un efusivo y aliviado abrazo - **Paso a paso iré y persistiré a cualquier distancia yo tu vida y tu amor tendré** – Susurro en el oído del japonés dando a conocer su exhaustiva búsqueda por su persona.

-Yo también quiero tu vida y tu amor – Dijo el japonés entre sollozos y besos de amor que el rubio le dedicaba solo a él.

Fue así que su relación se volvió más fuerte y aunque el desastre fue grande, Japón se pudo recuperar y más con la ayuda de su héroe personal.

* * *

Termina el capitulo y pues tengo una pregunta para todos ustedes:

**¿Alguno pidió la canción de "Mi sueño ideal" de Enrededados?**

Por que si fue así no la anote! Que alguien me diga y la anoto! Y si no es así pues la pueden pedir! :3

Bien, después de esta pregunta pasamos a los comentarios:

**KimiCapucciny:** Feliz Navidad atrasada! Año nuevo y todo lo demás! Si el dúo anterior fue divertido escribir de ellos! X3

**Milly loca:** Foca con retraso... LOL! XD Eh, aquí el nuevo capitulo! X3

**lady-sailor:** Me alegro de sacar sonrisas a los lectores! Y me alegro mas que lo disfrutaras! Espero verte por aquí de nuevo! :D

Bueno son todos los comentarios, son pocos pero bien recibidos!

Nos vemos mañana! Y un gran abrazo y felicitaciones a todos los lectores silenciosos! Les quiero!

Con cariño el pollito! :3


	39. En Marcha Estoy

Seguimos con este mini especial de capítulos!

Con el segundo de tres capítulos!

Por cierto lamento si se parecen mucho! Pero comprendan que cuando una esta de viaje y con estas canciones... Pues tienes este resultado! Pero el siguiente vuelve a su curso! X3

Ahora la renuncia:

**Hetalia y las canciones de Disney no me pertenecen! Yo solo las tomo prestadas!**

Una disculpa por si descubren dedazos y faltas de ortografía que no me detecta la computadora! Bien disfruten la lectura! :D

* * *

**En Marcha Estoy.**

-Yao ¿Estás listo para nuestro fin de semana? – Pregunto una voz un poco gruesa por teléfono.

-Lo siento Iván, está nevando en exceso en mi casa-aru, no podre ir a visitarte-aru – Le respondió la otra persona por la línea telefónica.

-Ya veo – Y sin decir más la otra persona colgó – Iré a casa de China, jefe no me espere hasta dentro de dos días – Dijo la representación humana de Rusia mientras tomaba un abrigo y salió de la oficina de su jefe.

-Que te vaya bien – Le despidió su superior sin regresarlo a ver ocupado con la documentación.

Bueno esto merece una breve explicación, por eso empezaremos por hace unos meses…

Rusia y China oficialmente comenzaron a salir, dándole China una oportunidad después de insistir por largos años. El asiático perdió las ganas de negarse y finalmente accedió a salir con el ruso.

Por el momento todo marcha bien, pero cuando llegó el momento de las citas, parecía que todo el mundo estaba en contra de la relación de estos dos, ya que los meses estaban repletos de eventos y reuniones sofocantes, impidiéndoles a Rusia y China el siquiera poder hablar por más de cinco minutos.

Finalmente lograron concertar una cita, el problema fue que la madre naturaleza se los impidió, Rusia había planeado como pasar los dos días libres que tenía en conjunto con China y que una nevada le impidiera ver a su novio, no era nada en contra de la madre Rusia.

Por eso no dudo ni un minuto en marcharse a la casa de China…

-Hace frio pero por todo lo demás, afuera es agradable – Dijo Rusia en voz alta – Eje – Sonrió emocionado el gran niño – Creo que puedo permitirme un pequeño lujo – Comento en voz alta y comenzando a tararear una melodía - **Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy con mucho que ver y vivir** – Comenzó a cantar muy animado - **Con cielos azules andando voy, a un lugar así soñaba con ir** – Le encantaba ir a la casa de China - **Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy que me gusta cada instante aquí** – Pero tampoco podía negar que su casa le gustaba de vez en cuando - **Con el sol más brillante mis pasos doy no se aparta la brisa de mi** – El viento comenzó a soplar haciendo que sus cabellos y bufanda revoloteara con el - **Y es lo más importante volvernos a ver no importa donde tenga que ir** – Para Rusia ya había sido suficiente, estar alejado de China fue una tortura durante esos meses y no dejaría que una nevada los alejara - **Mil historias hay que oír y van a ser las que quiero compartir** – Fueron muchos los años que pasaron uno al lado del otro y anécdotas habían muchas - **Tú diles que me siento bien con tanto que ver y vivir** – Rusia cantaba feliz por el paseo que estaba realizando y se encontraba encantado con el paisaje - **Con la luna sobre mí, luego en un edén, nada más se podría pedir** – A pesar que aún era de día la luna se podía observar y era preciosa para sus ojos - **Ni la lluvia al caer me va a cambiar, el sol siempre vuelve a salir** – Comenzó a llover y el como buen niño grande comenzó a saltar de charco en charco mientras seguía con la canción - **Y sentir el viento sobre tu piel te va a encantar cuantas cosas hay por descubrir** – Uso el viento para secarse cuando dejó de llover - **Sigo mi camino** – Se vio parado ante una gran colina - **Mi destino** – Sus pies se comenzaron a mover - **Es mi camino** – Poco a poco conquistaría la cima - **Es mi camino** – No importaba lo empinada que estuviera la subida - **Es mi camino** – Sin poderlo evitar daba pequeños saltos - **Es mi camino** – Finalmente pudo llegar a la cima y observar a lo lejos la casa de China cubierta de nieve - **Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy, y voy a cumplir mi misión** – Su gran jornada casi terminaba - **Los cielos azules por donde voy, dan alas a mi corazón** – Finalmente el cielo se encontraba despejado en casa del asiático - **Diles a todos que en marcha estoy, que voy a volver a mi hogar** – Aunque no era su casa para Rusia, la casa de China era su segundo hogar - **Con el sol más brillante mis pasos doy disfruto el camino al andar** – Finalmente estaba a pocas casas de la su querido Yao - **Que en marcha estoy** – Comenzó a correr para llegar frente a la puerta de la casa de su corazón - **Si en marcha estoy** – Termino de cantar finalmente cuando comenzó a tocar la puerta de China y esperaba impaciente a que este abriera.

-Ya voy-aru – Respondió una voz del otro lado de la puerta – ¿Quién toca con este frió? – Pregunto China abriendo la puerta.

-¡Yao! – En cuanto vio a China lo abrazo de improvisto.

-¡Rusia! ¡Idiota! ¡Te vas a enfermar-aru! – Lo hizo pasar de inmediato al verlo todo cubierto de nieve y algunas gotas de agua.

-Lo siento – Entro a la casa de China aun abrazándolo en el proceso.

Esta demás decir que Rusia se quedó más de dos días con China, se enfermó pero a los tres días se curó, pero fingió enfermedad para quedarse más tiempo con su querido Yao, exactamente dos semanas, lo que paso durante esos días se deja a imaginación del lector.

* * *

Bueno terminamos este capitulo!

Les cuento algo, en la hoja que escribo se hacen mas pero aquí en fanfic se hacen menos pero bueno... Pasemos a los comentarios!

**Arashi hetalia:** Ya te anote tus canciones! Tardaran en salir pero saldrán te lo aseguro! :3

**diva-akira:** No llores! Bueno mejor si! XD Estaba en un punto algo triste por eso el resultado la historia pero me siento mejor! Culpen al clima del demonio que hace mucho frió! DX

Y bueno son todos los comentarios! Dos pequeños pero igualmente bienvenidos! No olviden preguntar si tienen alguna duda, queja o sugerencia! Hagan destrozos a mi corazón! :´D

Bueno se despide el pollito!

Bye! :3


	40. Y Tú Sabras

Finalmente les traigo el ultimo capitulo de este especial de tres capítulos! :3

Bueno no voy a decir mucho así que primero:

**Hetalia y las canciones no me pertenecen, yo solo las pido prestadas para estas cositas llamadas historias.**

Les dejo con el capitulo y pido perdón por faltas de ortografia o algún dedazo! :D

* * *

**Y Tú Sabrás.**

Ocurrió durante el más odioso y horrible día que podría existir, el 14 de febrero, todo mundo estaba en modo amoroso y empalagoso al nivel máximo. Todo mundo, se incluye a las representaciones humanas de las naciones que viven dentro de este. Las cuales estaban en un estado catatónico de amor.

Algunos se confesaban a los cuatro vientos, otros más preferían esperar a decirlo en un lugar más privado. Y bueno estaban los que inventaban a la persona que les gustaba para poder pedirle consejo a la verdadera persona que querían como su amor, pero mejor dejemos que el idiota protagonista de esta historia los explique mejor.

La poderosa nación de los Estados Unidos de América, de nombre humano Alfred F. Jones, se encontraba sudando frió mientras se acercaba a su antiguo ex tutor.

-Hey Iggi… - Lo saludo con cierto toque quieto y nervioso.

-¿Te sucede algo idiota? – Pregunto Inglaterra mirándolo con cierta cautela.

-Yo… este… tengo un amigo que se quiere confesar a la persona que le gusta pero tiene miedo de ser rechazado – Dijo Alfred nervioso.

-¿Y tu amigo se llama Alfred? – Pregunto Arthur viendo la obviedad del asunto.

-¡Sí! ¡Digo no! – Se apresuró a corregirse – Se llama… José – Jalo del brazo a México que pasa en ese momento por su lado.

-¿Qué yo que? – Pregunto el mexicano confundido por su mención.

-Alfred dice que tiene problemas para confesar tu amor y me está pidiendo consejo para que después te lo pueda decir, quedándose con el crédito de mis consejos – Miro mal al norteamericano.

-¿Así? – Pregunto México pero de improvisto recibió un codazo por parte de su vecino - ¡Ah! Es cierto, yo le pedí consejo, yo un país experto en el latín love – Sonrió forzadamente intentando que el inglés le creyera.

-Ya sabía yo que no podía ser perfecto en estos temas – Se burló Inglaterra mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Esta me la pagas – Le dijo México en un susurro a Alfred.

-Prometo pagar quitándote impuestos en tu cuenta – Le respondió Estados Unidos.

-Bueno, un simple consejo es que la invites a comer y de paso tengan un paseo y cuando veas el momento oportuno confesarle tu amor – Respondió Inglaterra altaneramente.

-¡Gracias! No había pensado en eso – Dijo México fingiendo felicidad – "Y un demonio, Inglaterra eres tan anticuado" – Pensó el moreno para sus adentros.

-¡Ya veo! Eres de gran ayuda Iggi – Comento el norteamericano feliz por la no tan original idea del inglés.

-¡Oh también! Podríamos hacer algo más nuevo – Dijo México metiéndose en los temas de conquistas.

-¿Cómo que pequeño niño? – Le pico el orgullo Inglaterra al moreno.

-¡Ya lo verán! Por mientras vayamos al parque – Los comenzó a arrastrar sin que ninguno pudiera objetar nada.

Fueron a un parque que tenía en su interior un lago artificial, donde la personas podían rentar un barco para poder pasear en su interior y por si fuera poco todo estaba lleno de parejas.

-¿Y bien cuál es tu estrategia? – Pregunto Inglaterra con curiosidad.

-Tu esperan aquí, yo mandara a las personas necesarias – Se alejó México del lugar dejando a los dos rubios en medio del lugar.

-Em ¿Qué buen clima hace hoy, verdad? – Pregunto Alfred nervioso ya que no sabía de qué hablar.

-Si… - Inglaterra se comenzó a sentir algo nervioso e incómodo por tanto amor y parejas que estaban alrededor.

-¡Hola! – Saludo una jovencita de cabello castaño rojizo que se acercó a la pareja.

-Em ¿Hola? – Respondió Alfred extrañado por la aparición de la extraña mujer que se le hacía extrañamente conocida.

-Me envía México y me dijo que te ayudara con tu problemita – Le dijo la chica sonriendo de forma traviesa.

-¿Qué problema? – Pregunto Inglaterra en un tono de celos inusual en él.

-Él me dijo que "Necesito que ayudes al idiota de mi vecino a confesar su amor" – Imito perfectamente la voz la pequeña jovencita.

-¿What? Yo no… ¡No es necesario! Sé que lo descubrirá con el tiempo – Se apresuró a decir Alfred intentando alejarse del lugar.

-**¿Cómo sabrá que lo amas? ¿Cómo verá tu amor? **– Comenzó a cantar la pequeña mujer deteniendo al joven rubio.

-No es necesario que cantes, yo sé que lo sabrá – Comenzó a enrojecer ya que Inglaterra le veía con mucha curiosidad.

-**¿Cómo sabrá que lo amas? **– Apareció Cuba tocando un tambor y comenzó a cantar la canción.

-**¿Cómo le muestras cariño? **– La jovencita siguió el ritmo de Cuba.

-**¿Cómo sabrá que en verdad lo amas? **– Comenzaron a cantar los dos al mismo tiempo - **Sí, ¿lo amas?** – Cantaron mientras más personas se le iban uniendo con otros instrumentos - **¿Cómo sabrá que lo amas? ¿Cómo le muestras cariño? ¿Cómo sabrá que en verdad lo amas? Sí, ¿Lo amas?** – Comenzaron a bailar un poco y sin pedir permiso tomo de la mano tanto a Inglaterra como a Estados Unidos.

-**No es suficiente que a quien amas des por hecho** – Le regaño la jovencita - **Haz que se entere o él puede así decir: ¿Cómo saber, si me ama? ¿Si acaso soy de él?** – Le guiño un ojo a Inglaterra haciendo que este se diera cuenta que hablaban de su persona - **Te deja notas que te dicen que en su mente siempre estás** – Obviamente Inglaterra sentía lo mismo y no podía negarlo - **Él te manda flores si nublado está, Ahh** – Sabía perfectamente de los regalos anónimos del inglés y todo mundo lo secreteaba a sus espaldas - **Encontrará mil maneras diario una más tendrá **– Las flores anónimas iban en aumento y Alfred no se daba cuenta - **Y tú sabrás… Y tú sabrás, que es tu amor** – Los subió a un gran barco donde había varios músicos listos para tocar - **Tu amor reafirma ferviente pues él no es vidente que sienta que estás presente y que tú le amas** – Cantaron todos y esta vez el regaño era para Inglaterra - **Todos quieren un amor con un final de cuento todos quieren que su amor sea el mejor…** \- Los bajo del otro lado del lago donde se llevaba a cabo un sesión de fotografías - **¿Cómo sabrás que te ama? ¿Cómo verás su amor?** – Los empujo dentro del círculo del vals - **Por abrazarte más cerca, a un baile te invitó **– Arthur le extendió la mano para invitarlo a bailar - **O compuso para ti una canción, Ohhhhh** – Obviamente el crédito de la canción era para alguien más pero solo dieron al norteamericano - **Él hallará la manera sus detalles hablarán** – El vals se movió de forma alegre y rápida - **Y tú sabrás…** \- Los separaron levemente para darles a cada quien un ramo de flores - **Y tú sabrás…** \- El estribillo fue subiendo y la pareja se vio en vuelta otra vez en el agarre de la jovencita - **Que es tu amor, Que es tu amor** – Se dirigieron a una colina donde se veía el parque en toda su extensión - **Y tú sabrás que te ama que es de verdad tu amor** – Llegaron a un gran árbol - **Porque se viste del color que con tus ojos combinó** – Alfred llevaba un traje verde que reflejaba las esmeraldas de Inglaterra - **Un picnic privado él organizó, Ohhhhh** – Inglaterra había planeado una actividad en ese parque y lo supo Alfred al ver los scones quemados - **Su corazón va a ser tuyo y por siempre lo será** – Los dejo solos para que comenzaran a avanzar hacia el lugar del reunión.

-**Y tú sabrás (y tú sabrás), y tú sabrás (y tú sabrás) y tú sabrás (y tú sabrás) **– Todos estaban emocionados por la pareja que podía surgir en ese lugar - **Y tú sabrás (y tú sabrás), y tú sabrás (y tú sabrás) y tú sabrás… **\- Todos se emocionaron al ver que Alfred dio el primer paso y tomo de la mano a Arthur - **Que es tu amor** – Inglaterra se sonrojo por el acto inesperado de Alfred - **Y así sabrá que lo amas si tú le muestras cariño** – Cuba cantaba emocionado por lo que veía - **Y tú sabrás, Y tú sabrás que es tu amor** – Arthur se llenó de coraje - **No es suficiente que a quien amas des por hecho** – Finalmente Inglaterra beso a Alfred dando a entender que realmente le amaba y el norteamericano con gusto acepto el acto de amor.

-Bien, terminamos gracias por su apoyo – Dijo la jovencita despidiendo a todas las personas para darles espacio a la pareja.

-México me debes una grande – Le dijo Cuba a la jovencita.

-Te pago con unos tragos – Paso su brazo por el hombro de su amigo.

-Bien… Por cierto ¿Cuándo piensas decirles a todos que eres una mujer? – Pregunto Cuba interesado.

-Eso solo ocurrirá en otra línea de tiempo – Respondió México feliz por su complicidad con Cuba.

Fue así como el amor se multiplico en las parejas y en aquellos que no tenían, bueno disfrutaron de un día sin tener que gastar en alguien más.

* * *

Terminamos! Y no se cuando volveré a actualizar! DX

Pero por mientras contesto los comentarios:

**milly loca:** Gracias por siempre comentar! Cuando salga me avisas por un mensaje! :3 Si Tierra de osos, admito que al principio no me llamo la atención pero después me encanto, dato curioso: Nadie la pidió! Me dijeron la pareja pero me dieron a elección la canción! XD Te veo luego! :3

**diva-akira:** Rusia es adorablemente terrorífico! Y por eso lo quiero! X3 No escribas el testamento! Mejor pásate un dibujo! XD Saludos también para ti!

Y son todos los comentarios! Bueno los dejo y nos vemos después!

Con cariño el pollito!

Bye! :3


End file.
